Cornerstone (Español)
by Vordigan
Summary: Es el año 2022, ahora los Thundergemelos son conocidos como los héroes de Hiddenville. Su fama se extiende por las principales ciudades del país, pero a medida que van captando más atención, hay una tragedia a punto de suceder. Amor, crímen, traición, muerte, locura... A veces nuestro destino ya está escrito en piedra. (Thundercest)
1. La vida secreta de los gemelos americano...

**Capítulo 1: La vida secreta de los gemelos americanos.**

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Domingo 18 de Septiembre del 2022.**  
 **10:45 PM****

 _"¡Y una vez más, los Thundergemelos salvan el día...!"_

 _"...los superhéroes favoritos de la ciudad lograron detener a los ladrones de bancos mientras... "_

 _"...ciertamente no habíamos visto algo así desde los días de Thunderman y Electress..."_

 _"...desde Metroburgo hasta_ _Swellview, estos héroes se han ganado la admiración de..._

 _"Gracias Thundergemelos, por hacer de esta ciudad, un lugar más seguro para vivir."_

Luego de pasar por varios canales, la televisión se apagó abruptamente, y justo después el control remoto se colocó sobre el sofá. Max se puso de pie y caminó al cuarto de operaciones. Estaba usando su súper traje, esperando para ir a alguna misión. Y mientras entraba al cuarto vio a su hermana sentada frente a su computadora, así que se acercó a ella diciendo:

"No puedo creer lo que voy a decir pero... creo que Cherry se ganó varios puntos por sugerir nuestro nombre hace varios años. ¡Estoy anonadado!"

La joven de cabello ondulado giró sobre la silla para encontrarse con su hermano, y le sonrió por su gracioso comentario.

"No puedo creer que nos graduamos de la Preparatoria hace 5 años y ahora..." Respondió ella bajando la mirada y dando un suspiro al traer todos esos recuerdos a su mente, y poner en perspectiva su nueva vida como superhéroes.

Lo que Max estaba viendo en la televisión sólo era la punta del iceberg, pues últimamente estaban en todos los noticieros. Hace como un año, desde que empezaron a combatir el crimen como los protectores de Hiddenville, eran el tema principal de prácticamente todos los noticieros, todos los días. Ninguno de los principales canales habría perdido la oportunidad de hablar acerca de sus actos heroicos, y no era para menos, pues en los últimos meses se habían esforzado mucho en mantener a su amada ciudad a salvo de los peligrosos criminales que comenzaron a llegar hace un tiempo.

Posiblemente el ataque de Dark Mayhem era la causa de que algunos villanos y criminales comunes comenzaran a poner sus ojos en la tranquila ciudad, ya fuera porque querían vengar al villano más peligroso, o porque subestimaban los poderes de los gemelos. Sin embargo, esos criminales no eran rivales para Max y Phoebe porque cuando luchaban juntos, eran casi imparables.

5 años habían pasado desde que Max tomó la difícil decisión abandonar sus pasos de villano, convertirse en un superhéroe y luchar contra el crimen junto a su hermana. Desde entonces las cosas habían cambiado mucho para ellos. En 2017 se graduaron de la preparatoria y fueron juntos a la Universidad de Héroes. Después de su graduación, no pasó mucho tiempo para que la Presidenta Pateaduro los asignara como los protectores de Hiddenville.

La única diferencia era que ya no vivían en la casa de sus padres. Ahora rentaban un departamento ubicado en la zona urbana, lejos de su familia y amigos. Solo ellos dos.

"Sí, y ahora aquí estamos, a punto de salir a la ciudad y patear algunos traseros." Dijo Max luego de cruzarse de brazos frente a ella.

La nostalgia de Phoebe logró hacer mella en Max, pues rápidamente Max recordó cuando tenían poco tiempo de haberse mudado de la casa de sus padres.

Por esos días Max comenzó a equipar su nuevo hogar con todo tipo de dispositivos de su propia inventiva. Dichos dispositivos les serían muy útiles para planear sus misiones. También logró conseguir varias armas no letales para casos de emergencia, aunque contando con la ventaja de sus poderes no habían tenido la oportunidad de utilizarlas. Pronto su departamento se había convertido en su nuevo cuartel, uno más resistente que el último.

En raras ocasiones los gemelos se separaban pero aun así, Max decidió armar una súper computadora para enlazar y encriptar las comunicaciones de sus teléfonos. La misma computadora que estaba detrás Phoebe justo ahora.

En ese momento, una alerta sonó en el celular de Max, así que lo sacó inmediatamente de su bolsillo:

"¡Por fin, una misión!" Exclamó él justo en cuanto vio lo que mostraba la pantalla.

"¿Es de la app de Fuerza-T? ¿Por qué mi teléfono no me avisó?" Preguntó Phoebe mientras veía su celular con una seria expresión.

"Tal vez es por esa app para niñas que insistes en usar." Respondió Max luego de apartar la vista del teléfono, tratando de molestarla con una provocadora sonrisa.

'Tienda de Cupcakes: Repostera', era la app favorita de Phoebe. Hace 4 meses se obsesionó con ella luego de que Chloe la instaló en su teléfono para jugar durante una de sus visitas. Apenas tenía tiempo para usarla, pero le encantaba sentirse una gran pastelera, después de descubrir lo difícil que era para ella hornear postres de verdad para Max.

"Me encanta jugar 'Tienda de Cupcakes', los pasteles virtuales son más fáciles de..." Trató de explicarle pero fue interrumpida por él.

"Oye luego hablamos de tus ricos brownies ¿sí? Tenemos que irnos. La app de Fuerza-T detectó a unos tipos irrumpiendo en el centro comercial de Hidenville." Dijo Max, enseñándole su teléfono inmediatamente.

"¿Al centro comercial? Max, eso está como a 5 km de aquí." Contestó Phoebe, tomando el teléfono en sus manos para verlo de cerca.

"Descuida Pheebs, por lo que vi en las cámaras no parecen profesionales, seguro tardarán un poco en lo que encuentran qué local robar. Además es Domingo, no hay tráfico. Llegaremos ahí en unos minutos." Aseguró Max mientras Phoebe le devolvía su teléfono. "Vamos."

Rápidamente caminó hasta las sala y se puso una chamarra de cuero negra que dejó sobre el sofá, tomó un maletín para laptop del mismo lugar y caminó hasta la entrada del departamento.

"¡Espera...!" Gritó una consternada Phoebe, moviéndose tan rápido como podía.

La chica corrió a la sala para tomar su maletín, y una vez que lo tenía, fue hacia la puerta y siguió a su hermano, que ya estaba parado afuera de ahí, esperándola en el pasillo.

"De acuerdo, vámonos." Dijo Phoebe luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue correr hacia los elevadores. Era un largo camino para llegar ahí pero de pronto algo pasó por la mente de Phoebe, así que mientras corrían por el pasillo uno al lado del otro, le dijo a su hermano:

"¡Max espera, no cerramos la puerta!"

"Claro que sí." Le respondió él mientras tocaba la pantalla de su smartwatch, el cual usaba para controlar casi todo en el departamento.

Él le sonrió cuando llegaron a los elevadores. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, igual que siempre.

 **10:52 PM**

La torre Delta tenía 10 pisos y su departamento estaba en el 8vo, por lo que después de tomar el elevador debían llegar al estacionamiento del edificio en solo unos minutos. De camino ahí, Max y Phoebe permanecieron cerca uno del otro, aun cuando el elevador estaba completamente vacío. Estaban tan enfocados en su misión que ninguno se dio cuenta de eso.

Afortunadamente para ellos, no había gente usando los elevadores a esa hora, así que pudieron llegar ahí sin hacer ninguna parada en otro piso. Una vez que se abrieron las puertas, corrieron hasta su medio de transporte; el Thundercar.

Ese vehículo no era más que un Mustang 2008 de color azul. Un vehículo discreto pero veloz, equipado con toda la tecnología de la Liga de Héroes. El auto había sido modificado para ser más rápido, estaba completamente blindado y tenía ventanas y llantas a prueba de balas. En el interior había un avanzado panel con enlace a la Liga de Héroes, el cual usaban para revisar la app de Fuerza-T, entre otras cosas, como los mensajes de la Presidenta Pateaduro.

Subieron rápidamente al auto y se prepararon para llegar a su destino, tan pronto como pudieran. Cuando salieron del edificio, Phoebe activó un dispositivo especial que Max inventó para cambiar las placas de su vehículo. Podía generar placas aleatorias de la base de datos de Hiddenville. Eso les ayudaría a evitar llamar la atención de la policía.

Max iba conduciendo y Phoebe iba sentada a su lado, siempre lo hacían así ya que Phoebe tenía que preparar su vestimenta antes de empezar sus misiones. Ambos tenían que ponerse sus súper trajes antes de salir del departamento y cubrirlo con algo más. Las cosas eran más fáciles para Max, pues solo tenía que ponerse una chamarra y nadie sabría que estaba usando su súper traje debajo de la ropa. Su pantalón negro fácilmente podía pasar como ropa de civil.

Pero para Phoebe era completamente diferente. Como ella usaba falda y botas, debía cargar un maletín más grande que el de Max, además debía usar unos jeans y un suéter para ocultar su traje. Mientras Max conducía, ella debía quitarse las prendas extra para ponerse la falda y botas de Thundergirl, pero a veces tenía algunos problemas para hacerlo y terminaba con uno que otro moretón mientras terminaba de cambiarse, como ahora...

"¡Auch! ¡Cuidado Max!" Exclamó Phoebe, luego de golpearse el codo con la puerta del auto.

"Lo siento, pero en serio deberías pensar en dejar de usar esos pantalones. Si sólo usaras tu falda podrías cubrirla con otra y no tendrías que hacer esto cada vez que salimos a una misión." Sugirió él mientras conducía por la avenida.

"Si, pero la Liga de Héroes tiene su código de vestimenta, y sin importar lo mucho que te gustaría verme usando solo mi falda, ellos no creen que sea bueno que las heroínas anden por ahí haciendo acrobacias con poca ropa." Dijo Phoebe tajantemente mientras terminaba de ponerse las botas.

Max no pudo evitar sonreír un poco después de escuchar lo que dijo, solía divertirse cada vez que veía los increíbles movimientos que Phoebe tenía que hacer para vestirse, por suerte seguía siendo muy elástica gracias a las extenuantes horas que pasó practicando ballet.

Pero las cosas no siempre fueron así, porque cuando empezaron a usar el Thundercar, Phoebe solía vestirse en el asiento trasero, pues cambiarse de ropa junto a su hermano era muy vergonzoso para ella, pero con el tiempo se fueron acostumbrando a estar tan cerca uno del otro, que todos esos vergonzosos momentos simplemente desaparecieron.

Con su súper traje listo, Phoebe volvió a ponerse el cinturón de seguridad y tomó los maletines del asiento trasero. Tomó las capas y los antifaces y los colocó sobre sus piernas. Todo estaba listo. Solo había unos pocos autos transitando por la avenida principal, así que no les tomó mucho llegar a la mitad del camino.

Cuando Max tomó la avenida Millbrook subió la velocidad del auto, cosa que sempre elevaba por las nubes los nervios de Phoebe, pero a él le encantaba hacer eso, solo para asustarla un poco.

"Oye despacio McFly, los ladrones no se van a ir." Dijo ella con una nerviosa mirada.

"Tranquila Pheebs tengo todo bajo control. Ya casi llegamos." Le aseguró Max, seguro de su habilidad al volante.

 **Centro Comercial de Hiddenville.** **  
 **11:02 PM****

Varios minutos más tarde Max estaba conduciendo dentro del amplio estacionamiento del Centro Comercial de Hiddenville, y Phoebe seguía viendo las cámaras de vigilancia en el panel del auto. Los ladrones seguían ahí y por lo que pudo ver, estaban revisando algunas de las tiendas. En situaciones como esta, Max solía estacionarse lejos de las puertas principales, y eso es justo lo que iba a hacer, pues no quería ser descubierto antes de siquiera entrar ahí.

Mientras estacionaba el auto, su compañera usó una liga para anudarse el cabello en una cola de caballo, y luego volvió a mirar el análisis mostrado en la pantala. Pronto encontró algo interesante:

"Max, el reporte dice que tenemos 5 objetivos, el escáner no especifica si están armados o no pero debemos estar preparados." Advirtió a su gemelo con una seria expresión en su rostro.

"Descuida Pheebs, tendré más cuidado esta vez. ¿Estás lista?" Preguntó Max justo después.

"Siempre. Toma." Concordó ella, entregándole las últimas prendas de su traje.

Max se puso el antifaz al mismo tiempo que Phoebe, y luego asintieron entre sí. Era como un código secreto que habían inventado en todo este tiempo. Hacer las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo no era nada raro para ellos, pues cuando eran niños solían hacerlo todo el tiempo, y les encantaba cuando eso sucedía.

Durante sus años adolescentes ese curioso hábito parecía haberse olvidado, pero ahora estaban ahí, imitando inconscientemente los movimientos del otro, como un espejo de ellos mismos. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Una vez que salieron del Mustang se pusieron sus capas para completar sus trajes. Estaban listos para la acción.

Luego de echarle un vistazo al lugar, notaron que estaba completamente vacío, ni siquiera había algún vigilante cerca. De pronto los gemelos sintieron un frío viento que recorría sus cuerpos que causó que sus capas empezaran a ondear una y otra vez. Max bloqueó el auto tocando la pantalla de su smartwatch y acto seguido, corrieron juntos hasta el edificio.

De camino allá el silencio era evidente. No querían adelantarse a los hechos, pero no pudieron dejar de pensar que algo andaba mal. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del edificio encontraron las puertas de vidrio completamente rotas. Los gemelos se detuvieron por un segundo para evaluar la situación, así que Phoebe tomó su teléfono para revisar el interior:

"Max ya sé dónde están, están frente a una joyería del segundo piso. Están usando máscaras de payasos." Informó ella, mirando la pantalla.

"De acuerdo. Espera... ¿dijiste máscaras de payasos? A eso le llamo retro, eso es del 2016." Comentó Max, para después sonreírle a su compañera.

"Lo sé. Debe ser la misma joyería donde compramos el reloj de papá. Debemos proceder con cuidado." Dijo Phoebe con un tono bajo de voz, tratando de no hablar muy fuerte.

Vieron que los fragmentos de vidrio estaban por dentro, no tuvieron la menor duda de que esa fue la puerta que usaron los ladrones para entrar al centro comercial, pero por alguna razón ninguna de las alarmas se activó. Debían ir con mucho cuidado, pues no sabían si los tipos estaban cerca de su posición.

Entraron lentamente al edificio, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Se detuvieron por unos segundos para ver a su alrededor, y aunque la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, aún tenían algo de visibilidad. De repente escucharon a lo lejos lo que parecían ser cristales rompiéndose. Dichos sonidos veían del segundo piso así que después de compartir una seria mirada entre si, caminaron más rápido para llegar ahí.

Sabían que las escaleras eléctricas no funcionarían a esa hora, así que debían subir a la antigua, y sobre todo muy sigilosamente. Max caminó por las escaleras primero y Phoebe fue justo detrás de él. Pronto pudieron oír algunas voces que decían algo que no pudieron distinguir.

"A tu izquierda Max." Le susurró Phoebe mientras se acercaba a él, justo antes de poner un pie en el segundo piso.

"All right." Asintió Max.

Poco después avanzaron hacia el frente y empezaron a correr directo a la joyería Royal Key, ubicada al fondo del pasillo. Todos los demás locales estaban cerrados, así que nada más que obscuridad cubría su camino. Mientras se acercaban al negocio vieron varias linternas que provenían del interior. Aparentemente los tipos aún no acababan con el botín.

En menos de un minuto los gemelos al fin estaban frente a la joyería, uno al lado del otro con una mirada determinada, y esperando ubicar a sus objetivos. Esa joyería era un lugar muy elegante, y la fachada no podía indicar lo contrario. Las ventas de alhajas finas y relojes de lujo era lo que mantenían esa tienda en constante crecimiento, pero esta noche, de entre todas las demás tiendas en el centro comercial, el Royal Key tuvo la mala suerte de ser elegido por estos maleantes.

La puerta también estaba hecha de vidrio, así que sufrió el mismo destino que la de la entrada principal. Max y Phoebe no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo, porque rápidamente vieron a dos sujetos moviéndose dentro del negocio. Aparentemente ellos aún no se habían percatado de su presencia.

En situaciones así, la oscuridad podía ser una poderosa aliada para los delincuentes, por eso Phoebe tuvo la idea de quitarles esa ventaja. Solo tuvo que levantar su brazo derecho y mover dos de sus dedos para deslizar los interruptores de la caja de energía en la pared. En un instante todas las luces estaba encendidas, exponiendo a los ladrones pero llamando su atención en el proceso.

"Perdón... ¿Interrumpimos algo?" Les preguntó Max irónicamente.

Los Thundergemelos ya habían visto a los ladrones a través de las cámaras de vigilancia, pero solo pudieron distinguir sus siluetas. Una vez que se iluminó el lugar, los héroes se dieron cuenta de que no eran simples pandilleros como ellos creían. Usaban ropa táctica de color negra y tenían sus rostros cubiertos con esas singulares máscaras de payasos, mayormente blancas con pequeños detalles en colores llamativos.

Las sospechas de Phoebe eran ciertas, pues los dos sujetos estaban armados y en cuanto vieron a los gemelos, rápidamente apuntaron sus pistolas hacia ellos, listos usar todas sus municiones. Las armas que usaban eran dos pistolas semi-automáticas Infinity calibre .45, muy sofisticadas para ladronzuelos de esquina. Max y Phoebe ya no tenían más dudas, esos tipos eran profesionales.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Max y Phoebe fueron tras sus objetivos para detenerlos a su manera. Phoebe eligió al de su izquierda que traía una máscara blanca-naranja, y se acercó a él.

"¡Dispárales ya!" Gritó uno de ellos en cuanto empezaron a acercarse.

Pero justo antes de que pudiera tirar del gatillo, la chica movió su brazo derecho para usar su telekinesis y le arrancó el arma de las manos, haciéndola volar lejos de él. Estando completamente desarmado ya solo tenía sus manos para pelear, así que fue tras ella. Pheobe no quería arriesgarse demasiado, y antes de que pudiera golpearla apuntó su mano izquierda hacia él y lo hizo volar a través de la joyería, quebrando otras cosas en el proceso.

Lo lanzó contra uno de los muros y lo dejó ahí, flotando en el aire. Estaba muy confundido y sin saber qué era lo que pasaba.

"¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Qué carajos hiciste?!" Gritó el sujeto, mientras trataba de moverse desesperadamente.

Una vez que Phoebe se aseguró de que ya no era una amenaza, sopló con todas sus fuerzas y una poderosa brisa heladora dejó al hombre convertido en un gran bloque de hielo pegado a la pared.

Al mismo tiempo que Phoebe se encargaba de él, Max se aproximó al tipo de la derecha que usaba una máscara blanca-verde, pero a diferencia de su compañero, él se las arregló para disparar su arma contra Max. Disparo tras disparo dejó salir las 14 balas de su cargador, y luego de disparar la última solo pudo ver cómo sus proyectiles flotaban en medio del aire. Estaba muy confundido.

Max logró detener todas las balas telekinéticamente, y ahora estaban levitando justo frente a él. Solo tuvo que usar una mano para lograr tal cosa. Esto habría sido muy difícil para él varios años atrás, incluso para Phoebe, pero las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora.

Cuando Max vio que al ladrón recargando su arma, dejó caer las balas y con solo dos movimientos seguidos de su mano derecha, lanzó la pistola al suelo y en seguida levantó al sujeto para dejarlo pegado contra el techo, lo cual lo obligó a permanecer con el brazo levantado para seguir canalizando su poder directo hacia él.

Ahora todo parecía estar bajo control. Max buscó a su hermana con la mirada y vio que se las arregló para vencer al otro tipo. Intentó sonreírle igual que siempre lo hacía pero no pudo, porque de la nada, dos sujetos más salieron de una pequeña bodega, y dispararon sus armas inmediatamente. Estos traían máscaras blanca-azul y blanca-roja.

Phoebe halló la forma de huir de las balas y se puso a cubierta detrás del mostrador. Max se quedó en el mismo lugar pero pudo reaccionar antes de que las balas pudieran lastimarlo, así que rápidamente les arrojó al tipo que sostenía telekinéticamente en el techo, lo cual lo hizo gritar a todo pulmón mientras derribaba al resto de sus compañeros golpeándolos con su propio cuerpo.

Con todos esos disparos varios de los muebles y objetos costosos fueron destruidos, pero ahora podían encargarse de los ladrones fácilmente, así que Max y Phoebe se acercaron a ellos. Uno de ellos, el que Max les arrojó a los demás estaba inconsciente en el piso y el resto estaban despiertos, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer para defenderse.

"Mejor ríndanse, no hagan esto más difícil de lo que ya es." Les advirtió Phoebe con una autoritaria voz.

"Obedezcan y no terminarán convertidos en paleta, igual que su amigo de allá." Agregó Max, tratando de persuadirlos.

En medio de la conmoción, los ladrones se vieron obligados a soltar sus armas. Ya habían escuchado hablar de los superhéroes que salvaban la ciudad alrededor del mundo, pero nunca habían visto a ninguno. Ahora había dos súpers parados justo frente a ellos. Dos personas capaces de hacer cosas con las que sólo podrían soñar. Sabían que no tenían ninguna oportunidad, pero no estaban dispuestos a rendirse.

Cuando vieron a los gemelos acercándose trataron desesperadamente de tomar sus armas, pero Phoebe vio lo que intentaban hacer así que movió rápidamente su mano para lanzar sus armas telekinéticamente hasta el fondo de la joyería. Una vez desarmados, no tenían otra opción más que levantarse y pelear con ellos.

El de la máscara blanca-azul trató de darle un puñetazo a Phoebe en la cara, pero ella lo bloqueó con su antebrazo izquierdo y lo pateó fuertemente en el estómago. Era muy tarde para darse cuenta de que los ladrones usaban chalecos antibalas, lo cual podría dificultar el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, Max se encargó de esquivar los golpes que le lanzaba el tipo de la máscara blanca-roja. Parecía ser un peleador experimentado, así que no sería fácil de vencer. Luego de leer la mayoría de sus movimientos, Max esperaba el momento indicado para atacar.

Phoebe intentaba esquivar cada golpe que lanzaba su atacante y logró golpearlo varias veces, pero él tenía una gran resistencia y era de complexión gruesa, una gran desventaja para ella. Por otra parte Max parecía haber ganado control de la pelea, y luego de bloquear una patada se apresuró a golpear al sujeto justo en la garganta, lo cual lo hizo retroceder para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

Los gemelos seguían peleando valerosamente, pero en determinado momento el tipo que peleaba con Phoebe la pateó en el estómago y la lanzó contra la pared, luego le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que la hizo caer al suelo adolorida.

"¡Maldita perra, eso te enseñará!" Gritó el delincuente, mientras veía que la chica intentaba arrastrarse lejos de él.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que pudo escucharse por todo el lugar, y su quejido llamó la atención de su hermano inmediatamente. Las manos de la chica ya no luchaban contra su atacante, porque ahora estaban en su rostro, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

"¡NO!" Gritó Max, lleno de rabia.

Ahora que estaba distraído, el tipo con el que peleaba empezó a caminar hacia él pero no pudo llegar más lejos, porque el solo ver a su gemela tirada en el suelo fue suficiente para que Max tuviera un repentino ataque de ira, y sin siquiera utilizar sus manos, arrojó telekinéticamente al ladrón y lo estrelló contra unos estantes al fondo de la tienda, quebrando todo a su paso. Ahora yacía en el piso, inconsciente.

Phoebe estaba anonadada después de lo que acababa de presenciar. Nunca antes había visto a su hermano hacer algo así. Rápidamente miró el rostro de su hermana y lo que vio en sus ojos provocó algo desconocido para él. Estaba llorando. Max miró fríamente al último criminal en pié.

El sujeto empezó a caminar hacia él pero nunca imaginó que Max se había se olvidado completamente de la misión, y todo lo que era vengar a su hermana. Quería hacerlo pagar por lastimar a su hermana, así que luego de apuntar su mano derecha hacia él, paralizó al ladrón con su telekinesis y le causó un increíble dolor por todo su cuerpo. Poco después, lo arrojó contra la pared de atrás, la misma pared en la que golpeó a Phoebe.

Max seguía apuntando su mano directo hacia él, pero su poder ya no sostenía el cuerpo completo, ahora su mano parecía estar sosteniéndolo solo por el cuello. De pronto empezó a levitar contra la pared, haciendo que fuera difícil para él respirar apropiadamente. Max se acercó a él y le gritó frente a su rostro:

"¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarla!"

Y acto seguido le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo escupir algo de sangre contra el muro. El quejido que emitió el ladrón resonó por cada esquina del local pero no fue suficiente para Max. Quería que sufriera tanto como lo hizo su hermana, y mientras mantenía al sujeto en la misma posición, lo golpeó en la cara de nuevo, pero esta vez escupió mucha más sangre en la pared.

Ya no era necesario seguir sosteniéndolo contra el muro, así que detuvo su telekinesis para dejar que el hombre cayera al suelo, completamente inconsciente.

Rápidamente corrió hacia su hermana y la ayudó a levantarse tomándola de la cintura. Una vez que la chica estaba de pié junto a él, se detuvieron por un segundo y se miraron uno al otro, sin siquiera decir una sola palabra. Max pudo sentir que Phoebe aún seguía adolorida, y debido al golpe que recibió minutos atrás, su mejilla se estaba enrojeciendo.

"¿Estás bien Pheebs?" Preguntó él muy preocupado, mientras ponía cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

"Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien." Asintió ella, tratando de sonreírle.

Max estaba seguro de que no quería que se preocupara. Había peleado con criminales muchas veces, pero nunca la habían lastimado así antes. Él conocía a Phoebe tan bien que ni siquiera tuvo que decir nada, todo lo que hizo fue abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Permanecieron así por varios segundos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por una voz desconocida:

"Miren a la parejita de héroes. ¿Le dolió a tu novia?" Dijo el último de los ladrones, mientras salía de la bodega posterior.

Los gemelos olvidaron completamente que sólo habían detenido a 4 de los 5 sujetos, y por lo que habían visto él parecía ser el líder. Su rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara de payaso similar a la que usaban sus compañeros, pero ésta era blanca y negra. Además, sostenía un rifle de asalto AK-47. Altamente letal.

Después de que vieron al sujeto en medio de la habitación, inmediatamente dieron un paso de distancia entre sí para tratar de detenerlo, pero ya era muy tarde para usar sus poderes en él, porque ahora apuntaba su arma directo hacia ellos. Si intentaban usar telekinesis para derribarlo podrían salir heridos, así que luego de compartir una breve mirada decidieron utilizar su último recurso:

"¡Thunder-escudo!" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo mientras se tomaban fuertemente de la mano y justo después levantaron su otra mano hacia el enemigo para crear una barrera telekinética justo frente a ellos.

Lo hicieron justo a tiempo porque justo en el momento en que sus manos se tocaron, el tipo tiró del gatillo y el arma automática comenzó a disparar una fuerte ráfaga que parecía sacudir las delgadas paredes a su alrededor. Estaban en medio de la joyería y todos esos disparos eran ensordecedores, casi sentían como si estuvieran en una zona de guerra. Los gemelos debían seguir luchando.

No había manera de que alguno de ellos se las hubiera arreglado para detener tantas balas por su cuenta, no de un rifle tan poderoso como ese. Hace varios años, cuando aprendieron a usar el Thunder-escudo en la Universidad de Héroes, creyeron que tomarse de las manos para incrementar su poder telekinético para usar usarlo de forma defensiva, era simplemente estúpido. Inclusive dijeron que nunca tendrían que usarlo, pero se equivocaban.

Ahora mismo, decenas de balas seguían impactándose contra su barrera y rebotaban contra los muros. Otras simplemente caían al suelo de madera y lo quemaban en cuanto lo tocaban. Definitivamente ese tipo no soltaría el gatillo de su arma, y la ráfaga continuaría hasta que el cargador se vaciara, o asesinara a alguno de los dos.

Max y Phoebe aún seguían a salvo pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, parecían estar más y más agotados, pues usar esa peculiar defensa requería de mucha energía y concentración, algo difícil de lograr en un momento así.

Sentían que al arma se le estaban agotando las balas pero estaban en un error, porque el líder criminal tenía la obsesiva costumbre de cargar su arma con dos tambores, haciendo posible que pudiera disparar hasta 150 proyectiles.

Pronto sus rostros iban reflejando el tremendo costo de mantenerse a salvo de esos poderosos disparos, pues cada uno de ellos alcanzaba fácilmente los 600 m/s. De pronto los gemelos retrocedieron lentamente, mientras seguían esforzándose por mantener su protección. Definitivamente sus botas tácticas no servían tanto para frenar la fricción con el suelo.

Luego de unos segundos comenzaron a retroceder más fuerte, y solo se detuvieron hasta que sus espaldas tocaron el frío mostrador de la entrada, pero los múltiples disparos parecían no tener fin. Por ahora seguían a salvo, pero no estaban seguros de cuánto más podrían resistir.

"¡Son demasiadas!" Gritó Phoebe desesperadamente.

"¡Lo sé! ¡Resiste!" Respondió Max, alentándola a continuar.

Sus manos estaban tan apretadas en ese momento. Nunca antes habían mantenido el escudo por tanto tiempo, mucho menos en una situación así. En algún punto notaron que las balas ya no rebotaban ni caían al suelo, porque ahora se estaban quedando en el escudo, a menos de un metro de sus rostros. Era una señal inequívoca de que su energía estaba por agotarse.

Pero justo cuando creyeron que el escudo desaparecería, de la nada los disparos se detuvieron, y solo pudieron escuchar el característico ruido del rifle tratando de buscar más munición, pero fue inútil porque ambos tambores estaban vacíos.

Max y Phoebe compartieron otra mirada y dieron un respiro de alivio. Luego de que el escudo se desvaneciera, lentamente soltaron sus manos. Ambos estaban agotados, y el sudor en sus rostros era prueba de ello.

Pero aunque el ladrón se había quedado sin balas, no había razón para pensar que ya habían salido de ésta, porque mientras se aseguraban de que el otro estaba bien, escucharon un sonido muy peculiar. Lo siguiente que vieron fue al tipo quitando los tambores del arma, y luego tomó otro cargador de su cinturón, uno más pequeño.

Los gemelos debían hacer algo rápidamente porque no había forma de que pudieran detener otra ráfaga, sin importar lo pequeña que ésta fuera. Debían pensar en una manera de detenerlo sin su telekinesis. Fue entonces que Phoebe comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algo que pudieran usar.

Entonces un objeto brillante en el techo llamó su atención. De pronto una idea vino a su mente, y creyó que era la única forma de detenerlo, pero no había tiempo de contarle a su hermano lo que quería hacer. Solo podía esperar que adivinara cuál era su plan.

"¡Están muertos!" Les gritó el tipo mientras terminaba de recargar su fusil.

En ese momento Phoebe elevó su rostro al techo y rápidamente usó su aliento de calor para activar los aspersores contra incendios. Al instante el sistema dejó salir el agua en toda la joyería. Parecía que había una pequeña lluvia ahí dentro.

Cuando Max vio lo que hizo, inmediatamente pensó que se le había ocurrido algo, y luego de ver al ladrón apuntándoles con su arma, algo en su mente le dijo qué debía hacer, y justo después de que escucharse el primer disparo, usó su aliento de hielo para congelar todo a su alrededor.

El agua que salía de los aspersores le sirvió mucho para terminar esta tarea, y en pocos segundos todo el lugar estaba cubierto con una gruesa capa de hielo, incluyendo a los demás ladrones pero sobre todo el líder, que ahora estaba parado frente a ellos convertido en una estatua de hielo. Los aspersores también estaban congelados, y ahora solo caían pequeños pedazos de hielo. Al fin todo había terminado.

Con la situación bajo control, Max caminó lentamente hacia el sujeto que tenía frente a él y vio aún seguía sosteniendo su AK-47, y la única bala que pudo disparar, también estaba congelada con un rastro de hielo que salía del cañón.

"¡Wow! estuvo cerca, ¿verdad?" Exclamó Max mientras veía la figura de hielo. Luego le arrancó la bala con su mano.

"Si bueno, no pueden decir que no les advertimos." Contestó Phoebe, provocando en él una repentina sonrisa.

"Vaya, mira este lugar. El dueño seguro va a odiarnos también." Remarcó él cuando vio a su alrededor, recordando las otras ocasiones en que destruyeron accidentalmente dos de los restaurantes de la señora Wong.

"¿Verdad Pheebs? ¿Pheebs...?" Preguntó nuevamente, pero al notar que Phoebe no respondía, se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermana cayendo de rodillas, así que se apresuró para llegar a ella. Estaba muy preocupado.

"¿Phoebe, estás bien?" Le preguntó rápidamente luego de tomarla de la cintura, para evitar que se cayera.

"Sí solo... solo estoy algo cansada." Respondió ella sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Era muy difícil para ella mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Phoebe nunca has sido muy buena para mentir." Aseguró Max, sabiendo perfectamente que no quería preocuparlo. "Ven aquí." Agregó después de que la ayudó a levantarse. Luego pasó su brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda y de un solo movimiento, levantó a la chica en sus brazos para llevarla de vuelta al auto.

El rostro de Phoebe estaba muy cerca del suyo. Creyó que su antifaz le ayudaría a esconder la palidez que seguro tenía su rostro ahora mismo, pero Max no necesitaba ver su cara para saber lo agotada que estaba. A veces se conocían más que a sí mismos.

Debían salir de ahí cuanto antes, porque aunque la policía de Hiddenvillle brilló por su ausencia esta noche, nunca se alegraban mucho cuando veían a otras personas haciendo su trabajo, así que una vez que Max se aseguró de que los ladrones y sus armas estaban completamente congeladas, consideró que todo estaba en orden, así que dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta del Royal Key, con su gemela en sus brazos.

Había un montón de pedazos de cristal y pedazos de concreto por todas partes, así como decenas de joyas que estuvieron cerca de convertirse en el motín de estos criminales de no ser por ellos. La joyería era todo un desastre, pero al menos la misión fue un éxito, bueno, más o menos.

 **11:23 PM**

Aun cuando ya habían salido de la joyería, Phoebe tenía frío. Normalmente esto no sucedería, debía estar bien a este punto pero esta vez era diferente. Y ahora ahí estaba, temblando en los brazos de su gemelo y tratando de que no se diera cuenta de eso, pero fue imposible.

"¿Tienes frío?" Le preguntó él, bajando la mirada.

"Si, solo un poco." Contestó ella con una suave voz.

"Sostente." Dijo Max en cuanto escuchó su respuesta.

Entonces, como si hubiera leído su mente, Phoebe pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y usó todas sus fuerzas para no caerse. Max usó su mano izquierda para desatar su capa y la usó para cubrir a su hermana. Después deslizó su brazo tras la espalda de Phoebe otra vez, y siguió caminando por las tiendas. Pero los brazos de la chica seguían alrededor de su cuello.

Mientras su hermano la cargaba por los pasillos del centro comercial, empezó a perder esa sensación de frío que sintió antes. Creyó que era porque Max usó su capa en ella, pero era por la calidez que sentía en su pecho. Estaba tan cómoda en su regazo, y cuando el joven bajaba por las escaleras ella posó su cabeza sobre su pecho. No porque estuviera agotada, sino porque de pronto tenía sueño, así que cerró los ojos lentamente.

 **11:27 PM**

Cuando llegó hasta las puertas del centro comercial, Max comenzó a escuchar varias sirenas a lo lejos y lo siguiente que vio fue a dos patrullas estacionándose en frente de la entrada. Después de haber caminado por varios minutos en medio de la oscuridad, esas brillantes luces rojiazules estaban cegándolo, así que se vio obligado a bajar un poco la cabeza mientras seguía caminando hacia la puerta.

Varios oficiales descendieron de los vehículos y cuanto vieron movimiento dentro del edificio, rápidamente le apuntaron con sus Sig Sauer, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de quién estaba dentro del edificio, bajaron sus armas y se aproximaron a él.

Cuando Max se encontró frente a ellos no les prestó mucha atención y siguió caminando fuera del centro comercial, pero tan pronto pasó al lado de los 4 oficiales, finalmente rompió el silencio:

"Hay 5 ladrones en el Royal Key, será mejor que hayan traído sopletes si quieren arrestarlos." Les dijo a los oficiales sin dejar de caminar.

"Oye 'súper héroe', tienes que darnos tu declaración, ¿recuerdas?" Informó uno de ellos de forma grosera.

"Llame a la Liga de Héroes mañana por la mañana, le enviarán su reporte." Respondió Max, dejando atrás a los policías.

"¿Qué le pasó a la chica? ¿Está bien?" Le preguntó rápidamente el mismo oficial, recordando que llevaba a alguien en sus brazos.

"Estará bien." Respondió él, sin mirar atrás.

 **11:58 PM**

Las luces habían iluminado la ciudad por 5 horas o más, y ahora estas luces iluminaban el rostro de Phoebe cada vez que el Mustang azul pasaba por debajo de una lámpara. Sin nada más que hacer por la noche, Max podía conducir a una velocidad normal, no como lo hizo cuando salieron del departamento.

No conducía así para evitar una infracción, sino porque no quería despertar a su hermana. Después de la difícil misión que tuvieron que enfrentar esta noche, creyó que dormir toda noche sería lo mejor para ella.

De vez en cuando quitaba sus ojos del camino para ver a Phoebe, durmiendo en el asiento de al lado. Le gustaba verla así, tan tranquila. Tomó el volante con una mano y le acomodó su capa con la otra para evitar que le diera frío otra vez. Le sonrió levemente y siguió conduciendo.

Trataba de recordar cuándo fue la última vez en que uno de ellos terminó tan agotado después de usar su telekinesis, pero no pudo. Nunca se habían desmayado por usar de más sus poderes, lo más que habían forzado sus habilidades fue hasta el punto de quedarse sin aliento.

Pero luego de pensarlo mejor, nunca se habían visto en la necesidad de llevar sus poderes a este nuevo nivel. Ni siquiera durante esos duros entrenamientos en los cuarteles de la Fuerza-T. No podía evitar pensar en eso una y otra vez. Estaba preocupado.

Probablemente el golpe que Phoebe recibió le causó más daño del que pensaban. Tal vez eso ella forzó su cerebro para que consumiera su energía más rápido de lo normal pero no lo sabía, solo estaba especulando. Pero si estaba seguro de una cosa; temprano por la mañana la llevaría al Hospital General de Metroburgo.

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Lunes 19 de Septiembre del 2022.**  
 **12:46 AM****

Ya era casi la 1 de la mañana y había un profundo silencio en el departamento de Max y Phoebe. Pero en medio de esa obscuridad, la alerta de un mensaje encendió la pantalla de un celular. Era el MePhone de Phoebe en la mesa de la sala, y tan pronto se apagó la pantalla, esos ojos color café obscuro intentaron encontrarlo.

Después de que los gemelos llegaron a casa, lo primero que hizo Max fue dejar sus cosas en el suelo e inmediatamente llevó a Phoebe al sofá para recostarla. Le quitó el antifaz muy cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertarla. A veces a ella le gustaba dormir en el sofá así que decidió dejarla dormir ahí. Poco después fue a traer una frazada y la usó para arroparla. No quería que pasara frío.

Él no tenía mucho sueño esa noche porque normalmente se quedaba despierto toda la noche, pero también despertaba hasta mediodía. Dedicar su vida a ser superhéroes tenía su lado bueno, podía dormir todo lo que quisiera siempre y cuando no tuvieran una misión de la que encargarse.

No había nada importante que hacer a esa hora, así que solo para matar el tiempo se dirigió al área de operaciones, y se sentó frente a la computadora para enviar el reporte de su misión más reciente a la Liga de Héroes. Dicha tarea no era más que un aburrido protocolo que casi siempre dejaba para Phoebe, pero esta vez decidió hacerlo él mismo.

Le tomó como 30 minutos llenaba todos los datos acerca de su asignación, como una descripción detallada de la misión, los procedimientos que siguieron, los daños que causaron a propiedad privada, el número de objetivos etc. Pero cuando llegó a un campo de texto que decía "heridos", no supo qué escribir.

Realmente Phoebe no estaba herida, y sin importar que la viera dormida en el sofá como si nada hubiera pasado, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella. En ese preciso momento, Max escuchó una suave voz detrás de él:

"Esa puedes dejarla en blanco." Sugirió Phoebe, al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Max se giró inmediatamente y encontró a su hermana parada justo frente a él. Entró al cuarto sin hacer ni un solo ruido, algo normal para una experimentada bailarina como ella. Aún tenía puesto su súper traje y su cabello ya no estaba atado. Lucía igual que cuando salieron del departamento varias horas atrás. Max se sorprendió mucho al verla, así que rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a ella:

"Phoebe... ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó él muy preocupado.

"Si, estoy bien solo... solo algo adolorida." Respondió ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando la pantalla de la computadora iluminó su rostro, Max no pudo evitar ver detenidamente su mejilla derecha. Estaba un poco hinchada y tenía un moretón que llegaba hasta el labio. Cuando la recostó en el sofá no se veía tan mal, pero al verla más de cerca, no pudo creer lo que ese tipo le había hecho a su hermana. Estaba furioso.

"¡Ese desgraciado! ¡Mira lo que te hizo!" Exclamó él lleno de ira.

"Ya sé, vi el moretón con mi teléfono pero... no es una selfie que quiera conservar." Comentó Phoebe, haciendo un gesto de desagrado al decir la última parte.

"Al menos le di su merecido antes de meter su trasero en hielo." Dijo él con un dejo de molestia en su voz, justo antes de darle la espalda, pues no quería que lo viera así.

"No te preocupes Max, en unos días estaré como nueva, ya verás. Además, soy experta con el maquillaje." Respondió Phoebe mientras caminaba a su alrededor para ver su rostro, y le sonrió otra vez. "Estoy bien." Insistió ella, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Él siempre tuvo problemas para llevarle la contra a Phoebe cada vez que sonreía así, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Parecía que Phoebe tenía otro super poder, pero era gracioso que solo funcionaba con él.

"¿Y... ya terminaste el reporte?" Preguntó ella curiosamente.

"Si, solo me faltaba llenar la parte de 'heridos' pero... si está listo." Dijo él después de presionar el botón 'Enter' en su teclado holográfico.

"Genial. Ah por cierto... mira, me llegó un mensaje de Cherry. Quiere saber si podemos ir con ella y Oyster a ver una película este fin de semana." Le dijo ella mientras enseñaba su celular, muy emocionada.

"Claro, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que los vimos, será divertido." Dijo Max, aceptando la invitación.

No habían visto a sus mejores amigos desde hace un año. Cuando fueron a la Universidad de Héroes tuvieron que mudarse a Metroburgo, pero solían viajar de vuelta a Hiddenville para visitarlos juntos. Cuando se convirtieron en superhéroes de tiempo completo, se vieron obligados a reducir sus visitas a solo un fin de semana al mes, incluso ahora que prácticamente vivían en la misma ciudad.

Esa es la razón por la que Max no dudó en aceptar la invitación de Cherry, porque a veces esas esporádicas reuniones con sus viejos amigos de la preparatoria eran justo lo que necesitaban para traer algo de "normalidad" a sus ajetreadas vidas. Pero en todo este tiempo estando juntos, Max y Phoebe descubrieron lo mucho que les gustaba ver películas juntos.

"Okay, le diré que si vamos." Dijo una ansiosa Phoebe, sin soltar el teléfono de sus manos.

Luego de decir eso, se dio la vuelta y regresó a la sala. Caminó hasta esas grandes ventanas que tenían una increíble vista de toda la ciudad, y una vez que terminó de enviarle su mensaje a Cherry, colocó su teléfono en una pequeña mesita al lado de la ventana.

A veces Phoebe disfrutaba sentarse frente a esas grandes ventanas por horas, sólo para contemplar las brillantes luces a la distancia. Pero ahora estaba de pie frente a la ventana, y sus ojos estaban perdidos en esos grandes edificios y casas iluminadas. Con frecuencia trataba de encontrar formas curiosas usando las luces para unir los puntos, pero siempre fallaba al hacer eso, porque cada vez que lo intentaba alguien aparecía detrás de ella, e interrumpía su pequeño juego.

Y fue justo lo que sucedió, porque en ese momento dos fuertes brazos se deslizaron lentamente alrededor de su cintura, mientras sentía a alguien acercándose a ella. Cuando ya no hubo distancia entre ambos, sintió una suave respiración sobre su cuello. Eventualmente, un par de cálidos labios comenzaron a besarla muy apasionadamente.

Pronto las manos de ese misterioso sujeto fueron subiendo hasta acercarse peligrosamente a sus pechos, pero no llegaron muy lejos porque de la nada, las manos de ella detuvieron su camino, pero no para rechazar sus caricias, porque con un solo movimiento, ambos entrelazaron sus dedos como si quisieran que este momento durara para siempre.

De repente, la capa azul y naranja que traía puesta cayó al piso, y los besos que recibía en el cuello fueron volviéndose más y más apasionados a cada segundo. Pero entonces los besos se detuvieron, y una de las manos de ese hombre se abrió paso hasta alcanzar la espalda de la chica. Pronto el pequeño cierre de su traje comenzó a descender muy lentamente, y esos apasionados besos continuaron.

Fue entonces que Phoebe arqueó su cuello hacia la izquierda, sabiendo perfectamente quién la estaba besando, y en medio de un mar de sensaciones, apunto de perder la respiración, la chica sólo pudo decir:

"Te amo Max Thunderman"

 **Continuará...**


	2. La maldad de los extraños

**Previamente en Cornerstone...**

 _"Gracias Thundergemelos, por hacer de esta ciudad, un lugar más seguro para vivir."_

Por más de un año, los Thundergemelos han estado protegiendo a Hiddenville de los villanos y criminales que empezaron a llegar luego del ataque de Dark Mayhem en 2016. Ahora su popularidad en las noticias va en ascenso, así como su racha de victorias frente al crimen. Pero las cosas no solo han cambiado para Thunderboy y Thundergirl, pues las vidas de Max y Phoebe Thunderman también han cambiado mucho en todo este tiempo.

"No puedo creer que nos graduamos de la Preparatoria hace 5 años y ahora..." Dijo Phoebe, bajando la mirada y dando un suspiro.

"Si, y ahora aquí estamos, a punto de salir a la ciudad y patear algunos traseros." Respondió Max luego de cruzarse de brazos frente a ella.

Desde hace un año que viven juntos en un departamento que rentan en la Zona Urbana de Hiddenville, el cual usan para planear sus misiones. Nada malo les había pasado hasta la noche anterior, cuando Max y Phoebe recibieron una alerta de Fuerza-T que los llevó al Centro Comercial de Hiddeville para detener a unos ladrones de joyas.

"Perdón... ¿Interrumpimos algo?" Preguntó Max a los ladrones irónicamente.

Con sus poderes vencieron a los primeros dos con facilidad, pero mientras tenían una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con los siguientes dos, uno de ellos logró lastimar a Phoebe de un puñetazo en el rostro, lo cual provocó la ira de Max.

"¡Nunca vuelvas a tocarla!"

Gracias a eso logró noquear al resto de los delincuentes, pero contrario a lo que creían, la misión estaba lejos de terminar, porque entonces apareció el último de ellos. Era el líder del grupo y diferencia de sus compañeros, él portaba un poderoso fusil de asalto que inmediatamente disparó contra los gemelos.

"¡Thunder-escudo!" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo mientras se tomaban fuertemente de la mano, y crearon una barrera telekinética justo frente a ellos.

Max y Phoebe pudieron manejar bien la situación defendiéndose con su escudo, y aunque estuvieron a punto de morir por los múltiples disparos, al final lograron controlar la situación y detuvieron al sujeto combinando sus poderes. Sin embargo, luego de la dura pelea Phoebe estaba muy debilitada que Max tuvo que llevarla en brazos hasta el auto.

"¿Qué le pasó a la chica? ¿Está bien?" Uno de los oficiales preguntó a Max.

"Estará bien." Respondió él, sin mirar atrás.

Esa misma noche cuando volvieron al departamento, Max seguía muy preocupado por ella pues nunca había pasado por todo esto solo por usar sus poderes, así que tomó una importante decisión; a la mañana siguiente la llevaría al Hospital General de Metroburgo.

Sin duda alguna, la vida de los gemelos Thunderman ha cambiado mucho desde el día en que se graduaron de la Preparatoria Hiddenville, y aunque debían guardar en secreto su peculiar estilo de vida, ellos tenían otro secreto que debían ocultar del resto del mundo, incluso de su familia.

"Te amo Max Thunderman"

Y ahora... el nuevo capítulo de Cornerstone.

 **Capítulo 2: La maldad de los extraños.**

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Lunes 19 de Septiembre del 2022.**  
 **07:28 AM****

La suave luz de la mañana comenzaba a entrar por las amplias ventanas en la recámara de Phoebe. Una ligera brisa hacía mover las persianas, y pronto su rostro se fue cubriendo con esa luz, la cual le hizo fruncir en seño en su intento por seguir dormida, pero ya era muy tarde.

Esta mañana su largo cabello parecía estar más ondulado de lo normal, y mientras llevaba las manos a sus ojos para mantenerse alejada de la fortuita luminosidad, apuntó su índice derecho hacia las persianas y luego de un ligero movimiento de su dedo, las cerró con telekinesis.

Sintiéndose más cómoda, volvió a cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir un poco más. Estaba acostada sobre su lado derecho y las blancas sábanas apenas podían cubrir su cuerpo. Solo estaba usando una ligera pieza de lencería, y mientras se movía ligeramente en la cama, notó que había un brazo rodeando su cintura, y la acercó desde atrás para abrazarla firmemente.

Había un traje de color azul obscuro con una "T" amarilla tirada en el suelo, pero ese no era el de Phoebe porque su traje seguía tirado en medio de la sala desde la noche anterior. La persona que estaba abrazándola cariñosamente no era otro más que Max, su hermano gemelo. Ambos se acurrucaban debajo las sábanas otra vez, igual que una joven pareja.

"Espera amor, quédate un poco más." Le pidió Max mientras acariciaba su vientre, y besaba la parte de atrás de su cuello.

"No me iba, solo cerré las persianas." Explicó ella hablando con una suave voz, casi como un susurro.

No había nadie en la tierra que pudiera tener alguna sospecha de lo que los gemelos Thunderman hacían desde el día en que se mudaron a este departamento. Para el resto del mundo, solo eran dos superhéroes que combatían el crimen en la ciudad. Para su familia y amigos eran esos divertidos gemelos que todos conocían.

Solo eran unos hermanos perfectamente normales que parecían disfrutar al discutir y pelear por cualquier cosa, todo el tiempo. Sin duda alguna todos sus conocidos podrían contar una historia divertida sobre cualquiera de ellos, pero nunca creerían lo que sucedía dentro de ese lugar.

 _"Quisiera quedarme así para siempre."_ Pensó Max de repente, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

"También yo." Susurró ella, acercándose más a él sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer.

Pero había una cosa que solo Max y Phoebe sabían. Algo que nadie se hubiera imaginado; desde hace más de un año mantenían una relación secreta, a escondidas del mundo.

Todo empezó hace un año, el día de su graduación. Un día que jamás olvidarán.

 **Heroe's Take-Care, Metroburgo.** **  
 **Viernes 20 de Mayo del 2021.**  
 **08:42 PM****

Desde que terminaron su educación en la Preparatoria Hiddenville en 2018, los gemelos habían pasado por muchas cosas para llegar a este día, y al fin lo habían logrado. Todos los miembros de la familia estaban muy orgullosos de ambos. Hank y Barb no pudieron contener las lágrimas en cuanto vieron a sus adorados gemelitos recibir su súper diploma de la mano de Evelyn Kickbutt.

Después de que terminó la ceremonia, Max volvió al departamento en Heroe's Take-Care a prepararse para la fiesta a la fueron invitados desde hace varias semanas. Todos sus amigos estarían ahí, así que nunca se la perderían.

Santiago Hernández, un chico con la habilidad de regeneración celular rápida era quien daría la fiesta en su departamento, así que invitó a todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Max y Phoebe. Vivía a un par de calles del campus así que con frecuencia daba algunas fiestas los fines de semana. Era normal ver mucha gente cerca de ese lugar.

Nacido en una acaudalada familia al otro lado de la frontera, pudo rentar un departamento muy costoso en Metroburgo. Conocía a todos en el campus y cada vez que daba una fiesta, nunca perdía la oportunidad de lastimarse con cualquier objeto afilado, solo para que todos lo vieran sangrar y sanar en solo unos segundos.

Phoebe tuvo un par de clases con él, y no estaba muy cómoda con verlo presumir así sus poderes en frente de la gente, pero sabía que en el fondo era una buena persona, y la verdad le agradaba. A Max... no tanto.

La fiesta empezaría a las 9:00 PM pero como es bien sabido que los estudiantes de su edad no suelen a llegar tan temprano, así que seguro se tomarían su tiempo antes de llegar ahí.

Los departamentos de Heroe's Take-Care estaban a solo seis calles del campus. Era un edificio de 5 pisos en donde Max y Phoebe habían vivido los últimos 4 años. Aquella vez pensaron que el mudarse a Metroburgo implicaba vivir en departamentos separados, pero Hank tenía otros planes para ellos. Él creyó que sería mucho mejor y más barato si ambos compartían el mismo departamento. Al principio los gemelos no estaban muy felices, pero no tenían otra opción.

El lugar no era muy grande pero era muy agradable. Tenía una sala-comedor, una televisión por la que tendrían que pelear solo un cuarto de baño que debían turnarse para usar todas las mañanas, pero al menos tenían su propia habitación.

Max llegó al departamento poco después de mediodía, después de pasar por la 'sesión de fotos' de Hank y Barb. Tan pronto como entró ahí fue directo a su habitación. Puso el diploma, la toga y el birrete en el escritorio y justo después de eso, se recostó en su cama para matar el tiempo.

Durmió ahí por el resto de la tarde pero gracias a la alarma de su celular, despertó alrededor de las 9 PM. Una vez que salió de la cama, se dio una ducha y fue a prepararse para la fiesta.

Alrededor de las 9 PM estaba frente al espejo abotonando su camisa negra, y después de ponerse su chamarra de cuero negra, escuchó su celular sonando. Se acercó a su escritorio para tomarlo y tan pronto lo desbloqueó, vio que era la Súper Presidenta, quien ya había dejado varias llamadas perdidas.

"¿Sí?" Dijo Max mientras escuchaba a Evelyn del otro lado del teléfono. "Lo siento es que estaba... algo ocupado. ¡No, claro que no estaba durmiendo Evelyn...!" Trató de aclarar, fingiendo que reía de forma nerviosa. "Digo... Súper Presidenta. ¿Phoebe? No lo sé, debe estar con alguna de sus amigas, ¿por qué?"

Él siguíó escuchándola mientras se sentaba sobre la cama. En solo unos segundos la expresión en su rostro comenzó a cambiar hasta el punto en que apenas podía esconder su felicidad, así que se puso de pie inmediatamente.

"¿Es en serio? ¿Phoebe ya lo sabe?" Preguntó él al escuchar lo que parecían ser buenas noticias. "¡Por supuesto! Ahora mismo iré a buscarla. Gracias Súper Presidenta. Adiós." Colgó el teléfono y corrió fuera de su habitación, muy emocionado.

Una vez que cerró su puerta se dirigió hasta la entrada, pero mientras caminaba por la sala, vio un diploma, una toga y un birrete tirados en el sofá. Sin duda esas cosas eran de Phoebe, así que creyó que tal vez había venido al departamento mientras él dormía, y sin pensarlo dos veces se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

Golpeó la puerta varias veces con su puño derecho. Estaba tan impaciente por contarle a su hermana las buenas noticia, pero ella nunca se apareció. Tocó una la puerta vez más y nada. Fue entonces que pensó que tal vez solo había pasado al departamento a dejar sus cosas y salió a alguna otra parte, pero solo para asegurarse tocó por tercera vez, mientras decía en voz alta:

"Phoebe, ¿estás ahí? Tengo algo que contarte." Le anunció Max, esperando su respuesta.

"Más tarde, ¿sí? Estoy ocupada." Respondió ella tajantemente.

"Pensé que no estabas. Oye te he visto cientos de veces con esa mascarilla de aguacate que insistes en usar, ábreme ¿sí?" Insistió él, tocando la puerta una vez más.

"¡Dije que no!" Exclamó ella firmemente, dejando una seria mirada en su rostro.

Cuando Max escuchó su voz comenzó a pensar que estaba molesta por algo, pero entonces recordó que no le jugaba ninguna broma desde hace años. No había razón para que estuviera enojada con él, o al menos no en un día tan especial para ambos. Debía ser algo más.

Una parte de él quería darse la vuelta e ir a la fiesta solo, pero por alguna razón decidió quedarse, como si estuviera esperando a que ella cambiara de opinión.

Esperó por varios segundos y de la nada, la puerta se abrió lentamente y Phoebe apareció frente a él. Max notó que el maquillaje que usó para la ceremonia ya estaba un poco corrido, y su cabello lucía un poco desarreglado. Pronto vio que estaba usando su pijama como si no planeara ir a la fiesta, y si no la conociera tan bien no habría notado que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. Definitivamente algo raro estaba pasando.

De pronto Max se olvidó completamente de la fiesta. Incluso olvidó decirle que la Súper Presidenta los asignó a ambos como los protectores de Hiddenville. Todo lo que le importaba ahora era descubrir qué le pasaba a su hermana.

"Hola... ¿Puedo pasar?" Preguntó él con un serio tono de voz.

"S-Si... pasa." Aceptó ella dubitativamente, mientras abría completamente la puerta para que pudiera entrar.

Max entró a la habitación y luego Phoebe fue a su escritorio. Fue inevitable que Max no echara un vistazo a su alrededor. Lo primero que notó fue que todas sus cosas estaban desordenadas, algo raro para una chica responsable como ella. Pero lo que definitivamente se llevó su atención fue el pequeño bote de basura en medio de la habitación, pues había humo saliendo de ahí.

Phoebe no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí parada sin saber qué hacer. Max no pudo dejar de mirarla, y cada vez que ella cruzaba sus ojos café oscuro con los suyos, enseguida huía de ellos. Luego de un extraño silencio, finalmente rompió el hielo:

"Phoebe, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué hacías aquí?" Preguntó él, tratando de entender todo.

"Estoy bien... y no es importante. ¿Y... qué querías decirme?" Preguntó rápidamente, intentando de cambiar el tema de conversación, fingiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas.

"Eso puede esperar. Phoebe te conozco, sé que pasa algo. Por favor, confía en mí." Insistió él, en un genuino intento por ayudarla.

"Es que... si te digo, te vas a burlar de mí." Protestó ella mientras bajaba la mirada.

No podía culparla por no confiar en él, considerando todas esas bromas crueles que solía jugarle en el pasado. Pero en los últimos años él había luchado muy duro para deshacerse de la mala reputación que se formó en su adolescencia. Tener su confianza incondicional durante todos estos años fue muy importante para él. Nunca se burlaría de ella a estas alturas, pero Phoebe sentía que debía pensar dos veces antes de contarle ciertas cosas.

"Te prometo que no lo haré." Le aseguró Max.

"Tienes que hacer el juramento de los Thundergemelos." Le exigió ella inmediatamente, levantando la cara.

Max no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que hicieron ese inexistente juramento. Fue él quien lo inventó en ese momento para que Phoebe supiera que trataba de ocultar algo muy importante para él, y ahora que era ella quien lo pedía, estaba seguro de que debía ser algo muy importante también, así que aceptó inmediatamente.

"Claro, hago el juramento de los Thundergemelos." Afirmó él seriamente, levantando la mano derecha como promesa.

"Bueno es... es sobre Link." Comenzó a decir, huyendo de su mirada.

"¿Qué hizo ese idiota ahora?" Preguntó él, visiblemente molesto.

"Bueno... ¿recuerdas que fuimos juntos al baile? Bueno... quería saber si podía venir conmigo a la fiesta, pero como nunca contestó mis llamadas ni mis mensajes en Chirper, pensé que estaba en problemas, así que fui con Abigail, ¿la recuerdas? La chica tecnópata de la clase de Inteligencias, bueno después de la ceremonia le pedí que me ayudara a encontrar a Link usando sus poderes y..." Intentó explicar, pero tuvo que detenerse porque su voz se quebraba quebrarse.

"¿Y... qué encontró Abby?" Preguntó él curiosamente, sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

"Bueno, ella... descubrió que Link no había sido completamente honesto conmigo porque... ha estado saliendo con Quinn Murphy desde hace años. ¿La recuerdas? Su 'mejor amiga'." Dijo Phoebe, enfatizando la última parte con sus dedos.

Apenas podía creer lo que decía. Phoebe salió con él por más de un año y en todo ese tiempo solo escuchaba lo bueno que era. Inclusive se convirtió en super héroe antes que ellos dos. Por eso es que cuando Max escuchó que le había sido infiel a su hermana, intentó comprender mejor las cosas.

"Espera, ¿estás diciéndome que salió con la señorita insecto antes de que iniciaran su relación?" Preguntó él con asombro, esperando encontrar una explicación más razonable.

"No de hecho... ellos salían cuando aún estábamos juntos." Phoebe necesitaba darse un respiro, así que luego de llenar sus pulmones, continuó: "Max, él estaba engañándome." Confesó ella mientras cruzaba los brazos y bajaba su rostro otra vez.

"Lo siento Phoebe." Respondió él en cuanto vio la seriedad con la que pronunció las últimas palabras.

De pronto a Phoebe ya no le parecía raro escuchar a su hermano decir eso, pues en los últimos años él había pasado de ser aquel hermano molesto que siempre quería de discutir, a convertirse en aquel hermano cariñoso y amable que tanto extrañaba desde su niñez. Era como si estuvieran recuperando todo el tiempo perdido.

Pero al ver a su gemelo parado justo frente a ella, y escuchando lo que tenía que decir, era algo que significaba mucho para ella. Incluso se sintió mal por pensar que quería burlarse de ella.

"No es tu culpa Max, ya no importa es solo que..." Intentó explicar Phoebe pero se sentía tan abrumada por la situación, que decidió darse la vuelta. Así podría seguir hablando sin tener que verlo a los ojos. "No entiendo por qué la gente hace estas cosas." Agregó con una triste voz.

Ella fingía que no le importaba pero Max sabía que era mentira, pues aunque ambos habían terminado hace varios años, era la relación más larga que había tenido, y estaba seguro de que en algún momento Phoebe debió haber pensado que Link era el hombre perfecto. Pero descubrirlo justo ahora, era muy doloroso.

"Valió la pena perderme la fiesta para venir aquí y quemar a la fregada todas las cosas que me regaló." Dijo ella de pronto, tratando de ocultar su frágil tono de voz. "Al menos no tuvimos..." Dejó de hablar inmediatamente, esperando que no adivinara lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

Max sentía que tenía hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor, así que se acercó a ella lentamente y tomó su mano derecha con mucho cuidado. Entonces la hizo girarse para mirarla a los ojos, pero al ver más de cerca su rostro, notó varias lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. En ese momento supo exactamente lo que tenía que decir:

"Phoebe él no merece una sola de tus lágrimas." Le aseguró él con una seria voz, y luego intentó secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas con sus propias manos. De verdad odiaba verla así.

"Lo sé y... han pasado años desde que rompimos pero, yo creí que de verdad me amaba." Le aclaró ella, un poco más tranquila estando tan cerca de él.

"No tiene idea de lo que perdió. No estés triste Phoebe, estoy seguro de que cualquier tipo mataría por estar contigo." Le aseguró Max con la mirada más sincera que sus ojos podían dar. Ni siquiera quitó las manos de su rostro. Tan solo no podía.

"¿En serio?" Inquirió ella, con una leve sonrisa.

"Por su puesto. Y si no fuera tu hermano... Yo" Intentó decir él pero justo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, se detuvo inmediatamente.

Justo después, se quedaron ahí sin siquiera mover un músculo. No se habían dado cuenta pero en los últimos segundos, la distancia entre ellos había ido acortándose. A este punto sus rostros empezaban a ruborizarse. Nunca habían estado tan cerca uno del otro, y sus latidos se aceleraron considerablemente. No había poder humano que pudiera hacer que dejaran de mirarse entre sí.

"Si no lo fueras..." Dijo Phoebe, esperando que terminara lo que iba a decir. Sus manos aún seguían en sus mejillas y ella se apresuró a cubrirlas con las suyas, solo para sentir esa peculiar calidez. Él no dijo una sola palabra.

Algo había en sus ojos que los tenía atraídos, como los polos opuestos de un imán. Era como si de pronto se sintieran tan atraídos que sin importar cuándo lo intentaran, no podían evitarlo. Ya habían sentido esto antes, pero no como ahora. Sus corazones nunca habían latido tan rápido que casi podían escucharlos latiendo al mismo tiempo.

Pronto sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse. En ese momento ni siquiera podían parpadear, todo lo que sentían era el suave contacto de sus manos. Luego de unos segundos que les parecieron infinitos, bajaron la mirada para contemplar los labios del otro, con una hambrienta curiosidad.

Fue entonces que sus labios se unieron en un cálido e inesperado beso que los hizo cerrar los ojos inmediatamente. Ninguno de ellos pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo en ese preciso momento, no les importaba en realidad.

Phoebe pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y Max deslizó los suyos alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios estaban tan ocupados explorando cada milímetro del otro. Era como si hubieran pasado años esperando a que llegara este momento.

Eventualmente, todo a su alrededor simplemente desapareció. Poco quedaba de los tiernos gemelos que habían nacido y crecido juntos en Metroburgo. Ahora solo había un hombre y una mujer besándose en el departamento que compartían desde hace 4 años.

Todo empezó con un beso.

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Lunes 19 de Septiembre del 2022.**  
 **07:34 AM****

Y ahora ahí estaban, compartiendo un momento que querían que durara para siempre. Estar así era una de sus cosas favoritas; despertar juntos y quedarse así por horas. Su brazo aún seguía alrededor de su cintura, y cuando Max sintió que se estaba durmiendo, buscó la mano de Phoebe y entrelazó sus dedos mientras seguía besando su cuello.

No podía dejar de abrazarla. Cada noche que dormían juntos se comportaban como si no se hubieran visto en años, aunque se hubieran pasado juntos todo el día. Nada era suficiente para los gemelos. Simplemente se necesitaban el uno al otro como el aire que respiraban.

"Vuelve a dormir cielo." Le pidió Phoebe cerrando los ojos lentamente, acurrucándose más junto a él.

"Si claro... ¿cómo sé que no te vas a levantar en cuanto me duerma?" Preguntó Max, susurrándole directamente al oído.

"Porque después de lo de anoche... te juro que estoy muerta." Le confesó la joven, llena de felicidad.

Esto hizo que Max esbozara una sonrisa, luego de recordar la noche que habían pasado juntos. Los gemelos estaban exhaustos y no precisamente por la feroz batalla que tuvieron en el Royal Key. Solo habían dormido un par de horas desde que entraron a la habitación, y haber despertado tan pronto les dificultaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Espero que no tanto como para no hacer esos deliciosos hot cakes antes de ir a trabajar." Respondió Max, intentando convencerla como tantas otras veces.

"Eres muy lindo amor, pero sabes que me quedan horribles." Confesó ella, sonriendo por su dulce cumplido.

"¿De qué hablas? Son los mejores que he comido." Le aseguró Max, provocando una nueva sonrisa en el rostro de la chica.

Al igual que lo hicieran con Thunderman y Electress, la Liga de Héroes solventaba muchos de sus gastos, como el departamento que rentaban en la Torre Delta, su equipo de cómputo, y otras cosas. Sin embargo, los gemelos se las arreglaron para encontrar trabajo en Centri-k Cinema, un conocido cine en el corazón de la ciudad.

De lunes a viernes tenían la responsabilidad de proyectar todas las películas que exhibidas en su turno, desde las 12 PM hasta las 10 PM. Algunos días tenían mucho trabajo, en especial los viernes pero eran felices trabajando juntos en ese lugar, porque cuando nadie los veía no hacían otra cosa más que besarse por horas dentro del cuarto de proyecciones. Sus compañeros ni siquiera sabían que eran hermanos.

"Okay, okay, te prepararé hot cakes antes de ir al trabajo." Le prometió Phoebe, sosteniendo firmemente su mano.

"Esa es mi chica" Susurró él antes de besar su cuello muy dulcemente.

 **10:44 AM**

Casi tres horas después, los gemelos aún seguían durmiendo juntos, acurrucándose como si no hubiera un mañana. Cuando la la Liga de Héroes les encontró ese departamento, los dos tenían su propia habitación con una cama individual. Al principio intentaron dormir en sus propios cuartos pero no pudieron, simplemente no podían soportar estar separados.

Luego de pocos días empezaron a dormir juntos, ya fuera en e cuarto de Max o en la de Phoebe, pero aún así debían seguir fingiendo que usaban sus propias habitaciones cada vez que la familia pasaba a visitarlos, en especial Chloe, que no tenía idea de lo mucho que asustaba a los gemelos cada vez que se teletransportaba al departamento.

Cuando no estaban afuera protegiendo a la ciudad, a los gemelos les encantaba acurrucarse en el sofá y ver películas juntos. Filmes románticos, películas llenas de acción, thrillers... la lista era interminable.

Pero en más de una ocasión tuvieron que disimular frente a Chloe, pues la pequeña solía aparecer en medio de la sala para jugar con ellos. Le encantaba quedarse ahí a dormir porque siempre la llevaban a comprar helados por la mañana, y era normal que la gente los confundiera con una joven familia.

Y aunque amaban a su hermanita, ella fue la razón principal por la que Max decidió instalar un sistema de bloqueo de desplazamientos, para evitar teletransportaciones dentro del departamento, y cualquier persona que intentara hacerlo, terminaría en frente de la puerta.

La única excusa que Max pudo darle a sus padres fue: _"Oigan qué tal si hay un villano con la habilidad de Chloe allá afuera. Yo prefiero no arriesgarme."_ Eso solucionó el problema temporalmente, al menos fue así hasta que la pequeña creció un poco más y empezó a enfocar su atención en otras cosas, como cocinar.

Así fue como Max y Phoebe al fin tuvieron todo el departamento para ellos solos. Siendo hermanos gemelos era imposible que alguien sospechara que no había una sola noche en la que no durmieran juntos. Su relación familiar era la coartada perfecta.

Ellos preferían tener una cama matrimonial, pero por el momento debían acostumbrarse a las que tenían para mantener las apariencias. Aunque no todo era tan malo, porque tener camas diseñadas para una sola persona, era la excusa perfecta para acurrucarse toda la noche al dormir, justo como estaban ahora.

Las blancas sábanas estaban prácticamente envueltas en sus cuerpos, y apenas podían ocultar su desnudez. Phoebe estaba a su izquierda abrazando su pecho firmemente, y su brazo la rodeaba por completo, abrazándola cariñosamente. Sus manos aún seguían unidas con sus dedos entrelazados.

Pero algo extraño sucedía dentro de la habitación. Sus cuerpos no estaban sobre la cama, porque ahora se encontraban 1 metro en el aire. Habían estado levitando por más de una hora, y no era la primera vez que les pasaba. Cuando ambos se encontraban en un profundo sueño, de pronto empezaban a flotar juntos y se quedaban así toda la noche. Ninguno de ellos daba cuenta hasta que despertaban por la mañana.

La primera vez que esto les pasó creyeron que estaban desarrollando el poder de vuelo de Hank, pero sin importar lo mucho que intentaron hacerlo por sí mismos, simplemente no pudieron. Después de uno o dos meses, descubrieron que esa extraña levitación no era más que otro uso de su telekinesis.

De alguna forma, lograban amplificar sus poderes estando juntos por tanto tiempo, que su habilidad les permitía levitar juntos. Estaban muy emocionados y ansiosos por contárselo a su familia, pero debido a las condiciones especiales en que descubrieron lo que podían hacer, decidieron no decírselo a nadie.

Se veían tan tranquilos durmiendo juntos mientras se abrazaban uno al otro. Siempre intentaban estar juntos todo el tiempo, sin importar qué. De hecho, de no ser por el trabajo seguro hubieran preferido estar así toda el día. Por eso es que esperaban impacientes los fines de semana, para poder recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

Y mientras los gemelos dibujaban una sonrisa en sus rostros luego de soñar su primer beso, de la nada su momento de paz se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon un fuerte sonido que venía de la sala. Un sonido muy familiar:

 _"Alerta, alerta... Transmisión entrante de la Súper Presidenta."_

Despertaron abruptamente y miraron a su alrededor sin entender por completo qué estaba pasando. Solo les tomó un segundo descubrirlo, y fue así que se dieron cuenta de que no estaban en la cama como pensaban. Por décima vez en este mes, estaban levitando juntos.

"Oh no... ¡Otra vez!" Se dijeron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo.

Inmediatamente cayeron sobre la cama, con Phoebe encima de él, pero nunca se soltaron el uno al otro. Y mientras seguían escuchando la alerta a lo lejos, intentaron pensar en algo rápidamente.

 _"Alerta, alerta..._ _Transmisión_ _entrante de la Súper Presidenta."_

"¡Rayos!" Exclamó Phoebe sin siquiera saber qué hacer.

"¡Rápido amor! ¡Ponte tu ropa!" Se apresuró a decir mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"¡Ten! ¡Ve y contesta la llamada, buscaré algo!" Le respondió ella rápidamente mientras le arrojaba su súper traje, y luego corrió hasta su closet para buscar algo, lo que fuera.

Quitándose las sábanas de encima, Max empezó a vestirse tan rápido como podía, algo que nunca había hecho antes, ni siquiera para los patrullajes nocturnos. Por su parte, Phoebe abrió rápidamente uno de sus cajones y sacó lo primero que encontró. El Thunder-Monitor seguía repitiendo la alerta una y otra vez, haciendo que sus nervios aumentaran.

 _"Alerta, alerta..._ _Transmisión_ _entrante de la Súper Presidenta... Y ya empieza a molestarse."_

Una vez que se puso sus jeans negros, al fin Max estaba listo para aceptar la llamada. Le hubiera encantado presumir frente a Phoebe lo asombroso que era por hackear el software del monitor para evitar que se aceptaran las transmisiones automáticamente, pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Ahora debía correr hasta la sala y contestar la llamada.

Al llegar ahí, tomó el control remoto y presionó el botón de "Ok". En menos de un segundo, la Súper Presidenta apareció en la pantalla.

"¿Max? Justo cuando creí que envejecería antes de ver este día. El día en que contestaras una de mis llamadas en vez de tu hermana." Comentó Evelyn irónicamente.

Después de oír lo que dijo, Max pensó inmediatamente en un par de chistes sobre la edad de la Súper Presidenta, y moría por decirlos en voz alta, pero era el viejo Max. Solo se contuvo y decidió improvisar una respuesta más educada.

"Si bueno... ¡Ta-da!" Exclamó él, extendiendo los brazos en tono de sorpresa.

"Como sea, ¿está tu hermana ahí?" Cuestionó Evelyn, ignorando completamente su sentido del humor.

"Sí ella está... en su cuarto, ella... seguro ya viene para acá." Intentó explicar Max mientras miraba hacia el cuarto de Phoebe, esperando que llegara.

"Eso espero, porque tengo algo muy importante que deben saber. Por cierto... sobre lo de anoche, buen trabajo. Ya tenemos a esos ladrones bajo custodia y aún seguimos investigándolos. Tenemos razones para pensar que hay algo muy turbio detrás del robo a la joyería." Dijo Evelyn muy seriamente.

"Eso es justo lo que Phoebe y yo creemos. A juzgar por su _modus operandi,_ no parecían profesionales hasta que sacaron sus armas." Explicó él mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Pistolas Infinity calibre .45, muy sofisticadas. Estamos tratando de localizar a una de nuestras ex-agentes, Lillian Andrews. Es una telépata que trabajó para la Liga de Héroes en los 90's. Tal vez pueda ayudarnos a sacar lo que sea que estos imbéciles estén ocultando en sus inútiles mentes." Le explicó ella mientras consultaba la laptop en su escritorio.

Sin duda, la agente Andrews sería de mucha ayuda en situaciones así. Trabajó como Agente Especial en la división de Inteligencias entre 1992 y 2004. Estaba a cargo de interrogar a los criminales y de ayudar a los héroes a obtener información de los peores villanos. Después de 12 años de servicio, decidió retirarse en Octubre del 2004 cuando decidió casarse y convertirse en madre.

"Por lo pronto ya enviamos el reporte a la policía, ah por cierto, el dueño del Royal Key está muy enojado con la persona que haya congelado su amado local, aunque también está muy agradecido porque pudo..." Empezó a contar Evelyn, pero se detuvo de inmediato en cuanto vio a Phoebe aparecer al lado de Max.

"Buenos días Presidenta." Saludó ella con una nerviosa sonrisa.

Logró vestirse con una de sus pijamas. Unos cortos shorts de algodón y una ligera blusa de tirantes, fue lo primero que encontró en su desesperación por vestirse rápidamente. También intentó arreglarse un poco el cabello frente al espejo, pero falló terriblemente.

"Phoebe, ¿tu despertador se rompió? Espero que sí considerando que pasan de las..." Evelyn estaba por decir uno de sus sarcásticos comentarios, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver algo que llamó su atención. "Emm... ¿Estás bien Phoebe? ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?" Preguntó seriamente, sin dejar de mirar el moretón en su mejilla.

"¿Se refiere a esto? No es nada, solo gajes del oficio." Le aseguró Phoebe después de ponerse una mano en el rostro. "Ni siquiera me... ¡Auch!" Se quejó luego de tocar su mejilla.

"Uno de los animales que tienen en custodia la golpeó. Cuando los vencimos estaba tan cansada que tuve que llevarla de vuelta al auto." Comenzó a explicar Max, luego de ver a su hermana directo a los ojos.

Lo último que ella quería era que los todos se preocuparan sin ninguna razón, especialmente su familia. Después de que Max le contara a la Súper Presidenta todo sobre el incidente de la noche anterior, Phoebe se vio tentada a cerrar sus labios telekinéticamente, pero no lo hizo. No podía culparlo por intentar protegerla. Debió haber sido muy difícil para él verla así.

"Pero estoy bien, no creo que..." Intentó decir Phoebe pero fue interrumpida justo después.

"Max quiero que la traigas al Hospital General de Metroburgo. Enviaré al Dr. Ouch para que la examine." Ordenó Evelyn sin siquiera escuchar las excusas de Phoebe.

"Era justo lo que iba a hacer. Considérelo hecho." Aceptó Max, provocando en Phoebe una mueca de desagrado.

"De acuerdo. Ahora, les llamé para informar algo muy importante. En los últimos meses hemos estado investigando a varios grupos criminales de la ciudad. ¿Recuerdan el asalto al banco de Hidenville? Bueno, creemos que sólo fue una distracción porque al mismo tiempo, mi equipo de reconocimiento detectó niveles elevados de plasma en una fábrica textil cerca de los límites de su ciudad."

Cuando escucharon la palabra 'plasma', los gemelos compartieron una seria mirada. Fue inevitable que no pesaran en el peor villano de todos los tiempos. Aquel que derrotaron hace varios años y que creyeron que jamás volverían a enfrentar.

"Cuando revisaron las cámaras de seguridad de los lugares aledaños, vieron varios destellos verdes y explosiones que provenían del interior. Obviamente lo que vieron era plasmakinesis, un poder que ustedes ya conocen." Les contó Evelyn con un serio tono de voz que no recordaban haber escuchado antes.

"¿Dark Mayhem?" Inquirió Phoebe con un tono de preocupación.

Sin importar que derrotaron a ese terrible villano hace mucho tiempo, Max y Phoebe se preocuparon al darse cuenta de que posiblemente había escapado de prisión. Aquella noche en el baile casi logró poner a Max en contra de su familia y amigos, pero las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora. Con los Thundergemelos trabajando juntos, no deberían tener ningún problema para detenerlo, pero tampoco había razón para subestimarlo.

"No, no es él. Como bien saben, cuando derrotaron a ese bastardo hace 6 años, lo pusimos en una prisión villanos de máxima seguridad. No hay forma de que pueda escapar de ese agujero sin poderes. Por eso empezamos a investigar a los ladrones comunes. Si de verdad son una distracción tal vez puedan guiarnos a quien sea que esté detrás de todo esto. Son sólo peones en esto pero algo deben saber." Continuó explicando mientras los gemelos escuchaban atentamente.

"¿Cómo podemos ayudar?" Le preguntó Max, dando un paso al frente.

"Todavía necesitamos investigar más pero puedo decirles parte del plan; Phoebe va a proteger la ciudad mientras tu sales a las calles a para infiltrarte en una de esas bandas criminales. Nos ayudarás a investigar qué es lo que están planeando pero sobre todo, quién es la mente criminal detrás. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo Max? ¿Ir encubierto como chico malo una vez más?" Preguntó la Súper Presidenta luego de explicarles su parte del plan.

"Sí, claro que puedo." Aseguró Max con una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

Phoebe lo miró inmediatamente y al notar la expresión en su rostro, en seguida compartió una sonrisa con él. En un instante recordó una de sus primeras misiones. Max tuvo que trabajar en cubierto para detener a un peligroso villano, y gracias a él tuvieron éxito.

Conocía a su hermano tan bien como para ignorar que le encantaba interpretar villanos, y su rostro era prueba de ello. Phoebe estaba muy feliz por él, pero esta clase de misiones también eran un poco preocupantes, pues podían ser muy peligrosas para cualquier héroe involucrado, y no quería perderlo en la línea del deber.

"Perfecto. Les diré más cuando tengamos toda la información que necesitamos para empezar con la misión. Por ahora necesito el diagnóstico médico de Phoebe para antes de medio día. Presidenta Pateaduro..." Evelyn intentó despedirse a su manera, pero tuvo que dejar de hablar luego de ver algo muy interesante.

"¿Ese de ahí es tu súper traje Phoebe?" La cuestionó mientras apuntaba con su dedo el traje tirado en el suelo.

"Emm... si es que... es... ¡es día de lavar!" Le explicó Pheobe nerviosamente mientras empezaba a hacer esa risita que siempre delataba sus mentiras.

"Pues espero que no se te peguen los malos hábitos de tu hermano. Presidenta Pateaduro, fuera." Concluyó Evelyn mientras oprimía un botón para acabar la transmisión.

Luego de que la televisión se apagó, los gemelos seguían parados en medio de la sala, uno al lado del otro como tratando de asimilar lo que podrían enfrentar en el futuro.

"Bueno, parece que tendré que comer esos hot cakes después, ¿verdad amor?" Preguntó Max, luego de girarse hacia ella.

"Lo siento cielo." Se disculpó Phoebe, sabiendo perfectamente que no había forma de escapar de la consulta médica.

 **Estacionamiento de la Tore Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
11:50 AM**

Varias horas después el sol se elevaba en el cielo y las nubes cubrían toda la ciudad. Una suave briza podía percibirse entre las calles, y una lluvia parecía acercarse. Pero lejos de esas obscuras nubes, tres personas aparecieron súbitamente en medio de un lugar solitario.

"Recuerda Chloe, no puedes decirle esto a nadie." Le recordó Phoebe a su hermanita, luego teletransportarse en el estacionamiento, justo en frente del Thundercar.

"Seguro, no se preocupen bebés. Hasta luego." Acordó la pequeña, agitando la mano para despedirse de ellos y poco después, desapareció frente a ellos.

"¿Crees que vaya a decir algo?" Preguntó Max inmediatamente, un poco preocupado.

"Seguro que no. Le encanta guardar secretos, además... somos sus favoritos." Aseguró Phoebe, confiando en su integridad.

Gracias a Chloe los gemelos pudieron ir a Metroburgo en un parpadeo, pero Phoebe no quería que sus padres supieran de la visita al hospital, así le hizo prometer a Chloe que no les diría nada a nadie.

Luego de ver al Dr. Ouch descubrireron que Phoebe estaba saludable, pero no había dormido muy bien últimamente. La buena noticia era que el moretón en su rostro desaparecería en solo unos días. En cuanto a su cansancio, solo debía dormir un poco y estaría como nueva. Max estaba anonadado cuando escuchó el diagnóstico, y quería hablar con Phoebe tan pronto como fuera posible, pero decidió esperar un poco.

"Oye mira qué hora es." Dijo Max de repente luego de ver su smartwach. "Creo que hoy llegaremos tarde al trabajo." Agregó justo después.

"Se nos olvidó por completo pedirle a Chloe que nos teletransportara al cine. Tendremos que ir en el auto." Respondió ella con una mirada de lamentación.

No había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. No querían llamar a Chloe otra vez porque ya se había saltado una de sus clases para ayudarles. Afortunadamente para ellos, el Centri-k Cinema no estaba tan lejos del edificio, así que debían llegar en unos cuantos minutos. Entraron rápidamente al auto y una vez que salieron del edificio, Max tomó la avenida principal.

Mientras iban conducían por la avenida Milbrook, al fin Max encontró el momento perfecto para hablar con ella. Estaban en un vehículo en movimiento así que Phoebe no tendría de otra más que dar una explicación.

"No puedo creer que solo durmieras 2 horas al día en la última semana." Dijo Max de repente, sin quitar los ojos de la larga avenida.

"Lo siento, es que... he pensado mucho ultimamente... sobre... sobre nosotros, Max." Confesó Phoebe, bajando la mirada.

Él no tenía idea de que esa era la razón de su falta de sueño. Ya había notado que actuaba extraño pero creyó que solo era la presión de ser superhéroes de tiempo completo. Cuando empezaron su relación, tuvieron que lidiar con esos extraños sentimientos de miedo y culpa cada vez que sentían la imperativa necesidad de expresarse su amor.

La fuerte conexión entre ellos les permitió deshacerse de esos sentimientos, en especial del que había detrás de esa odiada palabra que nunca les gustó pronunciar; incesto.

"Hace como un año empezamos nuestra relación, y te juro que nunca había sido tan feliz pero... pero luego pienso en nuestra familia y... sin importar cuánto lo intentemos, no podemos ocultar nuestros sentimientos para siempre." Confesó ella con una nerviosa voz. Él volteó a mirarla muy rápido e intentó seguir conduciendo.

"Pero en ese entonces acordamos que lo mejor era esconder nuestra relación." Max intentó convencerla, pero sus ojos parecían querer decir algo más.

"Lo sé, y me sonó muy lógico en ese momento, pero creo que deberíamos empezar a pensar en nuestro futuro, Max. No basta con mantener a Chloe fuera del departamento, o fingir que peleamos en frente de nuestra familia. Tarde o temprano, tendremos que decirles que nos amamos, que no podemos vivir separados... y no estoy segura si lo entenderán." Explicó ella con temor en sus ojos.

Luego un profundo silencio se apoderó del vehículo. Estaban a solo unas calles del cine y ninguno de ellos parecía que hablaría pronto. Fue entonces que Max decidió terminar con ese incómodo momento:

"Creo que deberíamos hablar sobre esto en la noche." Sugirió él, tratando de encontrar un mejor momento para hablar de su relación. Después de todo, Phoebe no era la única que había estado pensando en eso. "Te prometo que encontraremos una forma de solucionar esto juntos. ¿Sí?" Preguntó él, tomando la mano de Phoebe para sostenerla firmemente.

"De acuerdo Max." Aceptó ella, sosteniendo su mano también.

Y así, con las manos unidas, llegaron al estacionamiento del cine. Por alguna razón ese pequeño contacto entre ambos siempre era suficiente para tranquilizarlos. Era como si el estar juntos los hiciera sentir mejor, olvidarse de sus problemas, y solo se enfocaban el uno en el otro. No lo sabían aún, pero descubrirían algo más sobre su conexión muy pronto. Algo sobre su 'cosa de gemelos'.

"Te amo." Expresó Max, sin poder dejar de mirar los ojos de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

"También te amo." Contestó ella, dándole una hermosa sonrisa al hombre que consideraba el amor de su vida.

 **Volt-N-Save, a las afueras de Metroburgo.** **  
 **10:37 PM****

Esa noche, en un lugar abandonado a kilómetros de la ciudad, un grupo de personas vestidos con ropa táctica de color negro entraban a un edificio que solía ser una planta eléctrica en el pasado. Todas esas personas usaban pasamontañas negros, haciendo imposible saber quiénes eran en realidad. Había cuatro hombres y una mujer caminando detrás de un sujeto que los dirigía hacia la escaleras.

Caminaron por los obscuros pasillos con determinación y cruzaron por un cuarto con varias personas frente a sus computadoras, trabajando muy duro en lo que parecía ser una intensa operación de reconocimiento. Una vez que llegaron al último piso, caminaron dentro de la habitación y se detuvieron detrás del hombre que los guiaba.

Varias máquinas viejas aún seguían en el lugar, y seguro debieron pasar por mejores tiempos un par de décadas atrás. Esas viejas máquinas junto con las múltiples ruinas de todo el lugar, solo hacían que se viera más aterrador del que ya tenía.

Al fondo de la habitación, vieron dos grandes ventanas con una excelente vista de la lejana ciudad, y sujeto estaba parado justo en el centro. Su silueta apenas era reconocible por la poca luz, pero fue suficiente para que supieran que ese hombre no era cualquier persona.

Podían escucharse algunos murmullos por el lugar, pero todo quedó en silencio cuando se les indicó que se acercaran a ese hombre, pero él ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta para verlos. Ya sabía qué es lo que hacían ahí.

"Así que... ¿estos son los nuevos elementos que hallaste, Hamilton?" Cuestionó el hombre misterioso con una grave voz.

"Así es señor, los mejores que pudimos encontrar." Respondió rápidamente el sujeto que dirigió al grupo.

"¿Tienes noticias del golpe de anoche?" Preguntó a ese hombre, que parecía ser el segundo al mando.

"Si. Lamentablemente... fueron capturados." Hamilton confirmó la mala noticia a su jefe.

Luego de escuchar su respuesta, el sujeto se dio la vuelta y finalmente vio a todas esas personas a varios metros de distancia. Su sola presencia fue suficiente para que permanecieran en su lugar. Estaban muy nerviosos.

"Déjame adivinar... los Thundergemelos." Aseguró el tipo de la voz grave, mostrando lo molesto que estaba.

"Si." Confirmó Hamilton, bajando la cabeza con respeto.

La fueria que ese hombre comenzó a expresar solo podía describirse como un fuerte fragor que hizo eco en los muros. En medio de una densa oscuridad, las seis personas pudieron ver dos brillantes destellos verdosos que parecían provenir del rostro de esa obscura silueta, y rápidamente bajaron la mirada al suelo. Tal era el impacto que esta persona tenía en las personas a su alrededor.

"Ahora, ¿díganme quién de ustedes es el especial?" Preguntó súbitamente el misterioso hombre, hablando directamente con el grupo de personas frente a él.

"Soy yo señor." Respondió uno de ellos, dando un paso al frente.

"Nombre y habilidad." Le ordenó él.

"Me dicen Camaleón. Soy un metamorfo." Replicó enseguida, con asertividad en su voz.

Ninguna de esas cinco personas parecía sobrepasar los 40 años de edad, y ciertamente el tipo que se identificó como 'Camaleón' era mucho más joven que los demás. Decía poseer la habilidad de cambio de formas, un poder muy raro y considerablemente peligroso en las manos equivocadas. Sin duda alguna, era justo lo que ese hombre estaba buscando.

"Interesante. Tengo entendido que también eres un hábil peleador. Derrotaste a tres de mis mejores elementos la primera vez que se te acercaron, incluyendo a mi mano derecha aquí presente, Hamilton." Le explicó el misterioso hombre.

"Si señor." Confirmó el joven.

"Siempre busco a los mejores elementos para mi equipo, así que Hamilton..." Comenzó a explicar él mientras volteaba a con su leal compañero. "Entenderás que tus servicios ya no serán requeridos." Concluyó él irónicamente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Hamilton, un poco nervioso.

"Llegó la hora de tu jubilación." Aseguró él, dando un paso al frente.

Fue entonces que la suave luz que entraba por las ventanas dejó que todos vieran que usaba una máscara de color negro con gris, remarcando perfectamente esas resplandecientes luces verdes. Y en un instante esos ojos comenzaron a brillar y disparó dos poderosos rayos de plasma que cubrieron todo el lugar con una intensa luz verde, mientras los demás veían con horror como ese pobre hombre era desintegrado en frente de sus ojos.

No había nada que Hamilton pudiera hacer para parar el terrible dolor que sentía, y sólo pudo dar un grito de desesperación que ensordeció a todos en la habitación. Varios segundos después los gritos se detuvieron, y solo quedó un montón de cenizas humeantes esparcidas por el suelo.

"Escúchenme. A partir de ahora harán todo lo que yo les diga, sin discutir. Todo el que se oponga o deje de serme útil terminará convertido en polvo, igual que este imbécil en el suelo. Les aseguro que no los elegí al azar, yo sé todo sobre ustedes, sus éxitos, sus fracasos, sus ambiciones... sus miedos, todo. Quédense a mi lado y les prometo que obtendrán todo lo que siempre han querido, pero traiciónenme, y les garantizo que conocerán el verdadero significado del dolor. ¿Que dicen?" Cuestionó a todos, mirándolos fijamente.

"Señor." Respondieron todos al mismo tiempo, arrodillándose ante él con la cabeza abajo.

"No voy a mentirles, este camino no será fácil pero estoy seguro de una cosa; pronto el mundo será testigo de la caída de los Thundergemelos." Les aseguró con determinación. "De pie." Les ordenó.

Inmediatamente hicieron lo que él dijo, colocando sus brazos detrás de la espalda, igual que un ejército. Una vez que se encontraron uno al lado del otro, el hombre se acercó a ellos y dijo:

"Pueden llamarme Dark Slaughter."

 **Continuará...**


	3. Los pecados del hermano

**Previamente en Cornerstone...**

 _"Quisiera quedarme así para siempre."_ Pensó Max, mientras jugaba con el cabello de Phoebe.

Desde que los Thundergemelos fueron asignados para proteger Hiddenville, han mantenido su ciudad a salvo del crimen. Todos los ciudadanos están muy agradecidos por tenerlos como sus salvadores, e incluso han hecho que se sientan más seguros al salir de sus casas. Pero hay una cosa que nadie sospecha de ellos; ambos mantienen una relación en secreto.

"También yo." Susurró ella, acercándose más a él.

Su vida cambió completamente desde el año pasado, el día en que se graduaron de la Universidad de Héroes y se besaron por primera vez. Ahora los gemelos viven juntos en uno de los departamentos de la zona urbana, y desde entonces su relación no ha hecho más que fortalecerse.

Pero mientras viven su amor prohibido a escondidas del mundo, también tratan de concentrarse en su vida de superhéroes, algo que hasta ahora han hecho bastante bien. Han ayudado en la captura de peligrosos villanos, o simplemente ladrones comunes.

"Ya nos hicimos cargo de los 5 ladrones y aún seguimos investigándolos. Estamos tratando de localizar a una de nuestras ex-agentes, Lillian Andrews, es una telépata. Tenemos razones para pensar que hay algo muy turbio detrás del robo a la joyería." Dijo Evelyn, muy seriamente.

La mañana siguiente a los eventos del Royal Key, la Súper Presidenta contactó a los gemelos para hacerles saber sus sospechas acerca del robo, y no es la única porque su equipo concuerda con su teoría de que la reciente actividad criminal en Hiddenville no es solo una coincidencia, y que alguien debe estar está planeando todo esto.

"Eso es justo lo que Phoebe y yo pensamos." Explicó Max cruzándose de brazos.

"Mi equipo de reconocimiento detectó niveles elevados de plasma a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando revisaron las cámaras de seguridad vieron varios destellos verdes y explosiones que provenían del interior. Plasmakinesis." Les contó Evelyn, con un serio tono de voz.

Ante una posible amenaza que deberían enfrentar en un futuro no muy lejano, Max y Phoebe solo podían esperar las instrucciones de Evelyn. Aunque sin importar la situación, ellos estarían listos para enfrentar lo que fuera, juntos.

Por otra parte, después de confirmar que el golpe que recibió la noche anterior no tendría efectos secundarios, Phoebe le revela a Max la razón de su falta de sueño, lo cual hace que ambos empiecen a pensar en el futuro de su relación.

"Tarde o temprano Max, vamos a tener que decirles que nos amamos. Y... no sé si lo entenderán." Le explicó Phoebe bajando la mirada y dando un enorme suspiro.

No será fácil para ellos luchar por su amor, pero si eso significaba que podrían vivir sin ocultar sus sentimientos, definitivamente estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo.

Pero lejos de ahí, en los confines de Metroburgo, una fuerza oscura y desconocida empieza a cobrar fuerza. Espera con paciencia, oculto entre las sombras mientras traza un plan maestro con un solo objetivo:

"Pronto el mundo será testigo de la caída de los Thundergemelos." Aseguró un sujeto con voz desgarradora.

"Pueden llamarme Dark Slaughter."

Y ahora... el nuevo capítulo de Cornerstone.

 **Capítulo 3: Los pecados del hermano.**

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Sábado 15 de Octubre del 2022.**  
 **05:45 PM****

Casi un mes después, la situación con los gemelos Thunderman iba mejor que nunca. Aquel lunes de septiembre cuando llegaron del trabajo, pasaron un largo tiempo hablando sobre el futuro de su relación.

Max se dio cuenta de que Phoebe tenía razón, podían intentar todo lo que quisieran, pero no podían pasarse toda la vida ocultando sus sentimientos, y sin importar lo arriesgado que era para ellos esconder este secreto, o lo divertido que fuera fingir peleas frente a su familia y amigos, tarde o temprano alguien sospecharía de ellos y los descubriría. Eso es lo que más les preocupaba.

Cada vez que visitaban la casa de sus padres, de pronto se encontraban haciendo ciertas locuras, como lanzarse miradas secretamente, besarse con intensa pasión cuando nadie los veía, o tomarse de la mano cuando alguien se alejaba de ellos. La mayoría de las veces era Max quien daba el primer paso provocándola, y ella no podía resistirse. Ambos sabían perfectamente que no debían arriesgarse de esa forma, pero no podían evitarlo. Se necesitaban.

Con el tiempo aprendieron a controlar sus emociones para que nadie sospechara de su relación, pues temían que un día, los curiosos ojos de Chloe pudieran atraparlos en una difícil situación que ellos no pudieran explicar.

Fue la razón por la que aquella noche hicieron una promesa, una que podría cambiar completamente el futuro de su relación, aunque por el momento podían dejar de pensar en eso y simplemente enfocarse en el presente.

Ese sábado Max y Phoebe se encontraban en la sala, normalmente salían a patrullar por las noches, aunque siempre estaban listos para salir rápidamente en casos de emergencia, sin importar la hora, es por eso que permanecían cerca del Thunder-Monitor, por si acaso. Ese día las cosas estaban muy tranquilas en Hiddenville, por lo que decidieron hacer una de las cosas que más les gustaba; ver películas todo el día

Por un momento tenían la oportunidad de relajarse un poco y pasar un buen rato juntos. Siendo fin de semana, ambos vistieron con ropa muy cómoda. Max traía una simple camiseta y unos pants holgados, mientras que Phoebe optó por usar una ligera blusa de tirantes, y unos shorts. Su ondulada cabellera estaba atada en una cola de caballo.

Ella estaba sentada en el sofá, esperando a que Max revisara la colección de Blurays que tenían en las repisas. Aún seguía viendo varios de los títulos, tratando de encontrar la película que verían primero:

"Batman: El Caballero De La Noche, Sharknado 10: La Evolución, El Castigador, Transformers, o tal vez... ésta." Preguntó a su hermana, mostrando una de las cajas que tomó de las repisas.

"Tramposo, me leíste le mente." Respondió Phoebe, sonriéndole desde el sofá.

Lo que dijo Phoebe habría sido una simple expresión, de no ser por los eventos que ocurrieron varias semanas atrás. La noche en que los gemelos fueron al cine junto con Cherry y Oyster, descubrieron algo extraño.

 **Cine de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Sábado 24 de Septiembre del 2022.**  
 **09:21 PM****

Tal como lo prometieron, aquel sábado Max y Phoebe fueron al cine con sus amigos. Ambos muy emocionados con la idea, considerando que hacía meses que no se veían. Para Cherry y Oyster sólo era una reunión de amigos. Para los gemelos, no era más que una cita doble.

Tenían que encontrarse con sus amigos en el Cine de Hiddenville, así que condujeron de vuelta a los suburbios hasta que llegaron a aquel lugar, en el que años atrás habían intentado separar al grupo de amigos que formaron con Gideon y Kelsey. Ahora, 8 años después estaban en este lugar otra vez, pero no para ver 'Lluvia Zombie 5', sino para ver 'Sirenas de Ciudad Gótica', la cual estaban esperando desde hace meses.

Lamentablemente el tráfico entre ambas ciudades estaba horrible, lo que hizo que los gemelos llegaran un poco tarde, y apenas les alcanzó el tiempo para comprar palomitas y soda.

"Debimos pedirle a Chloe que nos trajera aquí." Se quejó Max mientras caminaba por los pasillos junto a Phoebe, cargando una cubeta repleta de palomitas.

"Si pero hubiera querido quedarse ver la película con nosotros, recuerda que no es para niños." Respondió ella, justo antes de sacar su celular del bolsillo.

"Lo sé. Solo espero que no haya empezado." Expresó él, caminando más rápido.

"Cherry me envió un mensaje, dicen que ya entraron a la sala." Le informó Phoebe mostrándole su celular.

 **09:32 PM**

Luego de encontrar a sus amigos dentro de la sala, tomaron sus asientos rápidamente. Afortunadamente la película no había empezando, así que solo se perdieron los trailers. Poco después los gemelos vieron como Cherry y Oyster ponían las palomitas a un lado para abrazarse en sus asientos.

Ambos sintieron muchos celos después de verlos porque ellos no podían hacer lo mismo frente a sus amigos. Ansiaban sentir ese contacto especial que tenían cada vez que veían películas juntos. Desafortunadamente, tendrían que esperar.

Hubo un tiempo en el que consideraron si debían contarles sobre su amor secreto, solo a ellos dos, pero luego de mucho discutirlo decidieron que lo mejor era no decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos.

Y al estar sentados uno junto al otro, lo único que Max y Phoebe pudieron hacer fue tomarse de la mano. Después de todo estaban en medio de la obscuridad, nadie podría verlos.

Poco después, durante una de las escenas algo curioso pasó.

" _¡Wow! Harley Quinn sí que se ve sexy._ " Pensó Max mientras veía en pantalla a Margot Robbie, cambiándose de ropa durante una escena.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Susurró Phoebe acercándose a él, mientras le apretaba fuertemente su mano.

"¡Auch! No dije nada." Le aseguró Max, bajando la voz.

Phoebe no dijo nada, simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada y siguió viendo la película. Max se concentró en la proyección también y las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

Cherry y Oyster pudieron escuchar que sus amigos susurraban, pero todo lo que pudieron ver fue a sus mejores amigos teniendo una de sus clásicas peleas.

"Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no?" Susurró Cherry directo en el oído de su novio.

"Sí, me gusta verlos pelear." Le contestó Oyster provocando una leve sonrisa en la rubia, asintiendo a lo que él decía.

Después de eso, las cosas parecían haberse tranquilizado otra vez, no podía escucharse otro sonido que no fuera el increíble soundtrack de la película. El resto de la gente apenas podía parpadear frente a la pantalla.

 **10:22 PM**

Luego de una de esas escenas repletas de acción, de pronto las cosas se pusieron extrañas:

" _Hiedra Venenosa también es muy bonita. Pero Gatúbela..._ " Volvió a decir Max en su mente, sin siquiera quitar sus ojos de la pantalla, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó una furiosa voz en su izquierda.

"¡Max ya basta te estoy oyendo!" Le reclamó Phoebe, elevando un poco la voz y apretando su mano otra vez. Luego le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.

Pero luego de ver que los labios de su gemelo no se movían mientras hablaba, al fin comprendió lo que estaba pasando, pero Phoebe no fue la única, porque justo cuando sintió el puño de la chica golpeando su brazo, Max ahora sabía que lo que ella había escuchado eran sus propios, cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Apenas pudieron concentrarse durante el resto del filme, porque de la nada, de pronto empezaron a escuchar lo que el otro estaba pensando, y lo curioso era que solo funcionaba entre ellos.

Aquella noche los gemelos Thunderman descubrieron que estaban desarrollando una nueva habilidad; telepatía, aunque no era la primera vez que la usaban. Les tomaría varias semanas aprender a usar este poder a voluntad, pero esa una habilidad muy útil, y sin duda seguirían practicando.

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Sábado 15 de Octubre del 2022.**  
 **05:45 PM****

Todo estaba listo para ver la película, las luces estaban apagadas, la televisión estaba preparada con el reproductor de Bluray, y las palomitas los esperaban sobre la mesa de cristal en medio de la sala. Cada vez que Max y Phoebe pasaban las tardes de sábado viendo películas, les encantaba preparar palomitas para los dos, pero usar el microondas constantemente se volvió aburrido, así que empezaron a ver tutoriales en YouTube para aprender a prepararlas a la antigua.

Al principio las cosas no les salieron muy bien, pero pronto aprendieron a hacerlas rápidamente. Incluso, Max le enseñó a su hermana cómo hacer las palomitas con su aliento de calor, con tal precisión, que ninguno de los maíces se quemaba. Les encantaba hacer cosas juntos.

Luego de sentarse en el sofá los gemelos se abrazaron como siempre, y pusieron entre ellos el recipiente de palomitas. Siempre las compartían. El sofá era suficientemente grande para ambos pero les encantaba sentarse justo en el centro, ignorando completamente el espacio vacío. Algunas noches solían quedarse ahí, durmiendo juntos, como una joven pareja.

La película que eligió Max fue 'Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores De Brujas', la cual ya habían visto más de 8 veces pero por alguna razón, nunca les aburría. Tal vez se sentían identificados con los protagonistas, de alguna manera.

Durante una de las primeras escenas, antes de los créditos iniciales, había algo que vagaba por la mente de Max, y luego de mucho pensarlo, decidió hablar antes de que continuara la película:

"¿Alguna vez te has preguntado si Hansel y Gretel son gemelos como nosotros?" Preguntó Max a su hermana, después de dejar de ver la televisión para concentrarse en esos ojos color chocolate.

"Pues no... de hecho nunca lo había pensado. Cuando era niña leí el cuento original pero nunca lo aclararon, solo dicen que son hermanos." Respondió Phoebe, mientras lo miraba pensativamente.

"Prefiero pensar que si son gemelos." Aseguró él, abrazándola más fuerte.

"Si. También yo." Dijo Phoebe, dándole una bella sonrisa. Luego volvió a ver la televisión.

Sin importar cuántas veces lo hicieran, Max y Phoebe siempre disfrutaban cada momento que pasaban juntos. Cuando se abrazaban así, se olvidaban completamente de todo lo demás. No había villanos, misiones o responsabilidades, nada era más importante que mantener ese contacto especial, y ambos lo sabían.

El tiempo corría y mientras los gemelos seguían disfrutando del filme, las primeras escenas de acción empezaron:

"Sí que se ve enojada." Dijo Phoebe, repitiendo el diálogo de Gretel, palabra por palabra.

"Si. Con esa cara, yo también lo estaría." Concordó Max, haciendo lo mismo con lo que Hansel decía.

Los gemelos se habían aprendido muchas de las líneas de los protagonistas, y les gustaba actuarlas mientras veían la tele. Para ellos era algo que no pasaba de moda.

 _"Me encanta esa parte."_ Pensó Max volteando hacia ella.

 _"A mí igual"_ Respondió ella dentro de su mente.

Desde que descubrieron la telepatía, de inmediato les encantó comunicarse así, incluso si estaban a centímetros de distancia. Era algo que los conectaba de una manera muy especial, y nadie más podía saberlo. Luego de escuchar sus respectivos pensamientos, lo siguiente que hicieron fue compartir una sonrisa, y continuaron viendo la película.

 **07:17 PM**

En tan solo un parpadeo transcurrió una hora, y en todo ese tiempo ellos no se separaron ni por un segundo. El recipiente del que comían palomitas ahora estaba vacío sobre el sofá, y mientras veían las últimas escenas de la película, ellos seguían así, fuertemente abrazados como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Tenían las manos unidas y de vez en cuando, Max frotaba su pulgar sobre la suave mano de Phoebe, y ella se acurrucaba en a él cariñosamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ese ligero contacto con su hermano siempre lograba erizarle la piel inmediatamente, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Se veían tan felices en ese momento.

Cuando llegaron los créditos finales, Phoebe se puso de pié y caminó hasta la repisa para elegir la siguiente película. Una vez ahí, tomó varias de las cajas y empezó a verlas.

"Veamos... Diario De Una Pasión, Titanic, Si Decido Quedarme, Bajo La Misma Estrella..." Empezó a nombrar varios de sus títulos favoritos, los cuales estaban en su parte de la colección, pero de pronto fue interrumpida.

"No, no, amor, no me quiero dormir. Por qué no eliges una de las que compramos las semana pasada, creo que no hemos visto todas." Le rogó Max, en su intento por evitar esos filmes románticos, cosa que la hizo reír mientras giraba los ojos al ver su desesperación.

"Ah mira, esta es de las películas que compramos en Amazon... se llama La Casa De Los Recuerdos." Dijo ella, mostrándole el bluray en sus manos.

"No me acuerdo de esa. ¿De qué se trata?" Preguntó él curiosamente.

"Bueno... dice: 'Todo lo que Marty quería era una vida normal, pero nada sale como lo planeó, cuando su prometida conoce a su peculiar familia. Su hermosa pero loca gemela, 'Jackie-O', se vuelve peligrosamente celosa... y su hermano menor, ¡pone sus ojos en el nuevo amor de Marty! Pronto, su madre querrá ocultar los platos sucios... ¡pero no podrá ocultar los impactantes e hilarantes secretos de la familia!'" Justo después de leerle la sinopsis, le sonrió coquetamente a su hermano.

"Ok suena interesante, ponla." Dijo él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Pero justo cuando Phoebe estaba poniendo el disco en el reproductor, la tele cambió al modo Thunder-Monitor, anunciando una transmisión entrante.

 _"Alerta, alerta, transmisión entrante de la Súper Presidenta."_

"¡Rayos! ¿Contestamos?" Preguntó él aburridamente.

Su pregunta solo logró que Phoebe le lanzara una de esas miradas que podían decirle _'¿en serio?'_ sin si quiera pronunciar una sola palabra. Aquella mirada que siempre hacía que su hermano pensara dos veces en cualquier situación.

"Bien, tomaré la llamada." Dijo él tomando el control del sofá, visiblemente molesto.

Phoebe colocó el disco dentro de la caja y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Mientras tanto, la alerta pudo escucharse una vez más:

 _"Alerta, alerta, transmisión entrante de la Súper Presidenta."_

Max y Phoebe se colocaron juntos en medio de la sala para ponerse justo frente al Thunder-Monitor. Entonces Max oprimió el botón 'Ok' del control para aceptar la transmisión.

Al instante, Evelyn Kickbutt apareció en el monitor, solo que esta vez no estaba sentada en el escritorio de su oficina como la mayoría de las veces, sino que les llamó desde la sala de operaciones de la Liga de Héroes con una tablet en su mano, la cual usaba para llamarles. Detrás de ella había 4 personas con uniformes tácticos y viendo varias pantallas al mismo tiempo. Se veían muy ocupados.

"Hola Thundergemelos. Lamento si interrumpo algo importante, pero quería que supieran que ya tenemos toda la información que necesitábamos para empezar con la nueva misión." Explicó Evelyn, mientras sostenía su tablet.

Mientras los Thundergemelos la escuchaban, algo llamó su atención inmediatamente; la Presidenta tenía una cicatriz en la frente, y su rostro tenía una extraña expresión que no recordaban haber visto antes. Phoebe no dudó en intentar averiguar qué le había pasado, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, la Súper Presidenta se apresuró a decir:

"Y antes de que pregunten, sí, estoy bien, sólo es un rasguño. Ahora, recordarán que hace varios meses detectamos actividad plasmakinética a las afueras de Metroburgo, pues ese día mi equipo y yo tomamos precauciones, así que tuvimos que confirmar que la esfera estuviera segura. Consideramos que era muy peligroso que los poderes de Dark Mayhem siguieran contenidos ahí, así que la división de investigaciones se encargó de encontrar la forma de eliminar sus poderes."

"¿Y pudieron hacerlo?" Preguntó Max, cruzándose de brazos.

"Si, pero lo malo es que tardaron mucho tiempo en aplicarle ingeniería inversa a la esfera y recrear todo el diagrama esquemático, incluyendo sus funciones. Hace tres semanas finalmente eliminaron hasta el último rastro de plasmakinesis de la esfera. Desgraciadamente la semana pasada hubo una violación de seguridad que nadie detectó hasta que fue demasiado tarde." Explicó ella, como si tratara de dejar la mala noticia para el final.

"¿Qué pasó?" Trató de indagar Phoebe.

"Alguien robó la esfera." Les informó Evelyn, haciendo una larga pausa para dar un leve suspiro.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, sin poder creer lo que acababan de escuchar.

"Sí, nuestras cámaras de seguridad captaron a Michael Stevens, uno de nuestros agentes senior robando la esfera a la mitad de la noche. La mañana siguiente lo pusimos bajo custodia para interrogarlo y gracias a la ex-agente Lillian Andrews, descubrimos que decía la verdad; la noche anterior estaba viendo un partido de fútbol americano en la tele. No hay forma de que él lo hiciera. De alguna forma, alguien le tendió una trampa, pero no entendemos cómo."

Los gemelos siguieron escuchando la explicación de la presidenta. El hecho de que la esfera quita poderes cayera en manos equivocadas era muy preocupante. No estaban seguros de a quién podrían enfrentarse en un futuro no muy lejano.

"Andrews nos ayudó a descubrir lo que ocultaban los ladrones del Royal Key, ahora ya sabemos cómo operan. Parece que hay varios grupos criminales que trabajan para un sujeto cuyo nombre desconocen. Los 5 hombres que capturaron solo hacían el trabajo sucio. La noche en que robaron la joyería, hubo otro grupo asaltando un camión de valores que iba camino a Hiddenville. Robaron todo el dinero y asesinaron a los dos oficiales, de un tiro en la cabeza."

"Eso es terrible, ¿qué debemos hacer?" Preguntó Phoebe muy preocupada.

"Necesitamos que tu hermano se infiltre en uno de esos grupos criminales lo más pronto posible. Max, tenemos todo lo que necesites para hacer que estos animales te recluten. Cuando vengas aquí el próximo lunes, te explicaremos un plan más detallado. Estoy segura de que capturaremos a esos bastardos antes del Día de Gracias." Le informó la Súper Presidenta a Max, antes de dirigirse a su hermana.

"Phoebe, mientras Max se encarga de esta asignación tendrás la responsabilidad de proteger Hiddenville, pero no lo harás sola, hay una chica que está por entrar a la Universidad de Héroes. Ha mostrado un gran talento con sus poderes, y de entre los otros 3 súper héroes disponibles, te eligió a ti para que fueras su mentora, su nombre es Keely Greer."

"¿Keely? Creo que yo la conozco, ¿es una chica rubia, con la habilidad de controlar el clima?" Preguntó Phoebe.

"Así es, debió llegarte una alerta a tu celular pero supongo que has estado muy ocupada con tu hermano." Dijo Evelyn, pero justo después de escuchar esto, Phoebe se puso un poco nerviosa y compartió una seria mirada con su hermano.

"Como sea, estará allá el lunes por la mañana. Sé que será de gran ayuda en los próximos días, y al mismo tiempo será un excelente entrenamiento para ella." Informó la presidenta.

"Por supuesto, estaré feliz de ayudarla." Concordó la joven heroína alegremente.

"Ah y... una última cosa, hace un par de días trasladamos a Dark Mayhem para interrogarlo en nuestros cuarteles. Creímos que tenía contacto con alguien, pero durante el interrogatorio las cosas se salieron de control y, digamos que hubo un pequeño... incidente. Ese hijo de perra trató de escapar atacando a varios de mis agentes, incluyendo a Lillian y a mí, pero al final pudimos someterlo." Les contó Evelyn, con la voz más seria que habían escuchado.

"¿Y... todos están bien?" Intentó averiguar Phoebe.

"Sí. Pero él no. Presidenta Pateaduro, fuera." Concluyó ella, finalizando la transmisión abruptamente, y dejando a los gemelos muy serios, mientras un inmenso silencio se apoderaba del lugar.

La pantalla salió del modo Thunder-Monitor y volvió a mostrar los créditos de la película, pero la atención de los gemelos estaba en otra parte. Después de escuchar lo que les dijo la súper presidenta, difícilmente podrían concentrarse en ver otra película. En medio del incómodo silencio, Max se sentó en el sofá, tomó el control remoto y apagó la televisión.

"Parece que las cosas son más serias de lo que pensábamos." Aseguró Max, dejando el control a su lado.

"Si. No puedo creer lo que le pasó a esas personas. Si lo hubiéramos sabido..." Se lamentó Phoebe cruzándose de brazos, algo raro en ella.

"Amor, no había manera de que pudiéramos saberlo." Dijo parándose del sofá. "Lo importante ahora es encontrar a quien sea que esté detrás de todo esto." Aseguró él, acercándose a Phoebe para tomarla de las manos.

"Espero que podamos." Dijo Phoebe mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Max estaba muy emocionado desde el momento en que supo que la Súper Presidenta le daría una misión en cubierto, que no se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias. El lunes estaría en los cuarteles de la Liga de Héroes para obtener más detalles de la misión y si era como la última, seguramente tendría que mantener un bajo perfil para poder infiltrarse en una de las bandas criminales.

Debía estar preparado en caso de que lo vigilarían para probar su lealtad, así que no podía arriesgarse a volver al departamento hasta que terminara la misión, y todos los criminales fueran encarcelados.

Max y Phoebe sabían que eso era inevitable, la vida de superhéroes a veces les exigía ciertos sacrificios que ellos estaban dispuestos a aceptar, pero estar separados por tanto tiempo era algo que preferían evitar. Max no quería estar lejos de su gemela, pero en ese momento, era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

"Amor, seguro será un par de días, yo..." Intentó decirle sin estar muy seguro de sus palabras, pues él sabía que esta clase de misiones podían durar más de 48 horas.

Phoebe sabía que eso lo preocupaba, entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos porque desde que descubrieron su poder telepático, los secretos se habían convertido en algo del pasado. Max podía sentir que ella tampoco estaba muy cómoda con la idea, pero ambos sabían que no podrían cambiar los planes de la presidenta.

"Por favor no hables más, ven aquí."

En ese momento, todo lo que pudieron hacer fue compartir un cálido abrazo que los hizo perder la noción del tiempo.

 **Distrito Industrial, Barrios bajos de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Viernes 21 de Octubre del 2022.**  
 **10:33 PM****

Varios días después, la asignación de la Súper Presidenta comenzó. Le llevó varios meses planear todo esto, por lo que Max y Phoebe debían ser muy cuidadosos mientras cumplían su parte de la misión. Esta vez los gemelos tendrían que trabajar por su cuenta, por primera vez en años, pero sabían que pronto estarían juntos, y eso es lo que más los animaba.

Ese Lunes, cuando Max fue a los cuarteles de la Liga de Héroes, la presidenta le dio todo lo que necesitaba para atraer la atención de esos criminales y hacerles creer que de verdad tenía potencial para ser uno de ellos. Un feo departamento en el Distrito Industrial, ropa barata que lo hacía verse sospechoso, y un viejo Pontiac GTO 1969, todo lo necesario para encontrarlos.

Pero esos no eran los únicos gastos que la Liga de Héroes debía cubrir, pues hace un par de días Max tuvo que vandalizar varios puntos de la ciudad, y también robar auto partes y otros artículos valiosos usando su telekinesis. Después de convertirse en héroe, robarle a los demás era lo último que quería hacer, pero todo era parte del plan.

Max tenía que asegurarse de que la gente lo viera cometiendo crímenes usando sus poderes. Eso debía ser suficiente para que se acercaran y vieran de lo que era capaz. Una vez dentro del grupo criminal, podría empezar con la segunda fase de la misión; ganarse su confianza para capturarlos a todos.

Con esta era la quinta noche que salía a las calles, esperando que alguno de ellos lo notara, pero no había tenido mucha suerte, y lo único que había logrado hasta ahora, era elevar las facturas de la Liga de héroes gracias a todos esos robos y daños a propiedad privada, todos causados por él.

Esa noche de viernes, Max pasó un largo rato caminando por una de las calles principales del Distrito Industrial. Había pocas luces en el barrio, solo unos cuantos autos en los alrededores, y las pocas personas que alcanzó a ver preferían tomar otra calle antes de arriesgarse a seguir caminando hacia él. Sin duda, nunca nadie se acercaría a un sujeto misterioso en medio de la oscuridad, merodeando sospechosamente.

Tenía 20 minutos recargado en una vieja caceta telefónica, frente a un cajero automático cruzando la calle. Actuaba como el típico ladrón, tratando de pasar desapercibido a los demás, pero acechando, esperando el momento correcto para actuar.

 _"Okay... es el tercero esta semana... espero que aparezcan esta vez."_ Pensó Max mientras volteaba a su alrededor, esperando a que hubiera gente. Definitivamente un procedimiento poco común para un ladrón.

Su atuendo incluía unos jeans gastados y una sudadera negra era todo lo que necesitaba para parecer uno de ellos. Supuso que nadie le preguntaría por la chamarra de piel, y si lo hacían simplemente podría decir que la robó. La primera vez que salió a las calles vestido así, no pudo evitar pensar que esa sería la ropa que estaría usando si no hubiera dejado atrás su fase de villano, pero eso ya era cosa del pasado.

Y mientras seguía parado en medio de la oscuridad, echó un último vistazo alrededor y cuando vio varias personas sentándose en una estación de autobús a 200 metros de ahí, sabía que podía ser su última oportunidad, así que corrió rápidamente por la calle y se acercó al cajero automático.

 _"Muy bien, hagámoslo."_ Pensó él, justo después de detenerse a 2 metros de la máquina.

Sin dudarlo, apuntó su mano izquierda hacia el cajero, y con un fuerte movimiento usó su telekinesis para arrancar toda la parte frontal de la máquina, haciendo explotar la pantalla táctil en medio de chispas y varios pedazos metálicos que salieron volando por el lugar. Las personas en la estación de autobuses seguían viendo lo que hacía, asombrados.

Después de quitar esa cosa como si fuera un simple pedazo de papel, rápidamente los 4 compartimentos se deslizaron afuera, conteniendo lo que buscaba en primer lugar; dinero. Cuando se las arregló para rasgar los compartimentos, al fin tenía ese enorme botín solo para él, así que de su chamarra tomó una bolsa de plástico negra, la desdobló completamente y con su poder telekinético hizo volar todos los billetes dentro de la bolsa.

Mientras seguía tomando el dinero, vio de reojo a la estación de autobús y todas personas ya estaban huyendo del lugar. De pronto se sintió muy emocionado, no porque le gustara robar dinero, sino porque le gustaba jugar al tipo malo de vez en cuando.

Una vez que limpió el cajero, anudó rápidamente la bolsa plástica y salió corriendo por la banqueta, hasta que vio un obscuro callejón, y fue por ahí.

Dicho callejón no era más que un pequeño espacio entre dos grandes edificios, con varios contenedores de basura que tuvo que esquivar mientras corría. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al otro lado, de la nada, una ruidosa camioneta negra con los vidrios polarizados le bloqueó su única salida. Dos sujetos con ropa táctica y pasamontañas oscuros descendieron del vehículo y de inmediato se acercaron al callejón, lo cual hizo que diera varios pasos atrás.

 _"¡Al fin!"_ Pensó Max, luego de ver que usaban la misma vestimenta que los ladrones de la joyería.

"Te hemos estado buscando, niño." Le informó uno de ellos antes de detenerse a varios metros de distancia.

"¿Por esto?" Preguntó Max, mostrándoles la bolsa de dinero. "Ah me lo acabo de encontrar por ahí, ya saben... quien lo encuentra se lo queda." Continuó diciendo en tono de broma.

"No nos importan las porquerías que robes, imbécil. Sube a la camioneta, hay alguien que quiere conocerte." Lo calló el otro tipo, apuntando hacia el vehículo.

"Creo que no voy a hacerlo." Respondió Max retándolos, dejando caer la bolsa al suelo.

"Entonces vendrás por las malas." Aseguró el mismo sujeto, sacando el arma de su fornitura.

Max ni siquiera se sorprendió en cuanto apuntó su arma hacia él, estaba seguro de que podría detenerlo sin ningún problema, simplemente sonrió un poco, y rápidamente movió su mano para lanzar lejos la pistola, dejando al tipo completamente desarmado y confundido.

Debía actuar rápido si quería tomar control de la situación, así que apuntó su brazo hacia el tipo y lo lanzó varios metros atrás hasta impactarlo contra la camioneta, quebrando la ventanilla del conductor en el proceso, y dejando una enorme abolladura en toda la puerta. Apenas y pudo quejarse al momento en que golpeó el vehículo.

Debió quedar noqueado al instante porque ya no se movió tras la caída, y todo lo que pudo hacer su sorprendido compañero fue tratar de agarrar su arma, pero antes de que pudiera cargarla, Max lo fijó rápidamente contra uno de los muros del callejón, y mientras lo mantenía en el aire, usó su telekinesis para torcer su mano y obligarlo soltar el arma haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Entonces, se aproximó a él lentamente.

"¿Me han estado siguiendo? ¿Quién los envió?" Lo cuestionó Max muy seriamente, pero el tipo no dijo una sola palabra.

Ante su negativa, Max decidió ir un poco más lejos para hacerlo hablar, así que usando su otra mano, le quitó el pasamontañas telekinéticamente para exponer el rostro del delincuente. Era un hombre asiático de cabello negro con varios piercings en los labios. Lucía como de treinta y tantos, y una cicatriz en la mejilla.

"¿No quieres hablar? Veamos si te dan ganas de hablar después de esto." Lo amenazó, justo antes de hacer levitar las dos armas, para acercarlas a la cara del tipo, apuntándole directamente.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Max, esperando su respuesta.

Max empezaba a perder la paciencia así que valiéndose de su telekinesis, presionó las dos armas contra la cara del tipo, pero incluso después de sentir los dos fríos cañones contra su piel, él no quiso hablar.

"Pierdes tu tiempo, él no va a hablar, ninguno de ellos lo hará." Dijo de pronto un tercer sujeto, mientras caminaba hacia el callejón. Vestía igual que los otros dos, solo que él no traía fornitura ni armas para defenderse.

"Puedo ser muy persuasivo." Respondió Max, sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Estoy seguro de eso, pero están muy bien entrenados, podrías arrancarles todos los dedos con esos asombrosos poderes y aún así, nunca traicionarían a la mano que les da de comer." Aseguró el tipo.

"¿Quién son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren de mí?" Preguntó Max desafiantemente, esta vez viéndolo directamente.

"Bueno si ya terminaste de jugar con ellos, me gustaría hacerte una oferta que podría interesarte." Le dijo el hombre, cruzándose de brazos.

Después de eso, Max arrojó al tipo que sostenía telekinéticamente, solo para hacerlo chocar contra la otra pared, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Inmediatamente movió las armas para apuntarlas hacia ese sujeto. Debido a su comportamiento, Max asumió que era el líder, así que debía estar alerta.

"Eso no será necesario, si quisiéramos matarte lo habríamos hecho desde hace días. Sabemos lo que has estado haciendo para conseguir dinero fácil, destrozaste esos cajeros sin siquiera tocarlos y es justo el talento que estamos buscando." Le aseguró el tipo, tratando de llegar a la oferta.

Max dejó caer las armas al piso, pues consideró que si ya iban a reclutarlo, ya no había peligro, pero definitivamente no iba a bajar la guardia.

"Trabajo solo, amigo." Respondió Max mientras levantaba la bolsa llena de dinero. "Como podrás ver, no necesito ser parte de un grupo para conseguir eso." Dijo él, presumiendo su botín.

"Si trabajas con nosotros, te aseguro que ya no tendrás que desperdiciar tus poderes para romper cajeros automáticos en los barrios bajos. Si lo que buscas es dinero, eso es lo que tendrás." Dijo él, dejando clara su oferta.

Ese era el momento indicado para que Max fingiera estar interesado, así que después de ponerse la bolsa al hombro como si cargara una mochila, preguntó:

"Okay, ya tienes mi atención, ¿qué tengo que hacer?"

"Primero, debes pasar por varias pruebas de resistencia y habilidad, tu poder es importante pero no lo es todo, así que cuando éstos despierten, iremos a ver a los demás. No eres el único que intentará unirse a nosotros esta noche."

"¿Así que, tienen a otros?" Preguntó Max, tratando de verse curioso.

"Así es, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. Por ahora necesito saber tu nombre." Contestó el tipo dando un paso al frente.

"Es Jack." Respondió Max inmediatamente.

"Mucho gusto Jack." Dijo él, ofreciéndole su mano.

Max aún tenía sus dudas, pensó que aún podía ser una trampa después de todo, pero decidió arriesgarse y seguir con su papel. Y luego de acercarse a él, estrechó su mano.

"Puedes llamarme Camaleón." Concluyó él, presentándose.

 **Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **10:40 PM****

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad, Phoebe y Keely patrullaban las calles con el Thundercar. Ya habían salvado a un tipo que se quedó atrapado en su vehículo luego de que el conductor de un camión chocara su auto por accidente, pero aún era muy temprano para ir a casa. Aún había muchas cosas que podían hacer.

Esta vez era Phoebe quien conducía el Thundercar, y aunque estaba agradecida de no golpearse los codos mientras se ponía su súper traje, en el fondo prefería terminar con uno o dos moretones, si eso significaba estar cerca de Max otra vez.

Se pasaba todas las noches pensando en él, porque aunque apenas empezó su misión 5 días atrás, ella lo extrañaba como si hubiera estado 5 años ausente, y todas esas largas conversaciones que tenían por Skype hasta quedarse dormidos, parecían solo minutos para ella. De verdad se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Phoebe siempre trataba de concentrarse cada vez que salía con Keely en sus patrullajes nocturnos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Y mientras conducía por las grandes avenidas, Phoebe le daba varios consejos a Keely por su entrenamiento, como ahora. Estaba tan feliz de al fin tener una estudiante.

"Recuerda Keeley, tienes que saber cómo llegar a una escena, estudiar la situación, y tomar una decisión. Como lo hiciste al preferir poner a salvo a ese ciudadano mientras yo usaba mi telekinesis para desdoblar su auto." Explicó Phoebe a la joven heroína.

"Espero recordar tus consejos la próxima vez, Phoebe. Si pasa lo mismo del otro día otra vez..." Intentó decir Keely, pero pronto su mentora la interrumpió.

"Oye no fue tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Quién iba a saber que uno de los ladrones usaba marcapasos y que tu rayo le causaría un infarto?" Dijo Phoebe, tratando de animarla y mostrarle que a veces las cosas simplemente están fuera de su propio control.

"Por suerte había ambulancia cerca de ese lugar." Agregó la chica.

"Lo sé, pero lo importante es que detuviste a ambos y sin importar que terminara en el hospital, nadie más salió herido. No te preocupes, vivir todas estas experiencias es parte de ser súper heroína. Créeme, todo mejorará." Dijo ella a su estudiante, animándola.

"Espero que tengas razón Phoebe, no me gustaría fallarle a mi familia." Respondió Keely, bajando la mirada.

Desde que Phoebe la conoció en 5to grado, Keely dejó muchas de sus inseguridades atrás, su confianza creció cuando empezó a salir con Chester, tras ir al Súper Baile juntos. Ahora era una joven de 16 años con sueños y grandes aspiraciones, y aunque ya no temía usar sus poderes, a veces se sentía presionada cuando pensaba en su futuro como súper heroína, especialmente siendo hija única.

"No lo harás, estoy segura de que un día encenderé la televisión para ver las hazañas de Tempest, la nueva protectora de... ¿Baltimore? ¿Quién sabe?" Le aseguró Phoebe, reconociendo su talento.

"¡Eso sería increíble! ¡Chester estaría muy feliz!" Expresó la chica, con un brillo en su mirada.

"Y ni siquiera tuviste que hacer caer granizo sobre el." Bromeó Phoebe, recordando su viejo consejo.

"¡Lo sé!" Dijo Keely sonriendo tras oír a su mentora. "Y... ¿qué hay de ti Phoebe? ¿Algún chico especial?" Preguntó ella curiosamente.

"Bueno yo..." Phoebe trató de responder pero entonces, una alerta apareció en el panel inteligente, interrumpiéndola.

Keely abrió la alerta tocando la pantalla y rápidamente apareció un mensaje de Fuerza-Z.

"Dice que hay un robo en progreso en la calle Maple, en una tienda Twenty4Seven. Creo que eso está cerca de aquí." Dijo Keely, luego de leer el mensaje en la pantalla.

Justo después de escuchar la ubicación, Phoebe tomó su antifaz azul del portavasos y se lo puso inmediatamente. Luego de ver a su mentora preparándose para la acción, Keely hizo lo mismo, pero para ocultar su identidad, ella siempre usaba unos lentes oscuros con armazón plateado, así que se los puso también.

"Ya sé donde es." Dijo Phoebe, antes de acelerar el auto para llegar a la calle Maple lo más pronto posible.

 **Twenty4Seven, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **10:46 PM****

Tras unos minutos, llegaron a la tienda de conveniencia, pero justo cuando Phoebe iba a estacionarse, ambas chicas vieron a dos tipos corriendo fuera de la tienda, así que se vieron forzadas a actuar rápido, saliendo del auto al mismo tiempo.

A pesar del inesperado rescate que tuvieron que hacer, el traje de Phoebe lucía impecable en ese momento, nadie podría creer que estas dos chicas habían salvado a una persona de un auto destrozado, hace menos de una hora.

"¡Alto!" Les ordenó Phoebe valientemente.

La capa de Phoebe ondeaba heroicamente con la briza nocturna, sus ojos habían analizado el lugar mucho desde antes de que bajaran del vehículo. Sabía cómo detenerlos en solo unos segundos, pero esta vez, era responsabilidad de Keely.

Phoebe notó que había dos bombas de gasolina y varios autos estacionados frente a la tienda. Creyó que sería una gran oportunidad para probar los poderes de Keely, y decidió que intervendría solo si de verdad necesitaba su ayuda.

Hasta esa noche, pocas personas habían visto a Keely en su traje de Tempest. Una ajustada chaqueta plateada con un logo de tornado en el pecho, un pantalón negro detalles grises, botas largas de color negro y su rubia cabellera anudada en una cola de caballo. Ese ea el atuendo que usaba todas las noches desde que empezó su entrenamiento con Phoebe.

Ambos ladrones traían una mochila en las manos, con todo el dinero que pudieron robar de la tienda. Sudaderas, jeans y gorras, los típicos ladrones callejeros. Cuando salieron de ahí, estaban listos para escapar corriendo por los callejones, pero al ver a las jóvenes heroínas frente a ellos, hicieron lo único que podían hacer en un momento así:

"Todavía no es Halloween, perras." Gritó uno de ellos, burlándose de ellas.

"Lárguense de aquí, o si no..." Agregó su compañero, tomando su arma para cargarla.

Pero Phoebe y Keely no se asustaron con eso, solo empezaron a ver sus movimientos. De pronto empezaron a escucharse sirenas de patrullas a lo lejos, cosa que tomó a los ladrones por sorpresa, y el tipo que tenía el arma en la mano, la apuntó hacia Phoebe inmediatamente.

"¡Tira el arma ahora!" Gritó Keely en su intento por detenerlo por las buenas, pero era inútil.

Entonces el otro tipo sacó su arma y justo en ese momento, Phoebe movió su mano tan rápido como pudo, usando su telekinesis para arrojar las dos armas, dejando contrariados a ambos. Después de eso, lo único que hicieron fue separarse entre sí y correr en direcciones distintas. Ese fue el momento preciso que Phoebe eligió para empezar con la prueba.

"Tempest, enciéndelos." Demandó Phoebe a su compañera.

La rubia extendió los brazos y pronto un frío viento empezó a soplar incluso más fuerte que antes. Una obscura nube empezó a formarse arriba de la tienda de conveniencia, cubriendo todo el lugar. Entonces los ojos cafés de Keely se volvieron azules y brillantes, y mientras la nube crecía más y más, de pronto un poderoso viento comenzó a cubrir a la chica, elevándola en el aire.

Los ladrones casi habían salido del estacionamiento, pero antes de que pudieran poner un pie en la banqueta, Keely apunto sus brazos a cada uno de ellos y mientras hacía brillar sus manos, les lanzó dos poderosos relámpagos que cayeron justo frente a ellos, deteniéndolos inmediatamente.

Asustados, trataron de huir en otra dirección, pero cada vez que ellos corrían, Keely los detenía con un estruendoso rayo que dejaba caer contra el suelo, dejando varias grietas con cada uno de ellos. Phoebe observaba detenidamente la forma en que su estudiante manejaba la situación, pero su prueba aún no terminaba.

"¡Ya basta!" Gritaron ambos ladrones en medio de la tormenta eléctrica que la rubia creó sobre ellos.

Poco a poco, la chica logró traerlos en medio del estacionamiento, rodeándolos con docenas de relámpagos que dirigía muy cuidadosamente, tratando de no darle a las bombas de gasolina y causar una tragedia.

 _"Concéntrate Keely, concéntrate."_ Se repetía mentalmente la chica una y otra vez, mientras apuntaba sus tiros.

Los ladrones seguían esquivando sus relámpagos desesperadamente, pero en determinado momento intentaron tomar las armas que soltaron minutos antes, pues aún seguían tiradas en el suelo. Phoebe vio lo que intentaban hacer y antes de que pudieran tomarlas, las arrastró telekineticamente por el suelo, dejándolas fuera de su alcance.

Conforme el sonido de las sirenas se acercaba más, Keely decidió que era suficiente, debía derribarlos así que detuvo todos sus relámpagos, y mientras seguía levitando con ese poderoso viento, se acercó a ellos y usó su mano para generar una fuerte corriente de aire hacia uno de ellos, haciéndolo volar contra uno de los muros de la tienda.

En seguida, Keely descendió al suelo en medio de una enorme ola que sacudió todo a su alrededor, y la nube que creó antes, empezó a desaparecer. Sus ojos volvieron a su color original, pero la ráfaga de aire que lanzaba en contra de ese tipo nunca terminó, así que seguía pegado contra la pared, completamente inmovilizado. Apenas y podía quejarse con todo ese aire en su rostro y su cuerpo.

El otro ladrón vio la oportunidad que esperaba y creyendo que Keely se había olvidado de él, salió corriendo de ahí. Cuando Phoebe lo vio, estuvo a punto de detenerlo con su telekinesis, pero Keely la detuvo:

"Déjalo, yo me encargo de él." Dijo ella, segura de sus poderes.

Y mientras seguía apuntando su brazo derecho para lanzar la ráfaga de viento hacia el primer tipo, levantó su mano izquierda y en segundos, un poderoso tornado apareció frente al ladrón, atrayéndolo inmediatamente para elevarlo varios metros en el aire, haciéndolo girar una y otra vez en medio de gritos desesperantes.

"¡Ahora ya pueden llamarme perra!" Los retó Keely con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Phoebe estaba anonadada con lo que veía, esa dulce e insegura niña que conoció hace 6 años se había convertido en una poderosa heroína. Se sentía tan orgullosa de ella en ese momento. Después de todo lo que hizo esa noche, Phoebe no tenía duda de que podría llegar tan lejos como ella quisiera, literalmente, el cielo era el límite para Keely.

 **10:58 PM**

Momentos después la policía arribó a la escena del crimen, y lo que vieron después de salir del vehículo, hizo que quedaran con la boca abierta; había un tipo atrapado en medio de un pequeño tornado que parecía ser controlado por una chica con lentes obscuros y ropa plateada, además, había otro tipo que permanecía levitando contra una pared, cubierto por un ruidoso viento que parecía provenir de la mano de esa chica.

"Buenas noches oficiales, tomen." Los saludó Phoebe, entregándoles las dos mochilas usadas en el atraco. "Es el dinero que robaron del Twenty4Seven. Sus armas están por allá." Continuó explicando, indicándoles el lugar en el que había dejado las armas.

"Gracias señorita. Emm... no olvide su reporte." Le recordó uno de los policías.

"Claro que no oficial, me aseguraré de que la Liga de Héroes se lo envíe mañana por la mañana." Le aseguró Phoebe, antes de despedirse de ambos. "Hasta pronto oficiales. Ya puedes soltarlos Tempest." Le dijo a su compañera, y justo después deshizo el tornado y detuvo la ráfaga de viento, dejando a un tipo muy mareado y a otro apenas consciente.

"Buenas noches." Dijo Kelly, despidiéndose de ambos policías, y caminó al lado de Phoebe.

Ambos criminales fueron esposados por los policías mientras Phoebe y Keely se alejaban de ahí. Las personas del Twenty4Seven salieron de la tienda y fueron con los policías, probablemente debían darles su declaración sobre el robo. El protocolo común.

Al pasar por las patrullas de los policías, Phoebe se vio obligada a cubrir su rostro de esas cegadoras luces roji-azules que cubrían el lugar, pero no Keely, pues sus lentes oscuros eran la forma perfecta de proteger sus ojos. Cuando dejaron las patrullas atrás, al fin pudieron charlar un poco:

"Wow, si querías impresionar a tu mentora, de verdad lo lograste, no tengo idea de cómo aprendiste a levitar con tus poderes, pero eso estuvo genial." Reconoció Phoebe, mientras caminaban por el estacionamiento.

"Es la primera vez que lo hago, no estaba segura de que funcionaría. Lo más difícil para mí fue disparar los relámpagos sin tocar nada más que el suelo." Explicó la chica.

"Hiciste un gran trabajo, de hecho no creo que tengas problemas en que la presidenta te asigne una ciudad para proteger, después de que te gradúes de la Universidad." Dijo Phoebe, elogiando a la chica mientras se detenían frente al auto.

"Eso espero, aunque... tal vez debería practicar mis ráfagas de viento un poco más. Lamento lo de tu cabello, por cierto." Dijo Keely nerviosamente, apuntando al cabello de su mentora.

"¿Mi cabello? ¿Tu viento me despeinó?" Preguntó una distraída Phoebe, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

 **Volt-N-Save, a las afueras de Metroburgo.** **  
 **Sábado 5 de Noviembre del 2022.**  
 **11:41 PM****

Dos semanas pasaron en un parpadeo, y hasta el momento, las cosas parecían estar tranquilas en Hiddenville. Aún seguía habiendo uno que otro crimen de vez en cuando, pero Phoebe estaba ahí para salvar el día. Ahora las visitas de Keely eran solo para los patrullajes nocturnos, en los que aprendía como manejar distintas situaciones. Phoebe era una gran mentora

Pero lejos de ahí, las cosas eran muy diferentes.

A las afueras de la ciudad, en el lugar que una vez fueron las instalaciones de la planta de energía Volt-N-Save, algo interesante estaba sucediendo. Desde afuera todo parecía muy tranquilo, no así en el interior.

Una violenta batalla estaba siendo librada en el viejo lobby de la planta. Dos sujetos con ropa táctica obscura y pasamontañas negros, peleaban ferozmente entre sí, frente al menos unas 20 personas que rodearon a ambos para verlos pelear. Casi todos eran hombres pero había mujeres también, y todos usaban la misma ropa

Parecían un grupo de animales salvajes, alentando a los dos tipos del centro a seguir peleando, les gritaban agitando los brazos violentamente. Pero solo uno de ellos veía la pelea en silencio, con los brazos cruzados. No era otro más que la mano derecha de Dark Slaughter, Camaleón, el único que no ocultaba su rostro.

Ambos peleadores tenían complexión similar, por lo que la pelea había estado muy pareja, pero en determinado momento, uno de ellos falló al bloquear un golpe que iba directo a su rostro y cayó inmediatamente, con las manos en el suelo. Aturdido, escupió algo de sangre y trató de levantarse, pero no se dio cuenta de que bajó su defensa.

Su adversario decidió tomar ventaja de esto, así que se acercó por la espalda y lo rodeó del cuello con su brazo para aplicarle una poderosa llave, que lo hizo llevar ambas manos a ese brazo, tratando de detenerlo desesperadamente. Poco después, lentamente empezó a perder el aliento.

"¡Ríndete!" Le gritó a su oponente, antes de presionar su cuello, incluso más fuerte.

"Nunca." Respondió el otro, con una voz quebradiza.

Pero era la presión en su cuello se hacía más fuerte, que pronto solo pudo usar una mano para detenerlo, parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse pero entonces algo sucedió; de pronto el tipo que lo sostenía salió volando por la habitación, con tanta fuerza que logró derribar a varios de los presentes, y se impactó contra una pared, dejando una marca en el proceso, para después caer al suelo.

El tipo que antes iba perdiendo, se levantó apenas respirando, y tratando aliviar el dolor que sentía alrededor de su cuello. Se dio la vuelta para ver a su oponente tirado en el suelo, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo para defenderse, dirigió su mano y con solo elevar el brazo, lo hizo levitar contra su voluntad. Ahora ese hombre estaba en desventaja.

Toda la gente se alejó rápido de ese lugar mientras seguían viendo lo que el último peleador le hacía al otro. Todos pedían prácticamente a gritos que lo matara. Pronto, el lobby se llenó con todos esos gritos y escándalo. Por el comportamiento de la gente, era obvio que estaban presenciando una pelea a muerte, y al parecer estaba a punto de llegar a su fin.

De pronto todos los gritos se detuvieron, dejando solo unos ligeros murmullos que iban de un lugar a otro. Fue porque Camaleón levantó los brazos autoritariamente. Claramente toda esa gente respetaba a la mano derecha de Dark Slaugther.

"¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Acaba con él!" Le ordenó Camaleón, gritándole.

Después, todos los murmullos cesaron y ya solo quedaba un frío silencio por todo el lugar. Varios segundos después, el tipo que ganó la pelea seguía ahí, sin mover un solo músculo, solo mirando a la persona que sostenía en el aire, como si tuviera dudando.

"Casi lo logras, ¡no te atrevas a arruinarlo todo!" Insistió de nuevo, tratando de motivarlo a terminar el trabajo.

El tipo volteó hacia su izquierda y se topó con la fría mirada del metamorfo sobre él, pero aún así, parecía que no estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Debió haberlo pensado dos veces porque cuando volteó con su oponente otra vez, le apuntó con su índice derecho y tras una leve pausa, hizo un rápido gesto con su dedo, y una larga línea roja apareció a lo largo de su garganta al mismo tiempo, cortando también el pasamontañas.

Al principio nada pasó, pero un par de segundos después, una gran cantidad de sangre empezó a salir de su garganta, cubriendo rápidamente su obscura vestimenta, hasta escurrir en el piso. Todo lo que el pobre sujeto pudo hacer, fue gemir adolorido, tratando de respirar tanto como podía pero era muy tarde, su vida se estaba apagando lenta y dolorosamente.

Las personas a su alrededor seguían viendo impactados lo que hizo con el sujeto, y aunque ya habían visto ese tipo de poderes antes, nunca habían visto a alguien ser asesinado así.

Pronto ya solo quedaba un cuerpo inerte y cubierto de sangre, flotando sobre un abundante charco de color carmesí. Después dejó caer el cuerpo al suelo, terminando así con la ejecución.

Cuando vio esto, Camaleón se acercó a él lentamente, mientras los demás seguían viendo la escena en silencio. No cabía duda de que había hecho algo bueno, al menos ante los ojos de esas personas.

"Bien hecho, sabía que no me había equivocado contigo. Ahora eres digno de ser uno de nosotros." Lo felicitó, antes de detenerse justo en frente de él.

"Bienvenido a la Liga de Villanos." Agregó Camaleón, ofreciéndole su mano.

"Gracias. No los defraudaré." Aseguró él.

Después de eso, el hombre que ganó la pelea procedió a quitarse el pasamontañas para revelar al fin su verdadera identidad: Max Thunderman.

 **Kilómetro 33, a las afueras de Metroburgo.** **  
 **Domingo 6 de Noviembre del 2022.**  
 **12:09 AM****

Era medianoche, había pasado menos de una hora desde que salió de Volt-N-Save, y ahora Max iba conduciendo su Pontiac negro por la antigua carretera a Metroburgo. Por alguna razón la noche parecía ser más larga de lo normal, y no sabía por qué. Fue a esa planta de energía hace un par de horas, pero nunca imaginó que las cosas podían salir mal, terriblemente mal.

Debía conducir un largo camino para volver a la ciudad, pero Max no se dirigía a su departamento en el Distrito Industrial de Hiddenville, debía ir a la Liga de Héroes, en su ciudad natal. El camino estaba desértico a esa hora, y cuando no vio ningún vehículo en todo el camino, decidió que no habría problema su subía la velocidad.

Las luces del auto eran lo único que podía ver en la oscuridad. Apenas podía parpadear y tenía un amargo sabor en la garganta. También parecía estar preocupado por algo porque en dos ocasiones, usó el retrovisor como si estuviera buscando algo en el asiento trasero del auto, pero siguió conduciendo por el largo y obscuro camino, esperando llegar ahí lo más pronto posible.

De repente, una extraña sombra empezó a moverse en el asiento trasero. Las luces de la carretera iluminaban el asiento cada vez que el auto pasaba por debajo de ellas. Había una persona que traía ropa negra idéntica a la que traía Max, pero la única diferencia eran las manchas carmesí que tenía encima.

"¡Wow! Eso sí que dolió." Dijo el misterioso sujeto, tocándose la garganta y quitándose el pasamontañas de la cabeza.

"Ah, volviste. Comenzaba a preocuparme." Respondió Max, ajustando el retrovisor para hablarle.

"Y yo que pensé que no te importaba tu compañero. Estoy conmovido." Agregó él, sarcásticamente.

Entonces, Max vio aparecer en su espejo a su viejo compañero de la Universidad de Héroes, Santiago Hernández. No era su persona favorita en el mundo pero esta vez, se vio obligado a trabajar con él. Definitivamente su poder resultó muy útil en esta misión, y gracias a él Max al fin logró infiltrarse en la Liga de Villanos.

"De hecho me preocupó más lo que pondría en el reporte, 'muerto en acción' o... 'asesinado por compañero'." Le aseguró Max, moviendo el retrovisor para dejar de verlo y volver a concentrarse en conducir.

"Si bueno... gajes del oficio." Respondió Santiago, viendo por la ventanilla del auto, a su derecha.

"Perdiste mucha sangre, ¿cómo es que sigo escuchándote?"Preguntó Max en un tono burlón.

"Mi poder regenerativo me permite prescindir de transfusiones. Si pierdo mucha sangre solo necesito más tiempo para sanar pero... tuve que hacerlo para que se viera real. Sí que soy bueno ¿verdad?." Preguntó él con un dejo de presunción en su voz, mientras veía su reflejo en la ventanilla, asegurándose de que su garganta no tuviera un solo rasguño. "Aunque tu telekinesis cortándome la garganta si se sintió real, amigo." Terminó diciendo irónicamente.

"Sí, también quería que se viera real... 'Vortigen' ¿Cómo era?" Preguntó Max, dudando de su pronunciación.

"Vordigan." Lo corrigió él.

"Ah sí... ¿de dónde sacaste ese nombre?" Max trató de averiguar.

"Podría pasar 2 minutos enteros explicándote o... podría tomar una siesta de 40 minutos mientras llegamos al cuartel. Creo que iré por la segunda opción, tuve un vuelo de 5 horas de México a Metroburgo, y me estoy cayendo de sueño. Despiértame ¿si?" Concluyó Santiago acomodándose en el asiento y poniéndose las manos en la nuca, tratando de dormir.

"Auto nota: 'Nunca trabajar con Santiago otra vez'." Dijo Max, después de tocar la pantalla de su smartwatch.

 **Volt-N-Save, a las afueras de Metroburgo.** **  
 **Domingo 6 de Noviembre del 2022.**  
 **12:38 AM****

De vuelta en Volt-N-Save, ahora el edificio lucía casi vacío, solo había unos cuantos hombres vigilando la entrada del lugar. Pero en el último piso, una obscura silueta permanecía quieta frente a esas grandes ventanas, observando la iluminada ciudad a la distancia.

Como era habitual, las luces de ese piso estaban completamente apagadas, y la única luz que entraba ahí era la de la luna. El hombre que estaba viendo la ciudad era el mismo que asesino a una persona con su plasmakinesis varias semanas atrás, era Dark Slaughter.

Tenía exactamente la misma máscara cubriendo su rostro, la cual solía quitarse sólo cuando nadie estaba presente. Eso es lo que hacía todas las noches, como ésta, así que se llevó las manos detrás de la cabeza, estaba a punto de quitársela pero de pronto, escuchó alguien tocando la puerta.

"Entra." Ordenó inmediatamente después de bajar los brazos.

"Señor, ya iniciamos la guardia nocturna. Todo está listo." Le informó Camaleón, tan pronto entró ahí.

"Bien. ¿Y... ya se fue el chico?" Preguntó el villano, sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

"Sí, sí señor, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan." Explicó Camaleón, sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería.

"¿Entonces no sospecha?" Preguntó Dark Slaugther.

"No señor, cree que se unió a la Liga de Villanos." Se apresuró a explicarle.

Teniendo esa máscara, era imposible que Camaleón lo viera, pero cuando Dark Slaugther escuchó lo que dijo, una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, complacido por cómo estaban saliendo las cosas.

"Excelente. Creo que deberíamos esperar unos días antes de continuar con el plan. Ya puedes irte." Indicó el villano mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Sí señor." Respondió él, antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Finalmente estaba solo en ese lugar, y esta vez nada lo detendría para quitarse la máscara, así que luego de llevarse las manos a la nuca, abrió los seguros y procedió a quitársela para dejarla sobre su escritorio. La habitación era muy obscura para alguien pudiera ver su rostro, pero la ventana que tenía en frente, mostró el reflejo de de 30 y tantos años, de cabello negro y corto, con cejas pobladas, barba de una semana, y una larga cicatriz desde la frente hasta la barbilla.

"Pronto Max Thunderman, llegará el día en que llores lágrimas de sangre. Pronto, pagarás por tus pecados. Lo juro."

 **Continuará...**


	4. Día de gracias

**Previamente en Cornerstone...**

"Alguien robó la esfera." Informó la Súper Presidenta.

"¡¿Qué?!" Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, sin poder creerlo.

En las últimas semanas, Evelyn Kickbutt y su equipo de investigación había lo que fuera necesario para averiguar todo lo que pudiera servirle a los Thundergemelos en su próxima misión. Los 5 ladrones que detuvieron en la joyería, fueron una pieza fundamental para esto, pues gracias a Lillian Andrews, pudieron sacar hasta el último secreto que ocultaban sus frágiles mentes.

El plan era sencillo pero también arriesgado; Max tendría que infiltrarse en uno de los grupos criminales de la ciudad para llegar hasta su líder y llegado el momento, detendría a todos con la ayuda de Phoebe, pero antes de eso, necesitaba llamar su atención para unirse a ellos, así que tuvo que causar varios disturbios en la ciudad y robar con sus poderes.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?" Preguntó Max al misterioso sujeto.

"Si trabajas con nosotros ya no tendrás que desperdiciar tus poderes." Dijo él, dejando clara su oferta.

Mientras tanto, Phoebe se convirtió en la mentora de Keely Greer, la niña que conoció en SASS hace 6 años, y mientras trataban de proteger la ciudad, al mismo tiempo le ayudaba con sus entrenamientos, al menos hasta que Max terminara con su parte de la misión.

"Tempest, enciéndelos." Demandó Phoebe a su compañera.

Phoebe demostró ser una excelente mentora, pues no tuvo que interferir en sus entrenamientos, dejando que Keely se las arreglara sola para detener a dos ladrones que asaltaban una tienda de conveniencia, mostrando un asombroso control sobre sus poderes del clima.

"¡Ahora ya pueden llamarme perra!" Los retó Keely con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Semanas más tarde, luego de varias pruebas, Max al fin fue capaz de unirse a esa peligrosa organización, pero no antes pelear contra a uno de los aspirantes.

"¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Acaba con él!" Le exigió Camaleón gritándole.

Tras una feroz pelea, Max pudo vencerlo, pero para ser aceptado, se vio obligado a hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes; asesinar a su oponente con su telekinesis.

"Sabía que no me había equivocado contigo. Bienvenido a la Liga de Villanos." Lo felicitó Camaleón, mientras estrechaba su mano.

Todo parecía salir de acuerdo a lo planeado, Max se infiltró en la Liga de Villanos que se creía extinta, y durante ese tiempo, Phoebe se las arregló para mantener a salvo a la ciudad del crimen. Pero nadie sabía que esta nueva y obscura fuerza estaba un paso adelante.

"¿Entonces no sospecha?" Preguntó Dark Slaugther.

"No señor, cree que se unió a la Liga de Villanos." Se apresuró a explicar Camaleón.

Y desde las sombras, este nuevo villano comienza a mostrar su verdadero rostro. Solo es cosa de tiempo antes de que las cosas caigan por su propio peso. Lo peor aún está por venir.

"Pronto Max Thunderman, llegará el día en que llores lágrimas de sangre. Pronto, pagarás por tus pecados. Lo juro."

Y ahora... el nuevo capítulo de Cornerstone.

 **Capítulo 4: Día de Gracias.**

 **Distrito Industrial, Barrios bajos de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Lunes 21 de Noviembre del 2022.**  
 **05:55 AM.****

Dos semanas después, la misión de la Presidenta parecía salir bien. La misión en cubierto de Max funcionó a la perfección y ahora era parte de la Liga de Villanos, o al menos eso parecía. Por su parte, Phoebe y Keely terminaron con el entrenamiento, y en los últimos días se dedicó a trabajar muy duro para proteger la ciudad ella sola. La Presidenta quedó muy satisfecha con los avances de sus poderes, que empezó a considerar la posibilidad de asignarle a Tempest una ciudad que proteger en el futuro.

Con Hiddenville a salvo y Max ganándose la confianza de los tipos malos, todo parecía estar listo para continuar con la siguiente fase de la misión; el ataque a la Liga de Villanos. Sin duda alguna, era la parte más difícil y debían esperar el momento indicado para ejecutarla con éxito.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Dark Slaugther, todos los miembros de la Liga de Villanos cesaron sus actividades criminales durante los siguientes días, así que la Presidenta Pateaduro legó a la conclusión de que ya no era necesario que Max siguiera viviendo en el Distrito Industrial, así que le permitió volver al departamento en cuanto estuviera listo.

Él no dejó pasar mucho tiempo y decidó volver a la Torre Delta tan pronto como fuera posible. Estaba ansioso por ver a su amada Phoebe otra vez.

Aquella mañana de lunes, se despertó mucho más temprano de lo normal, ni siquiera tuvo que programar la alarma de su teléfono. Se dio una ducha y se vistió con la primera ropa que encontró; una camisa negra, un jeans azul obscuro, y una chamarra gris. Tomó todas sus cosas del departamento y las metió a la cajuela del viejo Pontiac, y rápidamente salió de ese peligroso vecindario para tomar la avenida que lo llevaría directo a la zona urbana de Hiddenville.

La noche anterior él y Phoebe hablaron por Skype hasta altas horas de la madrugada, pero él no le dijo nada sobre su regreso, quería sorprenderla. Cuando por fin tomó la avenida Millbrook, aceleró el auto para llegar tan rápido como pudiera. La extrañaba tanto.

 _"Pheebs..."_ Pensó Max mientras conducía por el largo camino.

No pudo dejar de pensar en ella en todo el camino a casa, deseaba tanto verla de nuevo, abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y besarla por horas hasta quedarse dormidos juntos. Había pasado más de un mes desde que iniciaron con su parte de la misión, pero para ellos se sentía como si fuera mucho más tiempo.

Luego de llevar un rato conduciendo, finalmente vio el edificio a lo lejos, y sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **06:49 AM.****

Llegó antes de que saliera el sol, solo había algunos autos por el lugar, así que condujo hasta ahí mucho más rápido de lo normal. Luego de entrar a la parte baja del edificio, estacionó el Pontiac al lado del Thundercar, y tras tomar la maleta que traía en el asiento trasero, entró en uno de los elevadores, y usó su telekinesis oprimió el botón que lo llevaría a al departamento.

Mientras el elevador subía, sintió como si el tiempo transcurriera más lento, nunca había sentido eso antes pero era normal, considerando que se moría por ver a la mujer de su vida. Afortunadamente solo había una o dos personas usando los elevadores debido a la hora actual, por lo que no tuvo que esperar demasiado para llegar al octavo piso.

Al salir del elevador, corrió por los pasillos mientras sacaba las llaves de su chamarra. Poco después, llegó hasta la puerta pero incluso con su smartwatch en la muñeca, decidió no usarlo, pues sabía que adentro haría un sonido de alerta al abrirse, y él no quería hacer ningún ruido.

Normalmente, su gemela se despertaba muy temprano por las mañanas, pero a veces era él quien la despertaba de muchas maneras; acariciándola, besándola apasionadamente, o tratando de molestarla como en sus años adolescentes.

 _"Buenos días solecito. Te di toda la noche, ¿ya se te ocurrió la mejor broma del mundo?"_ Max recordó aquel día en que le jugó esa cruel broma en la secundaria.

No podía negar que hubo un tiempo en el que se sintió culpable por todas esas bromas que solía jugarle. Durante esos años, no quería admitir que solo la molestaba porque quería estar cerca de ella, y cada vez que veía ese lindo gesto que hacía al enfadarse con sus bromas, de pronto sentía algo en el pecho que siempre trataba de ignorar, pero ahora sabía lo que era.

Cuando dejó de lado sus pensamientos, tomó la llave con cuidado y abrió lentamente la puerta. Entró al departamento y volvió a asegurar la cerradura. Colocó sus cosas en el suelo y sin encender las luces, se dirigió a su habitación. Dentro del lugar aún estaba oscuro, pero afuera el sol ya estaba saliendo, así que la luz que entraba por las ventanas era suficiente luz para que pudiera ver por dónde debía caminar.

Al llegar a la habitación, vio que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, así que al entrar ahí, caminó con mucho cuidado y al fin pudo ver a su amada gemela durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama que compartían desde hace más de un año.

Ella acostumbraba dormir del lado izquierdo mientras él la abrazaba desde atrás, pero ahora estaba recostada en su lado y usando su almohada. También notó que traía puesta una de sus camisas negras, nada más. La pobre chica lo extrañaba tanto que usaba sus camisas para sentir su aroma antes de ir a dormir y dejar de extrañarlo. Se pasaba las noches abrazando su lado de la cama, como si tratara de imaginar que aún seguía ahí.

La noche anterior, Phoebe hizo a un lado las sábanas, se acomodó el cabello sobre uno de sus hombros y se acurrucó con nada más puesto que la camisa de su hermano, lista para su video llamada diaria por Skype.

Mientras la observaba, Max se moría por abrazarla, recorrer su piel con sus besos y pasarse el resto de la mañana recuperando el tiempo perdido. Pero no lo hizo, prefirió acercarse a ella y recostarse a su lado con mucho cuidado. Fue entonces que vio un largo y ondulado mechón cubriendo su rostro, así que lo tomó con su mano y lo colocó detrás de su oreja, solo para ver su rostro en toda su gloria.

Se veía tan hermosa en ese momento. Su brillante cabello suelto, sus rosadas mejillas, y esos labios que tanto había extrañado por tanto tiempo, ahora estaban a centímetros de él.

 _"Amor, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé."_ Pensó Max sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Entonces se acercó a ella, y antes de que pudiera sentir su presencia o escuchar sus pensamientos, la besó suavemente, como queriendo re descubrir cada milímetro de esos labios que conocía perfectamente.

Poco después, Phoebe empezó a devolverle el beso inconscientemente, creyendo que estaba soñando con él. Se sentía en ese pequeño espacio entre dormir y despertar, tratando desesperadamente de continuar con su sueño. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos, vio frene a ella a Max. Se sorprendió tanto que creyó que seguía soñando.

"Hola preciosa." Le susurró Max, separándose un poco de su rostro.

"¿Max...?" Preguntó Phoebe, luego de darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando.

"Soy yo amor." Respondió él, con una sonrisa que no recordaba haber visto antes.

"¡Oh por dios volviste!" Exclamó la joven llena de emoción, sentándose en la cama inmediatamente. No le tomó mucho llevar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras él la envolvía en sus brazos con firmeza.

"Te extrañé tanto, cielo." Confesó Phoebe, poniendo sus labios cerca de su oído, mientras profundizaba el abrazo, como si temiera que se fuera a ir otra vez.

"También yo, amor." Respondió él cariñosamente.

Entonces dejaron de abrazarse quedando cara a cara, y tras compartir una cómplice mirada, en un instante volvieron a besarse como si su vida dependiera de ello. Tal era su intensidad que pronto sintieron que se quedaban sin aire. Ambos trataron de calmarse un poco e ir más despacio, pues aunque habían pasado mucho tiempo separados en el último mes, ahora tenían todo el tiempo que necesitaban.

Max la recostó suavemente entre las sábanas, y sin dejar de besarla empezó a recorrer su piel con las manos, acariciándola dulcemente desde su cintura hasta subir lentamente por su pecho, haciéndola estremecer cada vez que sus manos iban más allá. Pronto las cosas subieron de tono y Max empezó a desabotonar lentamente la camisa que traía Phoebe, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con suya.

"Te amo muchísimo." Alcanzó a decir Phoebe con cierta dificultad.

Pero Max no podía dejar de besarla, simplemente no podía, y en medio de su pasión, se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo. Las manos de Phoebe ahora recorrían su espalda hábilmente, mientras él terminaba de desabrochar el último botón que mantenía cubiertos los pechos de su hermana.

Max y Phoebe estaban dispuestos a recuperar el tiempo perdido, y durante las próximas horas, no habría poder humano que pudiera detenerlos. En esos momentos no eran más que una joven pareja, y todo lo que deseaban era demostrarse todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro, y el día apenas estaba empezando.

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Jueves 24 de Noviembre del 2022.**  
 **11:55 AM.****

Los siguientes tres días, la habitación de los gemelos se convirtió en todo un nido de amor. Pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo encerrados ahí, haciendo el amor desde el alba hasta el ocaso. Se necesitaban tanto que simplemente no podían evitarlo. Apenas les alcanzaba el tiempo para salir a patrullar la ciudad, y de no ser por la comida china que ordenaban todas las noches, y los hotcakes que Phoebe preparaba por las mañanas, quizás habrían muerto de inanición.

Probablemente trataban de aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenían, porque sabían que este jueves, las cosas cambiarían para siempre. Hace dos meses, los gemelos hicieron una promesa; después de la cena de Día de Gracias en la casa de sus padres, finalmente le contarían a toda su familia acerca de su relación secreta. Ambos sabían que tarde o temprano este día llegaría, y debían estar listos sin importar qué.

Era casi medio día, y como muchas otras veces, Max aún seguía dormido en la cama que varias horas atrás, había sido testigo del secreto mejor guardado en Hiddenville. Max tomó la precaución de cerrar las persianas por la noche, por lo que los cálidos rayos del sol en la mañana, y era la razón por la que había dormido tanto.

Hubiera seguido así por un par de horas más de no ser por los ruidos que alcanzó a escuchar a lo lejos, los cuales fueron despertándolo hasta que abrió completamente los ojos. Pero entonces dejó de escuchar esos ruidos, miró a su alrededor pero por más que buscó, su amada gemela no estaba ahí. De pronto volvió a escuchar los mismos sonidos pero ahora estaba seguro de que provenían de la cocina, así que se puso la ropa que arrojó la noche anterior, y salió de la habitación para ir a investigar.

Cuando llegó ahí, vio que Phoebe estaba muy ocupada lavando varias cosas en el lavaplatos. Caminó hasta ella, descalzo, y la chica ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Pronto un delicioso aroma llenó sus fosas nasales y lo condujo hasta la mesa. Había dos platos con suficientes hotcakes para los dos. Sí que le encantaba consentirlo.

"Mmm... Se ven deliciosos." Dijo Max repentinamente.

"¡Ay mierda! ¡Me asustaste!" Exclamó la chica, dándose vuelta rápidamente en cuanto escuchó su voz.

"Wow, una mala palabra, me encanta cuando mi novia habla así." Respondió él, sonriéndole juguetonamente.

"Mira... lo de ayer fue... bueno... no lo pude evitar." Aseguró Phoebe, recordando la noche de pasión que tuvieron varias horas atrás. Se sonrojó inmediatamente.

Empezaron a tener relaciones sexuales hace más de un año, pero incluso después de todo ese tiempo, a veces a Phoebe le daba un poco de pena hablar sobre esas cosas, y cuando lo hacían se sonrojaba mucho, justo como ahora, pero también le regalaba a Max una de las sonrisas que a él más le gustaban.

"Siéntate cielo, desayunemos juntos o... comamos juntos, dormilón." Le sugirió ella con una cariñosa sonrisa.

"Ya me conoces, no soy muy madrugador." Dijo Max para justificarse, y se sentó frente a ella en la mesa.

"Lo sé, pero amo a mi novio justo como es." Respondió Phoebe, enviándole un dulce beso.

Empezaron a desayunar como cada mañana, pero justo cuando Max estaba a punto de comer, de pronto la pequeña televisión que tenían en una repisa de la cocina se encendió, y Max volteó ahí en seguida. Phoebe la encendió con su telekinesis, y empezó a cambiar entre los canales hasta que se detuvo en uno de los que solía ver por las mañanas.

"¿Las noticias? Qué aburrido, pon otra cosa... como Bob Esponja o algo así." Sugirió Max en cuanto vio que Phoebe se detuvo en HNN (Hiddenville News Networks).

"Espera... creo que están diciendo algo importante en HNN." Dijo Phoebe, ignorando su comentario.

 _"... y así, a diez meses de que fuera revocada la ley de prohibición de Súper Héroes promovida en 2019 por el entonces presidente Donald Trump, ayer durante una entrevista por parte de la HNN, la actual presidenta Hillary Clinton habló sobre los grandes cambios que ha tenido la nación desde que empezó a trabajar con la Liga de Héroes..."_

"Ah, mira..." Exclamó Phoebe, apuntando la televisión cuando vio a Hillary aparecer en la pantalla.

 _"Cuando fui elegida para ser presidenta de los Estados Unidos de América, lo primero que hice fue revocar esa ley de nuestra constitución, porque no fui la única que consideró que lo último que necesitaba_ _nuestra nación en esos días, era prohibirle a estos ciudadanos realizar su trabajo, pues lo único que quieren para nosotros, es que todos tengamos un mejor lugar para vivir..."_

Hace tres años, hubo una grave crisis en la comunidad de Súper Héroes debido a la ley de prohibición aprobada en Enero del 2019, tras el ataque de Dark Mayhem y el surgimiento de nuevos villanos en varias ciudades del país, el presidente creyó que los Héroes debían ser prohibidos, y que los únicos que podían luchar contra esos peligrosos criminales eran las fuerzas militares de E.U. Pero todo empezó a cambiar cuando Trump terminó su administración a finales del 2020.

 _"...ellos nacieron con estos poderes, es su naturaleza, y esta ley era prácticamente otra forma de discriminación para estas personas. Y sin importar su raza, nacionalidad, orientación sexual,_ _religión o_ _súper poderes, todos somos ciudadanos de esta nación. Creo que hemos dado grandes pasos en este ámbito..."_ Luego de mostrar el fragmento de la entrevista, la presentadora de HNN apareció en pantalla otra vez.

 _"Vea la entrevista completa hoy a las 6:00 PM, y la Presentación del Pavo de Día de Gracias Nacional con la presidenta Hillary Clinton_ _a las 7:00 PM_ _. En otras noticias... ya todo está listo para las ventas del Viernes Negro y..."_

"Tuvimos suerte al graduamos cuando esa ley ya no tenía validez." Expresó Max, justo antes de volver a comer sus hotcakes.

"Es verdad. Ocultar nuestros poderes y que nos prohíban usarlos, son dos cosas diferentes." Respondió Phoebe, mientras bajaba el volumen de la televisión, oprimiendo el botón con su poder.

Después de eso, siguieron comiendo el rico desayuno de Phoebe. No solo había preparado suficientes hotcakes para ambos, también puso en la mesa dos vasos grandes con jugo de naranja recién exprimido. Una vez, Max le dijo que era la mejor destruyendo naranjas con telekinesis, y desde ese día siempre quería hacerlo, solo para él.

Después de dar un sorbo a su jugo, una pregunta llegó a su mente:

"Y... ¿qué pasó con nuestro viejo amigo?" Preguntó Phoebe.

"¿Qué viejo amigo?" Respondió Max, sin saber a quién se refería.

"El que te ayudó a infiltrarte a Liga de Villanos, Santiago." Aclaró ella.

"Ah, dijo que volvería a México el sábado pasado, pero cuando estábamos en los cuarteles de la Liga, conoció a Simone y... creo que canceló su vuelo." Le contó Max, sonriendo burlonamente mientras decía la última parte.

"¿Simone? ¿Simone Kickbutt? ¡Wow! Tal vez deje su etapa de villana muy pronto." Comentó Phoebe, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su hermano.

Varios minutos después de esa pequeña charla, Max notó que ella estaba muy callada, y aunque no había dejado de comer, sus ojos parecían huir de su mirada cada vez que la veía, así que quiso saber por qué:

"Amor, ¿estás bien? Estás muy seria." Preguntó él, dejando el tenedor sobre el plato.

"No es nada es que... lo de hoy en la noche... solo estoy un poco nerviosa, es todo." Respondió Phoebe, mirándolo fijamente. Trató de ocultar sus sentimientos pero no pudo, Max no tuvo problemas para leer lo que sus ojos decían.

"No te preocupes Pheebs, todo va a estar bien." Le aseguró él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

"Claro... lo sé, debemos pensar positivamente." Dijo ella tratando de confiar en él, pero pronto se sintió sobrecogida por la situación, y luego de hacer a un lado su plato, se puso de pié para dar un profundo suspiro.

Entonces Max se puso de pié y se acercó a ella. La tomó de las manos para verla a los ojos otra vez y decirle:

"Oye... sin importar lo que pase hoy, estaremos juntos para siempre. Te lo juro." Le aseguró, antes de envolverla en sus brazos.

"Te amo Max." Fue todo lo que pudo decir Phoebe mientras colocaba la barbilla en su hombro.

"También te amo." Respondió Max, profundizando el abrazo.

 **Suburbios de Hiddenville.** **  
 **07:21 PM.****

Varias horas después, los gemelos ya estaban de camino a su antigua casa en los suburbios de Hiddenville. El lugar en el que se graduaron de la Preparatoria varios años atrás, y donde conocieron a sus mejores amigos. El sol ya empezaba a ocultarse, y parecía que tendrían una noche muy fresca, por eso llevaron una chamarra para cada uno, pues lo último que querían era pescar un resfriado en Día de Gracias.

Max traía una camisa gris, jeans negros y zapatos del mismo color, y Phoebe decidió usar unos jeans grises, un suéter negro y un par de botas cafés. Su largo y ondulado cabello lo ató en una trenza que colocó sobre su hombro derecho.

Un par de horas antes, Chloe se ofreció para recogerlos en el departamento para que no llegaran tarde a la cena, pero Max se rehusó pues según él, teletransportarse le quitaba todo el sentido a su visita familiar.

Tras salir del edificio, subieron al Thundercar y pusieron sus chamarras en el asiento trasero. Max iba conduciendo y Phoebe estaba a su lado. En sus rodillas tenía un pay, el cual compraron en una pastelería cercana, pues como ella solía decir, _"es descortés llegar a una cena con las manos vacías, especialmente en Día de Gracias"_. Max no tuvo otra opción más que escucharla. Ahora iban por la avenida Wells, a 15 minutos de la casa de sus padres.

La Torre Delta estaba como a 40 minutos de los suburbios, y durante todo el camino, los gemelos nunca se soltaron las manos, ni por un segundo, era como si ese contacto les ayudara a calmar los nervios que seguro estaban sintiendo, y poco a poco, un incómodo silencio empezó a formarse, y Phoebe trató de desvanecerlo:

"¿Crees que les guste el pay?" Preguntó ella, mirando a Max dudosamente.

"Claro, a todos les gusta el pay de manzana, si no me crees, pregúntale a papá." Respondió él irónicamente, poniendo una leve sonrisa en el rostro de su gemela, la cual compartió después de voltear con ella.

De camino a casa, Max se alegró por no haber aceptado la idea de Chloe, porque muy en el fondo, quería pasar más tiempo con Phoebe antes de contarles a todos sobre su relación.

Ambos acordaron que confesarían todo después de la cena, pero ninguno de ellos sabía lo que pasaría esa noche, pero de algo estaban seguros; esa sería la cena más larga que jamás hayan tenido.

Mientras daban vuelta en la calle que tantas veces habían recorrido para ir a la escuela, apretaron fuertemente sus manos, mientras compartían una mirada que sólo podía reflejar su creciente ansiedad, pero por alguna razón, ese contacto especial entre ellos, también parecía calmarlos.

 **Casa de los Thunderman, Suburbios de Hiddenville.** **  
 **07:36 PM.****

Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa, Max estacionó el Mustang frente al patio y se tomaron unos cuantos segundos antes de salir del vehículo. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir, solo se miraron a los ojos y tras dar un leve suspiro al mismo tiempo, supieron que era hora. Lentamente se soltaron las manos, y descendieron del auto, juntos.

"Espera... deja el pay aquí." Dijo Max luego de ver que Phoebe cargando el pay con ambas manos.

"Pero..." Phoebe trató de decir, pero fue interrumpida.

"Confía en mí." Insistió él, convenciéndola al fin, así que abrió la puerta otra vez y dejó el pay en su asiento.

Sabían que el Thunder-Monitor no tardaría mucho en detectarlos, y no había nada que pudieran hacer para sorprender a la familia, así que caminaron a través del patio y se detuvieron en la puerta principal de su antigua casa. Max puso la mano en la chapa, pero entonces vio que Phoebe se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa.

Rápidamente volteó con Max, tratando de buscar alivio en sus ojos:

 _"Descuida Pheebs, estoy aquí contigo."_ Max intentó tranquilizarla hablándole en su mente, y pasando su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura.

 _"Gracias cielo."_ Le agradeció ella mentalmente.

Pero antes de que pudieran compartir una sonrisa que los ayudara a sentirse mejor, la puerta se abrió tan rápido que ni siquiera les dio tiempo de separarse, pero nada de eso importó, porque repentinamente Barb apareció frente a ellos, vistiendo un bonito vestido morado, y gritando de felicidad en el momento en que los vio:

"¡Ay mis bellos gemelitos! ¡Denle un abrazo a su mami!"

Ni siquiera tuvieron que mover un músculo, porque Barb corrió con sus tacones para abrazarlos con todas sus fuerzas, justo como lo hacía cuando eran niños. Esto les trajo viejos recuerdos a Max y a Phoebe, especialmente de esas divertidas fiestas que tenían cada año en Metroburgo.

"Te lo dije." Le recordó a Phoebe, justo antes de recibir su abrazo junto a Phoebe.

"También nos da gusto verte mamá, pero nos estás asfixiando..." Dijo Phoebe, tratando de abrazarla también.

"Lo mismo digo..." Max apoyó su comentario, sin soltar la cintura de su gemela.

Justo después de que la emocionada madre los liberara, Max retiró el brazo de la cintura de Phoebe y dio un ligero respiro de alivio, al igual que ella. Por alguna razón no supieron qué hacer después, solo se quedaron ahí frente a Barb.

"¡Pero no se queden ahí, entren! La cena está casi lista." Les dijo la mujer, tomando las manos de ambos, muy efusivamente.

Una vez dentro de la sala, ni siquiera tuvieron que esperar un segundo, porque Hank estaba en medio de la sala, vestido como para una fiesta casual. Tenía una enorme sonrisa de felicidad, y cuando los gemelos vieron que extendía sus brazos, ya sabían lo que vendría... un súper abrazo de Thunderman.

"¡Al fin llegaron los héroes de Hiddenville! ¡Vengan aquí!" Exclamó Hank abrazándolos inmediatamente, casi levantando a los dos en el aire, pero poniéndolos peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro.

"Espera papá..." Phoebe trartó de que se diera cuenta de su fuerza, pero era muy tarde.

"¡Nos ahogas...!" Agregó Max con una voz apenas audible.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó Hank justo después de soltarlos.

Barb le lanzó una amenazante mirada al ver como sus pobres gemelitos empezaron a toser, tratando de recuperar el aliento luego del poderoso abrazo. Hank solo se encogió de hombros y la miró sin saber qué decirle, aunque tampoco podía culparlo, pues hacía meses que no veían a sus hijos mayores, pero a diferencia de él, Barb no tenía súper fuerza.

"Mis pobres bebés... ¿Están bien?" Les preguntó una angustiada Barb.

"Sí, estamos bien, ma. Sólo papá siendo papá." Max se apresuró a responder.

"Seguro, solo fue un pequeño apretón. Nada que los héroes de Hiddenville no puedan soportar." Agregó Phoebe, mostrando la mejor de sus sonrisas, y haciendo énfasis con las manos. "Y... ¿dónde están los demás?" Preguntó en seguida, cuando por fin pudo recuperar el aliento.

Fue curioso que preguntara eso porque en ese preciso momento, escucharon unos ruidos en la cocina, y luego un poderoso viento hizo volar varios objetos hasta la sala. Hank y Barb fueron a la cocina y los gemelos los siguieron.

Lo siguiente que vieron fue a un joven de lentes y con cabello corto, tal vez de 1.70 mts. Usaba un suéter blanco y jeans azules, y traía algo entre las manos. Había una chica que cargaba en su espalda y que se veía un poco más baja que él. Tenía cabello castaño claro y estaba vestida con un suéter rojo, jeans negros y una elegante boina negra. Eran los hermanos menores Billy y Nora.

Luego de que la chica bajara de su espalda, cerró la puerta de la cocina y se dieron vuelta para ver sus padres entrando a la cocina.

"Ah, tenías razón mamá, ya no hay ningún pavo en las tiendas, tuvimos que ir a París para comprar uno." Dijo Nora, mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Le dijeron a Billy y Nora que fueran a comprar el pavo para la cena, porque con toda la emoción de la visita de Max y Phoebe, Hank olvidó comprarlo.

"Sí, nos tardamos porque Nora quería comprar una boina." Les informó Billy, colocando el pavo sobre la mesa, luego se sentó junto a ella.

"Oye... ¿qué mejor lugar para comprar boinas que la _ville de l'amour_?" Dijo Nora, tratando de justificar su capricho.

En los últimos años, Nora dejó de usar moños al salir de la primaria, y prefirió enfocarse en las boinas, pero eso no significaba que se desharía de sus moños favoritos. Ahora, la chica de 17 años estaba en su último año en la Preparatoria Hiddenville, pero tenía que tomar una decisión importante; ir a la Universidad de Héroes, o a la Universidad de Florida.

Billy acababa de cumplir 19, y decidió estudiar Veterinaria en la Universidad de Florida el año pasado, y aunque se pasaba casi todo el día en el campus, aún seguía viviendo con sus padres, pues con su supervelocidad podía ir y venir en solo unos segundos. Si Nora decide estudiar en la misma universidad, planea mudarse con ella cerca del campus para estudiar juntos, igual que sus hermanos mayores.

"¡Hola chicos!" Los saludó Phoebe en cuanto entró a la cocina con Max.

"¡Oigan pensé que no vendrían!" Exclamó Billy, muy emocionado.

Rápidamente se levantaron y les dieron un abrazo. No habían visto a los gemelos desde hace un par de años, así que estaban muy felices de verlos otra vez.

"¿No venir aquí? ¿Y perdernos la cena familiar? Jamás." Dijo Max con firmeza.

"Eso dijeron el año pasado... y el antepasado." Les recordó Nora, poniéndose una mano en la cintura.

Los gemelos trataban de visitar a Hank y Barb seguido, pero muchas veces estaban solos en casa. Con Billy en la Universidad y Nora divirtiéndose con sus amigas, era poco el tiempo que pasaban ahí. La única persona que los veía más seguido era Chloe, pues con frecuencia la invitaban al cine a ver películas.

"Si bueno... estábamos algo ocupados pero... este año es diferente, muy diferente." Aseguró Phoebe, haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras, porque no pudo evitar pensar en el enorme secreto que confesarían después de la cena.

Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo esperado, Max y Phoebe estaban sorprendidos al ver a sus hermanos otra vez, no podían creer cuanto habían crecido en solo dos años. Billy era prácticamente tan alto como Max, y Nora se veía completamente diferente desde que inició sus entrenamientos. Ya no eran niños, ahora eran adultos.

"Bueno se hace tarde, Nora ¿por qué no descongelas el pavo mientras preparo el relleno?" Le indicó Barb, mientras caminaba hacia el refrigerador para sacar todo lo demás y ponerlo sobre la isla.

"Seguro." Aceptó Nora, lanzando dos ligeros rayos de calor al pavo, derritiendo el hielo en solo par de segundos.

"¡Chloe! ¡Ya llegaron tus hermanos!" Gritó Hank acercándose a la escalera.

La más pequeña de los Thunderman era la única que no habían visto desde que su llegada, y luego de unos segundos, la niña se teletransportó justo en medio de la cocina. Usaba un suéter negro, una falda de mezclilla y botas cafés. Su rubia cabellera estaba suelta hasta los hombros.

Estaba agitando la cabeza mientras sostenía su celular con ambas manos, el cual reproducía una canción de heavy metal a todo volumen, cosa que hizo que todos dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y voltearan a verla justo cuando apareció.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su teléfono.

Al notar que nadie dijo una sola palabra, detuvo la canción (Slayer - Raining Blood) y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo. Cuando se dio vuelta, vio a los gemelos en frente de ella.

"¡Max! ¡Phoebe!" Gritó muy emocionada y los abrazó a ambos al mismo tiempo.

"Hola, ¿nos extrañaste hermanita?" Preguntó Max después del abrazo.

"¡Claro, bebés!" Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"Max y yo estamos ansiosos por escuchar tus canciones favoritas. ¡Esta vez sí traje mis tapones para los oídos!" Dijo Phoebe, sacando unos tapones de su bolsillo.

"Con mi nueva lista de reproducción, ¡van a explotar!" Aseguró Chloe.

Claramente sus gustos musicales no eran la música favorita de Phoebe, pero aún así, trataba de pasar tiempo con su hermanita. Creció muy rápido también, y uno de sus sueños es tener a uno de los gemelos como su mentor, solo que le es imposible decidir quién será.

"Creo que yo explotaré si no como algo. ¿Alguien más tiene hambre?" Hank trató de hallar algo de apoyo.

"Trajimos un pay de manzana, enseguida lo traigo." Le informó Phoebe, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Voy contigo." Max se apresuró a decir, corriendo tras ella.

 **08:05 PM.**

Más tarde, toda la familia estaba en la mesa a punto de comer la deliciosa cena que Barb y Nora prepararon juntas. Sin duda los poderes de la Láser Girl se habían desarrollado considerablemente en estos años, obteniendo un sorprendente control sobre ellos, que ahora podía regular el poder de sus disparos, sin importar que los usara para cocinar a la perfección varios tipos de alimentos.

Todo estaba listo, Max y Phoebe se sentaron juntos, Billy se sentó al lado de Nora, y Chloe a lado de sus padres. Sólo faltaba la tradición de la familia Thunderman, decir por qué estaban agradecidos este año.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de dar las gracias, ¿verdad?" Propuso Hank, llevándose la atención de todos. "Quisiera dar las gracias por este delicioso banquete, la cena no sería lo mismo sin este grandioso pavo." Continuó él, pero al ver la expresión de Barb, se apresuró a decir: "Y claro... sin mi esposa nada de esto sería posible. Te amo cariño."

Después del bochornoso momento, Barb tomó la palabra:

"Yo solo me siento muy agradecida por tener a toda mi familia aquí, porque aunque hemos pasado por momentos muy difíciles, sé que siempre encontraremos apoyo entre nosotros, y siempre estaremos juntos." Expresó ella, dándoles una sonrisa a todos. "¿Max? ¿Phoebe?" Se dirigió a ellos. "¿Alguno de ustedes?"

Normalmente Phoebe era de los primeros en hablar frente a los demás, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

"Bueno... este año ha sido muy importante para los dos, y aunque hemos estado lejos de ustedes por mucho tiempo, pero siempre estaré agradecida porque sé que siempre poder contar con ustedes. Y Max... gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí. Prometo que siempre estaré ahí para tí." Finalizó Phoebe, dejando una sonrisa en todos, especialmente en su hermano, que se apresuró en ser el siguiente en hablar.

"Solo puedo decir que tienen suerte de que esté aquí esta noche, obviamente la cena no sería lo mismo sin mí." Dijo Max con un tono burlón, borrando la sonrisa de todos a su alrededor. "Es broma... estoy muy agradecido de ser parte de esta familia. He aprendido muchas cosas de cada uno, y sé que siempre puedo acudir a ustedes si necesito ayuda. Especialmente contigo... Phoebe. Gracias, por todo." Aseguró él, dibujando una sonrisa especial en su gemela.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta, pero por un momento olvidaron que debían fingir pelear, o por lo menos molestarse entre sí como lo hacían antes. Al no hacerlo, la familia se sorprendió mucho al escuchar a los gemelos portándose tan bien el uno con el otro. Y cuando al fin se dieron cuenta de su error, Barb tuvo que romper el hielo para que pudieran continuar con la tradición.

"Eso fue... muy lindo Phoebe, Max. Emm... ¿Alguien más?" Preguntó ella, dirigiéndose a los demás. Fue Billy quien levantó la mano para tomar la palabra.

"Yo quisiera dar las gracias por el apoyo que me dieron cuando decidí estudiar en Florida. Ninguno me juzgó por dejar de lado mi carrera de Súper Héroe, y eso significa mucho para mí... y para los perritos del albergue, si pudieran hablar claro." Concluyó él, llevándose varias sonrisas nerviosas. "Emm... ¿Nora?" Dijo él, mirando a su hermana.

"Bueno... me gustaría aprovechar este momento para decir que ya tomé una decisión... El próximo año iré a Florida para estudiar en la Escuela de Leyes porque, al ver el apoyo que le dieron a Billy, sabía que no me fallarían. Me siento muy agradecida por la familia que tengo, especialmente por ti... Billy." Dijo Nora, mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa.

Todos los demás escuchaban atentamente lo que tenía que decir cada uno, no había malas caras o expresiones aburridas, era como si la distancia que habían tenido en los últimos años los hubiera hecho sentir más unidos, incluso más que antes. Solo faltaba una persona, la Thunderman más joven, Chloe.

"Cariño... tú sigues" Le anunció Barb.

"Yo estoy feliz porque me dejaron estudiar en la Secreta Academia de Súper Poderes, luego de insistir por semanas..." Dijo Chloe, bajando la voz en la última parte. "...y por tener esta familia y... esas cosas. ¿Podemos cenar ya, por favor? Muero de hambre, bebés." Concluyó la pequeña, haciendo que todos rieran con su último comentario.

"Yo apoyo la moción hija. ¡Hora de cortar el pavo!" Exclamó Hank tomando el cuchillo de la mesa, frente a todas esas caras de felicidad, y mientras hacía el primer corte, volteó a ver a Max: "Oye hijo... ¿Has sabido algo de mi viejo enemigo?" Le preguntó él mientras movía el cuchillo.

"Si me llamó ayer, dijo que pasaría el Día de Gracias en Metroburgo, con su madre." Respondió Max, mientras se servía un poco de vino en su copa.

"Da gusto escuchar eso." Comentó Hank al momento de servir la primera porción de pavo para su esposa.

"Sí... cuando finges ser bueno, terminas siendo bueno." Agregó Phoebe, llevándose una sonrisa de su gemelo.

Fue justo lo que sucedió hace 5 años, cuando el Consejo de la Liga de Héroes determinó que el Dr. Colosso ya no representaba una amenaza para la sociedad, decidieron convertirlo en humano y otorgarle su libertad. Él estaba muy feliz, pero como no tenía un trabajo para continuar con su vida, decidió trabajar como científico de la Liga de Héroes. Algo que seguramente puso a la señora Colosso muy orgullosa.

"Ah y... Max, Phoebe, espero que hoy no planeen irse a la cama temprano, porque quiero que me cuenten todo lo que han estado haciendo desde que se graduaron de la Universidad. ¡Todo! ¡Con lujo de detalles!" Les dijo Hank, muy emocionado, cosa que hizo que los gemelos compartieran una nerviosa mirada en cuanto lo escucharon.

Max y Phoebe se pusieran muy nerviosos por ese repentino comentario, era inevitable, pues sin siquiera saberlo, su padre dijo varias cosas que los hizo sonrojarse en tan solo un segundo. No había manera de que pudiera imaginarse que detrás de esas inocentes palabras, había un enorme secreto esperando a ser revelado.

Luego de ese penoso momento, los gemelos se sonrieron uno al otro al mismo tiempo, y trataron de cambiar el tema:

"Y emm... ¿qué hay de postre?" Preguntó Max, fingiendo curiosidad.

"Sí, tienen coles de Bruselas" Agregó Phoebe justo después.

 **Viernes 25 de Noviembre del 2022.** **  
 **12:25 AM.****

Todos pasaron un gran momento durante la cena familiar, disfrutaron de la rica cena, de las bebidas, el postre, pero sobre todo, tuvieron una de las noches más gratas que habían tenido en años. Casi podrían decir que tuvieron el mejor Día de Gracias de toda su vida.

Después de la cena, al fin Hank obtuvo lo que quería, pues durante más de dos horas Max y Phoebe les contaron sobre muchas de las misiones que tuvieron juntos en los últimos años.

Hank y Barb estaban muy felices por los gemelos, pues al fin habían aprendido a llevarse bien y a trabajar juntos como equipo. Muy en el fondo siempre supieron que lo harían, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de lo lejos que habían llegado los gemelos, empezaron a sentirse muy orgullosos.

Sus hermanos menores también estaban sorprendidos. Siempre los habían admirado desde que eran niños, y cuando escucharon todas esas grandiosas historias, rogaron escuchar más pero se hacía tarde, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya pasaba de media noche.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Max y Phoebe trataron de contarle su secreto a la familia varias veces. Toda la familia estaba en la sala, era el momento perfecto para decirles, pero cada vez que lo intentaban, algo sucedía:

"Mamá, papá... tenemos algo importante que..." Trató de decir Phoebe, sin mucho éxito.

"Espera Pheebs... ¿Cómo se llamaba tu estudiante? Quiero seguirla en Chirper." La interrumpió Nora, mientras sacaba su teléfono.

"Keely Greer." Respondió ella rápidamente.

Sin importar cuánto lo intentaran, Hank, Barb y sus hermanos siempre tenían preguntas que hacer, tenían cientos de ellas, tantos detalles que necesitaban saber. Fue imposible para ellos encontrar el momento perfecto para tocar el tema.

"Oigan, Phoebe y yo queremos decirles..." Max también intentó abordar el tema, pero no pudo.

"Max, ¿cuántos cajeros automáticos destruiste durante tu misión?" Le preguntó Billy, con mucha curiosidad.

"Una vez más, tres." Contestó Max, un poco molesto.

Después de que contaron una última historia a petición de Chloe, Hank y Barb decidieron que era hora de ir dormir, cosa que no fue bien recibido por Max y Phoebe.

Desde que empezaron la Universidad, los gemelos solían quedarse a dormir en sus viejos cuartos durante el Día de Gracias, y al igual que en otros años, sus padres les ofrecieron la casa otra vez. Ellos no dudaron en aceptar.

Los gemelos no tenían otra opción, debían esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para contarles su secreto.

 **1:37 AM.**

Ya pasaba de la 1 de la mañana y todos estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo, excepto los gemelos. Habían pasado horas sin besarse, acariciarse, o tomarse de la mano, incluso después de haberse sentado juntos durante la cena, sentán como si necesitaran algo. Trataron de ocultarlo frente a los demás tanto como pudieron, pero sabían perfectamente que lo único que necesitaban, era besarse como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ahora ambos estaban en sus propias habitaciones, Max en su guarida y Phoebe en su recámara del segundo piso. No era la primera vez que dormían en sus viejos cuartos otra vez, pero aún así, no podían evitar sentirse algo extraño cada vez que volvían. Sus cuartos seguían igual desde el día en que se mudaron. Barb era responsable de eso, pues extrañaba a sus gemelitos todos los días.

Normalmente dormían hasta la mañana siguiente, poco antes de regresar al departamento, pero esta noche era diferente. Max estaba recostado en medio de su cama, usando un pants de color gris y una camiseta blanca. Tenía su teléfono en las manos y su lámpara futurista estaba, pues sin importar cuántas veces lo intentó, no pudo dormir. Simplemente necesitaba su otra mitad.

Por su parte, Phoebe estaba sentada sobre. Vestía con una ligera blusa celeste y un cómodo pants de color blanco, su cabello estaba suelto sobre su hombro derecho. Su cara no tenía rastro de maquillaje, y como la noche estaba más fresca que antes, se tapó con una cálida sábana. Ella tampoco pudo dormir desde que entró a la habitación.

Gracias a la telepatía, Max y Phoebe sabían perfectamente que el otro no estaba dormido, así que necesitaron mucho tiempo para empezar a comunicarse con la mente, incluso estando en habitaciones separadas, algo que aprendieron a hacer luego de varias semanas de práctica constante.

 _"Amor... amor, ¿estás despierta?"_ Max trató de llamarla mentalmente.

 _"Sí, no puedo dormir. Cielo, estoy muy nerviosa."_ Respondió ella justo después.

 _"Lo sé, yo también pero... no podemos hacer nada por ahora, solo esperar."_ Dijo él, aceptando la realidad.

Se suponía que le contarían a todos sobre su relación justo después de la cena, pero ahora debían esperar por horas, y eso hacía que no pudieran conciliar el sueño.

 _"Mira, ¿por qué no hablamos hasta que nos quedemos dormidos? ¿Okay?"_ Sugirió Max.

 _"Sí, suena bien, intentémoslo."_ Aceptó Phoebe, cerrando sus ojos para oír su voz claramente.

 _"Okay, estaba revisando mi cuenta de Chirper, y encontré algo muy interesante. Espera, te lo enviaré."_ Comenzó a explicarle mientras enviaba el mensaje.

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¿'Thundercest'?"_ Preguntó ella inmediatamente, sin saber lo que sus ojos veían.

 _"Bueno... creo que así es como nos llaman. Parece que hay un grupo de personas en Chirper y Tumblr que creen que los Thundergemelos están relacionados sentimentalmente."_ Indicó él.

 _"¡Oh por dios! ¡Pero si somos gemelos!"_ Exclamó Phoebe, con un falso tono de sorpresa.

 _"Qué graciosa amor."_ Dijo él irónicamente.

Esa era la primera vez que veían la palabra 'Thundercest' y no podían dejar de pensar acerca de eso. Phoebe supo perfectamente qué significaba el 'cest', y mientras bajaba por la página web en su celular, pensó que era irónico, porque sí estaban teniendo una relación incestuosa, justo como la gente lo imaginó.

 _"Sí, bueno... no podemos decir que se equivocan."_ Aseguró ella.

 _"Supongo que no... "_ Max estuvo de acuerdo.

 _"Te extraño."_ Confesó Phoebe, con un dulce tono de voz.

 _"También yo."_ Admitió él, tratando de escuchar más sus pensamientos.

 _"Ah espera... Tengo una idea..."_ Respondió ella, sin decir nada más.

Max se quedó ahí, esperando la respuesta de Phoebe, pero sin importar lo mucho que intentó, no podía escucharla. Al pasar el tiempo, y él siguió llamándola con su mente pero no obtuvo respuesta de su gemela. No entendía qué pasaba, pensó que algo andaba mal con su telepatía, o que tal vez se había quedado dormida, pero justo cuando estaba por enviarle un mensaje con su MePhone S7, escuchó algo.

De pronto Phobe se deslizó por el tobogán de la guarida y aterrizó sobre su cama, lo que tomó a Max por sorpresa. Justo después, la chica se giró hacia él, y con un ágil movimiento terminó acostada encima de él, y él la abrazó inmediatamente.

Aunque Max estaba feliz de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos. Quería besarla en los labios, pero entonces empezó a preocuparse de que alguien pudiera verlos, y si lo que intentaban hacer era que su familia apoyara su relación, definitivamente esa no era la mejor forma de lograrlo.

"¡Amor qué estás haciendo! ¡Nos van a descubrir!" Susurró Max, visiblemente preocupado.

"Relájate cielo, todos están dormidos, revisé. Ya puedes dejar de susurrar." Trató de convencerlo, con una enorme sonrisa.

Antes de bajar ahí, la joven se había cambiado la ropa que eligió para dormir, ahora usaba una blusa de tirantes blanca, y unos shorts de color rosa. Le encantaba usar ese atuendo para dormir con él. Cuando él vio su ropa, no pudo evitar pensar que no dormirían por las siguientes 2 horas.

"Y... ¿nadie puede oírnos? ¿Thundercest, eh? Apuesto que nunca imaginaron esto." Aseguró él, acercándose a sus labios.

"He esperado hacer esto toda la noche." Confesó ella, inclinándose sobre él.

"No eres la única." Dijo Max con una suave voz.

Entonces la besó en los labios con la misma pasión con la que tuvieron sexo por primera vez. Él probaba el dulce sabor de sus labios, el cual siempre lo impulsaba a ir más y más lejos. Empezó a acariciar su espalda con ambas manos, y pronto colocó una de ellas cerca del borde de su blusa.

Con cada una de sus caricias su piel se erizaba muy rápido, y sus latidos eran más fuertes que nunca, Max casi podía escucharlos al estar tan cerca de ella. Phoebe colocó sus brazos sobre su pecho, y tomó cariñosamente su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de profundizar el beso. Solo habían pasado unas horas desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos en la habitación del departamento, pero aún así, parecía que no se habían visto en días.

A Max no le tomó mucho tiempo deslizar su mano bajo la blusa de Phoebe, e ir desde su cintura hasta sus pechos. Phoebe se estremecía cada vez que su mano se movía a través de su piel, y sentía como si estuviera soñando. Él no quitó sus labios de los de ella, y debido a eso, sus respiraciones se estaban agitando de más.

En medio de su pasión, detuvieron el beso y Phoebe se sentó sobre sus piernas. Tomó el borde de su blusa con ambas manos, y con un simple movimiento, se la quitó y la arrojó al suelo. Ya no había nada más que cubriera sus pechos, así que le dio a Max una sonrisa atrevida y lo besó otra vez con la misma pasión de antes.

Ya no había besos inocentes ente ellos, porque ahora sus lenguas estaban unidas en un interminable beso. De vez en cuando, sus manos se entrelazaban como tratando de hacer que este momento durara para siempre, pero se soltaban muy rápido, porque todo lo que sus cuerpos pedían, eran más caricias.

De pronto, Max la envolvió en sus brazos y dejó de besarla otra vez, luego la levantó firmemente para sentarse sobre la cama con ella. Cuando dejó de moverse, Phoebe enrolló sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y en esa posición, Max empezó a quitarse la camiseta para arrojarla al piso, justo al lado de la blusa de Phoebe.

Después de eso, Max se apresuró a besar su cuello, mientras Phoebe trataba de no perder el aliento. La noche era lo suficientemente larga para que ambos compartieran ese momento especial. Por un segundo, el mundo podía esperar.

"Te amo." Le dijo Phoebe, directamente a su oído.

"Yo te amo más." Respondió él, sin dejar de acariciarla.

 **Continuará...**


	5. Hasta que la muerte nos separe

**Previamente en Cornerstone...**

"¡Oh por dios volviste!" Exclamó la joven llena de emoción.

Luego de un largo mes de investigación y trabajo en cubierto, finalmente Max pudo regresar al departamento en la Torre Delta. Durante ese tiempo, extrañó a Phoebe con todas sus fuerzas y en los siguientes días, todo lo que querían hacer era recuperar el tiempo perdido, juntos.

La joven pareja estaba reunida otra vez, listos para continuar con su amor prohibido. Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, porque se acercaba el Día de Gracias, y con él, el día en que debían confesar su más grande secreto a toda la familia. Phoebe era la que estaba más preocupada por esa noche.

"Es que... solo estoy un poco nerviosa, es todo." Le confesó Phoebe, tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

"Sin importar lo que pase hoy, estaremos juntos para siempre." Le aseguró él, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Por una vez podían tomarse un tiempo libre, y esa misma tarde, volvieron a los suburbios de Hiddenville, listos para la tradicional cena de Día de Gracias en la casa de sus padres.

"¡Ay mis bellos gemelitos! ¡Denle un abrazo a su mami!"

Luego de un emotivo encuentro con sus padres y sus hermanos menores, Max y Phoebe tuvieron una cena muy agradable junto a ellos, y en ese momento, se sintieron muy agradecidos por ser parte de esa familia. Estaban seguros de que este era el mejor Día de Gracias de todos.

"¡Hora de cortar el pavo!" Exclamó Hank tomando el cuchillo de la mesa, frente a todas esas caras de felicidad.

Después de la cena, los gemelos Thunderman sintieron que era hora de revelar su secreto, pero sin importar lo mucho que intentaron, nunca pudieron hablarles sobre eso, así que debían esperar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Cerca de la madrugada, los gemelos no pudieron controlar sus sentimientos, y se reunieron clandestinamente en la guarida de Max, a la mitad de la noche, ansiosos por demostrarse su amor una vez más. Se necesitaban tanto el uno al otro, que siempre terminaban atrayéndose inconscientemente, igual que la gravedad.

"He esperado hacer esto toda la noche." Confesó ella, inclinándose sobre él.

"No eres la única." Dijo Max con una suave voz.

Y ahora... el nuevo capítulo de Cornerstone.

 **Capítulo 5: Hasta que la muerte nos separe.**

 **Casa de los Thunderman, Suburbios de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Viernes 25 de Noviembre del 2022.**  
 **08:52 AM.****

Había un profundo silencio dentro de la habitación, nada más podía escucharse excepto las suaves respiraciones de una joven pareja de amantes que ahora yacían dormidos en la cama, envueltos entre varias blancas sábanas. Cualquiera que pudiera verlos diría que su amor era como el de cualquier otra pareja, excepto por el hecho de que ellos compartían su cumpleaños y crecieron juntos en la misma casa.

Varias horas después de aquel encuentro prohibido en la guarida, Max y Phoebe volvieron a pasar la noche juntos, aún cuando creyeron que no sucedería, o al menos no en la casa de sus padres.

Cuando era villano, Max siempre trató de imaginarse cómo sería romper una de las reglas de Hank acerca de no meter chicas a su habitación. Por esos días ni siquiera le daba miedo hacerlo pero esa noche, justo antes de quedarse dormido, él rompió esa regla, solo nunca creyó que lo haría con su propia hermana.

Ahora ahí estaban, durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama de Max, como si fueran marido y mujer. Max la tenía envuelta en sus brazos muy cuidadosamente, y Phoebe apoyaba la cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras lo abrazaba con tal firmeza, como si tratara de evitar que huyera.

Ambos tenían una ligera sonrisa en sus rostros, y aunque dormidos, ese contacto tan especial que tenían al abrazarse cálidamente, siempre los llenaba de una inmensa felicidad. Pudieron haberse quedado así por horas y horas, de no ser por el repentino sonido que escucharon al mismo tiempo.

Era el teléfono de Phoebe, el cual tenía un ringtone de despertador viejo. En pocos segundos, ambos empezaron a moverse muy lentamente, tratando de abrir los ojos pero sin romper ese cálido abrazo.

"Buenos días cielo... Despierta..." Dijo Phoebe mientras llevaba su mano bajo la almohada para tomar su teléfono y apagar la alarma.

"Solo dame diez minutos, amor." Respondió Max, tallándose los ojos.

"Y... ¿qué hay para mí?" Preguntó ella, con un tono curioso y una sonrisa en los labios.

"Emm... ¿Besos y más besos?" Contestó él a manera de pregunta.

"Okay tu ganas, pero solo diez minutos. ¿Hecho?" Le sugirió ella levantando su dedo meñique, esperando su respuesta.

"Hecho." Aceptó Max, entrelazando su meñique con el de Phoebe.

Pronto se acurrucaron nuevamente y trataron de dormir un poco más. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados pero aún seguían conscientes, y aunque aún podían escuchar sus suaves respiraciones, sus oídos no alcanzaban a distinguir lo que oían del otro lado de la puerta que cerraron por la noche, o del muro metálico cubriendo el tobogán.

Trataban de pasar juntos todo el tiempo que pudieran, pues sabían que una vez que dejaran esa habitación, las cosas cambiarían para siempre. Poco después, el silencio en la guarida fue interrumpido por Phoebe:

"Cariño..." Intentó preguntar dulcemente, frotando su pecho.

"¿Sí?" Cuestionó Max, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

"He estado pensando... " Empezó a decir Phoebe, pero tuvo que hacer una breve pausa para formular la pregunta. "Si vamos a estar juntos para siempre, ¿crees que podamos tener... bebés, algún día?" Preguntó de pronto, haciendo que su gemelo abriera los ojos en el momento en que escuchó lo que dijo.

"¿Bebés? Cariño, nada me haría más feliz que empezar una familia contigo." Le aseguró Max, antes de acariciar su mejilla, muy cuidadosamente.

"Oh, ¡eres tan dulce! Ven aquí." Dijo Phoebe antes de volver a abrazarlo.

Varios días antes, Phoebe se moría por hacerle esa pregunta y no sabía cómo reaccionaría, pero la respuesta que acababa de escuchar, la hizo tan feliz, y en ese preciso momento, ambos se abrazaron y cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo, intentando alargar esos 5 minutos tanto como pudieran. Cuando el silencio se había apoderado del lugar, de pronto una voz se escuchó:

"Estoy seguro de que tendríamos gemelos." Aseguró Max, poniendo una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro de su gemela.

"Max y Phoebe." Concluyó la chica, tomando su mano firmemente.

 **09:05 AM.**

Poco después, los gemelos se levantaron de la cama y se vistieron con lo que traían puesto la noche anterior. Mientras lo hacían, compartieron varias miradas de complicidad, como dos niños que acababan de hacer una travesura. Querían besarse una vez más, pero sabían perfectamente a dónde los llevaría eso, así que trataron de en enfocarse y prepararse para lo que venía.

Sabían que a esa hora la familia ya habría despertado, pues a veces salían a algún centro comercial por las ventas del viernes negro, así que cuando por fin estaban listos para subir, se pararon en frente del otro y se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos. Sus ojos reflejaban duda, inseguridad, inclusive temor, pero dejaron todo eso atrás en cuanto se tomaron de la mano, igual que la primera vez que lo hicieron.

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó Max, dándole una leve sonrisa.

"Siempre." Respondió Phobe muy seria, tratando de devolverle la sonrisa.

Subieron por las escaleras y cuando llegaron hasta la puerta de la guarida, Max tocó la pantalla de su smartwatch para desbloquear la entrada del tobogán y el seguro de su puerta. Phoebe giró la chapa y abrió la puerta lentamente, pero antes de que pusieran un pie fuera de ahí, compartieron otra mirada y dieron un profundo suspiro.

La hora había llegado.

Caminaron juntos por pasillo y nunca se soltaron las manos de camino a la sala, ni por un segundo. Sus corazones latían muy fuertemente con cada paso, no podían creer lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Cuando por fin se llegaron a la sala, se pararon en medio y vieron que no había nadie ahí, pero escucharon varias voces y risas que venían de la cocina, así que llegaron a la conclusión de que estarían desayunando.

Max y Phoebe se miraron el uno al otro con preocupación en su mirada. Era ahora o nunca:

"¡Mamá, papá!" Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, elevando la voz para que pudieran escucharlos.

De pronto sus manos empezaron a temblar, sabían que no había vuelta atrás, y entonces sintieron la necesidad de dar un paso atrás, darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de la casa, lo que fuera necesario para no tener que enfrentar ese difícil momento. Pero en vez de eso, solo apretaron sus manos y se quedaron ahí, uno al lado del otro, listos para lo que fuera.

"¿Pasa algo chicos?" Preguntó Barb desde la cocina, en cuanto los escuchó.

Ninguno de ellos los había visto aún, pues todos estaban sentados a la mesa desayunando los waffles y el jugo de naranja que preparó Barb. Tras su pregunta, todos siguieron comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente, pero aún así esperaron a escuchar sus voces, todos excepto Hank.

"Si es que..." Trató de decir Phoebe, pero titubeó en el último segundo.

"...Tenemos algo que decirles." Max terminó su frase, con las mismas palabras que ella iba a utilizar.

En ese momento todos los miembros de la familia dejaron su tenedor en los platos, y se levantaron de sus sillas para escucharlos, pues a juzgar por su tono de voz, lo que sea que quisieran decir, parecía ser importante.

Max y Phoebe vieron a sus padres y hermanos menores se alejaban de la mesa, y al instante apretaron sus manos con más fuerza. Pero mientras salían de la cocina, súbitamente algo sucedió:

 _"Alerta, alerta, transmisión entrante de la Súper Presidenta."_

La voz del Thunder-Monitor comenzó a sonar una llamada, pero a diferencia del Monitor del departamento, éste sí aceptaba todas las comunicaciones, así que cuando la pantalla estaba elevándose, Max y Phoebe se soltaron las manos inmediatamente, justo a tiempo para ver a Evelyn Kickbutt aparecer en pantalla. El resto de la familia llegó poco después, y se agruparon en la sala para atender la transmisión.

Los gemelos compartieron una nerviosa mirada, era como si el universo interviniera para que las cosas sucedieran así. Por tan solo un minuto se sintieron aliviados por tener esa interrupción, pero sabían perfectamente que eso solo estaban retrasando lo inevitable.

Una vez más, el secreto tendría que esperar.

"Buenos días Thundermans. Espero no arruinar sus compras del viernes negro, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirle a sus hijos." Informó Evelyn desde su oficina en la Liga de Héroes.

"Buenos días Súper Presidenta, ah y descuide, el masajeador de pies puede esperar." Contestó Hank, mostrando más interés en lo que tenía que decir.

"¿Qué sucede Evelyn?" Cuestionó Max llamándola por su nombre, dándose cuenta de su error medio segundo después. "Digo... Súper Presidenta." Se corrigió inmediatamente, obteniendo una autoritaria mirada de ella.

"Bueno es un caso clasificado pero como se nos acaba el tiempo, iré directo al grano. Nuestro equipo de investigación ya tiene todo lo que necesitamos para atacar la Liga de Villanos."

"¿Encontraron algo en los archivos que les conseguí?" Cuestionó Max, recordando su última visita a los cuarteles.

"Sí, ¿recuerdan a su compañera de la Universidad de Héroes, Abigail Ashford? Bueno, gracias a su habilidad tecnópata y a los datos que Max robó para nosotros, la señorita Ashford logró hackear sus comunicaciones y descubrió algo muy serio. Hoy planean atacar el Centro Comercial de Hiddenville, con 5 de sus mejores hombres, todos ellos con súper poderes, poderes ofensivos." Aseguró ella, con una seria mirada.

"Y eso no es todo, Max me contó que tienen muchos tipos como los que enfrentamos en la joyería. ¿Cómo vamos a detener a todos sin poner a la gente en peligro? Habrá decenas de ellos por el viernes negro." Preguntó Phoebe muy preocupada, mientras caminaba hacia el monitor con Max a su lado.

Toda la familia permaneció en silencio escuchando las graves noticias de la Presidenta Pateaduro, incluso Chloe parecía más interesada que antes, pues a diferencia de sus otros hermanos, a ella le encantaría convertirse en Súper Heroína.

"No tendrán que hacerlo, porque vamos a hacer el primer movimiento antes de que puedan poner un pie fuera de Volt-N-Save. De acuerdo al reporte de Max, una vez que vuelvan a llamar, ese tipo Camaleón lo llevará con su líder para recibir nuevas instrucciones. Luego de estudiar toda nuestra información, ahora sabemos que Max va a ser uno de los 5 hombres involucrados en el ataque al Centro Comercial de Hiddenville." Aseguró ella.

"¿Y eso es importante porque...?" Le preguntó Max, cruzándose de brazos.

"Ellos esperan que vayas con esos 4 sujetos, pero antes de cumplir con su misión van a llamarte, y cuando lo hagan, deberás ir con ellos para conocer a su líder. Phoebe ahí es donde entras tú, entrarás ahí por sorpresa y pelearán juntos contra ellos." Explicó Evelyn, mientras tomaba unos papeles del escritorio.

"Estaré lista." Respondió Phoebe, luciendo muy segura.

"Tendrán que detener a todos, incluyendo al líder así que les sugiero que derriben primero a los que tienen poderes. El resto de ellos será fácil de manejar, si trabajan juntos y usan sus poderes sabiamente."

No sería la primera vez que Max y Phoebe tendrían que pelear contra tantos criminales, pues ya habían detenido a decenas de ellos con anterioridad usando solo su telekinesis, pero esta vez necesitarían tener un mejor plan, pues si debían lidiar con 4 sujetos con poderes, las cosas podrían salir muy mal. Desafortunadamente para ellos, eso no era lo único que debía preocuparlos.

"¿Ha escuchado algo sobre la esfera?" Preguntó Phoebe, esperando obtener alguna buena noticia al respecto.

"Nada, pero estoy casi segura de que ellos la robaron, así que deberán tener cuidado, no podemos arriesgarnos a dejar que roben alguno de sus poderes, estaríamos en desventaja, especialmente si uno de ellos tiene Plasmakinesis."

"Al menos la esfera ya no tenía los poderes de Dark Mayhem. Debieron destruir los pedazos que dejamos en Hawaii." Se lamentó Max, luego de recordar esas inolvidables vacaciones del 2017.

"Yo les dije que debimos haber ido a Delaware pero nadie me escuchó." Dijo Billy, llevándose la mirada de todos.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Max, creímos poder usarla a favor de la humanidad, habría sido muy útil para detener villanos peligrosos, pero no cometeremos el mismo error. Si la traen de vuelta, esta vez la destruiremos. Ah y... casi lo olvido, Ashford encontró la siguiente fotografía..." Dijo la Súper Presidenta mientras activaba la proyección holográfica.

Fue entonces que toda la familia pudo ver el verdadero rostro de Dark Slaughter. La foto estaba un poco borrosa pero aún así, pudieron ver a aquel hombre de cejas gruesas y fríos ojos negros. Pero sobre todo, esa distintiva cicatriz que cubría gran parte de su rostro.

"Creemos que es el líder de la Liga de Villanos, su nombre real aún es un misterio, pero todos los archivos que obtuvimos nos llevaban a este hombre. Prácticamente no hay nada sobre él, es como si no existiera. No quisiera adelantarme pero tal vez él sea el de la Plasmakinesis." Aseguró Evelyn, con una seria voz.

"¿A qué hora va a suceder esto?" Inquirió Max, tras compartir una mirada de preocupación con su gemela.

"Hoy a mediodía. No tardarán en llamarte, así que necesito que ambos estén aquí en exactamente una hora, hay varias cosas que deben saber sobre la misión. Ahora mismo enviaré a un agente a la Torre Delta para que traiga el Pontiac de vuelta, deberán usarlo para llegar allá. Tenemos el tiempo contado así que... prepárense, ¡ahora!. La Súper Presidenta, se va." Concluyó seriamente al oprimir un botón de su teclado.

Después de eso, la pantalla se apagó y se deslizó nuevamente dentro del mueble. La familia se miró entre sí con cierta preocupación luego de lo que acababan de escuchar, y llegó un momento en que Max y Phoebe cruzaron sus miradas y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Se acercaba la última fase de la misión.

"Creo que... debemos darnos prisa." Dijo Max, mirando a su hermana.

"Sí, iré arriba a darme una ducha, te veo aquí en quince minutos." Le contestó ella, acercándose a las escaleras.

"De acuerdo, haré lo mismo. Te veo aquí." Concordó él, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo.

Entonces lo gemelos empezaron a correr para ir a prepararse para la misión, ignorando a toda la familia, pues una vez que se concentraban así, se olvidaban de todo lo demás. Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la sala, de pronto alguien los detuvo:

"Oigan esperen... ¿Chicos, qué es lo que querían decirnos?" Preguntó Barb curiosamente, en el momento en que recordó la razón por la que detuvieron el desayuno.

"Creo que eso puede esperar mamá, debemos irnos." Aseguró Max rápidamente para seguir corriendo a su guarida.

Y así, continuaron con sus respectivos caminos, dejando a todos los demás muy pensativos.

 **Liga de Héroes, Metroburgo.** **  
 **09:55 AM.****

Casi una hora después, Max y Phoebe se encontraban frente al edificio de la Liga de Héroes, listos para continuar con la misión que empezaron hace más de dos meses. Chloe les ayudó a teletransportarse hasta ahí con la promesa de que le contarían todo en cuanto volvieran de la batalla.

"Gracias por traernos Chloe." Dijo Phoebe soltando la mano de su hermanita, mientras Max hacía lo mismo.

"Por nada bebés. Y recuerden..." Quiso advertirles la niña, pero fue interrumpida por su hermano mayor.

"Sí, te contaremos todo cuando lleguemos al departamento." Le aseguró Max, sabiendo perfectamente lo que ella iba a decir.

"¡Genial! Ah y... ya pueden soltarse las manos..." Comentó la rubia apuntando a sus manos, debido a los requerimientos de su teletransportación. "¡Bye!" Luego de eso les sonrió y se teletransportó de vuelta a casa.

Los gemelos se miraron avergonzados por lo que acababa de pasar, habían tenido mucho cuidado de ocultar sus sentimientos frente a la familia, pero estaban tan concentrados en la misión, que ni siquiera dieron cuenta de eso.

Rápidamente se soltaron las manos, pero no porque quisieran hacerlo, sino porque estaban en un lugar público, y conocían a muchas personas ahí. No podían arriesgarse a que alguien los viera, podría levantar sospechas. Después de que descubrieron la palabra "Thundercest" en internet, ya tenían bastantes cosas de qué preocuparse.

Tras ese bochornoso momento, se sonrieron al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron al edificio, juntos. Ambos traían ya sus súper trajes puestos, pero esta vez, era una nueva versión con un material de alta resistencia, aunque el diseño y colores eran los mismos. Max traía consigo una chamarra táctica negra, pues aún tenía que ir en cubierto por última vez.

Los gemelos caminaron por las escaleras de la entrada, y cuando estuvieron frente a esas grandes puertas, finalmente accedieron al edificio, tras escanear sus manos e iris en el lector biométrico.

 **09:58 AM.**

Usaron el elevador para llegar hasta el último piso del edificio, en el que se encontraba la oficina de la Súper Presidenta, y en la cual debían estar a las 10 en punto. Cuando caminaron hasta la puerta de vidrio, ésta se abrió automáticamente para dejarlos entrar.

Evelyn estaba frente a la larga mesa que usaba para las reuniones. Tenía 4 sillas de cada lado y una más en uno de los extremos. Justo encima de la mesa había un proyector holográfico mostrando todos los datos que recabaron sobre la Liga de Villanos en todo ese tiempo, como sus principales integrantes, su ubicación, un listado con fotografías e información de los 4 criminales asignados a atacar el Centro Comercial, y un perfil incompleto en el centro; el líder.

Cuatro de las sillas estaban ocupadas por Simone Kickbutt, Santiago Hernández, Keely Greer y Chester Sullivan. Todos usaban ropa casual. Evelyn era la única que permanecía de pie, y los gemelos pensaron que debía estar proyectando algo muy importante. En cuanto vio entrar a los gemelos, se dirigió a ellos:

"Max, Phoebe, llegan justo a tiempo." Les dio la bienvenida sin dejar de lado su seria semblanza.

"Estamos listos." Anunció Max con seguridad en su voz.

"Bien... pero nosotros no. Siéntense." Les ordenó Evelyn, señalando las sillas libres.

Max y Phoebe procedieron a sentarse frente a Keely y Chester. Phoebe quería saludar a su antigua estudiante pero no se atrevería a interrumpir a su jefa, y solamente los saludó agitando su mano, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Ahora, antes de que llegaran estaba revisando junto al Escuadrón B ciertas cosas que deben saber antes de que pongan un pie fuera de este lugar." Dijo ella mientras tomaba el control remoto de la mesa.

"¿Ustedes también irán con nosotros?" Preguntó Phoebe al ver que la Presidenta parecía planear algo más, pero ninguno de ellos pudo responder a su pregunta, porque la Evelyn se les adelantó.

"No Phoebe, ellos estarán vigilando el Centro Comercial de Hiddenville. El Escuadrón B estará listo para detener a cualquier persona sospechosa. Pueden aparecer o no, así que por favor estén alertas. Ya hablé sobre estas 4 personas pero para que ustedes dos sepan, sus alias son; Aqua, Steel, Banshee y Toxic. Todos tienen poderes ofensivos; hidrokinesis, mímica metálica, híper grito y emisión tóxica." Dijo ella mientras se dirigía a los gemelos.

"Disculpe, yo ya leí el manual y nunca vi nada acerca de mímica metálica. ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Keely, levantando el brazo.

"Es un poder muy raro del que no habíamos oído en varios años. Básicamente, este tipo puede convertir cada parte de su cuerpo en metal." Le explicó Evelyn a la joven heroína.

"¡Wow! ¿Como el malo de Terminator 2?" Le preguntó Chester muy asombrado.

"No Chester, no puede cambiar la forma de sus extremidades, solo se convierte en metal." Le aclaró ella.

Entonces Evelyn proyectó un listado con todas esas personas, aunque no había fotos ni nombres ahí, pues Max jamás tuvo oportunidad de conocerlos, y aunque estuvo cerca, siempre traían su pasamontañas puesto.

"Phoebe, tú y Max irán a las instalaciones de Volt-N-Save y cuando llegue el momento, detendrán a la Liga de Villanos de una vez por todas." Explicó Evelyn mostrando sobre la mesa un mapa en 3D de ambos lugares.

"Y si algo sucede, pueden contar con nosotros, nadie saldrá herido." Indicó Keely, mirando a los gemelos.

"Keely y yo estaremos en el estacionamiento, usando ropa de civil. Simone y Santiago estarán dentro." Concluyó Chester, señalando ambos lugares en la proyección 3D.

"Exacto, ahora... hay 115 Km de un lugar a otro, así que..." Continuó hablando, pero de pronto fue interrumpida por alguien.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir con ellos mamá, habrá docenas de hombres armados, incluyendo a los que tienen poderes, apuesto a que Keely y su novio sabrán qué hacer si las cosas se salen de control en Hiddenville." Aseguró la joven, mirando a su madre muy seriamente.

Simone parecía haber dejado atrás su "fase de villana". Llevaba solo unos días saliendo con Santiago, pero ahora parecía ser más responsable que antes. Su carácter no había cambiado del todo, y al compartir su opinión, no estaba tratando de desafiar a su madre en frente de los demás, en realidad trataba de ayudar.

"Por última vez, no Simone. Max y Phoebe se encargarán de esto, tienen más experiencia en este tipo de asignaciones. Okay, como decía, hay 115 Km entre ambos lugares, así que si estos desgraciados quieren atacar su ciudad, necesitarían aproximadamente 1 hora y diez minutos para llegar hasta allá. Solo espero que te llamen pronto Max, no sé si tenemos el..."

De pronto un timbre de celular comenzó a sonar en la oficina. Era el teléfono de Max, el que usaba para trabajos en cubierto. Rápidamente lo sacó de su chaqueta y aceptó la llamada deslizando su dedo sobre la pantalla.

"¿Sí...?" Dijo Max, esperando que la otra persona hablara. "¿Ahora mismo? Claro... estaré ahí en 40 minutos. Adiós." Terminó la llamada, colocando el teléfono sobre la mesa metálica.

"Camaleón, me imagino. Bien, tendrás que estar ahí a las 10:40 AM, eso les da suficiente tiempo para presentarte con su líder y conducir hasta Hiddenville." Comentó la Presidenta mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio para tomar un pequeño maletín de aluminio. "Deben darse prisa, pero antes... déjenme darles esto." Dijo a los gemelos, mientras abría el maletín frente a ellos.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó Phoebe en cuanto vio su contenido.

En su interior había dos pequeños tubos, no más grandes que la palma de su mano. Tenían un pequeño contenedor de plástico en el centro, el cual parecía estar lleno con un brillante líquido azul, y tenían un tapón transparente en uno de los extremos, que cubría varias agujas pequeñas.

"Son micro-jeringas creadas por el viejo amigo de Max, el Dr. Colosso. Tienen una fórmula que fue creada a partir del código genético de Santiago. Les permitirá regenerar su cuerpo igual que él. Piel, órganos, huesos... todo. Una vez que se inyecten con la fórmula directamente en su cuello, cualquier herida que sufran no los matará. Desafortunadamente solo funciona por 15 minutos, así que tendrán que elegir el momento indicado con mucho cuidado. Son extremadamente difíciles de sintetizar, es por eso que solo tenemos estas dos... para ustedes." Aseguró ella.

Entonces Max y Phoebe tomaron su propia jeringa, y la sostuvieron entre sus manos para verla de cerca. No podían creer que lo lejos que había llegado la Liga de héroes con este avance tecnológico. Sin duda, sería bastante útil.

"Espere, ¿me está diciendo que vamos a inyectarnos con su sangre?" Cuestionó Max, apuntando hacia el novio de Simone mientras hablaba.

"Viejo, cuando lo dices así todo suena horrible. Solo son pequeñas cadenas de ADN que se unirán temporalmente a tu organismo, ah y relájate... mis poderes me vuelven inmune a cualquier tipo de enfermedad, así que tú y tu hermana estarán bien." Explicó Santiago despreocupadamente, cruzándose de brazos.

"Pues... suena bien, tendremos más tiempo para patear traseros, ¿no Max?" Dijo Phoebe en tono de broma, tratando de encontrar la aprobación de su hermano.

"Si claro, y ahora ya sé a quién echarle la culpa si me da gripe." Dijo él sarcásticamente, sin dejar de ver la jeringa.

"Puedes confiar en mi pastelito, él sabe de estas cosas, ¿verdad corazón?" Aseguró Simone, mientras volteaba a verlo para sonreírle.

"Claro que sí." Respondió Santiago, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Evelyn estaba feliz de que Simone se deshiciera de su lado malvado teniendo novio, pero ahora tenía que ver a su hija y a él besándose todo el tiempo. En más de una ocasión se vio forzada a detenerlos, especialmente cuando se encontraban en los cuarteles. Y ahora estaba ahí, tratando de ignorar sus muestras de afecto.

"Como sea... en unos momentos haré que le envíen a Phoebe un mapa detallado de las instalaciones de Volt-N-Save, podría ser muy útil. Bueno, creo que eso es todo así que... ya es hora. Esta misión es de vital importancia para nosotros, es el resultado de todo un año de investigación. Sé que no me fallarán." Expresó Evelyn con un tono convincente, mientras veía a los 6 jóvenes héroes sentados a su alrededor.

"Puede estar segura de eso, los detendremos a todos." Le respondió Phoebe, sin una pizca de duda.

"Muy bien gente... a salvar el mundo." Dijo Max, tomando su teléfono de la mesa, y levantándose de la silla.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo y luego de reunirse en tres parejas, caminaron hasta la puerta, listos para salir de la oficina, mientras Evelyn los veía alejarse.

 **10:08 AM.**

Poco después, dentro del elevador principal de la Liga de Héroes, Max y Phoebe se encontraban junto a sus 4 compañeros. Ellos dos eran los únicos que traían puesto su súper traje para la misión, pues todos los miembros del Escuadrón B no estarían en la línea de fuego junto a ellos, a menos que las cosas se complicaran.

Keely y Chester traían ropa muy similar, camisa blanca, jeans azules y abrigos cafés, aunque en distintos tonos. Con frecuencia solían combinar sus ropas por accidente, y varias veces la gente pensaba que eran gemelos, aunque para ellos, eso solo significaba que se conocían tan bien que parecían leerse la mente.

Simone y Santiago preferían usar colores más obscuros, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Ella traía una blusa de camuflaje, jeans negros y una chamarra del mismo color. Mientras que Santiago traía una camisa negra, jeans azul oscuro y una chamarra gris.

Entraron ahí hace solo unos segundos, pero por alguna razón nadie había dicho una sola palabra. Keely y Chester estaban tomados de la mano, aunque siempre procuraban ser profesionales dentro del edificio. No así Santiago y Simone, pues una vez dentro, aprovecharon el tiempo que tenían para abrazarse y tomarse varias selfies juntos. Y con todos esos muros de cristal reforzado, tenían una increíble vista hacia Metroburgo.

Los gemelos solo pudieron ver a sus compañeros con cierta envidia, pues por mucho que quisieran hacer lo mismo que ellos, no podían. Phoebe vio de reojo a Keely y Chester, y se moría por tomar la mano Max también. Pronto, él se enfrentó al mismo conflicto en cuanto vio a su compañero, abrazando cariñosamente a Simone.

Todos parecían estar enfocados en lo suyo, era como si trataran de no preocuparse mucho por la peligrosa misión a la que estaban a punto de ir. Ahora iban a la mitad del edificio, y Phoebe trató de romper ese extraño silencio:

"Chicos, me hubiera gustado pelear junto a todos ustedes." Les dijo ella, lamentándose por la situación.

"A mí igual, pero ya conoces a mi mamá." Respondió Simone, un poco molesta por la forma en que planearon todo.

"Sí, pero ella ya tenía un plan desde hace meses, no había forma de poder cambiarlo." Explicó Phoebe para hacerle ver que no había nada que hacer al respecto.

"Lo sé, Santiago me contó cómo la Liga de Héroes en México capturó a varios de los últimos narcotraficantes con un plan que era similar a este, así que... tal vez sea mala idea." Comentó Simone, volteando hacia él con una seria expresión.

Todos recordaron como hace tiempo las cosas empeoraron al sur de la frontera. Un mal gobierno causó que el crimen organizado ganara más poder, pero gracias a varios héroes de aquella nación, las cosas lograron estabilizarse en un largo periodo de ocho años.

"Escuché sobre eso en las noticias, ¿tú estuviste ahí?" Preguntó Chester a su compañero, recordando lo mucho que hablaron sobre eso en televisión.

"Sí, varios de mis amigos se enfrentaron a ellos, incluyéndome. Ah, y Max... las heridas telekinéticas podrán doler mucho, pero nada se compara con recibir cientos de balas de alto calibre en todo tu cuerpo." Comentó él, dejando una seria expresión en Max.

"Me alegra que las cosas estén mejorando en tu país." Dijo Keely, con una mirada compresiva.

"Si bueno... Aún hay mucho por hacer." Respondió él, cruzándose de brazos.

Phoebe se sorprendió de lo rápido que cambió la conversación. Pero eso no era lo que planeó, así que trató de arreglar las cosas una vez más, cambiando de tema rápidamente.

"Oigan, estaba pensando... ¿Qué les parece si vamos juntos a cenar después de la misión? Hay un lugar genial en Hiddenville llamado Splatburger. Max y yo podemos alcanzarlos después de traer nuestro reporte al cuartel." Les sugirió Phoebe, logrando captar la atención de todos.

"¡Suena bien!" Respondieron Keely y Chester, casi al mismo tiempo.

"Sí, yo me apunto." Agregó Simone, mientras volteaba hacia Santiago, que asintió justo después.

Con el plan listo, los gemelos caminaron fuera del edificio con sus compañeros, en el momento en que llegaron a la planta baja. Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento, y una vez ahí, tomaron caminos separados. Max y Phoebe subieron al Pontiac negro, y el resto del equipo entró a un Charger rojo modelo 2020.

 **10:38 AM.**

Luego de casi 30 minutos conduciendo por el Kilómetro 33, Max y Phoebe estaban acercándose a las instalaciones de Volt-N-Save, solo debían avanzar unos cuatro kilómetros más y estarían frente a ese peligroso lugar.

El rugido del motor V8 fue disminuyendo gradualmente mientras Max frenaba el auto. Llegó un momento en que quedó fuera del camino y procedió a estacionarse al lado de un árbol, encendiendo las luces intermitentes en el proceso. Aquella vieja edificación ya podía verse a lo lejos, así que debían darse prisa.

El clima era fresco igual que el día anterior, pero por suerte sus nuevos trajes podían resistir mejor el frío. Casi no había autos transitando por esa larga carretera, y los pocos que lo hacían ni siquiera les prestaban atención. De pronto aquel clásico sonido de las luces intermitentes fue interrumpido por una voz:

"¿Lo tienes?" Le preguntó Max, mirándola a los ojos.

"Sí, lo tengo." Respondió Phoebe sonriendo, con el celular en sus manos.

Había un mapa completo del edificio Volt-N-Safe en la pantalla de su teléfono. Cada rincón de los 5 pisos estaba ahora en la palma de su mano, y mientras le daba un último vistazo a la pantalla, su cerebro memorizaba cada detalle que pudiera servirle para entrar ahí. Su memoria fotográfica era una gran ventaja en situaciones así.

"Okay, lo haremos como acordamos; después de que estaciones el auto, esperaré diez minutos para entrar. Me dijiste que el lugar está bajo vigilancia constante, así que trataré de ser silenciosa." Repasó el plan junto a él.

"Así es. Ah y... si estás en peligro no dudes en atacar, ellos no dudarán en hacerlo Pheebs." Le explicó Max, terminando con una seria advertencia.

"Entiendo." Asintió ella luego de escuchar su respuesta. Después tomó su antifaz azul de la guantera, y antes de ponérselo, volteó hacia él para preguntarle: "¿Ya tienes tu fórmula?"

"Sí, la tengo en mi chamarra, solo espero que no tengamos que usarlas." Respondió él, bajando la mirada. Poco después, tomó su chamarra y sacó algo de ahí. "Toma... es un smartwatch igual al que uso yo. Cuando te inyectes la fórmula, desliza tu dedo sobre la pantalla y oprime el ícono del reloj de arena para iniciar la cuenta regresiva." Le explicó él, mostrando cómo hacerlo con su propio reloj.

"Deslizo sobre la pantalla y oprimo el botón, okay." Le contestó ella mientras se ponía el reloj en su muñeca izquierda.

En todo el tiempo que llevaban protegiendo a su amada ciudad de las manos del crimen, nunca necesitaron usar ese tipo de cosas, ni siquiera las armas de Max, pero ésta era por mucho la misión más peligrosa en la que habían estado, y si querían acabar con la Liga de Villanos, debían tener éxito en la batalla.

Ambos trataban de ocultarlo pero estaban un poco nerviosos. Todas las noches corrían peligro al patrullar las calles de Hiddenville. Se enfrentaban a tipos armados, a villanos con poderes, o se veían forzados a arriesgar sus vidas para salvar a cualquier persona de todo tipo de peligros, pero esto era muy diferente. Solo había una cosa que podía calmarlos en una situación así.

"Bueno... creo que ya es hora, ya deben estar esperándote así que..." Le dijo Phoebe mientras se giraba hacia su derecha para abrir la puerta del auto. Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, algo sucedió.

"Espera..." Max la detuvo repentinamente, tomándola del brazo.

Fue entonces que Phoebe volteó hacia él, sólo para encontrarse con esos labios que tan bien conocía, y que rápidamente hicieron contacto con los suyos. Pronto se encontró envuelta en un cálido beso que le erizó la piel instantáneamente. Habían estado tan concentrados en la misión que no se habían dado cuenta de que ya no estaban en la casa de sus padres, ni en el cuartel de la Liga, así que nadie podría detener ese beso.

Él cubrió sus mejillas con ambas manos, como si no quisiera dejarla salir nunca del vehículo, y por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar de besarla. Ella llevó sus manos alrededor de su cuello, sintiendo otra vez ese contacto especial que la hacía olvidarse de todo el mundo, para solo concentrarse en él.

Sus respiraciones sonaban más agitadas con cada segundo que pasaba, y pronto su beso se volvió más intenso, en medio de ese mar de sensaciones que llenaba sacudía corazones como nunca antes. Justo después, ambos separaron sus labios y abrieron sus ojos lentamente. Los gemelos casi podían ver su propio reflejo en los ojos del otro.

"Ten mucho cuidado amor." Le pidió él, casi susurrándole.

"También tú cielo." Respondió ella, mirándolo cariñosamente.

Tras ese momento especial, Phoebe se puso el antifaz, y abrió la puerta del auto.

La hora había llegado.

 **10:45 AM.**

Tras varios minutos, Max se encontraba ya conduciendo justo frente a la vieja planta de energía. El edificio estaba rodeado por un amplio estacionamiento, y cuatro muros de 3 metros de altura a su alrededor. En la entrada solo había un brazo automático que se elevó en cuanto se acercó con el auto.

Nadie habría podido adivinar que unos minutos antes, había una persona en el asiento del pasajero, y que ahora esa persona ya no estaba ahí. Una vez que entró en la propiedad vio que había varios autos frente al edificio, así que se estacionó en uno de los espacios disponibles. Lo apagó, guardó las llaves en su bolsillo y bajó del auto.

La puerta principal estaba asegurada por 4 guardias, y hubo un momento en que llegó a pensar que la misión estaría en riesgo si ellos trataban de registrar el auto, o a él, en especial porque debajo de la ropa táctica, traía puesto su súper traje.

Ni siquiera tuvo que acercarse a ellos, pues justo cuando iba a hablar con esos tipos, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse, y una persona salió de ahí. Era la mano derecha de Dark Slaughter, Camaleón. Lentamente se acercó a él, pero esta vez no estaba usando su pasamontañas, solo traía su uniforme táctico al igual que Max. Cualquier persona que lo viera, habría pensado que era un ex-marine, por el corte de cabello y esa seria personalidad suya.

"Al fin llegas. Vamos, se hace tarde." Dijo él, en un tono molesto.

"¿Por qué me llamaron? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?" Preguntó Max en cuanto lo vio.

"No hacer preguntas, podrás hacerlas pero no ahora, solo sígueme." Respondió Camaleón con gran autoridad, mientras caminaba de vuelta al edificio. Max lo siguió justo después, hasta que cruzaron la puerta uno al lado del otro. Los guardias aseguraron las puertas otra vez y luego de eso, él y Max subieron por las escaleras.

 _"Pheebs... ¡Pheebs! ¿Puedes oírme?"_ Max intentó establecer comunicación mental con su gemela, pero por alguna razón no obtuvo respuesta. Creyó que tal vez estaba esperando el momento indicado para salir del auto, así que decidió echar un vistazo por todo el lugar, mientras subía.

El lugar lucía un poco diferente desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, aunque no era razón para detener la vigilancia que rodeaba el edificio. Hace un par de semanas intentó buscar toda la información que pudiera obtener de sus computadoras, archivos, fotos, lo que fuera. Cuando uno de los analistas se distrajo, él lo aprovechó y usó una memoria USB pre-configurada para robar información.

Tras recordar ese día, empezó a preocuparse por Phoebe.

 _"Phoebe... ¿Me escuchas?"_ Volvió a llamarla con su mente.

"Sí, te escucho." Respondió ella repentinamente, haciendo que diera un suspiro de alivio, con solo escuchar su voz.

 _"Amor, ¿estás bien?"_ Preguntó él inmediatamente.

 _"Estoy bien, solo trataba de encontrar algo de para distraerlos."_ Explicó Phoebe en medio de la oscuridad, mientras tomaba su teléfono.

Phoebe se vio obligada a ocultarse dentro de la cajuela del auto, pues era la única forma en que podría entrar al edificio sin ser detectada. Estaba en una total obscuridad, y solo alcanzaba a ver la pantalla de su teléfono. Cuando escuchó la voz de Max en su mente, estaba tratando de localizar algún objeto del exterior, lo que fuera que pudiera mover con su telekinesis, algo muy difícil de lograr para Max, pero no para ella.

 _"Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero ten cuidado, hay 4 tipos en la puerta principal y hasta donde sé, hay más alrededor del edificio, todos ellos armados."_ Le advirtió Max, temiendo por su seguridad.

 _"Lo sé cielo, no te preocupes. Estaré lista para enfrentarlos."_ Le aseguró para tranquilizarlo, pues estaba segura de que podría encargarse de todos ellos. _"¿Y... tú estás bien? ¿Te dijeron algo?"_ Preguntó Phoebe en seguida.

 _"Estoy caminando junto a Camaleón, no me ha dicho nada pero estamos subiendo las escaleras ahora mismo, creo que Evelyn tenía razón, estoy seguro de que me llevará con su líder, pero no te preocupes aún tenemos tiempo. Solo concéntrate en salir del auto."_ Le indicó él.

 _"Sí... espera... encontré algo."_ Respondió ella en tono sorpresivo.

Lejos del Pontiac, había varios botes de basura acomodados junto a una pared, y luego de mover su mano, de la nada, empezaron a caer uno por uno, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a los 4 guardias y corrieron a ese lugar, creyendo que había un intruso.

El smartwatch de Phoebe decía 10:52 AM, aún no pasaban los 10 minutos pero era el momento perfecto para salir del auto, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, encendió el flash de su celular y usó su telekinesis para deslizar el seguro de la cajuela, y la empujó lentamente con sus manos para abrirla.

Cuando por fin pudo ver fuera del auto, localizó a los cuatro guardias viendo el desastre que ocasionó. Su idea había funcionado, y todo lo que debía hacer ahora era salir de esa cajuela y cerrarla con mucho cuidado.

"Okay Pheebs... es ahora o nunca." Se susurró para darse ánimos.

Recordando los planos que memorizó en la carretera, Phoebe corrió hacia la izquierda del edificio y giró por la esquina, solo para encontrar una ventila inferior en la pared. Cuando la vio en su teléfono, no sabía nada sobre el tamaño, pero ahora estaba segura de que podía caber para entrar al edificio.

Antes de intentarlo, miró por la esquina del edificio y vio que los guardias ya habían levantado los botes que ella usó como distracción. La peor parte era que dos de ellos se estaban aproximándose hacia ella.

"¡Demonios!" Dijo con una voz muy baja.

Afortunadamente, aún no la habían visto, pero debía ser rápida para evitar que la atraparan. Justo cuando estaba por abrir la ventila, notó que estaba reforzada, así que acercó su mano derecha para girar los 4 tornillos con su telekinesis, y retirarla con extremo cuidado.

De pronto empezó a escuchar varios pasos que se acercaban, y no pasó mucho para que pudiera ver sus sombras también, asó que apresuró a lanzarse a través de la ventila, y por suerte pudo ponerla otra vez justo a tiempo, aunque tuvo que sostenerla telekinéticamente mientras ellos caminaban por ese lugar. Cuando esos tipos se habían alejado lo suficiente, levitó los tornillos y aseguró la ventila desde el otro lado.

Finalmente estaba dentro del edificio, ahora todo lo que debía hacer era seguir los caminos que aprendió, encontrar al líder de la Liga de Villanos, y vencerlo junto a Max. Aunque eso también implicaba detener a cualquier otra persona que se interpusiera en su camino. Eso era su prioridad número uno ahora.

 _"Okay Max, entré. Si encuentro algo te lo diré."_ Le aseguró Phoebe mientras examinaba el lugar.

 _"De acuerdo, yo estoy por entrar al piso 5, ve si puedes llegar ahí."_ Respondió Max mientras subía las últimas escaleras.

 _"Creo que sé donde hay un atajo, estaré ahí pronto."_ Concluyó ella, justo antes de echarse a correr por un largo pasillo.

 **10:55 AM.**

Mientras tanto, Max estaba en el quinto piso, esperando en medio de aquel inquietante lugar. Tenía puesto su pasamontañas pues según Camaleón, era una regla que debía cumplir para entrar a ese lugar por primera vez, aunque él ya no tenía que seguir esa regla. Siempre mantenían todas las ventanas cerradas durante el día, y era por eso que siempre parecía ser de noche al estar ahí dentro.

No había nada más en esa habitación más que esas viejas máquinas, y cuatro computadoras que funcionaban como panel de vigilancia enlazado a las cámaras de seguridad. Al fondo del cuarto, estaban esas grandes ventanas por las que daba al estacionamiento, y a la ciudad de Metroburgo.

Junto a Max, había otras cuatro personas vestidas con el mismo atuendo que él. No se los habían presentado aún, pero estaba seguro de que eran los designados a atacar el Centro Comercial de Hiddenville.

"Muy bien, luego de todas las pruebas que pasaron, al fin llegó el día, esto es todo lo que han estado esperando. Hoy tendrán la oportunidad de conocer a nuestro líder, y servir a él." Anunció Camaleón a los presentes.

Todos permanecían en silencio uno al lado del otro, atentos a sus palabras. Finalmente todo por lo que habían trabajado en las últimas semanas sería recompensado, pues a cada uno de ellos se les había prometido algo, a cambio de unírseles.

"Ahora, les presento a Dark Slaughter." Concluyó él dando un paso a su derecha, revelando así una obscura silueta que salió de entre las sombras, varios metros detrás de él.

Este misterioso sujeto vestía con una túnica negra, botas y guantes tácticos del mismo color. Medía alrededor de 1.90 m, y su sola presencia ya era atemorizante para cualquiera que pudiera verlo, sin mencionar la inquietante máscara negra con gris que usaba para ocultar su rostro, detalle que le resultó muy familiar a Max en cuanto lo vio aparecer.

De pronto los ojos verdes de esa máscara se iluminaron, y se dirigió hacia ellos:

"Bueno, si están aquí sabrán lo que les espera de ahora en adelante. Hasta donde sé, todos aquí han superado las pruebas necesarias para pertenecer a esta organización. Ahora solo les falta lo más importante; hacer que corra la sangre. Yo elegí personalmente a cada uno de ustedes pues sé de lo que son capaces de hacer." Comenzó a explicarles, con esa profunda voz suya.

Mientras lo escuchaba, Max no podía dejar de pensar en lo sospechoso que le parecía este sujeto. Estaba seguro de que si Phoebe o la Presidenta Pateaduro lo vira, pensaría que era Dark Mayhem pero eso era imposible, pues sabía que él seguía encerrado en la Súper Cárcel de Metroburgo, a kilómetros de ahí. Trató de concentrarse nuevamente, y siguió escuchándolo.

"Este es el momento para demostrar de qué están hechos. Camaleón, explícales lo que tienen que hacer." Le ordenó a su mano derecha, dirigiéndose hacia él.

 **10:58 AM.**

Lejos de ahí, en el cuarto piso del edificio, Phoebe corría incansablemente por el pasillo que la ayudaría a llegar al quinto piso Su idea era llegar a la azotea y entrar desde ahí al quinto piso. Trató de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero en un par de ocasiones se vio forzada a usar sus poderes para detener a los tipos que se encontraba en su camino.

Dejó congelados a algunos, peleó contra otros, y hasta tuvo que usar su telekinesis para arrojarlos contra los muros y dejarlos inconscientes. No podía arriesgarse a que alertaran a los demás con disparos o gritos, y aunque no le gustaba derribarlos por la espalda, esta vez era totalmente necesario.

Estaba por tomar un pasillo que tenía una ventana hasta el final. Fuera de esa ventana, había unas escaleras de emergencia que ella podría usar para llegar hasta el techo. Luego de girar por esa esquina, se detuvo de golpe en cuanto vio a dos tipos que caminando en la misma dirección que ella. Ambos vestían la misma ropa que los tipos de la joyería.

"¡Hay mierda!" Exclamó Phoebe en cuanto los vio justo en frente de ella.

Era demasiado tarde para ocultarse, porque uno de ellos ya le estaba apuntando con su pistola. Phoebe levantó el brazo izquierdo rápidamente, y usó su telekinesis para arrojar su arma contra uno de los muros, y justo después arrojó al tipo hasta el fondo del pasillo, y lo golpeó severamente contra la pared.

El otro ya tenía el arma en las manos, pero antes de que pudiera apuntarla, Phoebe usó su aliento de calor y en menos de un segundo, el arma se puso al rojo vivo, haciendo que la soltara al instante, pues aun los gruesos guantes tácticos que tenía, el calor del arma los estaba derritiendo en sus manos, cosa que lo hizo quejarse del dolor.

"¿Qué, te quema? Descuida, yo lo arreglo." Le dijo Phoebe, justo antes de levantarlo telekinéticamente, y ponerlo contra el techo. No tardo mucho en soplarle con su aliento congelante, y lo dejó ahí mismo, convertido en un frío bloque de hielo.

El primer tipo que la atacó ya empezaba a ponerse de pie, y cuando Phoebe lo vio, empezó a caminar a través del pasillo. Cuando solo estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, de repente él corrió hacia ella y trató de golpearla en el rostro pero no pudo, porque en menos de un segundo, la chica apuntó su mano derecha, y lo paralizó con su telekinesis, justo en medio del pasillo.

No podía mover ni un solo músculo, aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas, y en medio de su desesperación, solo pudo hablarle:

"¡Maldita perra! ¿Crees que puedes detenernos? ¡Vamos a matarte a ti y a tu novio!" Le dijo él, con gran cólera.

"Bueno, espero que puedas disfrutar de tu celda con una contusión." Respondió Phoebe irónicamente.

Entonces movió rápidamente su brazo a la izquierda, y lo lanzó contra la pared, golpeando su cabeza en el proceso. Ahora el tipo estaba tirado en el piso, inconsciente.

 **11:00 AM.**

Por otra parte, Max por fin había escuchado el plan para atacar Hidenville, el cual terminó siendo idéntico al que les contó Evelyn. Ya solo faltaba 1 hora para que iniciara el siniestro plan, cosa que puso un poco nervioso a Max, pues sabía que debían actuar rápido si querían detenerlos a todos, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Y eso es lo que haremos. Ustedes serán los encargados de sembrar el caos en ese lugar." Les indicó Camaleón, tras explicarles cuidadosamente lo que debían hacer.

Él estaba a punto de darles la orden de ir a cumplir con su misión, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Dark Slaughter se acercó lentamente hasta ellos, hasta que se encontró justo frente a su poderoso equipo de asalto.

"Arrodíllense ante Dark Slaughter." Les ordenó él, mientras hacía brillar más los ojos verdes de su máscara.

Acto seguido, todos ellos incluyendo a Max, se arrodillaron frente a ese siniestro sujeto, como una forma de mostrar el respeto que siempre deberían tenerle. Esto causó cierto conflicto en Max, pues no estaba muy feliz con inclinarse ante un villano tan cruel como él, no lo habría hecho ni cuando era un villano, pero ahora debía hacerlo, era vital para la misión.

"Ya pueden irse. Háganme sentir orgulloso pero sobre todo, no les tengan piedad." Indicó él con frialdad en su voz, y mostrándoles su puño.

"Sí señor." Dijeron todos ellos al mismo tiempo, luego de inclinar la cabeza ante su líder.

Entonces se levantaron y se dieron la vuelta para ir directo a la salida. Caminaron por varios segundos pero cuando estaban a varios metros de la puerta, algo sucedió:

"Esperen..." Dijo Dark Slaughter repentinamente, haciendo que todos se detuvieran y giraran rápidamente. "Ustedes cuatro pueden irse. Desde hoy serán conocidos como los 4 siniestros. En cuanto a ti... aún no terminamos... ¡Max Thunderman!" Exclamó con determinación mientras el resto del equipo volteaba a verlo.

Max se quedó justo ahí por varios segundos, y sus ojos se abrieron súbitamente. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Cómo supo su identidad? ¿Estuvieron fingiendo todo este tiempo? Miles de preguntas empezaron a rondar por su mente en cuestión de segundos. Estaba en shock.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él, sin saber qué decir.

"¿Creíste que su estúpido plan funcionaría? Siempre he estado un paso delante de ustedes, todo esto... esto de aquí solo es la punta del iceberg. Ni siquiera te imaginas lo que está por venir. Espero que estés preparado para sufrir, 'Max T'." Le advirtió él, haciéndolo retroceder conforme hablaba con él.

Las situación se complicaba, estaba tan confundido en ese momento que apenas y podía pensar claramente. Cuando por fin pudo volver a la realidad, Max volteó hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que sus supuestos compañeros ya no estaban, incluyendo a Camaleón. La misión estaba en peligro.

 _"Se acabó Phoebe... ¡Lo saben, lo saben todo!"_ Trató de informarle mentalmente a su hermana, esperando que pudiera escucharlo.

 _"¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?"_ Preguntó ella, con una preocupada voz.

 _"Nos descubrieron Pheebs, el líder saber mi nombre."_ Respondió Max, en medio de su desesperación.

Estaba corriendo hacia la ventana que debía usar, pero luego de escuchar la mala noticia de Max en su mente, se detuvo al instante.

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo es posible?"_ Preguntó ella sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

 _"No tengo idea pero ya no importa el sigilo. Trataré de detenerlos mientras llegas."_ Le informó Max, mientras analizaba su entorno, tratando de encontrar algo que pudiera usar.

 _"Descuida cielo voy para allá, casi estoy ahí arriba. Solo dame unos segundos."_ Aseguró Phoebe, mientras se preparaba para salir del edificio.

Phoebe estaba justo frente a la ventana, y lanzó una onda telekinética para romperla completamente, ahora podía acceder a las escaleras, así que se lanzó entre los peldaños y comenzó a subir tan rápido como podía.

Mientras tanto, Max empezó a tomar distancia de Dark Slaughter, pues el poderoso villano comenzó a caminar a él mientras hablaban. Poco a poco, Max se acercó a las ventanas que daban al estacionamiento, y aunque podía atacarlo con sus poderes, decidió esperar un poco más y estudiar a su oponente.

Pronto decidió que ya no tenía caso seguir ocultándose, así que se quitó el pasamontañas y la chamarra táctica para finalmente mostrar su súper traje. Tiró la chamarra al suelo.

"No tengo idea de cómo sabes mi nombre, pero voy a detenerte así sea lo último que haga." Aseguró Max, con seguridad en su tono de voz.

"No ansíes la muerte tan pronto Max, todos lo que dicen eso mueren prematuramente, y tu tienes que conocer el verdadero infierno por tu traición." Dijo el villano fríamente, mientras intensificaba el brillo verdoso de sus ojos.

"¿Traición? ¿De qué estás hablando?" Cuestionó Max con una confusa mirada.

"Hablo de la traición que cometiste hace seis años, cuando le diste la espalda a Dark Mayhem... mi padre." Respondió él, revelando su verdadera identidad.

Ante esta revelación Max quedó incluso más sorprendido que antes, pero sabía perfectamente que no era momento para dudar o pensar demasiado las cosas, debía detenerlo cuanto antes, y avisar a la Súper Presidenta que los 4 siniestros iban camino a Hiddenville, así decidió hacer el primer movimiento, haciendo levitar una pesada caja que tenía a su derecha y la lanzó hacia él con todas sus fuerzas.

Con tan repentino movimiento, Dark Slaughter solo extendió su brazo izquierdo y lanzó una brillante esfera de plasma que rompió la caja en cientos de pedazos, sin siquiera recibir un solo rasguño.

"Me decepcionas Max, creí que el hijo de Thunderman y Electress sería más inteligente que eso." Comentó él en tono burlón, para luego apuntar su mano hacia él. "Di tus últimas palabras, Thunder Tonto." Finalizó mientras creaba una nueva esfera de plasma con su mano izquierda, que pronto se reflejó en los ojos de Max.

"No me subestimes, imbécil." Respondió Max, antes de elevar el brazo derecho y girar su mano.

Al instante, un tanque de nitrógeno que estaba de tras de Dark Slaughter fue lanzado telekinéticamente y lo golpeó en la nuca, lo cual hizo que desvaneciera la esfera de plasma y cayera al suelo, en medio de una espesa nube de nitrógeno.

Cubrió el lugar muy rápido, pero eso no detuvo a Dark Slaughter porque en solo unos segundos comenzó a levantarse. Una vez que lo hizo, el brillo en sus ojos era más intenso que antes, entonces gritó lleno de rabia y trató de atacar de nuevo, pero esta vez, preparó una esfera de plasma en ambas manos.

Max podría intentar desviarlas con su telekinesis, pero no estaba seguro de cuanta energía usaría, y justo cuando Dark Slaughter estaba a punto de lanzárselas, repentinamente un fuerte sonido vino del techo y una parte de madera se desplomó inmediatamente. Entonces una chica aterrizó heroicamente dentro de la habitación, justo en medio de ambos.

Ni siquiera tuvo que mirar atrás, ya sabía que Max estaba detrás de ella, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue ver a ese misterioso hombre que tenía frente a ella. Estaba estupefacta por lo que acababa de ver.

"Cuidado Phoebe." Le advirtió Max, y lentamente caminó hacia atrás, junto a su hermano.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver a un tipo que se parecía a Dark Mayhem, pero permaneció tranquila, incluso con esas peligrosas esferas resplandecientes en sus manos.

"Thundergirl, sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerías, solo que esperaba que lo hicieras frente al cadáver ensangrentado de tu hermano." Le dijo él, tratando de provocarla con sus amenazas. "Aunque... creo que prefiero matar a los Thundergemelos al mismo tiempo."

Justo después, dirigió ambos brazos hacia ellos y disparó las esferas de plasma, enviando a ambos contra le ventana de atrás, rompiéndola completamente mientras caían al vacío juntos.

Estaban cayendo de una altura de 30 metros a una muerte segura. El frío viento recorría sus cuerpos, y sus capas ondeaban frenéticamente. Parecía ser el último momento en que estarían juntos.

En ese preciso momento, apuntaron sus manos entre sí, y poco a poco fueron frenando la caída hasta detenerse completamente. Ahora estaban flotando en medio del aire, a varios metros del suelo. Su caída de telekinesis los había salvado, pero la batalla aún no había acabado, pues todavía tenían que pelear contra Dark Slaughter, sin mencionar a su pequeño ejército.

"Ya no están los guardias." Indicó Max luego de ver que el estacionamiento estaba vacío, excepto por los autos.

"Tal vez fueron adentro para buscarme, si fue así ya deben estar convertidos en paletas. Por cierto, ¿quién era ese copión de allá arriba?" Preguntó Phoebe, justo después de que Max la bajara con sus poderes.

"Es el hijo de Dark Mayhem. Debe ser aquel tipo de la cicatriz." Respondió Max en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo.

"¿Dark Mayhem tenía un hijo?" Preguntó ella, muy sorprendida.

"Sí, también me sorprendió, y parece que quiere matarme por haber traicionado a su padre." Contestó él mientras se quitaba los fragmentos de vidrios que tenía por todo el cuerpo.

Tras la caída, Max y Phoebe parecían estar bien, pero Max se llevó la peor parte. Su súper traje tenía varias rasgaduras por el pecho y ambos brazos, además, había varios rasguños en su rostro. Phoebe solo tenía algunas rasgaduras en su traje, pero estaba bien.

"¿Estás bien amor?" Preguntó Max, en cuanto la vio más de cerca.

"¿Que si estoy bien? ¡Mírate! ¿Tú estás bien?" Respondió ella, tratando de ver la gravedad de sus heridas.

"Estoy bien Pheebs, son solo rasguños. Debemos advertir a los demás y decirles que los 4 siniestros van para allá." Dijo él mientras deslizaba el dedo índice sobre la pantalla de su smartwatch, tratando de iniciar una video llamada.

"¿Parece que ya lo hicieron, mira recibí un mensaje de Simone." Agregó Phoebe, mostrando su celular.

 _Derrotamos a todos los malos. 0 civiles heridos, 12 idiotas inconscientes. Ninguno tenía poderes._

"Cambió todo el plan. No envió a los 4 siniestros a Hiddenville..." Indicó Max mientas cancelaba la video llamada. "Tal vez nunca se fueron. ¿Oye soy solo yo o hace calor aquí?" Le preguntó a su hermana, lo cual la hizo fruncir el ceño.

"¡Oh por dios! ¡Max... Estás sangrando!" Exclamó Phoebe mientras apuntaba hacia su espalda baja. Había una mancha de sangre en su capa, y luego de levantarla, pudo ver un pedazo de vidrio enterrado en su cuerpo. "¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡Tienes que usar tu fórmula!" Le gritó ella, muy preocupada por él.

Él comenzó a buscarla entre su ropa pero no la encontró. Fue entonces que recordó lo que hizo antes de que cayeran, mientras encaraba a Dark Slaughter.

"¡Demonios! La puse en mi chamarra y la dejé en el último piso."Exclamó el, lamentándose. Todo lo que podía hacer era ver hacia la ventana por la que acababan de caer, preguntándose cómo pudo ser tan descuidado.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Phoebe tomó su micro-jeringa de uno de sus guantes, removió la tapa con un dedo, y rápidamente se la clavó en la parte de detrás de su cuello, presionando el émbolo hasta el fondo, lo cual le causó cierto dolor, pues no esperaba sentir 6 micro agujas a través de su piel, y nunca esperó que Phoebe usaría su propia fórmula en él.

"Phoebe... ¿por qué hiciste eso?" Le preguntó enseguida, muy molesto.

"Porque sabía que no la aceptarías, además, tú la necesitas más que yo. Estaré bien."Aseguró ella.

Pocos segundos después, las heridas de Max comenzaron a cerrarse, dejando solo pequeños rastros de sangre. De pronto el vidrio que se enterró en su espalda baja, cayó al piso cubierto de sangre, y esa grave herida que dejó atrás, empezó a sanar en tan solo unos segundos, tal y como dijo la Presidenta Pateaduro.

"¡Wow! ¡Es increíble!" Exclamó Phoebe, luego de ver la rapidez con la que funcionaba la fórmula.

A Max no le gustó lo que acababa de hacer, si llegaba a lastimarse estaría en grave peligro sin su fórmula, pero ya no había nada que pudiera para arreglarlo, excepto volver al quinto piso y traer la última fórmula para su hermana.

"Phoebe no debiste..." Trato de reclamarle pero no terminó su oración, porque sabía perfectamente que él habría hecho lo mismo por ella. En ese momento, todo lo que podía hacer era activar la cuenta regresiva para la fórmula en su reloj.

"Oh... se ven tan lindos juntos." Dijo sarcásticamente una chica de cabello largo y rubio, mientras entraba al estacionamiento. "¿Van a besarse también?" Preguntó repentinamente, tratando de provocar a Phoebe.

Esa chica no estaba sola, había otras tres personas caminando junto a ella. Había un hombre de cabello largo y castaño cuyas mangas arrancó de su chamarra, una chica latina de cabello corto color negro y con un piercing en la nariz, y por último, un hombre asiático y calvo que tenía tatuajes por toda la cara. Todos ellos usaban el mismo atuendo táctico de color negro, excepto por el pasamontañas que acababan de quitarse.

Los 4 siniestros venían saliendo del edificio uno al lado del otro, y se detuvieron en medio de los espacios de estacionamiento vacíos, a varios metros de los gemelos. Dos hombres y dos mujeres tal como la Súper Presidenta les dijo. Todos ellos rondaban los treinta y tantos, y era la primera vez que Max veía sus rostros.

"¿Qué súper poder tienes? ¿Cambiar el color del cabello? ¡No engañas a nadie!" Le gritó Phoebe, muy enojada.

Tras escuchar eso, la chica rubia desvaneció su sonrisa burlona y sin ninguna advertencia, gritó a todo pulmón, dejando salir unas poderosas ondas sonoras de su boca que lanzó a ambos varios metros atrás, mientras seguían escuchando ese horrible chillido por todo el lugar, hasta que la chica dejó de usar su poder.

Max y Phoebe aterrizaron sobre varias cajas de basura cerca de la entrada al estacionamiento, y luego de tal demostración de su poder, Max no tenía ninguna duda de quién era esa chica.

"¡Creo que ésa era Banshee!" Gritó Max en cuanto pudo quitarse todos los escombros de encima.

"¡¿Qué?!" Preguntó Phoebe, luego de ver que sus labios se movían pero no podía oír su voz.

"¡Banshee!" Volvió a gritar.

 _"¡No te escucho Max! Todo lo que escucho es un zumbido."_ Le dijo Phoebe dentro de su mente.

 _"Yo no lo escucho, creo que mis oídos están sanando, debe ser la fórmula. Tengo que traer la otra Pheebs."_ Le aseguró, justo antes ir corriendo hacia la puerta del edificio.

 _"¡No Max! ¡Espera!"_ Trató de gritarle en su mente para detenerlo, pero era inútil, él estaba decidido en encontrarla.

Al ver lo que sucedía, Banshee trató de usar su poder para detenerlo, pero justo cuando iba a gritar, Phoebe usó su telekinesis para lanzarla contra uno de los autos, quebrando la ventana del conductor.

Cuando Max estaba acercándose al edificio, vio al resto del equipo bloqueando la puerta. No quiso perder el tiempo peleando con ellos así que mientras corría, les lanzó una onda telekinética que los arrojó lejos de la puerta, despejando su camino. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a la otra chica del equipo, porque rápidamente se puso de pie y luego de unir ambas manos, le arrojó un poderoso chorro de agua.

Max ya sabía que tenía ese poder, pues días atrás vio a una chica de cabello obscuro haciendo lo mismo en una pelea, así que antes de que el disparo de agua lo golpeara, usó su aliento de hielo para detenerla en el aire, y justo después había muchos pedazos de hielo volando por todo el lugar.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes detenerme con eso?" Gritó ella con una seria mirada.

Mientras Max trataba de detener a Aqua, Banshee decidió ir tras Phoebe, luego de distraerse con la batalla de Max. Entonces empezó a caminar hacia ella, ansiosa por matarla primero. Su poder era peligroso a largas distancias, pero de cerca podía ser mortal. Debía tener cuidado si quería llegar a ella, así que intentó sigilosamente ocultándose entre todos esos autos.

Pocos segundos después, Max intensificó su poder para congelar el chorro de agua hasta su origen, y una vez que el hielo alcanzó a la chica, ésta terminó congelada completamente, incluyendo el ataque que salía de sus manos. Al ver esto, Phoebe trató de concentrarse porque aún tenían tres villanos que vencer, así echó un vistazo al lugar, y de pronto vio a alguien corriendo a través de la ventana de un auto, así que esperó a ver quién era esa persona.

Después de vencer a la chica hidrokinética, Max intentó entrar al edificio una vez más, desafortunadamente alguien lo tomó de su brazo derecho para girarlo. La persona que sostenía su brazo era el tipo de cabello largo que vieron antes, y luego de ver su mano, notó cómo empezó a cambiar su apariencia hasta convertirse en un brillante mano metálica, y pronto ese metal se extendió hasta su brazo.

Max trató de zafarse varias veces pero no pudo, era como si hubiera sido atado con cadenas de Thundertanio. Tras ver sus intentos fallidos, el tipo finalmente habló:

"¿Te vas tan rápido?" Cuestionó él, mientras le aplicaba una poderosa presión en su brazo, que lo hizo quejarse de dolor.

Poco después, escuchó un crujido que provenía de su brazo, y que rápidamente lo hizo gritar a todo pulmón. Había roto su brazo derecho completamente, algo que a ese tipo al que llamaban Steel, le encantaba hacer con sus víctimas.

"Pero si apenas estamos empezando." Dijo él de forma burlona, justo antes de levantarlo del torso con ambos brazos convertidos en metal, y lo arrojó a través del estacionamiento, lejos del edificio.

"¡Max!" Gritó Phoebe desesperadamente, mientras veía horrorizada lo que hizo a su hermano.

"Mejor preocúpate por ti, niña." Le advirtió Banshee sorpresivamente, después de subirse al cofre de un auto, y luego le lanzó otro híper grito.

Phoebe logró esquivar sus ondas sonoras lanzándose hacia su derecha, pero no podía dejar de ver a Max, quería correr y abrazarlo, pero no podía. De pronto empezó a sentir una enorme ira muy dentro de ella. Casi podía sentir el dolor que Max sentía en ese momento, y después de esquivar otro de los gritos de Banshee, la joven heroína dejó de moverse, y miró a esa chica directo a los ojos.

Ahora que Banshee estaba lo bastante cerca, hizo un frío gesto y trató de usar su poder otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Phoebe apuntó su mano izquierda hacia ella y mientras cerraba su puño, usó su telekinesis para apretar su garganta y evitar que el sonido saliera de sus cuerdas vocales, haciendo que se llevara las manos al cuello en su intento por respirar otra vez.

"Ya no puedes gritar ahora, ¿o sí?" Le dijo Phoebe con una seria expresión, desafiándola.

Mientras tanto, Max aún estaba en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse del dolor en su brazo, pero pronto sintió cómo sus huesos volvían a unirse por sí solos, y el dolor desapareció por completo en tan solo uno segundos. Fue entonces que vio a los otros dos tipos yendo hacia él, así que se apresuró a arrojarlos telekinéticamente y golpeándolos contra el muro del edificio.

Ahora Banshee ni siquiera podía quejarse, pues la presión que Phoebe ejercía alrededor de su cuello empezaba a asfixiarla. Y a aunque la vio tosiendo, tratando de respirar desesperadamente, la joven heroína no parecía querer dejarla ir, era como si quisiera castigar a los 4 siniestros a través de ella. Pero en medio de su ataque de ira, de pronto escuchó una voz dentro de su mente:

 _"Phoebe, ya déjala... la vas a matar."_ Le rogó Max, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. " _No te preocupes por mí, mis huesos ya sanaron, estoy bien._ " Siguió diciéndole mientras se ponía de pie para convencerla.

Cuando Phoebe se aseguró de que su hermano estaba a salvo, redujo la presión en el cuello de la chica, y luego de verla a los ojos por última vez, simplemente arrojó a la rubia hacia el auto más cercano que encontró y rompió todo el cristal con su cuerpo. Finalmente, Banshee estaba fuera combate.

Con sus heridas completamente sanadas y los huesos en su lugar, Max estaba listo para volver a pelear contra los últimos dos villanos: Steel y Toxic. Ambos estaban algo adoloridos luego de ser lanzados telekinéticamente contra ese muro, pero no estaban dispuestos a rendirse, así que luego de ponerse de pie, avanzaron hacia él.

"Creo que ya vieron lo que puedo hacer, yo me rendiría en su lugar." Les advirtió Max en cuanto los vio acercarse. "¿No quieren escuchar? Bueno... se los advertí." Terminó de decirles, preparándose para pelear.

Mientras caminaba, Steel convirtió en metal ambos brazos con el único objetivo de romper cada uno de sus huesos. Toxic por su parte, cambió de idea a mitad del camino y se dirigió hacia Phoebe, quien ya estaba lista para pelear con él. Ya había visto todos los archivos de Fuerza Z acerca de su poder de veneno, así que ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

Cuando Steel se acercó lo suficiente, trató de golpear a Max varias veces con esos poderosos brazos, pero él se las arregló para esquivar cada uno de sus golpes, destruyendo un par de autos en el proceso. Max sabía que no sería capaz de bloquear ninguno de sus ataques con sus propias manos, así que ni siquiera lo intentó. Pensó en lanzarle un golpe o dos, pero Steel se protegía cada parte antes de que lo golpeara.

Por otra parte, Toxic comenzó a atacar a Phoebe escupiéndole una viscosa substancia de color verde. Afortunadamente Phoebe era lo suficientemente rápida como para huir de sus disparos. Saltos, esquivos, volteretas, todos esos años de duro entrenamiento de combate en la Fuerza Z le estaban sirviendo ahora para evitar esos mortales escupitajos que derretían todo lo que tocaban. Estaría perdida sin sus habilidades.

"¡Deja de moverte niña!" Gritó él, enfureciéndose más al no poder tocarla con sus toxinas.

Pero en medio de la pelea tuvo una idea, y mientras se apresuraba a esquivar su siguiente ataque, arrancó la puerta de un auto con su telekinesis y rápidamente la usó como escudo. Ahora tenía más tiempo para hacer su siguiente movimiento. Sin embargo, la puerta empezó a derretirse luego de varios disparos, y antes de perder su escudo improvisado, usó su telekinesis para obligarlo a cerrar la boca y paralizar su cuerpo.

"Ya no eres tan rudo ahora." Lo provocó.

Sin poder usar su poder ni moverse libremente, arrojó que quedaba de la puerta y se acercó a él para darle un puñetazo justo en la cara, noqueándolo instantáneamente.

Mientras tanto, Max seguía evitando todos los movimientos de Steel, cosa que empezaba a desesperarlo, pues no importaba cuánto lo intentara, aún no le quebraba uno solo de sus huesos, algo inaceptable para él. En determinado momento, Max notó su poca defensa así que usó ese error para patear sus piernas, y hacerlo perder el equilibrio.

Steel nunca había fallado así con ninguno de sus enemigos, así que en su ira, se levantó rápidamente y justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, Max usó su aliento de calor en uno de sus brazos, y pronto se convirtió en un metal al rojo vivo, haciendo que sintiera un terrible dolor que ni siquiera pudo ocultar, y gritó a todo pulmón.

Sin siquiera planearlo, Max había descubierto su punto débil en su poder, y ni siquiera tuvo que esperar mucho para ver que el metal de sus brazos desapareciera completamente. Fue entonces que Max apuntó su mano derecha hacia él, y antes de hacer lo que pensaba, se detuvo por un par segundos.

"Te lo dije." Lo provocó Max, sonriendo victoriosamente.

Justo después, lo lanzó telekinéticamente hacia uno de los autos y lo incrustó en el vidrio de enfrente. Eso lo dejó completamente inconsciente pero aún así, Max caminó hasta él lentamente solo para confirmar lo que ya sospechaba; estaba noqueado. Lo siguiente que hizo fue usar su aliento congelante para ponerlo en un bloque de hielo junto con el auto, y Phoebe procedió a hacer lo mismo con Toxic y Banshee.

Finalmente habían detenido a los 4 siniestros, pero la batalla no había terminado. Aún había una persona con la que debían pelear; Dark Slaughter. No lo habían visto desde que los arrojó del quinto piso y eso empezaba a preocuparlos, pues podría estar planeando algo para asesinarlos. Ahora sabían de lo que era capaz.

 **11:12 AM.**

Ahora el lugar parecía desértico, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido en todo el estacionamiento más que el frío viento que soplaba del norte. Era como si ya no hubiera nadie más ahí, pero ambos sabían que eso no era posible. Max y Phoebe se reunieron nuevamente justo frente al edificio, aunque nunca dejaron de ver a su alrededor pues trataban de mantenerse alerta en todo momento. Cuando vieron que no había peligro, se dieron un abrazo como si fuera el último que se darían.

"Pheebs, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Max, al verla más de cerca, poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros.

"Si, un poco adolorida pero estoy bien." Respondió ella con una leve sonrisa.

Tras la batalla, los oídos de Phoebe parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad, pues ya había dejado de escuchar ese molesto zumbido que le dejó las ondas sonoras de Banshee. También tenía varios rasguños en su cuerpo pero nada grave. Por su parte, Max no tenía una sola herida gracias a la fórmula, pero su traje estaba más rasgado de lo normal.

Max consultó su smartwatch y vio que la cuenta regresiva indicaba: 4:59, el tiempo restante de la fórmula.

"Mira, aún tengo 5 minutos, debo ir por la fórmula para sanar tus heridas." Dijo Max mostrando su reloj.

"No Max, no son tan graves, además ese tipo podría estar ahí esperándote." Se negó ella, tratando de protegerlo.

Ella sabía perfectamente que si se topaba con Dark Slaughter y lo lastimaba, él podría sanar inmediatamente. Lo sabía cuando vio que Steel le quebró el brazo, pero aún así no quería que lo lastimaran, no soportaría verlo así otra vez. Así que al ver su insistencia, recordó que podía hacer algo para evitar que volviera ahí dentro.

"Oye casi lo olvido, si quieres puedo traerla con mi telekinesis." Le aseguró ella, mientras miraba arriba hacia el edificio.

"¿Crees poder hacerlo desde aquí?" Preguntó él, incrédulo.

"Claro que sí, no por nada me llaman 'la chica que es buena con su telekinesis'." Presumió Phoebe justo antes de levantar su brazo y apuntar hacia allá. "Dijiste quinto piso, ¿no?" Preguntó para confirmar.

"Sí, me la quité antes de que bajaras del techo como una ninja." Respondió él, mientras le brindaba una de sus sonrisas favoritas.

Rastrear y mover objetos que estaban fuera de su rango de visión era algo que le había tomado años desarrollar a Phoebe. Max también podía hacerlo pero por alguna razón, siempre tuvo problemas para usar su poder a ese nivel. Y mientras Phoebe cerraba sus ojos y daba un profundo suspiro, ella se concentró en visualizar todos los objetos dentro del quinto pisto. Luego de varios segundos, finalmente encontró algo.

"Okay, creo que la tengo. Ahora... prepárate para atraparla." Le avisó Phoebe mientras movía su chamarra a la ventana.

Max miró hacia arriba y pudo ver que su chamarra estaba en la orilla de la ventana por la que habían sido arrojados varios minutos atrás. Sin duda sus poderes iban en aumento.

"¡Ahora!" Exclamó ella justo antes de jalarla telekinéticamente.

Esa negra chamarra táctica estaba cayendo directo a las manos de Max. Pronto podría usar esa fórmula en Phoebe para pelear juntos contra Dark Slaughter, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de atraparla, de pronto una brillante esfera verde llegó hasta ella y explotó en medio del aire. Ni siquiera hubo fragmentos de la explosión, simplemente desapareció así, junto con la última fórmula regenerativa.

Ambos estaban impactados cuando vieron lo que acababa de pasar, pero sus expresiones cambiaron completamente cuando bajaron la mirada y vieron a una persona saliendo del edificio; era Dark Slaughter.

"Debo admitir, que nunca creí que pudieran derrotar a mis 4 siniestros." Confesó él, mientras caminaba entre los autos.

De pronto se detuvo frente a ellos y miró a su alrededor. Uno a uno, encontró a todos sus villanos dentro de un grueso bloque de hielo, derrotados. Pronto sus ojos empezaron a brillar violentamente, y de la nada empezó a elevarse varios metros del suelo.

Al ver esto, los gemelos retrocedieron inmediatamente, pues sabían que estaba a punto de hacer algo. Poco después, Dark Slaughter levantó ambos brazos y creó una esfera de plasma en cada mano. Parecían más peligrosas que las anteriores, pero en vez de lanzárselas a Max o a Phoebe, él apuntó su mano derecha hacia Steel y disparó la primera, explotando el auto en que Max lo atrapó, asesinándolo en el proceso.

Disparó la segunda esfera hacia Banshee, quien también murió en medio de la explosión de un vehículo, aquel en el que Phoebe la dejó inconsciente. Rápidamente creó otras dos esferas y las lanzó contra Aqua y Toxic al mismo tiempo, y cientos de pedazos congelados de ambos cuerpos volaron por todas partes.

Los gemelos no podían creer lo que veían. Ese frío hombre había asesinado sin piedad a sus propios villanos, dejando el lugar cubierto con rastros de sus cadáveres y dos vehículos cubiertos en llamas. Ahora estaban seguros de algo, este tipo era mucho más peligroso que su padre.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Ellos ya no podían defenderse!" Le gritó Max, furioso por su actuar.

"¡Porque eran inútiles! ¡Confié en ellos y me fallaron!" Contestó Dark Slaughter, con un grave tono de voz.

"¡No tenías que asesinarlos!" Le reclamó Phoebe, con una serie expresión en su rostro.

"Pueden culparse a ustedes mismos porque yo no los envié para asesinarlos. Solo iban a traerlos hasta mí pero ustedes firmaron sus actas de defunción al vencerlos. Si alguien va a asesinar a los Thundergemelos, voy a ser yo." Les dijo amenazantemente mientras creaba otras dos esferas de plasma con sus manos.

Max y Phoebe estaban listos para enfrentarlo, aunque Max seguía lamentándose por no haber cuidado mejor su fórmula, pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto detener al villano que tenían frente a ellos.

La batalla al fin había empezado, y Dark Slaughter les lanzó esas esferas de plasma. Ellos trataron de detenerlas rápidamente creando unas pequeñas barreras telekinéticas con ambas manos, y funcionó pero usó tanta energía para crearlas, que los lanzó varios metros atrás.

Ambos se levantaron rápidamente pues él no se detuvo, y siguió disparándoles energía electro-plasmática. Esta vez eran demasiadas como para que pudieran desviarlas con telekinesis, así que todo lo que pudieron hacer en ese momento fue esquivarlas tan rápido como podían.

Ahora no tenían ninguna duda, él era más poderoso que Dark Mayhem.

Mientras seguían huyendo de sus disparos, Max tuvo una idea para atacarlo, pero debía planearlo junto Phoebe, así que intentó comunicarse con ella:

 _"Phoebe, tengo una idea..."_ Le dijo en su mente tras esquivar un poderoso disparo.

 _"¡Genial! ¿Y cuál es?"_ Respondió Phoebe, mientras seguía saltando desesperadamente.

 _"Intentaré retener una de sus esferas para devolvérsela. Cuando la tenga debes distraerlo, y se la lanzaré cuando baje la guardia. Luego puedes lanzarlo con tu telekinesis tan fuerte como puedas."_ Le explicó lo que debían hacer.

 _"Suena bien, intentémoslo."_ Aceptó ella mientras se escondía detrás de un auto.

Era el momento indicado, así que mientras Max seguía esquivando sus ataques, comenzó a acercarse al lado izquierdo del edificio, haciendo que fuera más difícil que Dark Slaughter le disparara a ambos al mismo tiempo. Pero una vez que le lanzó otra esfera de plasma, Max usó su telekinesis para detenerla justo frente a él, pero cuando el villano vio esto, se detuvo por un segundo, pues sabía que planeaba algo.

Entonces Phoebe usó su telekinesis para golpear a Dark Slaughter contra el edificio, cosa que acrecentó su ira incluso más, así que se olvidó de Max y se enfocó en ella, disparándole muchas esferas de plasma que ella tuvo que esquivar muy rápido. Eran demasiadas para ella, y pronto Phoebe se preocupó porque no creía que pudiera resistir por mucho tiempo.

 _"¡Vamos Max está distraído! ¡Hazlo ahora!"_ Le gritó desesperadamente dentro de su mente.

Y justo después, Max le lanzó su propia esfera de plasma a Dark Slaughter y le dio en la espalda, cosa que lo hizo caer al suelo inmediatamente, quejándose del dolor. Fue entonces que Phoebe usó su telekinesis para lanzarlo dentro del edificio con todas sus fuerzas, quebrando por completo las puertas de cristal.

Max volvió a ver su smartwatch y vio que la cuenta regresiva decía 0:00, la formula había terminado.

Los gemelos caminaron juntos hasta la entrada. Fueron con mucho cuidado pues sabían que en cualquier momento él podría volver a atacarlos. Avanzaron lentamente a través del lobby y mientras lo hacían, Max notó que había un par de personas en cubos de hielo pegados al techo. Obviamente Phoebe había estado ahí.

Cuando llegaron a la pared del centro de la habitación, vieron que Dark Slaughter estaba justo detrás de un viejo escritorio, esforzándose por levantarse. Max no quiso correr riesgos así que apuntó su mano derecha hacia él, y la giró para darle vuelta en el piso y lo levantó contra la pared telekinéticamente. Luego lo obligó a cerrar las manos para evitar que usara su poder.

"Ríndete ya." Le ordenó Phoebe, autoritariamente.

"Jamás me rendiré ante ustedes." Les respondió él, respirando con cierta dificultad.

"Ni siquiera intentes usar tus láser, tengo una hermanita que me enseño cómo detenerlos." Le advirtió Max mientras aplicaba más presión a su cuerpo.

Phoebe se mantenía alerta, pues aunque ella se había encargado de derrotar a todos los hombres de Dark Slaughter, pues recordó que hubo algunos que no congeló y podrían despertar en cualquier momento, aunque era poco probable.

"No eres más que un imbécil, Max." Dijo él, en un intento por hacerlo enfadar.

Entonces Max usó su mano izquierda para arrancarle telekinéticamente su máscara y lanzarla lejos, revelando el mismo rostro que la Evelyn les mostró en cuartel, ese tipo de terrible mirada, y una cicatriz que cubría gran parte de su rostro.

"Un imbécil que te pondrá en una celda de máxima seguridad." Le respondió Max, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Pero oye, trata de ver el lado bueno, tal vez te pongan al lado de tu padre." Agregó Phoebe, tratando de burlarse de él.

"Siempre supimos que serías fácil de engañar Max, desde que fui por ti a aquel callejón." Dijo él, mientras le sonreía burlonamente.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuál...?" Trató de averiguar Max, pues no entendía lo que decía.

En ese preciso momento, el rostro del poderoso villano comenzó a moverse ligeramente, era como si pudiera mover su piel a voluntad. Poco a poco su apariencia fue cambiando, sus ojos, su cabello, sus rasgos faciales, todo. Pocos segundos después, al fin tenían comprendieron lo que sucedía. No habían capturado a Dark Slaughter, la persona que estaba frente a ellos era su mano derecha, Camaleón.

"¿Eres tú?" Preguntó Max sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

"¿Por qué crees que me llamaban así?" Respondió el.

De pronto se escuchó un ruidoso disparo detrás de los gemelos, y que hizo eco en todo el lugar. Max soltó al tipo de su agarre telekinético y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, solo para ver algo que aceleró su corazón en menos de un segundo.

Cuando miró a Phoebe, notó que había una herida en el lado izquierdo su pecho, y pronto empezó a sangrar. Ella miró lentamente hacia abajo y cuando vio la herida, volteó a ver a Max con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin siquiera poder decir una sola palabra.

"¡PHOEBE!" Gritó Max horrorizado, y corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

Logró atraparla antes de que cayera al piso, y lo siguiente que hizo fue ponerla en su regazo, mientras trataba de detener la sangre que ya comenzaba a cubrir su súper traje. Había lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

"Max..." Intentó decir Phoebe, pero él la detuvo.

"Tranquila, estoy aquí." Se apresuró a decir, poniendo su mano derecha sobre la herida para aplicar presión.

Pero mientras intentaba ayudar a su hermana, había un hombre misterioso justo detrás de ambos. Estaba de pié con el brazo izquierdo extendido, un arma humeante en la mano y una fría sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Era el hijo del villano que derrotaron seis años atrás. El autor de ese terrible acto no era otro más que Dark Slaughter.

"Phoebe... estarás bien solo quédate conmigo, por favor." Le aseguró Max, mientras empezaba a sollozar.

"Max... no me sueltes." Respondió ella con una débil voz.

"No... no por favor Phoebe... quédate conmigo..." Le rogó él repetidamente, antes de gritar su nombre: "¡Phoebe!"

 **Continuará...**


	6. Réquiem para mi hermana

**Previamente en Cornerstone...**

"Si vamos a estar juntos para siempre, ¿crees que podamos tener... bebés, algún día?" Preguntó de pronto Phoebe.

"Cariño, nada me haría más feliz que empezar una familia contigo." Le aseguró Max, antes de acariciar su mejilla, muy cuidadosamente.

Luego de la inolvidable cena del Día de Gracias, Max y Phoebe pasaron toda la noche en la guarida, ansiosos por demostrarse su amor una vez más, aunque sabían que tendrían que contarle su secreto a toda la familia por la mañana. Se amaban tanto que estaban dispuestos a enfrentar ese difícil momento juntos.

"Tenemos algo que decirles..." Anunció Max, sin soltar la mano de Phoebe.

Pero por azares del destino no pudieron hacerlo, pues en ese momento recibieron una transmisión de la Súper Presidenta, quien informándoles que el ataque a la Liga de Villanos debía hacerse antes de mediodía, o algo horrible podría suceder durante las ventas del Viernes Negro en Hiddenville.

"Necesito que ambos estén aquí en exactamente una hora, hay varias cosas que deben saber sobre la misión." Les ordenó la Presidenta Pateaduro.

Pero los gemelos aún no conocían todo el plan de Evelyn, pues mientras ellos trataban de detener a la Liga de Villanos, un equipo de héroes se encargaría de proteger a las personas de Hiddenville, y antes de partir les entregó a los gemelos algo que podría serles muy útil durante la batalla.

"Una vez que se inyecten con esta fórmula, ninguna herida los matará. Sólo funciona por 15 minutos."

Cuando llegaron a Volt-N-Save, tomaron caminos diferentes para entrar. Phoebe tuvo que irrumpir al edificio y abrirse paso entre los pasillos. Para Max fue más sencillo por su trabajo en cubierto. Pronto se encontró frente al líder de la Liga de Villanos.

"Arrodíllense ante Dark Slaughter." Les ordenó él, mientras hacía brillar más los ojos verdes de su máscara.

Después, Max se dio cuenta de que ese peligroso villano ya había descubierto quién era y para quién trabajaba. La misión estaba oficialmente comprometida, y antes de que pudiera enfrentarlo al lado de Phoebe, éste reveló su verdadera identidad; era el hijo de Dark Mayhem.

"¡Oh por dios! ¡Max... Estás sangrando!" Exclamó Phoebe mientras apuntaba hacia su espalda baja.

Max resultó herido luego del breve encuentro, y como perdió su fórmula, Phoebe decidió ayudarlo a sanar inyectándolo con su propia fórmula, poniendo su vida en peligro. Poco después tuvieron que pelear con esos 4 villanos que supuestamente atacarían Hiddenville, pues Dark Slaughter cambió su plan en el último minuto, y solo envió a sus esbirros.

Tras una feroz batalla, Max y Phoebe lograron vencer a los 4 siniestros, pero no eran los únicos ahí, pues Dark Slaughter apareció para pelear contra ellos una vez más, decidido a vengar a su padre.

"Si alguien va a asesinar a los Thundergemelos, voy a ser yo." Les dijo amenazantemente mientras creaba dos esferas de plasma con ambas manos.

Jamás habían enfrentado a alguien tan poderoso como él, ni siquiera Dark Mayhem, y aunque tuvieron problemas para contener sus peligrosos ataques sin salir heridos, al final, lograron detenerlo juntos combinando sus poderes.

"Ríndete ya." Le ordenó Phoebe, autoritariamente."

Pero las coas no salieron como esperaban, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los gemelos se dieron cuenta de que la persona que capturaron no era Dark Slaugther sino Camaleón, el tipo que reclutó a Max dos meses antes se las arregló para engañarlos con su poder metamórfico.

"Siempre supimos que serías fácil de engañar Max." Dijo Camaleón, mientras le sonreía burlonamente.

Fue así que el hijo de Dark Mayhem logró acercarse a ellos por la espalda, y disparó una mortal bala calibre .45 directo al pecho de Phoebe.

"¡PHOEBE!" Gritó Max horrorizado, y corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

No había otra fórmula que ella pudiera usar para sanar esa herida, y mientras empezaba a desangrarse, cayó en brazos de Max. Parecía que no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvar a su alma gemela.

Las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar para siempre... en la vida secreta de los gemelos americanos.

"Max... perdóname." Respondió ella con una débil voz.

"No por favor Phoebe, quédate conmigo... ¡Phoebe!" Le rogó él repetidamente, antes de gritar su nombre.

Y ahora... el nuevo capítulo de Cornerstone.

 **Capítulo 6: Réquiem para mi hermana.**

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **10:12 AM.****

Había un profundo silencio dentro de la habitación. Solo podían escucharse las suaves respiraciones de un joven que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama. Era Max quien dormía ahí recostado sobre su lado derecho, tratando de abrazar a una persona que realmente no estaba ahí.

Las persianas estaban casi cerradas pero aún así, había una brillante luz que venía del exterior, indicando el inicio de un nuevo día. Eran más de las 10 de la mañana y no parecía querer despertar, algo que se había vuelo muy normal para Max en los últimos días.

Por alguna razón había dormido mucho últimamente y no sabía por qué. Era una fresca mañana así que tenía una sábana encima y mientras se movía suavemente hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, de pronto la puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse, sin que se diera cuenta.

Poco después Max empezó a sentir un extraño peso moviéndose sobre la cama. No estaba seguro de si estaba despierto o si seguía soñando, pero estaba tan cansado que prefirió ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo. De pronto escuchó una suave voz que le habló directo al oído.

"Buenos días solecito..."

Justo después de que escuchó esa voz abrió los ojos y se giró inmediatamente, solo para encontrarse con el rostro más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Era Phoebe quien estaba ahí justo frente a él, con una bella sonrisa que parecía iluminar aún más la habitación.

"Phoebe..." Dijo Max con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro. Creyó que había visto a un ángel.

"El desayuno está listo amor. Es tu favorito." Le respondió ella con una linda sonrisa.

"¿Hot cakes?" Preguntó él mientras se tallaba los ojos.

"Y el mejor jugo de naranja que la telekinesis pueda exprimir. Vamos, levántate dormilón." Dijo Phoebe, antes de inclinarse hacia él para darle un dulce beso en los labios. Luego le sonrió otra vez y mientras se ponía de pié, le dijo: "Te espero en la cocina." Y justo después, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Max permaneció ahí un rato más hasta que despertó completamente, aunque no le tomó mucho tiempo pues le encantaba que lo primero que viera al despertar cada mañana, fuera el rostro de su amada, Phoebe. Varios segundos después, decidió levantarse de la cama y salir del cuarto.

Ni siquiera intentó cambiarse de ropa porque por alguna razón, quería llegar a la cocina lo más pronto posible, así que salió de la habitación vistiendo una camiseta blanca y un pants de color gris.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que daba a la sala, notó que había una intensa luz que entraba por las ventanas, y que casi le impedía mirarlas directamente. Creyó que solo seguía un poco dormido así que no le dio mucha importancia y siguió caminando hasta la cocina.

Cuando llegó ahí vio que Phoebe estaba muy concentrada con el lavaplatos, y igual que aquella mañana del Día de Gracias, Max tuvo una idea; hacer lo mismo, y como no traía zapatos se acercó a ella sigilosamente, solo que ahora no se distrajo con el desayuno.

Al verla más de cerca notó que parecía usar sólo una de sus camisas, pues a veces le gustaba usarlas por la mañana, luego de pasar la noche juntos. Phoebe ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, y seguía lavando el tazón de plástico que utilizó para preparar los hot cakes. Cuando Max estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer:

"¡Buenos días preciosa!" Exclamó él sorpresivamente, mientras la tomaba por la cintura, lo cual la hizo brincar en ese mismo lugar.

"¡Max! ¡Me asustaste! Te encanta verme gritar, ¿verdad?" Gritó ella dándose la vuelta rápidamente, y reclamándole su pequeña travesura con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si bueno... entre otras cosas." Dijo él, tratando de provocarla.

"Basta... anoche sólo grité un poco más." Reconoció ella, luego de recordar lo que hicieron juntos. "Por qué no... te sientas cielo, desayunemos juntos." Dijo ella mientras apuntaba hacia la mesa, tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación.

Max caminó hasta un extremo de la mesa y se sentó en la misma silla que usaba siempre. Phoebe lo siguió pero no se sentó en frente de él, en vez de eso se sentó a su lado derecho.

"Se ven deliciosos." Aseguró Max sonriente, luego de ver los hot cakes en los platos.

"No es lo que decían Billy y Nora cuando cocinaba en casa." Respondió ella mientras tomaba el tenedor.

Antes de que naciera Chloe, Phoebe intentó aprender a cocinar para la familia. Se inscribió a unos cursos de cocina en en el Centro Comercial de Hiddenville, pero por más que lo intentó, simplemente no era lo suyo. Y aunque estuvo a punto de rendirse varias veces, nunca dejó de practicar. Con el tiempo, fue mejorando sus habilidades pero la familia prefería evitar su comida, todos excepto Max.

"Eran muy jóvenes para apreciar tus deliciosos platillos." Se apresuró a decir Max, intentando convencerla.

"Eres tan dulce." Contestó Phoebe sin dejar de sonreír. "Ah espera..." Dijo ella luego de ver que tomó el tenedor de la mesa.

Una vez que agregó la miel de maple sobre sus desayunos, ya todo estaba listo. Siempre pasaban ese momento del día juntos, es por eso que fue muy difícil para ellos no verse todos los días, igual que la vez en que Max tuvo que trabajar encubierto en el Distrito Industrial. Se extrañaban tanto que todo lo que hacían era hablar por Skype.

Pero entonces algo cruzó por la mente de Max, un súbito recuerdo que tuvo luego de ver a su gemela vertiendo el frasco sobre los hot cakes de ambos.

"¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos de vacaciones a Hawaii? ¿Cuando me arrojaste miel por toda la cara?" Le preguntó el sin poder contener su risa.

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Tu cabello quedó muy brillante toda la semana. Además, fue el día en el que supimos que sentíamos algo el uno por el otro, aunque siempre tratamos de negarlo. Dios... como moría por besarte cuando me sacaste del volcán." Confesó Phoebe, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"También yo, y no sé cómo pude contenerme." Respondió él, dejando su tenedor a un lado para tomar su mano sobre la mesa. "Nunca te he dicho esto pero... tenía mucho miedo de fallar, temía que mi telekinesis no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para traerte de vuelta." Confesó de pronto, bajando la mirada.

"Max, yo siempre supe que podrías hacerlo. Creo en ti, y siempre lo haré."

Entonces Max subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos café obscuro de su hermana, aquellos ojos que siempre le daban tranquilidad incluso en los momentos más difíciles. No fue necesario que dijeran nada en ese momento porque ambos ya lo sabían, y ni siquiera tuvieron que usar su telepatía.

Tras compartir una sonrisa que pareció tranquilizarlos, ambos bajaron la mirada y siguieron comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero unos minutos después, Max se dio cuenta de algo:

"Son casi las 11, ¿no vas a ver las noticias de HNN?" Le preguntó de pronto, haciendo que Phoebe levantara la mirada.

"Hoy no. Prefiero pasar todo el día con cierto chico guapo de cabello castaño y unos lindos ojos color chocolate." Aseguró ella, justo antes de mandarle un beso que lo hizo sonreír en seguida.

 **12:33 AM.**

Tiempo después, los gemelos se encontraban recostados en el piso de la sala, uno al lado del otro. Ahora tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo pues gracias a la misión de Evelyn, tuvieron que renunciar a sus empleos en Centri-k Cinema hace dos meses, así que ya no tenían que salir a trabajar. Ahora estaban sobre la cómoda alfombra, sintiendo ese ligero roce de sus brazos. Parecía que siempre trataban de tener un pequeño contacto, era inevitable.

Tenían su teléfono en las manos y aunque parecían estar absortos en su propio mundo, en realidad estaban compartiendo un momento juntos, tal y como querían. Los gemelos estaban usando la misma aplicación en sus teléfonos, y de vez en cuando deslizaban el pulgar sobre la pantalla para avanzar entre el texto que estaban leyendo. A veces lo hacían al mismo tiempo.

Esta aplicación no era otra más que FanFiction, la cual acababan de instalar para leer todas esas historias que la gente escribía sobre ellos. En la mayoría de ellas los involucraban sentimentalmente y podían ser identificadas fácilmente porque había una palabra que estaba escrita en todas: 'Thundercest'.

Habían querido leerlas desde la noche en que durmieron juntos en la guarida. Esa noche Max descubrió que había todo un mundo en internet que pensaba que ellos tenían una relación prohibida a escondidas del mundo, y sin siquiera saberlo, tenían razón.

Leyeron las que les parecían más interesantes, y cuando encontraban una historia prometedora, rápidamente la abrían al mismo tiempo con sus teléfonos, solo para leerla juntos.

"¡Aw, qué lindo! Me encantó este final." Expresó Phoebe, luego de leer las últimas palabras.

"A mí también. Sólo espero que podamos vivir esto algún día." Agregó Max, dejando su teléfono en el suelo.

Phoebe lo miró a los ojos y le dio una dulce sonrisa, antes de colocar su teléfono al lado del suyo. Se veían tan felices en ese momento, que todo lo que habían pasado durante el Viernes Negro, ahora parecía ser cosa del pasado.

Entonces ambos se giraron lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente. Era como si hubiera una extraña fuerza que los mantenía atraídos todo el tiempo, incluso cuando estaban dormidos y perdían contacto inconscientemente, ellos siempre trataban de abrazarse una y otra vez. Luego de tomar su mano, Phoebe dio un profundo suspiro antes de hablarle:

"Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo pero... creo que deberíamos estar preparados por si recibimos una llamada de la Liga de Héroes. Podría haber una emergencia en cualquier momento." Dijo ella cuidadosamente, tratando de no arruinar el momento hablando de sus responsabilidades.

"Tal vez deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para nosotros. Si pasa algo, estoy seguro de que la policía de Hiddenville se encargará." Sugirió Max, luego de escuchar lo que dijo.

"Entonces... ¿no quieres salir a patrullar la ciudad?" Preguntó ella, con confusión en su rostro.

"No es eso, es solo que..." Trató de decir él, mientras huía de su mirada.

"Max... estaré bien. No es como si fueran a asesinarme un par de ladrones callejeros." Comentó Phoebe, en tono burlón.

Fue entonces que Max la miró directo a los ojos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Había un dejo de tristeza en su mirada, pues no podía olvidar lo que pasó en Volt-N-Save, y el hecho de que Phoebe bromeara con algo así, empezaba a preocuparlo.

"Amor, no es gracioso." Dijo Max, mientras soltaba su mano lentamente.

"Lo siento..." Se disculpó Phoebe luego de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"No... está bien es solo que... casi te pierdo allá, y no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara." Le aseguró él, con la expresión más seria que Phoebe jamás había visto.

"Lo entiendo. Mira... qué tal si activamos la aplicación de la Fuerza Z y si no recibimos ninguna alerta en todo el día, nos quedamos aquí." Sugirió ella, mientras entrelazaba su mano con la suya otra vez.

"De acuerdo." Aceptó él, luego de tomarse un momento para pensarlo.

Le dio una suave sonrisa y levantó la cabeza para ver hacia las ventanas otra vez, pero al igual que la última vez, se vio obligado a entrecerrar los ojos debido a la brillante luz que entraba del exterior. Ésto llamó la atención de Phoebe:

"¿Qué pasa amor?" Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Nada, es esa luz de las ventanas. Desperté hace unas horas y está igual de brillante que antes. Es extraño." Aseguró Max mientras se tallaba los ojos con ambas manos.

"Descuida, yo lo arreglo." Se apresuró a decir en su intento por ayudarlo.

Entonces Phoebe cerró los ojos y luego de dar un profundo suspiro, levantó el brazo izquierdo en el aire y empezó a cerrar todas las persianas del departamento usando su telekinesis. Sólo le tomó unos cuantos segundos para cerrar todas, y justo después, encendió varias las lámparas de la sala, dejando solo una tenue luz cubriendo la habitación.

"¿Mejor?" Le preguntó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Mucho mejor." Respondió Max, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Lo que sea por consentir a mi novio." Dijo ella mientras tomaba su mano para entrelazar sus dedos otra vez. "Y... ¿qué tal si ahora vemos algunas películas?" Sugirió ella repentinamente.

"Claro, ¿cuál quieres ver?" Preguntó Max curiosamente.

"Bueno, yo elegí la última historia que leímos así que... es tu turno de elegir." Dijo Phoebe mientras que él empezaba a frotar su mano con los dedos.

Max comenzó a pensar en varios de los títulos que aún no habían visto por falta de tiempo, y éste era el momento perfecto para disfrutar todas, juntos. De pronto recordó que compró una película de la última vez que estuvo en Metroburgo. Creyó que le gustaría a Phoebe.

"Creo que tengo una que puede interesarte, no leí la sinopsis pero creo que es sobre viajes en el tiempo o algo así." Concluyó él, levantándose del piso.

 **02:19 PM**

Más tarde, los gemelos habían terminado de ver la película. La televisión seguía encendida pero no había nada ahí, excepto el logo de Blu-ray moviéndose a través de la pantalla una y otra vez.

Había un par de platos y vasos vacíos justo en el centro de la mesa de cristal junto con varias rebanadas de pizza de pepperoni, pues durante la película a ambos les dio tanta hambre que Max decidió pausarla para ir a la cocina y hornear una para ambos, la cual preparó en tan solo unos cuantos minutos con su aliento de calor.

Ahora estaban recostados en el sofá de la sala, abrazados cariñosamente como tantas otras veces. Phoebe ya no traía puesta su camisa sino que había vuelto a la habitación para vestirse con ese atuendo que le encantaba usar cuando no estaban protegiendo la ciudad; una blusa de tirantes blanca y un short de de color gris.

Su largo y ondulado cabello estaba suelto sobre su hombro izquierdo, y mientras sostenía la mano de Max firmemente, él jugueteaba con ese brillante cabello que tenía un dulce aroma a manzana que le encantaba percibir. Phoebe tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormida, disfrutaba relajándose en su cálido regazo.

"Creo que debo empezar a leer la sinopsis de las películas a partir de ahora." Dijo Max repentinamente, haciendo que Phoebe abriera los ojos luego de escucharlo.

"¿Qué? ¿No te gustó 'Te amaré por siempre'? A mí me encantó la historia de Henry y Clare." Dijo Phoebe luego de girar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Si me gustó, es solo que... no sabía que era una película para chicas." Trató de explicar Max.

"Sólo lo dices porque no hubo ninguna escena de Megan Fox o Margot Robbie medio desnudas." Aseguró ella, con un dejo de celos.

"Oye, solo hay una persona que me interesa ver medio desnuda, y está aquí en mis brazos." Se apresuró a decir él, justo antes de darle un beso detrás del oído, lo cual le erizó la piel inmediatamente.

"Supongo que no todos pueden decirle eso a su hermana." Expresó Phoebe mientras le sonreía a su amado.

Hermano, hermana, gemelos... eran varias de las palabras que les daba miedo pronunciar cuando estaban solos, y el hecho de que sus amigos o familiares los llamaran gemelos, era suficiente como para hacerlos sentir mal.

Pero las cosas cambian, y los días en que se presentaban como hermanos ante desconocidos habían quedado en el pasado. En frente de cualquiera que no fuera un miembro de la familia solo eran una joven pareja, y ahora era completamente normal que bromearan con esas palabras en su día a día.

"Lo sé. Me siento tan afortunado por tenerte a mi lado Pheebs. Te amo tanto." Dijo Max mientras la acercaba más hacia él.

"También te amo, cielo." Respondió ella justo antes de posar su cabeza sobre su pecho, profundizando su abrazo.

Permanecieron abrazados así por varios minutos, solo para sentir ese contacto entre ellos. Había un profundo silencio en el lugar y todo lo que escuchaban eran sus propias respiraciones, además de sus tranquilos latidos.

De pronto Max abrió los ojos lentamente y al bajar la mirada, se encontró con algo que lo devolvió a un pasado que trataba de olvidar; era la cicatriz en el pecho de Phoebe, muy cerca del corazón. Fue la única marca que dejó esa fría bala durante la batalla del Viernes Negro. La bala que casi le arrebata al amor de su vida.

"¿Aún te duele?" Le preguntó seriamente, mientras frotaba su pulgar sobre su hombro.

"Solo un poco." Respondió ella luego de dar un profundo suspiro.

"No puedo creer que casi te pierdo allá por culpa de ese bastardo. Creo que... no podría continuar si tú no hubieras sobrevivido." Confesó Max mientras deslizaba el brazo hasta su cintura para abrazarla otra vez.

"Max ni siquiera digas eso, estoy segura de que hubieras podido seguir con tu vida sin mí. Eres muy fuerte, nunca olvides eso." Afirmó Phoebe, luego de colocar su mano sobre la suya.

El no dijo una sola palabra, solo bajó la mirada y guardó silencio por varios segundos. Había miles de cosas pasando por su mente en ese momento pero no quería que ella lo notara, fue por eso que intentó cambiar de tema:

"¿Por qué no mejor vemos otra película? Te toca a ti elegir la siguiente." Dijo Max, intentando fingir su sonrisa.

"Okay, como ya que vimos una romántica, elegiré una de acción sólo para nivelar las cosas." Respondió Phoebe mientras se levantaba de su regazo para después caminar hacia las repisas y elegir la película.

Luego de tomar la caja que buscaba, se dio la vuelta para mostrarle a Max la que había elegido.

"'Poder sin límites'. Excelente elección." Admitió Max antes de tomar otra rebanada de pizza.

Ella sonrió nuevamente.

 **04:03 PM**

Más tarde, la televisión ya solo mostraba los créditos de la película en medio de una inquietante música de fondo. Los gemelos estaban sentados justo en medio del sofá, mirando la pantalla sin prestarle mucha atención. Phoebe se había acurrucado cariñosamente entre sus brazos mientras descansaba la cabeza en su pecho, y Max trataba de abrazarla incluso más que antes. Era como si no quisiera dejarla ir de su lado.

Ya no quedaban más rebanadas de pizza en los platos, y los smartphones que dejaron sobre la mesa de cristal no habían sonado en horas.

"Es increíble lo que hicieron con esta película. Simplemente llevaron la telekinesis a otro nivel completamente nuevo." Dijo Max sin dejar de ver la televisión.

"Lo sé. Cada vez que la vemos siento que aún tenemos mucho por aprender." Respondió Phoebe mientras escuchaba esos rítmicos latidos que provenían de su pecho.

"Yo igual, quiero decir... ya tenemos un buen control sobre nuestros poderes pero... ¿Crees que algún día podamos tener esa clase de control sobre nuestra telekinesis? ¿Poder volar a voluntad?" Preguntó él con seriedad en su voz.

"De hecho, sí. Estoy segura de que algún día podrás hacerlo." Le aseguró ella después de girarse un poco para poder verlo mejor.

"Querrás decir podremos, ¿no?" Intentó corregirla luego de oír su respuesta.

"Tienes razón, nosotros." Contestó ella con una leve sonrisa.

Ese era el mejor día que habían tenido en meses y aún no terminaba. Por una vez podían recostarse a ver películas juntos sin tener que preocuparse por la ciudad. No es que no les gustara hacerlo, solo que a veces preferían portarse como una pareja normal.

Ambos estaban listos para vestirse y salir a salvar personas, pero por alguna razón no habían recibido ninguna alerta de la app de Fuerza Z, ni tampoco habían recibido una sola llamada de la Súper Presidenta. Con el tiempo se convencieron de que las cosas se complicarían por la noche, así que trataron de disfrutar todo el tiempo que tuvieran.

"Entonces... es mi turno de elegir ¿verdad?" Preguntó él de pronto, haciendo que Phoebe se moviera de su regazo para dejarlo ir a tomar la siguiente película que verían.

"Eso creo. ¿Y cuál tienes en mente?" Inquirió Phoebe curiosamente.

"Te lo diré en cuanto vuelva de la cocina, tengo un fuerte antojo por palomitas de maíz." Contestó él mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Phoebe se quedó en el sofá mientras Max se dirigía hacia la cocina. Miró hacia atrás en más de una ocasión sólo para verlo regresar. No podía evitarlo, empezaba a extrañarlo luego de estar lejos sólo un par de minutos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a oír ese clásico estallido que hacían los granos de maíz dentro de la olla.

Varios minutos después, Max estaba de vuelta en la sala con un tazón lleno con palomitas en las manos, y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Entonces se dirigió a las repisas para tomar la película que tenía mente.

"Bueno... las palomitas están listas. ¿Cuál va a ser?" Preguntó ella luego de ver que había tomado una de las cajas.

"Sí, sobre eso... no es solo una, adivina qué... ¡Es tu trilogía favorita! 'El Conjuro'." Dijo Max muy efusivamente, mostrándole la caja entre sus manos.

"Oh por Dios..." Exclamó ella muy angustiada, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Los ojos de Phoebe se abrieron inmediatamente en cuanto vio la caja de colección que contenía todos los 3 Blu-ray de esa famosa trilogía, la misma que le había causado pesadillas por varias noches luego de ir a cada una de las premieres.

Ver películas de terror era algo que le encantaba hacer a Max, pero no a Phoebe, pues aunque fingía que no la asustaban los fantasmas o demonios, en realidad se moría de miedo con cada una de esas películas, y durante las funciones jamás soltaba su brazo ni por un segundo. Era una de las razones por las que Max siempre la llevaba a ver ese tipo de películas.

Luego de colocar el primer disco dentro del reproductor, Max caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó junto a su gemela. Ella tomó el tazón de la mesa y se abrazó a él nuevamente.

"Tratas de asustarme para que te abrace por horas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Phoebe repentinamente.

"Sí, aunque ibas a hacerlo de todas formas." Estableció él mientras tomaba el control del sofá para oprimir el botón de 'play' y empezar la película.

Pronto los créditos del inicio estaban ya mostrándose en la pantalla.

"Es cierto. Pero ahora me tendrás abrazándote como por... 6 horas. Espero no aburrirte." Respondió Phoebe, justo antes de tomar varias palomitas del tazón.

"Eso sería imposible, además, todo fue parte de mi plan maestro." Le aseguró Max en tono burlón, haciéndola sonreír por su improvisado comentario.

 **10:23 PM**

Tras varias horas frente a la televisión, los gemelos al fin habían terminado de ver la trilogía que tantas veces había asustado a Phoebe. El tazón de palomitas estaba vacío sobre uno de los extremos del sofá, y la pantalla que había estado encendida por más de 6 horas ahora estaba apagada, así como las luces de la sala.

Max y Phoebe se encontraban ahora en la cocina sentados a la mesa, en el mismo lugar en el que habían desayunado varias horas atrás. Phoebe había servido dos raciones de sushi para ambos. No fue muy complicado para ella preparar la cena, no después de que Keely le enseñara a consentir a su novio durante sus entrenamientos, sin saber realmente quién era este novio del que hablaba.

Sus teléfonos no habían sonado ni una sola vez en toda la tarde, y tampoco recibieron ninguna llamada de la Liga de Héroes. Sin embargo, los gemelos mantuvieron cerca sus celulares solo en caso de que alguien les llamara, pero hasta que eso sucediera podían permitirse tener una cena tranquila.

"¡Diablos me muero de hambre!" Exclamó Max, tomando los palillos de la mesa.

"Lo sé, yo igual. No habíamos comido en horas." Respondió Phoebe mientras servía dos vasos de limonada.

"Sí, el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes. Por cierto... se ven deliciosos." Comentó él, llevándose una mirada de halago de su parte.

"Bueno... a comer." Agregó ella antes de tomar el primer rollo con los palillos.

Durante la cena todo parecía tan tranquilo. Con frecuencia podían escuchar varios ruidos de la ciudad, como el claxon de los autos en medio del tráfico, la sirena de alguna ambulancia de camino a una emergencia, o simplemente un helicóptero sobrevolando cerca de ahí, pero esta noche las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas.

Luego de pasar la mayor parte del día con la persona que más amaba, Max se había olvidado completamente de esa brillante luz que vio por la mañana. Inclusive había olvidado abrir las persianas nuevamente, pues a veces solían ver la iluminada ciudad desde esas enormes ventanas. Después de todo, la vista era impresionante.

Poco después, los palillos yacían sobre los platos vacíos. Habían tenido una de las cenas más agradables que podían recordar, porque por alguna razón, esta noche significaba más para los dos que cualquier otra. Era una noche especial.

"Estaba ansioso por probar tu nuevo platillo. Me encantó." Expresó Max sin dejar de mirar esos ojos café obscuro que tanto le encantaban.

"¡Me alegra que te haya gustado!" Exclamó Phoebe, muy emocionada.

"No puedo esperar para ver qué otras sorpresas me tienes preparadas." Confesó él mientras se levantaba de la silla inmediatamente.

"Claro... Consiento a mi novio, no lo enfermé con mi comida... ¡Todo le sale bien a Phoebe!" Respondió ella con una graciosa voz.

Poco después, tomó su celular de la mesa y deslizó su índice sobre la pantalla para desbloquearlo, sólo para confirmar lo que ya sabía; no había ninguna alerta.

"Oye... creo que tenías razón, parece que no habrá llamadas de la Liga de Héroes o de la Fuerza Z así que... ¿Qué dices si vemos una última película antes de ir a dormir?" Sugirió ella, tratando de aprovechar las horas que quedaban del día.

"Seguro. La que tú quieras, solo dila." Aceptó Max mientras tomaba su teléfono.

Ella ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo, ya sabía exactamente cuál sería la última película que verían por esa noche, así que luego de juntar todas las cosas que usaron para la cena, volteó a verlo con una sonrisa llena de emoción:

"Creo que te encantará la que tengo en mente." Le aseguró ella con un brillo en los ojos.

"¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es?" Inquirió él, cruzándose de brazos mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Entonces Phoebe dirigió su brazo hacia las repisas de la sala, y con solo mover un poco sus dedos hizo volar telekinéticamente uno de los Blu-ray hasta su mano, luego le entregó la caja.

"Hansel y Gretel..." Dijo Max con su clásica sonrisa.

"Cazadores de brujas." Agregó ella para terminar su oración. "Solo voy a lavar estas cosas y estaré ahí en un minuto." Concluyó ella mientras tomaba todo de la mesa para caminar hasta el lavaplatos.

"Yo te ayudo. Así acabarás más rápido." Aseguró él, y la siguió justo después.

 **10:55 PM**

Apenas unos minutos después, los platos y vasos que usaron estaban limpios en la isla. Max siempre evitaba esa clase de tareas incluso cuando vivían en la casa de sus padres, pero extrañamente, esta vez decidió ayudarla. Ahora los gemelos estaban en la sala, abrazados en uno de los extremos del sofá.

"Nos quedamos los dos solos. Pero aprendimos un par de cosas estando atrapados en esa casa. Una: Jamás entres a una casa hecha de dulce. Y dos: Si vas a matar a una bruja, incendia a la desgraciada." Dijo Max, imitando uno de los diálogos que Hansel tenía al inicio.

"Debieron hacer una secuela para esta película. Recuerdo que la esperamos por años y jamás la lanzaron." Se quejó Phoebe cuando empezaron los créditos iniciales.

"Lo sé, pero al menos tenemos la versión extendida." Concordó Max, intentando ver el lado bueno.

"Tienes razón. No puedo esperar para ver mi escena favorita otra vez." Agregó ella con una emocionada voz.

Era la décima vez que veían esa película y seguían disfrutándola como la primera vez. Aquel día, se suponía que los gemelos se encontrarían con sus amigos en el Super Centro Comercial de Metroburgo, sin embargo les cancelaron a último minuto, así que cuando se encontraron en medio del lugar por pura casualidad, decidieron ir juntos a ver esa película.

Al salir de ahí, trataron de fingir que no habían pasado un buen rato sentados al lado del otro por más de una hora y media, pero en realidad fue uno de los momentos que más habían disfrutado juntos. En ese entonces eran muy orgullosos para admitirlo. Era más fácil fingir que no se soportaban el uno al otro.

Todavía eran muy jóvenes para prestarle atención a esos sentimientos, pero ninguno de ellos podía negar aquella burla del cosmos, pues el universo parecía haber conspirado para hacer que ambos encontraran a su otra mitad en ese enorme lugar, sin siquiera saber que estarían ahí. Era como si se atrajeran inconscientemente.

Y ahora ahí estaban, compartiendo un momento juntos mientras veían la película que tantos recuerdos les traía.

 **12:23 AM**

"Hansel... de veras te odio." Dijo Phoebe, repitiendo el diálogo de Gretel palabra por palabra.

"Y tú... te ves asquerosa. ¿Lo sabías?" Respondió Max, haciendo lo propio con el de Hansel.

"Tú también." Aseguró ella, haciendo sonreír a Max por su comentario. "No tengo idea de por qué eliminaron esta escena. ¡Es mi favorita!" Agregó Phoebe justo después.

Pasaba de media noche y solo le faltaban unos minutos para que acabara la película. Max seguía recostado sobre el sofá con Phoebe envuelta en sus brazos, con su cabeza descansando sobre su pecho pacíficamente mientras lo abrazaba. Él podía percibir ese dulce aroma de su cabello perfectamente, con solo mover su cabeza un poco.

Era la primera vez en meses que podían pasar un día entero juntos, incluso desde que fueron asignados para proteger Hiddenville. Y aunque Max disfrutaba salir a los patrullajes nocturnos con ella, muy en el fondo estaba feliz por no haber recibido ninguna llamada de emergencia.

Disfrutaba tanto su compañía, hasta el punto de perder interés en todo lo demás. Fue así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron las últimas escenas junto con los créditos finales, y la película al fin había terminado. Poco después, Max puso el disco de Blu-ray de vuelta en la caja.

Se hacía tarde. Normalmente se quedaban despiertos hasta altas horas de la noche, pero no esta vez, pues Phoebe tenía otros planes.

"Cariño... tal vez deberíamos ir dormir." Dijo ella repentinamente.

"¿Estás segura?" Cuestionó Max luego de poner el control remoto sobre la mesa.

"Sí, es que estoy un poco cansada." Respondió Phoebe con una leve sonrisa.

No fue necesario preguntar dos veces, porque justo en ese momento Max se apresuró a cargar a su novia entre sus brazos para después dirigirse hacia la habitación, aquella que tantas veces había sido testigo del amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Los días en que se sonrojaban al vestirse con sus súper trajes en la misma habitación, estaban ya en el pasado.

Y mientras salían de la sala, Phoebe cerró los ojos y cada una de las luces comenzaron a apagarse mientras caminaban por ahí. Pronto el departamento quedó completamente a obscuras, excepto por la luz que ahora los conducía hasta su nido de amor.

Una vez que entraron ahí, Max la colocó en su lado de la cama muy cuidadosamente, como si tratara de no lastimarla. Caminó alrededor de la cama mientras se quitaba la camiseta para arrojarla al suelo, al lado de la ropa que usó Phoebe la noche anterior. Sus ojos lo siguieron hasta dejó su teléfono sobre la mesita de al lado. Luego se subió a la cama con ella.

Cuando por fin estaba a su lado, deslizó el brazo alrededor de su cintura, lo cual hizo que Phoebe se girara hacia su derecha acurrucarse junto a él. A ella le encantaba sentir su brazo envolviéndola cariñosamente, es por eso que solían dormir así todas las noches. Entonces buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos, y cuando logró lo que quería dejó salir una hermosa sonrisa que él no pudo ver.

Phoebe cerró los ojos para usar su telekinesis otra vez y apagar la luz afuera de la habitación. Pero la obscuridad no duró por mucho tiempo, porque inmediatamente encendió una pequeña lámpara que tenía en la mesita a su lado.

"¿Por qué encendiste esa luz Pheebs? Ya no la necesito, estás aquí conmigo." Le susurró Max al oído.

"Lo sé es solo que... está un poco obscuro aquí." Respondió ella con una suave voz.

"Y Phoebe Thunderman le teme a la obscuridad desde... ¿Cuándo?" Preguntó él, tratando de molestarla.

"No le temo a la obscuridad, solo quiero iluminar la habitación un momento." Explicó ella mientras apretaba su mano.

"Okay, yo la apagaré por ti más tarde." Le prometió él justo antes de besarla detrás de su cuello.

"Gracias amor." Dijo ella después de sentir su piel erizándose con ese inesperado beso.

Fue entonces que ambos cerraron los ojos lentamente mientras se acurrucaban más. Pronto había un profundo silencio que cubría la habitación, y sus respiraciones eran lo único que podía escucharse, casi al mismo tiempo. Luego de varios minutos, Max sintió la imperiosa necesidad de expresar sus sentimientos una vez más:

 _"Quisiera quedarme así para siempre."_ Pensó él mientras jugaba con su largo y ondulado cabello.

 _"También yo."_ Respondió ella dentro de su mente, acercándose más a él.

En ese momento no existía nada que pudiera romper esa conexión especial que habían formado durante todo el tiempo que llevaban viviendo juntos. Era algo que nadie más podía entender, ni siquiera su familia. Pudieron haberse quedado así para siempre tal y como quería Max, pero de pronto algo sucedió:

"Max..." Lo llamó Phoebe pocos segundos después.

"¿Sí?" Inquirió él luego de oír la voz de su gemela.

Temía escuchar lo que había rondaba por su cabeza. Era algo que no quería escuchar, al menos no aún, pero sabía perfectamente lo que significaba ese extraño sentimiento que estaba teniendo.

"Ya es hora." Dijo ella con una seria voz.

En ese preciso momento, el corazón de Max comenzó a latir más rápido que antes. Era como si su mundo se derrumbara a su alrededor. Y mientras trataba de abrazar a Phoebe tan fuerte como podía, apenas halló las palabras que estaba buscando, pero no quería pronunciarlas:

"Lo sé." Dijo él luego de cerrar los ojos con resignación, dando profundo suspiro.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Max había desaparecido. De pronto comenzó a sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho. Él ya sabía lo que estaba por suceder. Sus brazos aún seguían alrededor de Phoebe, podía sentir su cálido cuerpo contra él, así como su ligera respiración. Todo parecía ser como solía ser, tal y como era antes... pero las cosas no eran lo que parecían.

"¿Y si te quedas aquí... para siempre?" Max intentó convencerla, mientras ponía un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído.

"Max... Es que no puedo. Tengo que irme." Comenzó a explicar pero no logró encontrar la forma correcta de decirle. Entonces se giró hacia él para estar cara a cara. Fue ahí que vio la desesperación en sus ojos.

"Por favor. Quédate conmigo." Le suplicó súbitamente una vez más, tomando su mano.

"Amor, teníamos un trato. ¿Un día más?" Pheobe trató de recordarle el acuerdo que tenían.

Fue suficiente para que Max bajara la mirada y rozara ligeramente su frente con la suya. No fue necesario que leyera su mente para saber lo que estaba pensando, pues sus ojos ya se lo habían dicho; él no quería aceptar la verdad.

"No te preocupes, todo estará bien." Ella intentó tranquilizarlo, pues casi podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

"¿Pero qué hay de nuestra promesa? ¿Qué hay de nuestra vida juntos?" Se quejó él de pronto, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Lamento no poder compartir mi vida contigo, pero debes continuar. Tienes que convertirte en el más grande héroe que el mundo ha conocido. Estoy segura de que estás destinado a hacer grandes cosas, Max." Le aseguró ella, animándolo a continuar con su vida mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

"No puedo... no puedo hacerlo sin ti. Te necesito." Trató de decir él a punto de sollozar.

"Claro que puedes. Creo en ti, y siempre lo haré." Afirmó Phoebe, tratando de animarlo durante este difícil momento en su vida.

Ahora había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Aún seguía en negación, sabiendo perfectamente que ya no podría ver al amor de su vida otra vez. Jamás podría sostener su mano, darle un abrazo o inclusive compartir un beso con ella. Todo lo que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue dar un profundo suspiro que casi lo dejó sin palabras.

"Phoebe..." Dijo su nombre sollozando, dándose cuenta al fin de su destino.

"Max, siempre estaré contigo... siempre." Le aseguró ella mientras sostenía su mano entre las suyas.

"Te amo Phoebe." Dijo él, sin poder dejar de mirarla.

"Yo también te amo." Respondió ella justo antes de darle una dulce sonrisa.

Entonces Max la observó profundamente a los ojos por última vez. Tenían ese brillo especial que casi le permitía ver su propio reflejo. De pronto una lágrima comenzó a recorrer por una de las mejillas de Phoebe, hasta que Max la detuvo acariciando su rostro, muy delicadamente.

Bajó un poco la mirada, solo para ver esos labios perfectos que rápidamente trajeron a su mente varios recuerdos. Él sabía perfectamente que esta era la última vez en que podría besarla, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a ella y unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso que parecía no tener fin.

Poco después sus labios se movían simultáneamente, como si trataran de hacer que durara para siempre. Ahora sus manos comenzaban a acariciar sus rostros, en un intento por sentir ese contacto especial una última vez, era ahora o nunca. Nada más importaba porque después de esa noche, las cosas nunca serían iguales.

"Siempre estaré contigo." Dijo Phoebe una vez que pudo recuperar el aliento tras ese inolvidable beso.

Poco después, se abrazaron igual que antes. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Max se quedara dormido, con Phoebe entre sus brazos. La última cosa que recordó sentir fue el latido de su corazón.

Esa fue su última despedida.

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Lunes 28 de Noviembre del 2022.**  
 **10:12 AM.****

Había un profundo silencio dentro de la habitación. Solo podían escucharse las suaves respiraciones de un joven que dormía plácidamente sobre la cama. Era Max quien dormía ahí recostado sobre su lado derecho, esperando abrazar a una persona que no estaba ahí.

Eran más de las 10 de la mañana y no parecía querer despertar, algo que se había vuelo muy normal para Max en los últimos días, luego de lo que ocurrido el Viernes Negro. Últimamente prefería estar dormido que despierto, esperando con ansias irse a dormir para tratar de soñar con ella.

Su mano yacía sobre el lugar en ese lugar en el que Phoebe acostumbraba dormir. Con frecuencia ella se despertaba antes que él para preparar el desayuno, pero aún así, su lado de la cama siempre estaba luego de despertar. Era como si aún estuviera ahí recostada. Pero ahora su lado de la cama estaba muy frío, al igual que la mano de Max.

Fue entonces que comenzó a despertar, tallándose los ojos lentamente, y mientras lo hacía, de pronto recordó lo que pasó la noche anterior, así que rápidamente volteó hacia su derecha, solo para encontrarse con un espacio vacío. Pronto dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, mientras veía con tristeza la almohada de Phoebe.

De pronto un sonido muy familiar se escuchó por toda la habitación. Era el teléfono de Max, el cual aún seguía sobre la mesa del lado, justo donde lo dejó la noche anterior.

Quiso ignorarlo pero muy en el fondo sabía que podía ser algo importante, y tras varios segundos finalmente decidió contestar la llamada, así que estiró su brazo hacia la mesa para tomar el celular, oprimió el botón verde para aceptar la llamada, sin siquiera molestarse en ver quién era.

"¿Si...?" Dijo él mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos. "¿Qué pasa Chloe?" Preguntó él después de escuchar la voz de su hermanita. "Sí, dile a papá y a mamá que ahí estaré" Respondió una vez que escuchó la respuesta de la pequeña. Poco después dio un profundo suspiro y dijo: "Estoy bien, pero gracias... Nos vemos." Concluyó entonces la llamada.

Max soltó el teléfono sobre la cama y recogió la camiseta que había dejado en el piso. Luego de ponérsela se dispuso a salir de la habitación, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a la cama, como si esperara ver a alguien ahí, durmiendo tranquilamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

Las persianas estaban cerradas desde el día anterior, solo que esta vez ya no parecían cubrir esa brillante luz que lo hacía cerrar los ojos. La sala estaba tal y como estaba la noche anterior. Había un tazón con restos de palomitas, dos vasos con un poco de soda, un plato grande con restos de queso y pepperoni, y varias cajas de Blu-ray apiladas una sobre otra.

Cuando salió de ahí, se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un poco de agua, y mientras caminaba por ahí vio los platos limpios que se usaron la noche anterior, así como un plato con varios rollos de sushi. Max dio dio trago al agua y puso el vaso sobre la mesa, medio vacío. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y no parecía estar de humor para nada, ni siquiera planeaba despertar tan temprano ese día.

Pero la llamada de Chloe no fue más que un triste recordatorio; aún debía preparase para el día más difícil de su vida.

 **2:12 PM.**

Varias horas después, Max estaba frente al espejo anudándose una corbata negra que no había usado en años. Incluso después de darse una ducha su aspecto lucía peor que antes. Y no porque no hubiera dormido bien últimamente, sino porque difícilmente podía dejar de llorar la pérdida de su amada.

Para él era más sencillo dormir por grandes periodos de tiempo, era la única forma en la que podía verla. Tenía la mirada completamente perdida, era como si estuviera en piloto automático preparándose para la parte más difícil de este día. Una vez que terminó con su corbata, salió de la habitación.

Durante los próximos 40 minutos tendría que conducir hasta Metroburgo para verse con su familia ahí. Chloe se ofreció a recogerlo con sus poderes pero Max se negó. Prefirió ir por su cuenta porque temía que los demás se dieran cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba.

Cuando pasó por la sala, tomó el saco de su traje negro y se lo puso lentamente. Luego se acercó a la pared en la que solían colgar ambas llaves; la del Thundercar y la del Pontiac. Estuvo tentado a tomar las llaves del Thundercar pero al final, se decidió por conducir el viejo auto que usó durante su misión encubierto, aunque le trajera malos recuerdos. Jamás volvería a conducir el Mustang azul otra vez, no sin ella.

Con las llaves en su mano, salió del departamento y se dirigió a los elevadores, aunque no sin antes deslizar su pulgar sobre la pantalla de su smartwatch para asegurar la puerta. Cuando llegó el elevador, dio un profundo suspiro y entró ahí.

 **4:05 PM.**

No pudo dejar de pensar en Phoebe durante todo el viaje. Cada vez que trataba de concentrarse en el camino seguía recordando todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos, y sus ojos se humedecían una y otra vez. Con frecuencia volteaba hacia el asiento de al lado, aún sabiendo que no encontraría nadie ahí.

Max se reunió con su familia tan pronto llegó al servicio funerario. Amigos y familiares que no habían visto en años estaban ahí también.

El féretro estaba abierto durante el funeral, así que cada persona en la iglesia tenían la oportunidad ir a ver a Phoebe por última vez. Había una fotografía de ella justo en medio del altar, con esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre iluminaba cada lugar al que iba. Todos estaban muy tristes la primera hora, en especial cuando la familia Thunderman caminó hasta su ataúd uno por uno. Max fue el primero.

Después de la ceremonia, todos estaban reunidos en el Cementerio de Metroburgo. Era un día frío y con obscuras nubes surcando el cielo. El frío viento obligó a que algunos usaran largos abrigos. Era un día difícil.

Barb estaba desconsolada cuando cuando el padre comenzó con las últimas oraciones. Hank trató de consolarla abrazándola, pero él también compartía su dolor. Tíos, tías, primos, amigos, todos sentían la muerte de Phoebe.

La Súper Presidenta y el Escuadrón B estaban detrás de la familia debido a los honores que la Liga de Héroes solía otorgar a los héroes caídos, incluso el Dr. Colosso estaba junto a ellos, mostrando su respeto. La tía Mandy y el primo Blobbin estaban cerca de Billy y Nora tratando de consolarlos, y Chloe sostenía la mano de Max mientras lloraba en silencio.

"Él restaura mi alma. Me guía por senderos de justicia por amor de su nombre. Aunque pase por el valle de sombras de muerte, no temeré mal alguno, porque tú estás conmigo. Phoebe Mónica Rachel Thunderman... descanse en paz." Recitó el sacerdote frente al ataúd de Phoebe.

Max derramó una lágrima en cuanto escuchó la última parte. Estaba destrozado por dentro pero aún así, trataba de no llorar frente a la gente. A diferencia de varios miembros de su familia, él no traía lentes obscuros que ocultaran el dolor de su rostro, y creyó que a Phoebe no le gustaría verlo así.

Entre la multitud, había una chica rubia que seguía llorando sin parar. Era su mejor amiga Cherry, la primera persona que conoció cuando se mudaron a Hiddenville estaba ahora llorando incontrolablemente sobre el hombro de Oyster, justo cuando comenzaron a preparar el féretro.

Había una bandera de la Liga de Héroes sobre el ataúd de Phoebe, y luego de darle sus respectivos honores, fue entregada en manos de Hank Thunderman por la Súper Presidenta. Era una de las formas más honorables de mostrar su gratitud hacia la familia de una dedicada heroína como ella, incluso si era un miembro muy joven de la Liga.

Y mientras el féretro era colocado dentro de la sepultura, podían escucharse varios llantos sollozos en el lugar. El corazón de Max latía más rápido que antes. Apenas y podía contener sus lágrimas al ver esto. Esta situación podía ser difícil de resistir para algunos, es por eso que varias personas comenzaron a retirarse. Pronto, los únicos que quedaban eran los familiares y amigos más cercanos.

Cuando el mecanismo había dejado de bajar el ataúd de su hermana, Max se acercó hasta ahí y se arrodilló frente a la tumba. Tomó un puñado de tierra y lo siguiente que hizo, fue esparcirlo dentro de la tumba, muy cuidadosamente.

"Adiós Phoebe." Susurró él, con el corazón roto.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Repercusiones

**Previamente en Cornerstone...**

"Buenos días solecito..."

"Phoebe..." Dijo Max con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

Tiempo después de los eventos ocurridos durante el Viernes Negro, los gemelos al fin habían vuelto al departamento de la Torre Delta. Aquella herida de bala que sufrió Phoebe en el pecho, ya no parecía ser tan grave, y ahora estaba lista para salir a proteger la ciudad junto a Max. Sin embargo, él no estaba tan seguro.

"Deberíamos estar preparados por si recibimos una llamada." Dijo Phoebe, tratando de no arruinar el momento.

"Tal vez deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo para nosotros." Sugirió Max, luego de escuchar lo que dijo.

Él trataba de ocultarlo pero en realidad temía por su seguridad. No quería ni imaginar qué es lo que haría si algo le pasara durante uno de sus patrullajes nocturnos. Pero sin importar cuánto se esforzara por ocultar sus miedos, no podía hacerlo, no frente a alguien que podía notar cuando estaba tratando de ocultar algo, con solo mirarlo a los ojos.

"No habría podido continuar si tú no hubieras sobrevivido." Confesó Max mientras deslizaba el brazo hasta su cintura para abrazarla otra vez.

"Estoy segura de que hubieras podido seguir con tu vida sin mí. Eres muy fuerte, nunca olvides eso." Afirmó Phoebe, luego de colocar su mano sobre la suya.

Por alguna razón, ese día no recibieron una sola llamada de la Liga de Héroes, ni tampoco alertas de la app de Fuerza-Z. No tenían nada más que hacer y decidieron pasar el día viendo películas juntos. No habían tenido un día así en mucho tiempo. Solo por un momento, todas sus responsabilidades podían esperar.

Pero nada dura para siempre, porque una vez que terminó ese día especial, era momento de volver a la realidad, una de la que Max trataba de escapar desesperadamente, pero no tenía opción.

"Max... Ya es hora." Dijo ella con una seria voz.

"Por favor, quédate conmigo." Le suplicó súbitamente, tomando su mano.

Max tendría que aceptar que las cosas jamás serían como antes. Tarde o temprano tendría que darse cuenta de que el amor de su vida se había ido para siempre, y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo. Aún no estaba listo para dejarla ir y fue por eso que Phoebe volvió por un día más, para ayudarlo a aceptar la verdad.

"Max, siempre estaré contigo... siempre." Le aseguró ella mientras sostenía su mano entre las suyas.

Estaban dispuestos a luchar contra todo lo que viniera solo para que el mundo los aceptara, pero no contaban con esta cruel jugarreta del destino. Sin embargo, ya nadie podría arrebatarles su amor, ni siquiera la mano siniestra que le quitó la vida a Thundergirl.

"Te amo Phoebe." Dijo él, sin poder dejar de mirarla.

"Yo también te amo." Respondió ella justo antes de darle una dulce sonrisa.

Pero el momento más doloroso de su vida aún estaba por llegar; el funeral de Phoebe. Todos sus amigos y familiares se reunieron en este trágico día solo para darle el último adiós a la chica con la que tantos momentos felices habían compartido. Sin duda alguna, era un día que ninguno de ellos podría olvidar, en especial Max.

"Phoebe Mónica Rachel Thunderman... descanse en paz." Recitó el sacerdote frente al ataúd de Phoebe.

"Adiós Phoebe." Susurró Max, con el corazón roto.

Y ahora... el nuevo capítulo de Cornerstone.

 **Capítulo 7: Repercusiones.**

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Martes 28 de Febrero del 2023.**  
 **10:12 AM.****

Tres meses después del funeral, las cosas habían cambiado mucho para la familia Thunderman. El resto del año fue un tiempo muy difícil para ellos porque tuvieron que pasar su primera Navidad sin Phoebe. La primera de muchas.

Durante ese tiempo, todos trataron de sobrellevar la pérdida a su manera. Billy y Nora decidieron posponer sus estudios para unirse a la Liga de Héroes temporalmente, al menos hasta que capturaran a Dark Slaughter, pero primero debían pasar por un estricto entrenamiento de combate.

Tras dos décadas de retiro, Hank y Barb tomaron sus capas una vez más y dedicaron gran parte de tiempo en trabajar al lado de la Súper Presidenta, aún cuando al principio ella se ganara su desprecio por lo que pasó tres meses atrás. Con el tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que debían trabajar juntos si querían capturar al villano que asesinó a su hija.

Como ambos pasaban casi todo el día en los cuarteles, creyeron que sería más conveniente para Chloe se quedara en casa de la tía Mandy, pues no querían que se quedara sola en casa durante sus largas ausencias, y mucho menos que se involucrara en la misión.

Max se llevó la peor parte en todo esto, pues no había vuelto a ver a su familia desde el día del funeral. No se presentó a la cena navideña en casa de sus padres, sin importar cuantas veces insistiera Chloe para convencerlo, él nunca aceptó. Con el paso del tiempo, solo podían hablar con él por teléfono, pues nunca desactivo el sistema anti-teletransportación.

Era raro cuando Max salía del departamento, sólo lo hacía una o dos veces a la semana cuando necesitaba comprar algo de comida o cualquier otra cosa, pero prefería quedarse ahí. Lo menos que quería era cruzar su camino con algún conocido en la calle, y se sintiera obligado a fingir una sonrisa que no quería mostrarles.

Al principio, Barb creyó que solo necesitaba más tiempo pues siendo gemelos, consideró que debía ser mucho más difícil para él aceptar la muerte de Phoebe, a diferencia de sus otros hermanos, así que decidió darle todo el tiempo que necesitara, y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos una vez que estuviera listo. Incluso la Súper Presidenta le otorgó una licencia indefinida hasta que pudiera proteger Hiddenville otra vez.

Pero al pasar el tiempo Hank comenzó a preocuparse. Su silencio y distancia hizo que se diera cuenta de que no sabía cómo acercarse a su propio hijo, o tener una simple charla con él. Nunca sintió que tuvieran una buena relación de padre e hijo, y los pocos recuerdos felices que tenía eran de su niñez, cuando intentaba ayudar a Max y Phoebe a controlar sus poderes en su antiguo jardín.

Nadie podía saber que Max pasaba muchos de sus días dentro de esa habitación solo con sus pensamientos, recostado en la cama que habían compartido por más de un año. La misma cama que tantas veces había sido testigo del amor desmedido que sentía el uno por el otro.

Por la noche cuando iba a dormir, siempre acariciaba el lugar en el que Phoebe solía dormir, luego abrazaba fuertemente su almohada y lloraba por varias horas hasta quedarse dormido. Vivía con la esperanza de despertar un día y ver a su amada durmiendo tranquilamente junto a él. Pero su cruda realidad volvía cada vez que despertaba en esa cama, solo.

Al principio intentó dormir por largos periodos de tiempo, pues era la única forma en la que podía ver a Phoebe, aunque apenas había soñado con ella últimamente.

Lucía muy desaliñado últimamente. Su cabello estaba más largo de lo normal, y en todos esos meses no se había afeitado la barba, ni una sola vez. Parecía otra persona, y toda la ropa que usaba era la misma que se ponía para dormir, y aunque trataba de mantener su mente ocupada en otras cosas, prefería quedarse dentro de la habitación tratando de dormir, tomar largas duchas en la noche, o simplemente recostarse por horas en algún sofá.

Cuando no estaba durmiendo, se pasaba horas con el teléfono en sus manos, viendo todas las fotos que Phoebe subía en su cuenta de Chirper, solo para terminar con los ojos enrojecidos cada vez que llegaba a las últimas publicaciones.

Pero había algo que seguía sucediendo durante las últimas noches; una pesadilla en la que veía la muerte de su gemela. La sentía tan real hasta el punto en que despertaba en medio de la noche, llorando incontrolablemente, y repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Y ahí estaba, rodando sobre la cama de un lado a otro, mientras revivía aquella tragedia:

 **Volt-N-Save, a las afueras de Metroburgo.** **  
 **Viernes 25 de Noviembre del 2022.**  
 **11:22 AM.****

"¡PHOEBE!" Gritó Max horrorizado, y corrió rápidamente hacia ella.

Logró atraparla antes de que cayera al piso, y lo siguiente que hizo fue ponerla en su regazo, mientras trataba de detener la sangre que ya comenzaba a cubrir su súper traje. Había lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

"Max..." Intentó decir Phoebe, pero él la detuvo.

"Tranquila, estoy aquí." Se apresuró a decir, poniendo su mano derecha sobre la herida para aplicar presión.

Pero mientras intentaba ayudar a su hermana, había un hombre misterioso justo detrás de ambos. Estaba de pié con el brazo izquierdo extendido, un arma humeante en la mano y una fría sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Era el hijo del villano que derrotaron seis años atrás. El autor de ese terrible acto no era otro más que Dark Slaughter.

"Phoebe... estarás bien solo quédate conmigo, por favor." Le aseguró Max, mientras empezaba a sollozar.

"Max... no me sueltes." Respondió ella con una débil voz.

"No... no por favor Phoebe... quédate conmigo..." Le rogó él repetidamente, antes de gritar su nombre: "¡Phoebe!"

"Max... está bien." Dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

"¡Phoebe no hables más por favor! Ahora mismo pediré ayuda, ¡solo resiste!" Le pidió él, justo antes de sacar su teléfono del bolsillo tan rápido como podía.

"¿Sí? Soy Max Thunderman, Número de Identificación 2584. ¡Necesito que envíen un helicóptero de emergencia al Kilómetro 33, en la vieja planta de energía Volt-N-Safe!" Max comenzó a explicar la situación, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener su voz. "Mujer de 23 años, herida de bala en el pecho... Phoebe Thunderman. ¡Sí, estoy presionando la herida pero no deja de sangrar!" Exclamó él luego de seguir las indicaciones que escuchaba por teléfono.

Pero a pesar de su ayuda, Phoebe seguía perdiendo mucha sangre. Sus manos comenzaban a empaparse cada vez más en su intento por detenerla, y una extraña sensación vino a él cuando la chica al otro lado de la línea le informó que el equipo de rescate llegaría en 8 minutos.

"¡Apresúrense por favor, es una emergencia!" Gritó él en pánico, y colgó el teléfono. Lo guardó en su bolsillo para seguir ayudando a Phoebe mientras llegaba el helicóptero. "Descuida Pheebs ya vienen en camino." Le informó poco después, tratando de no preocuparla.

"Max... lo siento." Se disculpó Phoebe repentinamente. "Lamento... no poder compartir mi vida... contigo." Alcanzó a decir luego de tomar su mano, aquella con la que aún intentaba detener el sangrado en su pecho.

De repente, Max sintió como si sus fuerzas lo abandonaran, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Phoebe Thunderman, la primera protectora de Hiddenville parecía estar dándose por vencida. Un miedo desconocido comenzó a invadirlo. Nunca antes la había visto tan frágil, ni siquiera aquella vez que se desmayó en el Royal Key.

"Deja de decir eso, vas a estar bien solo... resiste un poco más, por favor." Suplicó Max, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Tranquilo cariño... solo acércate." Le pidió ella con la mejor sonrisa que pudo brindarle.

Entonces la envolvió firmemente usando su brazo izquierdo, así ella pudo descansar la cabeza sobre su pecho. Max aún podía sentir los débiles latidos de su corazón golpeando contra su mano derecha. Pronto se convenció de que mientras aún pudiera sentirlos, aún podría salvarse.

"Lo siento mucho, si no me hubieras dado tu fórmula, nada de esto..." Max comenzó a lamentarse luego de recordar su descuido durante la pelea, pero entonces ella lo interrumpió:

"No es tu culpa... fue mi decisión... y lo volvería a hacer." Aseguró Phoebe para tranquilizarlo. No quería que se sintiera culpable por todo eso.

"Phoebe por favor, te necesito." Suplicó él desesperadamente.

"No llores cariño... todo estará... bien." Respondió ella, esforzándose mucho para hablarle.

Había un lágrima rodando por su mejilla cuando en cuanto escuchó lo que dijo. No podía soportar que fuera ella quien estuviera diciéndole eso, y mucho menos en la situación en que se encontraba. Creyó que se merecía estar en su lugar. Pensó que era él quien debía estar desangrándose en el suelo.

Phoebe no tardó mucho en escuchar sus pensamientos telepáticamente, y trató de comunicarse con él inmediatamente:

 _"Cariño, no quiero que te sientas responsable por esto."_ Le explicó ella, apretando su mano firmemente.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso Pheebs? No puedo, yo..." Intentó decir Max, pero fue interrumpido otra vez, tras escuchar la voz de Phoebe en su mente.

 _"Escúchame, sin importar lo que pase hoy, jamás olvides esto..."_ Le dijo ella muy seriamente.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó él, mientras la miraba directo a los ojos.

"Te amo... Y siempre te amaré." Concluyó ella, haciendo que su corazón diera un repentino vuelco.

"También te amo Phoebe." Respondió Max, sollozando incontrolablemente.

Su mano derecha ahora estaba cubierta de sangre, la cual se había extendido más allá de la "T" en su traje azul obscuro. No había nada que le importara más en ese momento que salvarle la vida, fue por eso que seguía presionando la herida con su mano, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, notó como sus fuerzas iban desvaneciéndose.

Los latidos que había estado sintiendo en su mano iban volviéndose más y más débiles, y la mano que había colocado sobre la suya ya no lo sostenía tan fuerte como antes. Lo que más temía estaba a punto de suceder, y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada por detenerlo.

De repente, escuchó una suave voz que lo llamaba dentro en su mente:

 _"Max..."_

Sabía lo que pasaría, muy dentro de lo profundo de él lo sentía. Ya nada más importaba, solo eran él y ella en ese preciso momento, así que sin más, se acercó a su rostro y la besó dulcemente. Ahora las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo caían por sus mejillas, pero Max no se apartó de ella simplemente profundizó ese beso.

Era justo como lo recordaban. Sus labios se unían perfectamente como si hubieran sido diseñados el uno para el otro. Ambos sabían que este era su último momento juntos, y nadie podría arrebatárselo.

Pero entones, la obscura silueta que aún seguía viendo la escena desde una distancia considerable, comenzó a acercarse a ellos lentamente. Max no se dio cuenta de esto porque en su mente, solo había espacio para la chica que sostenía entre sus brazos. Esa fue la razón por la que no pudo estar preparado para lo que iba a suceder.

El tipo de la túnica negra extendió su brazo derecho con la esfera quita-poderes en la mano, y la apuntó hacia Phoebe. Al instante un luminoso rayo de color morado comenzó a salir desde cuerpo hasta volver a la esfera. Pronto Max se vio obligado a abrir los ojos debido a ese destello.

Detuvo el beso inmediatamente pero ya era tarde, Dark Slaughter había tomado los poderes de Phoebe.

"¡No!" Gritó Max al ver lo que acababa de hacer.

Estuvo a punto de ir tras él pero de pronto sintió la mano de Phoebe soltándolo lentamente. Él miró su rostro una vez más y lo siguiente que vio lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida. Había sangre saliendo de su boca. Finalmente estaba sucediendo.

"Phoebe... ¡PHOEBE!" Con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, Max siguió repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, mientras la joven heroína cerraba los ojos lentamente.

Ahora esos latidos parecían estar deteniéndose, pero justo en ese momento intentó usar su telepatía para leer su mente por última vez.

 _"Te amo."_ Alcanzó a decirle, justo antes que su corazón se detuviera completamente.

Después de eso ya no pudo escuchar nada más. Phoebe se había ido.

Gritó desesperadamente mientras abrazaba su cuerpo inerte con todas sus fuerzas. No podía creer que la mujer de su vida, aquella con la que quería casarse y formar una familia, estuviera muerta entre sus brazos. Su mundo se estaba derrumbando justo en frente de él, y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Pero mientras Max lloraba la muerte de su gemela, Dark Slaughter seguía contemplando la cruel escena con orgullo. Apenas y podía parpadear. Su plan había funcionado a la perfección, y tener la oportunidad de a Max destrozado, solo era un incentivo más para él.

Varios segundos después, finalmente Max pudo controlar su llanto. Colocó el cuerpo de Phoebe con mucho cuidado sobre el suelo, igual que todas esas veces en que ella se dormía en su regazo y él la cargaba cuidadosamente hasta la cama.

Él estaba arrodillado frente a su cuerpo. Su respiración comenzaba a sonar más pesada. Estaba tan enfadado que casi olvidó que la persona responsable por esto aún seguía ahí, justo detrás de él. Así que mientras se ponía de pié, se dio la vuelta lentamente y se encontró al asesino de su hermana a varios metros de él.

Vio que Dark Slaughter ya estaba usando la esfera que le quitó los poderes a Phoebe, y ese mismo rayo luminoso iba hasta su pecho. Acababa de obtener todos sus poderes, haciéndose más poderoso que antes. Max no supo qué hacer.

"Vaya, vaya... parece que hay ciertos secretos en la familia Thunderman. Me pregunto si sus padres saben sobre esto. Bueno... Supongo que ya no importa." Dijo el villano, tratando de provocarlo.

Luego de escuchar eso, un obscuro sentimiento corría por sus venas. Nunca se había sentido antes. Había una extraña expresión en su rostro solo podía describirse como furia. Quería matarlo, quería hacerlo sufrir por asesinar a la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, así que rápidamente apuntó su mano derecha hacia él, y le lanzó una onda telekinética mientras gritaba:

"¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!"

Pero Dark Slaughter fue más rápido, y justo antes de recibir este poderoso ataque, apuntó su mano hacia Max y activó la esfera una vez más, y mientras era lanzado telekinéticamente por el aire, Max fue alcanzado por ese rayo morado, y luego volvió directo hacia la esfera, despojándolo de sus poderes.

Max intentó usar su telekinesis otra vez pero fue inútil, ahora sus poderes estaban dentro de la esfera. Dark Slaughter permaneció flotando en el aire por varios segundos antes de aterrizar en el suelo por sí mismo. Al principio, Max creyó que iría tras él pero no, solo extendió su brazo y le mostró la esfera.

"Al fin tengo los poderes de tu hermana, algo que mi padre nunca pudo lograr. Supongo que su único error fue confiar en el hijo de un súper héroe. Ahora... Ya puedes despedirte de tus poderes." Dijo él mientras levitaba la esfera de su mano.

Entonces le sopló para utilizar su poder recientemente adquirido; aliento de calor, y en pocos segundos la esfera comenzó a ponerse al rojo vivo, para después convertirse en un puñado de cenizas que dejó caer al suelo. La esperanza de recuperar sus poderes se había desvanecido justo frente a él.

"Descuida, me aseguraré de darles un buen uso." Indicó él, con un serio tono de voz.

Tras escuchar eso, sintió la ira creciendo en su interior, y sin pensar en las consecuencias, se lanzó corriendo hacia él, pero justo cuando estaba como a un metro de distancia, el villano extendió su brazo izquierdo para usar su telekinesis, y lo lanzó violentamente contra la pared detrás de él, destruyendo completamente el escritorio de la recepción en el proceso.

Max no pudo ocultar el dolor que sintió en cuanto su espalda golpeó el muro, pues se quejó dolorosamente cuando cayó al suelo. Apenas podía moverse luego de tan poderoso impacto, y todo lo que el villano pudo hacer fue dejar salir una cruel risa en cuanto lo vio ahí, sufriendo.

"Creo que ya demostré que no eres rival para mi fuerza. Ya no me interesa asesinarte, Max Thunderman. Gracias a ti y a tu hermana, me he vuelto mucho más poderoso." Dijo Dark Slaughter muy efusivamente, justo antes de darle la espalda. "Imagino que querrás vengarte así que... estaré esperándote. Será un placer para mí enviarte directo al infierno... con tu hermana." Concluyó él, mientras caminaba hacia la salida del edificio.

El joven súper héroe comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo, en su intento por ir tras él. Quería seguir luchando, vengar la muerte de su hermana, pero estaba muy lastimado como para eso, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue acercarse al cuerpo de Phoebe. Miró hacia la entrada y vio al villano saliendo del edificio, luego salió volando del lugar, escapando frente a sus ojos.

Siguió avanzando hasta acercarse a ella lo suficiente. Trató de tomar su mano pero estaba tan débil para mover un solo dedo. De pronto vio algo que le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba. Había un brazalete de plata alrededor de la muñeca de Phoebe. Era el mismo brazalete que le dio varios años atrás, así que luego de hacer un enorme esfuerzo, logró moverse un poco más y finalmente tomó su mano.

Eso fue lo último que hizo antes de desmayarse.

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Martes 28 de Febrero del 2023.**  
 **10:21 AM.****

Entonces despertó muy exaltado como tantas otras veces, con los ojos llorosos. No podía dejar de lamentarse por no haber podido salvar a su gemela. La habitación estaba un poco obscura por las persianas cerradas. No las había abierto desde el día del funeral porque cada vez que veía la luz de un nuevo día, recordaba todos esos momentos que pasó junto a ella.

Recordaba como Phoebe solía escabullirse de la cama para evitar despertarlo. Recordaba esos deliciosos hot cakes que le encantaba preparar para él, los cuales nunca podría disfrutar otra vez. Pero sobre todo, recordaba todas las veces en que despertaban al mismo tiempo, solo para acurrucarse por horas.

A veces trataba de evitar cualquier cosa que pudiera traerla más recuerdos pero era imposible, pues no había rincón en todo el departamento en el que no hubieran compartido al menos un momento juntos. Y otras veces, todo lo que quería hacer era torturarse viendo sus fotos en el celular.

Pocos días después del funeral, cuando de veras se deprimía, solía enredarse una de sus bufandas favoritas en el cuello, pues esa era la única forma en que realmente podía sentir ese dulce aroma suyo. Era como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Le tomó un par de semanas salir del departamento. Simplemente no tenía humor para nada más. Sus mensajes no abiertos comenzaban a acumularse en su celular, así como las llamadas perdidas, pues no solo ignoraba a sus padres y sus hermanos, hacía lo mismo con la Súper Presidenta.

Luego de secarse los ojos, volvió a recostarse y abrazó la almohada de Phoebe. Era uno de esos días en los que todo lo que quería hacer era dormir por horas y horas, y lo habría hecho, pero de pronto su celular comenzó vibrar sobre mesita de al lado. Ni siquiera se molestó en contestarlo, ya sabía quién era. Simplemente volvió a cerrar los ojos, y trató de olvidarse de todo.

En la pantalla del celular, había una llamada perdida de Barb.

 **Cuarteles de la Liga de Héroes, Metroburgo.** **  
 **10:24 AM.****

Algo estaba pasando en el último piso de la Liga de Héroes, en la oficina de la Súper Presidenta. Evelyn estaba en la sala de conferencias con los Thundermans, o al menos con cuatro de ellos. Quería hablar con la familia acerca del progreso de la misión, pues luego de tres meses, aún seguían buscando a Dark Slaughter.

Todo estaba listo para empezar con la reunión, pero algo sucedió:

"Lo siento... no contesta." Anunció Barb con una nerviosa voz, mientras abría la puerta.

"Está bien Bárbara, toma asiento. Empecemos con la reunión." Dijo la Súper Presidenta, levantándose de su silla.

Hank y Barb estaban sentados a un lado de la mesa de cristal. Billy y Nora estaban frente a ellos, uno al lado del otro. Evelyn caminó al centro de la habitación con un pequeño control en la mano, y una vez que apagó las luces, activó un mapa holográfico de Hiddenville y Metroburgo.

"Okay antes que nada, gracias por venir tan rápido. Desafortunadamente ha habido pocos avances en el último mes, pero descuiden, una de nuestras mejores agentes de la división de Inteligencia está de camino aquí. Estoy segura de que ella puede ayudarnos a encontrar más rápido a este imbécil." Aseguró ella con determinación.

"Ya no tiene que esperar, yo puedo traerla mucho más rápido, sólo dígame dónde está." Dijo Billy, poniendo ambos brazos sobre la mesa.

"Está tomando un vuelo justo ahora Billy, pero puedes ir por ella al aeropuerto en una hora." Dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

Todos usaban sus súper trajes como dictaba el protocolo. No fue muy difícil para Evelyn notar que aún sentían la pérdida de Phoebe. Podía saberlo con solo mirar sus rostros. No había visto una sola sonrisa desde que empezaron a trabajar juntos hace dos meses.

"Además... tal vez quieran saber que he recibido llamadas de cada director de la Liga de Héroes de este continente, prometiendo cazar a este villano como si hubiera asesinado a uno de los suyos. Canadá, México, Brasil, etc."

"Apreciamos su apoyo pero... esta es nuestra pelea." Declaró Hank con una serie expresión.

"No lo sé papá, si este tipo tiene todos los poderes de Phoebe, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible." Dijo Nora, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

"Concuerdo contigo Nora, pero descuiden, ya tenemos a dos de sus mejores súper héroes de nuestro lado: Abigail Ashford de Canadá, y Santiago Hernández de México." Explicó Evelyn.

"Estoy segura de que estarán listos para ayudar si la situación lo amerita. Como sea, mi equipo de investigación ha estado rastreando cualquier lugar abandonado desde Hiddenville hasta Metroburgo, pero Billy y Nora no han encontrado nada en esos lugares. Hace una semana Simone me sugirió echar un vistazo en Swellview, creyó que sería el lugar perfecto para esconderse, ya que sus héroes murieron hace dos años pero... no encontramos nada."

Hank parecía desesperarse por la nula información que tenían. Hubo un tiempo en el que todo lo que quería era hacer era derribar cada puerta de la ciudad, solo para encontrar al tipo que asesinó a su bebé.

"Entonces no tenemos nada. El equipo de investigación ha estado pescando a ciegas, y la única pista que Barb y yo seguíamos, nos llevó a un callejón sin salida." Exclamó él muy molesto.

"Hank, los llamé porque Keely y Chester; dos de nuestros más nuevos héroes, encontraron una de sus camionetas abandonada en medio de un callejón, en Baltimore. Una vez que llegue Ashford, la enviaré con Billy y Nora para que puedan hacer una investigación más profunda juntos. Sus poderes tecnópatas serán muy útiles."

"¿Ashford? ¿La chica que rastreó a Dark Slaughter la primera vez?" Cuestionó Nora luego de oír su apellido otra vez.

"Así es, también estudió en la Universidad de Héroes junto con tus hermanos. Llegará pronto. Mientras tanto... díganme, ¿Max sabe algo acerca de esto?" Les preguntó ella súbitamente.

"No. Hemos estado intentando hablar con él, sin éxito." Confesó Barb, bajando la mirada.

"De hecho Barb y yo hablamos sobre esto, y creemos que es mejor para él si no lo involucramos. Aún no está listo." Aseguró Hank mientras compartía una seria mirada con su esposa.

"¿Están seguros de esto?" Preguntó Evelyn con una confusa mirada.

"Sí." Hank y Barb asintieron al mismo tiempo.

"Muy bien, no se involucrará en esta misión." Concluyó ella con un tono autoritario de voz.

 **Distrito Industrial, Barrios bajos de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Martes 14 de Marzo del 2023.**  
 **11:43 PM.****

Había un profundo silencio en la ciudad. Todo lo que podía escucharse era el sonido de varias patrullas a lo lejos. Era casi media noche así que era muy difícil ver autos en las calles, cosa que era perfectamente normal considerando lo peligroso que era ese vecindario, sin contar la reciente actividad criminal en Hiddenville, porque sin los gemelos protegiendo la ciudad, los índices no hacían más que aumentar.

Casi en los límites de ese vecindario había una tienda Twenty4Seven, justo en la esquina de la avenida principal. Solo había un vehículo de color gris estacionado afuera del lugar. De pronto una alarma empezó a sonar, y dos tipos salían corriendo rápidamente de ahí.

No les fue difícil asaltar esa tienda, pues solo había una persona en la caja registradora, así que no tardaron más de dos minutos en poner todo el dinero en dos bolsas de plástico que ahora cargaban en sus manos. Iban vestidos con jeans, chamarras negras y pasamontañas del mismo color, un común denominador en ese tipo de robos.

Pero en medio del continuo sonido de la alarma, uno de ellos volvió dentro del negocio sacando un pistola de la parte de atrás de su cintura, para enseguida amenazar al cajero por haber encendido la alarma. El pobre hombre retrocedió lentamente al ver esa brillante arma apuntando hacia él. Temía por su vida. El criminal no quería dejar atrás cabos sueltos.

"¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!" Le gritó su compañero desde afuera. No quería arriesgarse a ser arrestado por la policía.

"¡Cállate! Hay que matar a este desgraciado antes de que..." Intentó responder autoritariamente pero no pudo terminar su frase, porque justo en ese momento un ruido desconocido hizo que se diera vuelta rápidamente.

Fue entonces que vio a su compañero tirado en el suelo, con destellos eléctricos por todo su cuerpo, y retorciéndose del dolor. En unos cuantos segundos dejó de moverse, estaba completamente fuera de combate. Cuando el otro ladrón levantó la mirada, ubicó a un hombre en la entrada de la tienda.

Usaba un traje de tonos obscuros que parecía estar cubierto por una especie de blindaje metálico, pero que extrañamente, no parecía ser pesado. Su rostro solo estaba cubierto por unos lentes obscuros, y la extraña arma que usó para derribar a su compañero, ahora estaba en una funda táctica que traía en el muslo.

La palabra 'vigilante' cruzaba por su mente, así que cuando empezó a caminar hacia él, todo lo que pudo hacer fue apuntar con su arma y dispararle en el pecho repetidamente, pero el sujeto no detuvo su paso, y las balas simplemente rebotaron al suelo, una a una. Sin duda alguna, ese metal era más resistente de lo que parecía.

A esas alturas el ladrón se había olvidado completamente de su compañero y el cajero al que intentó asesinar, y todo lo que quería hacer era escapar de ahí con ambas bolsas de dinero en las manos, pero este extraño sujeto lo estaba deteniendo, es por eso que siguió disparando su arma hasta vaciar el cargador. Entonces soltó el arma y sacó una navaja de su bolsillo.

"¡Te vas a morir desgraciado!" Lo amenazó mientras desplegaba la afilada hoja.

Sin embargo las cosas no salieron bien, porque cuando la navaja estaba lista, el hombre estaba justo frente a él, así que rápidamente lo sujetó de su muñeca y la apretó hasta que se escuchó un fuerte crujido, haciendo que soltara la navaja dando un grito desgarrador.

Una vez desarmado, lo arrojó por la tienda hasta impactarlo contra uno de los muros, quebrando varias cosas en el proceso. Como solo usó un brazo para lanzarlo desde una distancia considerable, debía tener algún tipo de fuerza sobre humana, así que no había nada que pudiera hacer el ladrón para defenderse. Sin embargo eso no detuvo a su atacante, porque poco después, estaba caminando hacia él.

No había escape para él, así que lo tomó de la chamarra y lo golpeó en la cara, dejando varias salpicaduras de sangre en el suelo.

"¡¿Dónde está Dark Slaughter?!" Le preguntó él con una grave voz, sacudiéndolo violentamente.

"¿Qué?" Respondió el ladrón, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por hablar.

"¡Tu líder! ¡¿Dónde está?!" Volvió a exigir una respuesta, golpeándolo otra vez.

"No sé de qué hablas... Trabajamos solos." Contestó él, casi a punto de perder el conocimiento.

"Será mejor que..." Intentó decir el hombre misterioso, pero de pronto algo lo puso en alerta.

Entonces escuchó varias sirenas acercándose al lugar, así que lo golpeó otra vez y lo noqueó instantáneamente. Se puso de pié, tomó las bolsas con el dinero y las arrojó al lado del cajero.

"Descuida, la policía ya viene." Dijo él mientras caminaba a la parte trasera de la tienda. "¿Hay puerta trasera?" Le preguntó justo después.

"Sí es la roja. Ah y... gracias." Respondió el, nerviosamente.

Y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo de la tienda justo a tiempo para evitar a los oficiales de policía que ya estaban saliendo de los vehículos. Corrió por un obscuro callejón sin mirar atrás, algo que un héroe de la Liga jamás haría, pero parecía tener sus propios motivos para huir.

Siguió corriendo por un par de calles más hasta que llegó a un calle solitaria. Había un viejo auto de color negro estacionado en medio de la obscuridad, así que subió rápidamente para salir de ese lugar.

 **12:17 AM.**

Lejos de ahí, ese vigilante conducía por la avenida principal de Hiddenville a una velocidad moderada. Las lámparas iluminaban el interior de su vehículo cada vez que pasaba por debajo. Frecuentemente veía el retrovisor, como asegurándose de que nadie estuviera siguiéndolo.

La calles estaban casi vacías, así que pudo acelerar el auto un poco más. A través de sus lentes, podía ver la velocidad a la que iba, la temperatura y otros datos importantes de todas las cosas que veía durante el viaje. Parecían tener una tecnología muy avanzada.

Una vez que se aseguró de que todo estaba bien, finalmente se quitó los lentes obscuros y los puso en el asiento del pasajero, junto con la extraña arma que usó anteriormente, la cual parecía ser una versión modificada del Taser X26P.

Además, había una "T" grabada en su traje, justo en medio del pecho.

Ese vigilante era Max Thunderman.

 **Centro Comercial Palisades, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Miércoles 15 de Marzo del 2023.**  
 **11:32 AM.****

A la mañana siguiente, Max tenía que comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba. Él y Phoebe solían ir al centro comercial Palisades cuando querían ir a pasear a un lugar en el que nadie los conociera. Así podían ir tomados de la mano como cualquier otra pareja. No tenían que esconder su amor cada vez que iban ahí. En esos días pasaban horas juntos, yendo de una tienda a otra, pero desgraciadamente esos días habían quedado en el pasado.

Esta era la primera vez que iba ahí solo, así que no le tomó más de una hora comprar todo lo que requería para su día a día. Su aspecto no había cambiado mucho en las dos últimas semanas, al contrario, era más difícil que alguien pudiera siguiera reconocerlo.

Intentaba afeitarse frecuentemente, pero siempre dejaba de usar la navaja luego de varios días. Ahora su barba comenzaba a notarse más, y la forma en que solía vestir varios meses atrás había quedado en el pasado, pues ahora simplemente se ponía lo primero que podía encontrar, y este día fue una camisa negra y jeans.

Ahora estaba saliendo del centro comercial con un par de bolsas en las manos. Puso todas las cosas dentro del porta equipajes del Pontiac pero justo cuando iba a cerrarla, recibió una llamada de la Súper Presidenta. Max vio la pantalla de su celular pero luego de ver quién era, decidió dejar sonar el teléfono un par de veces más, hasta que subió al auto:

"¿Si...?" Dijo él antes de escuchar la voz de la Evelyn. "Lo sé, lo vi en las noticias. Bueno fueron los dos de la tienda, y otros tres imbéciles que intentaron asaltar a una mujer y su hijo. Cinco bastardos en una noche, creo que batí mi récord." Comenzó a explicar con un tono presuntuoso, luego de escuchar lo que parecía ser una queja. "Sí tuve que patear sus traseros, tenían armas. ¿Quieres que te recuerde que no tengo poderes?" Respondió él, un poco más molesto.

La Liga de Héroes se había estado quejando mucho por su nueva forma de capturar criminales, pero él no podía quedarse callado frente a ninguno de ellos, en especial en frente de Evelyn, pues luego de una semana de su regreso, él ya estaba llamándola por su primer nombre. Nadie se habría imaginado que Max cambiaría tanto su personalidad. Su voluntad parecía ya no estar a la merced de sus órdenes.

"Anoche no tuve tiempo de enviar mi reporte, estaba ocupado con... otras cosas, pero descuida... lo tendrás en tu escritorio más tarde. Hasta luego." Concluyó fríamente antes de colgar la llamada, luego giró la llave para encender el motor y volver al departamento.

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **12:17 PM.****

Tiempo después estaba en el edificio, tratando de estacionar el Pontiac al lado de un Mustang azul cubierto de polvo. Sacó las bolsas de la cajuela y aseguró las puertas del vehículo, luego se dirigió a los elevadores para llegar al octavo piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron entró y oprimió el botón. Conforme el elevador subía tuvo que ignorar a la gente que ahí dentro, pues no estaba de ánimos para hablar con nadie.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en las últimas dos semanas. Luego de estar solo por tanto tiempo, finalmente Max había decidido continuar con su vida y regresar a la Liga de Héroes, tal y como Phoebe quería. Al principio, la Súper Presidenta tuvo sus dudas, pues no se sentía muy cómoda con la idea de enviarlo a las calles solo y sin poderes.

Junto con Phoebe, recibió un duro entrenamiento que lo había convertido en un hábil peleador, pero eso no era suficiente. Sin la telekinesis como poder principal le sería imposible atacar a los enemigos desde largas distancias, o repeler ráfagas de armas automáticas o semi-automáticas. No tenía ningún poder secundario que pudiera usar para emergencias.

Pero los poderes que perdió durante el Viernes Negro no eran los únicos talentos que tenía, porque en tan solo una semana logró crear un súper traje muy distinto comprado al que usaba como Thunderboy. Los colores llamativos fueron reemplazados por tonos obscuros y placas reforzadas de Thundertitanio. Ese traje era completamente a prueba de balas.

Era el metal más resistente del mundo, pero podía ser muy ligero si se usaba apropiadamente. De esa forma podría estar a salvo de balas y explosiones pero eso no era todo, le agregó un avanzado sistema hidráulico que aunque ruidoso, le otorgaba una increíble fuerza mientras lo usara. Era más una armadura que un simple traje.

También modificó uno de los tasers que jamás utilizaron para construir una poderosa arma capaz de disparar descargas eléctricas a sus enemigos y dejarlos inconscientes en menos de cinco segundos. Los cartuchos desechables con dardos y cables de cinco metros, eran cosa del pasado.

Su nuevo atuendo era completado por unos lentes tácticos que armó con piezas tomadas de unos Google Glass, permitiéndole obtener toda la información de su entorno, hacer ciertos cálculos, o hackear una gran variedad de dispositivos. Era la forma perfecta de tener la tecnología a su favor, y al mismo tiempo ocultar su identidad.

Desde hace una semana patrullaba las calles con el viejo auto que usó durante la última misión, es por eso que el Thundercar seguía acumulando polvo en el estacionamiento. Su nuevo traje funcionó a la perfección para sus misiones, y en solo pocos días capturó más de 30 peligrosos criminales; ladrones, asesinos, violadores, o simples miembros de pandillas.

Pero algo había cambiado, Max ya no contenía su ira mientras enfrentaba a esos tipos, pues aparte de usar su arma con frecuencia, no tenía problemas en golpearlos usando la súper fuerza de su traje, o arrojarlos varios metros en el aire para azotarlos contra alguna pared. Nadie lo había notado aún, pero había un interesante patrón que se repetía una y otra vez: todos ellos usaban pasamontañas.

Las cosas parecían mejorar desde que Max comenzó a superar la muerte de Phoebe, y aunque aún no visitaba a su familia, y la única comunicación que tenían era por teléfono o Skype, todos se alegraron mucho cuando se enteraron de que volvería a proteger Hiddenville. Sin embargo, Max estaba ocultándoles algo.

Él no regresó a su vida de súper héroe solo para traer justicia a la ciudad, en realidad lo hacía porque esa era la única forma en que podría encontrar al villano que asesinó a Phoebe, y si mancharse las manos de sangre al interrogar a cada criminal de la ciudad lo ayudaba a rastrearlo, definitivamente seguiría haciéndolo.

La verdad es que no había podido superar la muerte de Phoebe, y todo lo que quería era venganza. Estaba decidido a arriesgar su propia vida con tal de asesinar al villano que arruinó su vida. Nadie sabía sobre sus planes, claramente no se los contaría a nadie. Para él era más fácil ocultar sus verdaderos motivos y fingir que todo estaba bien.

Pero ese día, las cosas estaban a punto cambiar. Todo comenzó con una inesperada visita.

 **12:25 PM.**

Tras salir del elevador, Max caminó a través de uno de los pasillos cargando las cosas que compró una hora atrás. Los elevadores no estaban muy lejos de ahí, así que pronto llegó hasta su puerta. Dejó las dos bolsas en el suelo y sacó las llaves de su bolsillo.

"¡Al fin!" Exclamó de pronto una suave voz detrás de él, haciendo que se diera vuelta inmediatamente.

"¿Chloe? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó él con una mirada de confusión.

La pequeña rubia estaba justo en frente de él, con los brazos cruzados. Traía puesto un uniforme de color rojo y morado con un logo de SASS al lado izquierdo del pecho. Su cabello estaba suelto sobre los hombros, y aunque aún tenía esa tierna apariencia de hace siete años, esta vez lucía un poco molesta.

"Estoy bien Max, gracias por preguntar." Respondió ella sarcásticamente.

"Lo siento es que, no esperaba verte aquí. ¿Está todo bien?" Cuestionó Max mientras abría la puerta y levantaba las bolsas del suelo.

"De hecho... No. Tenemos que hablar." Le anunció ella con una seria voz.

"De acuerdo, pasa." Aceptó él, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Una vez dentro, Max puso las compras en el suelo y cerró la puerta, pero cuando se dio vuelta su hermanita lo sorprendió con un fuerte abrazo. Cuando vio a la niña rodeando su cintura con los brazos, recordó que ella no lo había visto en meses, ni siquiera por Skype, así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue devolverle el abrazó. Era igual de alta que Nora a su edad.

"Lo siento mucho Max." Dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba firmemente.

"¿Qué cosa?" Preguntó él, sin saber a qué se refería.

"Por Phoebe, yo... nunca pude decirlo en el funeral. Perdón." Le explicó Chloe después de soltarlo. Se veía un poco afligida.

"Está bien Chloe. Gracias, de verdad lo aprecio." Expresó Max luego de dar un profundo suspiro. De pronto le recordó todos esos dolorosos momentos que quería olvidar. No quería que lo viera así por lo que intentó distraerla llevando las bolsas a la cocina. "Siéntate, ¿quieres algo de tomar? Tengo agua y... agua." Le preguntó desde la mesa.

"No gracias." Respondió Chloe mientras se sentaba en el sofá y echaba un vistazo a su alrededor.

A simple vista todo se veía igual a como lo recordaba, pero fue claro para ella que el lugar necesitaba un poco de atención. Había polvo sobre algunos de los muebles, y las dos pequeñas plantas que Phoebe solía regar todos los días, ahora estaban marchitas en un rincón. Eso la entristeció hasta el punto de ponerse muy pensativa, pero entonces la voz de su hermano la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Oye, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?" Preguntó él mientras volvía a la sala.

"Está bien, es la hora del recreo." Le aseguró ella, restándole importancia al asunto.

"Sí claro, eso fue hace una hora. Solía estudiar ahí, ¿recuerdas? Dijo él mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Okay, tal vez me volé una clase o dos... pero tengo una buena razón." Aseguró ella con una seria mirada.

"¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo malo?" Preguntó con curiosidad, sentándose frente a ella.

"Bueno... Esta mañana me teletransporté a casa antes de ir a la escuela. Quería saludar a mamá y papá, pero estaban en el Thunder-Monitor, hablando con la Súper Presidenta. Creo que les contó algo sobre ti y unos ladrones malheridos. Se oían preocupados." Explicó ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

"¿Dijeron algo más?" Inquirió Max inmediatamente.

"Sólo que la presidenta los mantendría informados en caso de que pasara algo. Max, ¿a qué se refería?" Lo cuestionó ella, con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro.

"A nada. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que no es nada grave." Intentó tranquilizarla mientras se ponía de pie.

"Tal vez aún sea una niña, pero sé cuando alguien me miente. Dime qué está pasando, por favor." Insistió la pequeña, levantándose también del sofá.

Max bajó la mirada y dio un profundo respiro. Lo último que quería era involucrar a su hermana menor en algo que la pusiera en peligro. No quería que se sintiera forzada a ocultar un secreto que nada tenía que ver con ella, pero cuando se giró y la miró a los ojos, algo lo hizo cambiar de opinión.

"Bien, sé que puedo confiar en ti. Phoebe siempre lo hizo. Mira... cuando regresé a trabajar para la Liga de Héroes, Evelyn me reasignó como protector de Hiddenville, bajo una condición... no me involucraría en la misión de captura de Dark Slaughter. Tal vez pensaron que intentaría buscarlo." Le explicó a la rubia.

"Creo que temían que fueras tras él tú solo. Debe ser difícil detener a alguien así." Dijo Chloe mientras bajaba la mirada, muy pensativa.

"Hay villanos que no deben ser detenidos." Respondió él, dándole la espalda y haciendo que Chloe levantara la mirada.

"Estás buscándolo porque quieres detenerlo, ¿verdad?" Preguntó ella, luego de escuchar esa peculiar respuesta.

Pero él no dijo nada, ni siquiera una sola palabra. Era algo que no podía negar. Entonces ella se rascó nerviosamente la parte de atrás de su cabeza con ambas manos. Su silencio le había confirmado sus sospechas pero se negaba a aceptarlo, no podía creer lo que su hermano estaba haciendo.

"Max... por favor dime que no estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo." Cuestionó ella, temiendo lo peor.

"¿Como qué, Chloe? ¿Buscar al hombre que asesinó a nuestra hermana a sangre fría? ¿Matarlo para hacer justicia? Pues sí Chloe, lo estoy buscando porque Phoebe no debía morir así." Expresó Max mientras se daba la vuelta en un desplante de ira.

"Mira... Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que se siente perder a una hermana gemela, por eso es que no te juzgo pero... eso no es justicia Max, es venganza. Créeme, matarlo no va a regresarla. Se fue." Aseguró Chloe con una preocupada voz.

"Lo sé, pero él debe pagar por lo que hizo. Tiene que morir." Respondió Max tajantemente.

"Eso no lo decidimos nosotros, Max." Mencionó ella con seriedad en su mirada.

"No me importa, la cárcel no es para él." Aseguró él.

La pequeña estaba en shock luego de escuchar a su hermano. También lloró la muerte de Phoebe, pero su Max parecía estar tomando un camino que podría no tener retorno, y eso era preocupante. Tras ver el odio en sus ojos, ya sabía que tratar de convencerlo era una pérdida de tiempo, al menos por ahora.

"Tal vez deberíamos hablar de esto después. Tengo que irme." Dijo ella repentinamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

"Chloe... Lo siento si te asusté, pero esto es algo que debo hacer, por favor no digas..." Intentó pedirle a Chloe que guardara su secreto, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Sí está bien." Respondió ella justo después.

Chloe giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. Estaba a punto de irse pero se detuvo ahí mismo. Había algo que tenía que decir antes:

"Por cierto... Sé todo acerca de ti y Phoebe, todo. Ah y descuida, no le diré a nadie." Dijo ella antes de salir del departamento, y cerrar la puerta inmediatamente.

"¿Qué? Chloe... ¡Chloe!" Gritó él, muy asombrado.

Max intentó ir tras ella, así que rápidamente corrió para abrir la puerta, pero al salir al pasillo ella ya se había ido.

"¡Mierda!"

 **Continuará...**


	8. R de Retribución

**Previamente en Cornerstone...**

"Lo siento... no contesta." Anunció Barb con una nerviosa voz.

Tres meses después del funeral, todos intentaron sobrellevar la muerte de Phoebe a su manera. Los padres y hermanos menores se unieron a la Liga de Héroes con la esperanza de capturar a Dark Slaughter y hacer justicia, pero las cosas habían sido un poco diferentes para Max.

Él llevaba meses alejado de su familia y se pasaba todos los días en el departamento él solo, recordando a la mujer con la que quería casarse y comenzar una familia. Seguía lamentándose por no haber podido salvarla aquel día, y por mucho que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Pero sin siquiera saberlo, Evelyn y su equipo habían estado tratando de localizar al hijo de Dark Mayhem para detenerlo de una vez por todas. No solo había asesinado a Phoebe, también le robó sus poderes y destruyó la esfera que contenía los poderes de Max. Se había vuelto más poderoso que cualquier otro villano en la Tierra, pues aparte de su plasmakinesis ahora poseía todos los poderes de Phoebe.

Evelyn tenía a un numeroso equipo de agentes investigando el paradero de Dark Slaughter, y planeó traer a Abigail Ashford desde Canadá para ayudar con sus habilidades tecnópatas. Hank y Barb también eran parte de esta difícil misión, pero a diferencia de Billy y Nora, ellos consideraron que Max necesitaba más tiempo para unirse a ellos.

"Aún no está listo." Aseguró Hank mientras compartía una seria mirada con su esposa.

"Muy bien, no se involucrará en esta misión." Concluyó Evelyn con un tono autoritario de voz.

Un par de semanas después, Max estaba de vuelta en las calles patrullando Hiddenville. No tenía sus poderes así que se vio obligado a crear un traje de Thundertitanio que podía usar para proteger la ciudad otra ve, pero algo había cambiado, pues ya no parecía tenerle piedad a los criminales que capturaba cada noche, y no le importaba hacerlos sangrar para obtener información.

"¡¿Dónde está Dark Slaughter?!" Preguntó él con una grave voz, sacudiendo violentamente al ladrón.

Al principio, todos creyeron que Max había empezado a superar la muerte de Phoebe, pero en realidad solo había vuelto a la Liga de Héroes para encontrar a Dark Slaughter él solo y asesinarlo. Intentó ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones pero con el tiempo, Evelyn comenzó a ver una extraña actitud, en especial después de revisar sus últimos reportes.

"Sí, tuve que patear sus traseros. ¿Quieres que te recuerde que no tengo poderes?" Preguntó él de forma grosera.

Sin embargo, las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar, porque un día Max recibió la inesperada visita de una niña usando un uniforme de SASS; su hermanita Chloe. La niña lo extrañaba tanto como extrañaba a Phoebe, y había estado esperando meses para verlo, pero estaba ahí porque quería averiguar la verdad sobre algo que escuchó.

Mientras sus padres intentaban capturar al villano, Chloe había estado viviendo con la tía Mandy en Metroburgo, pero un día, se teletransportó a la casa de sus padres, solo para escucharlos hablar con la Súper Presidenta acerca los violentos rescates que Max había estado haciendo en los últimos días. Por eso estaba tan preocupada.

"Max... por favor dime que no estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo." Cuestionó ella, temiendo lo peor.

"Él debe pagar por lo que hizo. Tiene que morir." Respondió Max tajantemente.

Y ahora... el nuevo capítulo de Cornerstone.

 **Capítulo 8: R de Retribución.**

 **Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Lunes 19 de Junio del 2023.**  
 **11:23 PM****

La ciudad de Hiddenville nunca fue conocida por tener altos índices de crimen, ni siquiera el Distrito Industrial. Hace varios años solo se reportaban un par de robos o asaltos frustrados en todo el año. No era nada que un equipo de oficiales bien entrenados no pudiera resolver. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Los días en que las noticias se enfocaban en sucesos violentos ocurridos en otras ciudades, habían quedado en el pasado. Ahora los crímenes eran más frecuentes por las noches, y aunque ya había un vigilante patrullando las calles, la gente extrañaba los días en que los Thundergemelos solían salvar la ciudad juntos.

A finales del año pasado, los noticieros se inundaron con la tragedia que cayó sobre los protectores de Hiddenville. En solo unos días todos sabían acerca de la muerte de Thundergirl, lo cual hundió a Max en una profunda depresión, y ya ni siquiera podía encender la televisión sin que le recordaran como falló en salvarla.

Cuando Max volvió a patrullar las calles todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Los índices de crimen comenzaron bajar lentamente, y cada noche todos los sujetos que dejaba a su paso eran arrestados por la policía. Huesos rotos, severos hematomas, heridas abiertas o cuerpos inconscientes encontrados en situaciones imposibles. Nada parecía detenerlo.

Con el paso del tiempo, este extraño vigilante comenzó a ser conocido como "el cazador", y no había día en que las noticias no mencionaran ese nombre. Nadie sabía quién era o si era un héroe registrado de la Liga, pero había rumores que decían que no era otro más que el gemelo que no murió, buscando venganza.

Esa noche de lunes la ciudad parecía más tranquila de lo normal. No había muchos autos pasando por la avenida Brewster, solo algunos de tanto en tanto, pero en esta misma avenida había un auto rojo estacionado frente a un cajero automático en una caseta. Una mujer estaba ahí, introduciendo su tarjeta de crédito del Banco Central de Hiddenville.

Usaba un elegante traje negro y tacones del mismo color. Su obscura cabellera estaba atada en una trenza que descansaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, y usaba lentes de pasta. Parecía una chica de oficina. Sólo le tomó un par de minutos tomar el dinero que necesitaba, y luego de poner los billetes en su bolso salió de la caseta directo a su auto.

Estaba a punto de entrar a su Mazda 3 modelo 2020, cuando vio a tres tipos con aspecto de pandilleros saliendo de un callejón. Ninguno de ellos se cubría la cara así que podía verlos con claridad, pues había un poste de luz iluminando la calle. De pronto su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, en especial cuando vio que caminaban hacia ella.

"Hola preciosa. ¿Por qué tan solita?" Preguntó uno de ellos mientras los demás se acercaban para evitar que corriera.

La chica sabía lo que pasaría, así que una vez que recordó todos esos comerciales de televisión, se lo ocurrió algo que podía salvarla en una situación así, así que luego de dar un paso hacia atrás, les arrojó su bolso al suelo para que lo tomaran, así como las llaves de su auto.

"Pueden llevarse todo lo que quieran pero por favor... Déjenme ir." Dijo ella con miedo en los ojos.

Pronto la chica se vio rodeada por los tres sujetos, en medio de esas expresiones vulgares que seguían diciendo al verla más de cerca. Su miedo comenzaba a acrecentarse, pues ninguno de ellos parecía estar muy interesado en tomar sus pertenencias y dejarla en ir. Un montón de cosas cruzaban por su mente hasta el tipo frente a ella habló otra vez:

"No queremos tus porquerías nena, te queremos a ti."

Trató de correr pero los otros dos fueron más rápidos y la atraparon en seguida. Ella gritó desesperadamente en su intento por liberarse pero era inútil, ellos eran mucho más fuertes que ella. Lo último que querían era una mujer pidiendo ayuda, así que el tipo que parecía ser el jefe, se acercó a ella y le dio una bofetada que le humedeció los ojos.

"¡Cállate!" Exclamó él mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

Fue entonces que la chica vio una hoja brillante y afilada aparecer frente a ella. Casi podía ver su propio reflejo en ella. Ahora la chica estaba temblando porque muy en el fondo, sabía lo que esos tipos querían de ella. No podía dejar de preguntarse por qué tuvo que salir de su casa a esa hora.

"¡No, por favor no!" Dijo ella aterrada, casi sintiendo su corazón golpeando violentamente contra su pecho.

"Tranquila, no te va a pasar nada si te portas bien." Aseguró él mientras sostenía la navaja cerca de su cuello.

Cuando sintió la fría navaja en su piel, ésta se erizó inmediatamente. Estaba tan asustada que no podía ni hablar, simplemente empezó a sollozar y trató de convencerse de que solo era una terrible pesadilla, pero cuanto sintió la mano de ese tipo acariciando perversamente su mejilla, cerró los ojos y derramó varias lágrimas que corrieron por su rostro.

"Tráiganla al callejón." Le ordenó a sus compañeros repentinamente.

Al escuchar esto, la pobre chica empezó a moverse con todas sus fuerzas, intentando huir de esos tipos en medio de sollozos que solo los hicieron reír. Al final, todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles porque en solo unos segundos, estaba en el fondo de un obscuro callejón siendo sometida por el líder, mientras los otros permanecían varios metros atrás.

"No importa cuánto te resistas, nadie va ayudarte." Aseguró él mientras la empujaba contra la pared.

Entonces el tipo empezó recorrer su cintura con ambas manos, lo cual la hizo sentir asqueada cada segundo. Por un momento, se arrepintió de ponerse esa corta falda en la mañana. Era como si se culpara a sí misma por lo que estaba pasando, y ya no podía dejar de llorar cada vez que sentía esas frías manos tocando su piel.

De pronto sintió como esas manos llegaban hasta sus pechos, y de un solo movimiento rompió la blusa blanca, exponiendo su sostén y haciendo volar varios botones por todo el lugar. La joven seguía llorando y trató de cubrirse los pechos con ambas manos, pero al ver esto él la detuvo en seguida. Los compañeros solo veían la escena con morbo.

"Si sigues moviéndote, de verdad te voy a lastimar." Le susurró al oído mientras deslizaba ambas manos hasta su espalda.

"No si yo te lastimo primero." Respondió de pronto una voz desconocida.

El tipo se detuvo de inmediato para ver de dónde provenía esa voz, pero entonces un fuerte estruendo sacudió el lugar. Algo había aterrizado justo detrás de este hombre, dejando varias grietas en el suelo y una ligera capa de polvo por todo el lugar. En un instante las risas se detuvieron completamente.

Pronto el polvo se disipó y sus compañeros vieron lo que parecía ser un sujeto entre las sombras. Llevaba unos lentes tácticos, una armadura negra y una "T" grabada en el pecho que reflejaba la luz de la luna. Era el nuevo vigilante de Hiddenville, justo a tiempo para encargarse de esos peligrosos violadores. Era Max Thunderman. o como las noticias solían llamarlo 'el cazador'.

El jefe de la banda apenas alcanzó a girarse porque en un parpadeo, Max lo sujetó de sus ropas y lo lanzó hacia un contenedor de basura varios metros atrás, haciéndolo gritar a todo pulmón antes impactarse ahí. Los otros dos estaban sorprendidos al ver lo que acababa de hacer, y solo pudieron a su jefe cayendo al suelo, adolorido.

Uno de ellos fue tras Max con una navaja automática en la mano y trató de apuñalarlo por la espalda, pero él alcanzó a ver su sombra en la pared, por lo que se giró rápidamente para tomarlo del antebrazo, y empezó a aplicarle presión. Pronto un sonido motorizado salió del traje, y un crujir de huesos hizo que el tipo soltara la navaja, gritando de dolor.

Acto seguido, Max soltó su brazo y lo pateó en el estómago para lanzarlo al muro más cercano del callejón, dejando una enorme quebradura cuando su espalda tocó los ladrillos, y el criminal cayó al suelo inconsciente. Ya solo quedaba un hombre de pie, así que Max tomó su arma eléctrica para derribarlo, pero el tipo se movió más rápido que él y se la pateó al suelo.

"Te vas a morir hijo de..." Exclamó el tipo mientras tomaba algo de atrás de su pantalón.

Entonces le apuntó a Max con un viejo revólver, directo a su frente. Él cerró los ojos lentamente mientras el criminal tiraba del gatillo, pero la bala no se disparó. El martillo parecía haberse atascado así que intentó hacerlo funcionar golpeando el cañón, pero no funcionó. Max no perdió el tiempo, así que abrió los ojos rápidamente y sujetó el arma con una mano para usar la fuerza de su traje y dobló el cañón hacia abajo, dejando el arma completamente inservible.

Ahora el tipo solo podía usar sus manos para defenderse, así que soltó el arma y fue a enfrentarlo, pero sin importar cuánto intentó golpearlo simplemente no era rival para él, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Max lo golpeó justo en la cara y el tipo empezó a sangrar de inmediato, forzándolo a poner ambas manos en la nariz, apenas pudiendo contener el dolor.

Entonces Max rodó por el suelo para recoger la pistola eléctrica y cuando por fin la apuntó hacia el último hombre, le disparó una poderosa descarga que lo dejó en el suelo inmediatamente. Ahora el sujeto se retorcía de dolor debido a la increíble descarga que corría por su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente quedó inconsciente.

La situación parecía estar bajo control así que Max intentó asegurarse de que la chica estaba bien, pero antes que pudiera ir allá vio que el primer tipo intentaba levantarse, y antes de arriesgarse a tener otro tipo con el que pelear, fue tras él y lo jaló violentamente de la camisa.

"Disfruta la prisión, les encanta conocer a los de tu clase." Le advirtió con una voz amenazante. "Buena suerte." Concluyó él antes de darle un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro que lo noqueó en seguida.

Poco después de eso, Max vio a la chica en el fondo del callejón, así que se acercó a ella. Había permanecido sentada contra la pared tratando de cubrir sus pechos con ambos brazos, y en todo ese tiempo no había parado de llorar, ni por un solo segundo. Cuando vio a Max acercándose a ella, al fin pudo dar un respiro de alivio.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó con su voz real, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.

El callejón estaba muy obscuro pero Max pudo ver que uno de sus labios estaba inflamado por la salvaje bofetada que recibió hace un par de minutos, y su maquillaje estaba corrido de tanto llorar. Lo intentó mucho pero no pudo contestar su pregunta, simplemente asintió y se abrazó a él en medio de sollozos que no podía controlar. Max le devolvió el abrazo, tratando de consolarla.

Cuando sus brazos rodearon a esa pobre chica, sintió algo extraño. Ese cabello ondulado sobre su hombro izquierdo, ese dulce aroma que emanaba de él e inundaba sus fosas nasales. De pronto varios recuerdos vinieron su mente porque por alguna razón, esta mujer le recordaba a Phoebe, incluso cuando no se parecían.

"No te preocupes, ya no podrán lastimarte." Intentó calmarla luego de salir dejar sus pensamientos abruptamente. La soltó lentamente y tras ver en el mapa de sus lentes tácticos una patrulla acercándose, dijo: "Estarás bien, la policía ya viene." Entonces se dio la vuelta para salir del callejón, sabiendo perfectamente que los oficiales la ayudarían.

"Espera..." Lo detuvo la chica con su mano temblorosa. "Por favor... No te vayas." Agregó ella, con miedo en sus ojos.

Él dudó brevemente luego de escuchar la petición de la joven. Lo último que quería era tratar con los oficiales de policía y explicar porqué un héroe registrado de la Liga ha estado usando métodos tan agresivos para detener criminales, pero luego de escanear sus latidos con los lentes, decidió hacer una excepción:

"Está bien, me quedaré aquí hasta que lleguen." Aceptó él, acercándose a ella.

"Gracias." Expresó la joven, mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

Mientras esperaban en la acera, Max pudo observar mejor a la chica que tenía frente a él. Parecía tener alrededor de treinta años, y había algo en ese obscuro cabello ondulado que le parecía familiar. Su atuendo le recordó aquella vez en que Phoebe se vistió con un atuendo muy elegante para pedir trabajo en el Palacio de la Pizza de Wong.

Una súbita sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pudo haberle pasado a esa chica si él no hubiera llegado al callejón. Quería golpear a cada uno de los tipos que aún yacían tirados en el suelo porque en lo que él concierne, la cárcel no era suficiente castigo para lo que intentaron hacer. Estaba muy molesto.

Afortunadamente, él y la chica no tuvieron que esperar tanto porque en menos de cinco minutos, pudieron escuchar varias patrullas acercándose, así que la chica volteó a ver a Max, sabiendo perfectamente que esa podía ser la última vez que podría ver a su nuevo héroe, y solo había una cosa que quería decirle:

"Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí." Le aseguró con lágrimas de felicidad.

"Cuídate." Respondió Max con su voz profunda otra vez.

Cuando vio las luces rojiazules iluminando la calle supo que era el momento perfecto para irse, así que rápidamente tomó su otra arma y levantó el brazo para disparar un largo cable sujeto a un afilado gancho que se incrustó de uno de los bordes de un edificio, y cuando presionó un botón en la empuñadura se elevó y desapareció en la obscuridad.

Una vez que llegó hasta arriba del edificio, vio las patrullas estacionándose frente al callejón y unos oficiales salieron para ayudar a la joven. Antes de irse del edificio quiso asegurarse de que pusieran en custodia a esos violadores, así que presionó el botón derecho de su lentes tácticos para desactivar el modo de visión nocturna, y aplicó el zoom para tener una mejor vista de la escena, y lo siguiente que vio fue a los oficiales esposando a cada uno de ellos.

"Listo." Se dijo a sí mismo justo antes correr a través del tejado.

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Martes 20 de Junio del 2023.**  
 **02:44 AM****

Varias horas después, Max estaba de vuelta en el departamento y lo primero que hizo cuando cruzó la puerta fue dejar su equipo en el suelo y sentarse frente a la computadora para empezar a hacer su reporte. Era un proceso tedioso dado el gran número de criminales que capturaba todas las noches, pero aún era parte del protocolo.

Los lentes tácticos que creó podían hacer mucho más que hackear sistemas complejos, y eran capaces de obtener el estado físico de una persona escaneándola, tal y como lo hizo con la chica que salvó. Es por eso que escaneó a cada uno de los tres sujetos del callejón antes de irse, pues necesitaría la información que obtuvo del análisis.

Una columna dislocada, dos antebrazos quebrados, una fractura de nariz, una pierna rota, severas laceraciones y diversas heridas internas, fue el listado que mostró la pantalla de su computadora una vez que transfirió la información de los lentes. Sin duda alguna, Evelyn no estaría muy feliz luego de leer su reporte por la mañana.

Sin embargo, todas esas quejas de Recursos Humanos no eran algo que lo mantuviera despierto por las noches, pues ya tenía bastantes cosas en qué pensar. Le tomó como una hora terminar el reporte y cuando por fin lo envió, se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia esa grande ventana, solo para detenerse justo en el lugar en que Phoebe solía pararse.

Muchas cosas cruzaban por su mente en ese momento, y por más que lo intentó no pudo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó en el callejón, luego de ser desarmado tan fácilmente. Casi recibe un disparo en la cabeza, y lo más extraño es que ni siquiera estaba asustado, sino que se culpaba a sí mismo por no haber sido lo suficientemente rápido para detenerlo.

"¡Demonios!" Exclamó con furia mientras golpeaba la pared, luego de recordar lo sucedió.

Esa noche estuvo a punto de morir. Era algo que no podía olvidar porque cuando ese hombre tiró del gatillo, Max ya había aceptado su destino. Sabía que era casi imposible sobrevivir a un disparo a quemarropa directo a la cabeza, así que cuando vio el cañón justo en frente de él simplemente cerró los ojos, esperando encontrar al amor de su vida otra vez.

Pronto comenzó a preguntarse si esto era lo que realmente quería. Si todo el tiempo que pasó protegiendo Hiddenville él solo no era más que una tonta excusa para morir en combate, o si todo lo hacía para vengar la muerte de su novia porque no podía vivir sin ella. Pero en su interior, estaba seguro de que Phoebe no estaría tan orgullosa si supiera lo que estaba pensando justo ahora.

Y aunque las cosas no salieron como él esperaba, después de los eventos de esa noche se dio cuenta de que necesitaba construir una mejor arma. Una que pudiera usar mucho más rápido que la pistola eléctrica, y que no lo dejara indefenso si se veía envuelto en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Seguía pensando en eso mientras contemplaba las luces de los edificios más lejanos, las cuales parecían moverse si se concentraba lo suficiente. Cuando se encontró mirando las sin siquiera parpadear, supo en verdad por qué Phoebe solía contemplar la ciudad por las noches; era muy relajante.

El silencio comenzaba a tranquilizarlo cuando repentinamente, un extraño ruido alertó sus sentidos. Se giró rápidamente para ver lo que era, y una vez que siguió el sonido hasta la sala, vio que su Taser modificado estaba cubierto de arcos eléctricos. Fue claro para él que se había dañado como resultado de la pelea, así que tendría que repararlo si quería usarlo otra vez.

Quería apagarlo pero no podía tomarlo con sus propias manos, o la descarga podría lastimarlo. Entonces se le ocurrió algo y agarró uno de los guantes de su traje y se lo puso en la mano derecha para levantarla. El guante era pesado debido a las placas de Thundertitanio que podrían conducir la electricidad fácilmente, pero en el interior había un aislante de kevlar para protegerlo de su propia arma.

Cuando al fin sostuvo la pistola eléctrica, se quedó mirándola por varios segundos. Su mente parecía estar teniendo una idea, así que una vez que desconectó la fuente de energía, dejó el dispositivo en el suelo y regresó al escritorio de su computadora para buscar algo rápidamente.

Se apresuró a abrir uno de los cajones para tomar un lápiz y su viejo libro de bocetos, luego se sentó frente al escritorio y lo siguiente que hizo fue buscar entre las páginas un espacio en blanco que pudiera usar, y cuando por fin lo hizo empezó a hacer unos extraños dibujos sobre el papel.

Al principio solo parecían garabatos sin sentido, pero pronto esas líneas comenzaron a tomar forma. Max siempre fue bueno para dibujar y crear dispositivos con los que las personas solo podrían soñar, y cada vez que se concentraba así, era porque estaba trabajando en algo muy importante, y no se detendría hasta terminarlo.

 **05:39 AM**

Finalmente, luego de un par de horas Max soltó el lápiz en el escritorio y se quedó mirando al dibujo en el papel. Una repentina sonrisa apareció en su rostro veía miraba su mano derecha muy detenidamente, como si tratara de visualizar su reciente creación.

En esa hoja de 7.5 pulgadas, estaba el primer boceto de lo que parecía ser una nueva arma, y por las notas que acababa de escribir al final, sería mucho más poderosa que la pistola eléctrica que yacía en el piso ahora mismo, al lado de una batería de grafeno dañada.

Max dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y se dirigió hasta la sala para acostarse en el sofá. Había sido una noche muy larga y todo lo que quería era tratar de dormir un poco antes de recibir la furiosa llamada de la Súper Presidenta por la mañana. Deslizó un dedo sobre su smartwatch y apagó las luces.

Se estaba cayendo de sueño que olvidó por completo apagar la pantalla de la computadora, así que el escritorio seguía parcialmente iluminando. El libro de bocetos seguía ahí, justo en la misma página en la que dibujó esa cosa, pero había algo escrito con letras mayúsculas en la parte de arriba de la página que decía:

"PROYECTO TESLA 2.0"

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **12:31 PM****

Más tarde ese día, Max seguía durmiendo en la sala, algo que hacía frecuentemente en los últimos meses, pues todos esos patrullajes nocturnos eran tan cansados que se solía dormir hasta altas horas de la noche, sin contar las horas que pasaba frente a la computadora buscando información que le ayudara a encontrar a Dark Slaughter, pero no había tenido mucha suerte hasta ahora.

En mas de una ocasión tuvo que priorizar quién necesitaba más su ayuda porque por alguna razón, cada vez que encontraba un tipo sospechoso usando pasamontañas negro, de pronto recibía una alerta para salvar a alguien de un peligro peor, tal y como hizo la noche anterior con la chica del callejón.

Poco antes de recibir esa alerta en su celular, estaba en lo alto de un edificio siguiendo a dos tipos que rondaban una casa abandonada. Todos ellos usaban pasamontañas negros así que creyó que podían ser parte del ejército de Dark Slaughter, tramando algo.

Cuando vio la pantalla del celular, dudó por un minuto si debía ir al lugar marcado en su mapa, pero cuando escuchó un fuerte grito a lo lejos, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo de ahí. Esa noche no pudo seguir el rastro de esos hombres, pero al menos logró poner a tres peligrosos violadores tras las rejas.

Ahora estaba ahí, durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el sofá que tantas veces compartió con Phoebe. La luz del sol comenzaba a cubrir su rostro lentamente, pues olvidó cerrar las ventanas antes de irse a dormir. Parecía que se despertaría pronto pero solo se giró en el sofá para evitar las ventanas.

Estaba profundamente dormido que no se dio cuenta cuando soltó su celular. Ni siquiera pudo escuchar ese continuo sonido que retumbaba por la sala cada quince minutos, desde hace más de dos horas.

 _"Alerta, alerta, transmisión entrante de la Súper Presidenta."_

Había dormido por más de siete horas, y sin importar cuántas veces sonara la alerta del Thunder-Monitor, él parecía no escucharla. Apenas había podido soñar con Phoebe sin tener que verla morir en esa terrible pesadilla. La había visto muy pocas veces en sus sueños y desafortunadamente para él, esta era una de esas.

Luego de un par de minutos, Max comenzó a moverse sobre el sofá tratando de seguir dormido pero no pudo. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor y usó su mano derecha para cubrirse de los cálidos rayos del sol. A este punto no le importaba poner atención la alerta, por eso tuvo que ver la televisión para saber quién había arruinado su sueño.

 _"Alerta, alerta, transmisión entrante de la Súper Presidenta."_

La alerta de Evelyn seguía sonando una otra vez, y al ver el número de llamadas recientes en la pantalla, no fue difícil para él deducir qué era lo que quería decirle con tanta urgencia. Obviamente ya había leído el reporte que envió varias horas atrás, y estaba muy seguro de que lo primero que haría luego de aceptar la llamada, sería gritarle.

Con tanto ruido en la sala, Max comenzaba a desesperarse y no tenía humor para hablar con ella, pero aunque ya no mostraba el mismo respeto que antes, prefería no ignorar sus llamadas, así que muy a su pesar, se levantó del sofá y tomó el control remoto de la mesa de cristal.

Luego de oprimir el botón de "Ok" para aceptar la transmisión, Evelyn apareció en el monitor inmediatamente. Estaba sentada frente al escritorio de su oficina, con un montón de papeles entre sus manos, y a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro, supo que tan molesta estaba.

"¡Max Thunderman, ¿dónde demonios estabas?!" Preguntó ella con una voz autoritativa.

"Solo estaba... tratando de dormir un poco." Respondió Max mientras se tallaba los ojos.

"Pues ya pasa de medio día. ¡Llevo horas llamándote!" Le reclamó Evelyn, poniendo los papeles sobre el escritorio.

"Lo sé, es solo que... No dormí muy bien anoche." Intentó explicar él, mirando la pantalla.

"Me imagino que sí, considerando lo ocupado que estuviste en el callejón de la Avenida Brewster. Max no puedes seguir haciendo esto. Llevo meses tratando de justificar todas tus acciones con el Departamento de Policía de Hiddenville. Cada mañana me llega un reporte como este." Explicó ella mientras tomaba uno de los papeles.

"No puede ser tan serio." Comentó él, tratando de minimizar la situación.

"¿Ah en serio? Veamos... Ladrones heridos, psicópatas con huesos rotos, pandilleros incrustados en gruesos objetos metálicos, y sigue y sigue." Enumeró Evelyn con un preocupante tono de voz.

Él sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Se pasó meses castigando severamente a cada criminal que se topaba en las calles, sin siquiera mostrar piedad. Eso sin contar los duros interrogatorios a los que eran sometidos en su intento por encontrar alguna pista que pudiera llevarlo hasta Dark Slaughter. Muy en el fondo él sabía por qué hacía todas esas cosas, pero no quería admitirlo

"Tal vez me he excedido un poco últimamente, pero..." Intentó justificarse, pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Max, tengo docenas de quejas por parte de civiles, visitas del Departamento de Estado, y un montón de sanciones gubernamentales. Miles de dólares en pérdidas para la Liga de Héroes, demonios ni siquiera Tech Rider causó tantos gastos en sus años de servicio. Sé que no eres policía, pero tratar de ser juez jurado y verdugo, eso... eso no es justicia."

Cuando escuchó la última palabra, algo extraño surgió en su interior. No podía entender cómo aquella fría mujer que disfrutaba patear criminales en su juventud, parecía sentir compasión por ellos. Pero en medio de su confusión trató de explicar el por qué de sus acciones.

"¿Justicia? ¿Acaso leíste mi reporte? ¿Sabes lo que iban a hacerle a esa chica? La habrían violado si yo no hubiera llegado al callejón. Esos animales no merecen justicia." Expresó él con frialdad en su mirada.

"Tal vez no pero tenemos leyes, así funciona esta nación. Una cosa es enfrentarte a los malos para detenerlos, y otra distinta es golpearlos hasta dejarlos medio muertos para que la policía los encuentre." Le aclaró ella elevando la voz, tratando de hacerle ver su error.

"Si bueno... Es menos de lo que merecen." Respondió él, cruzándose de brazos despreocupadamente.

"Mira..." Comenzó a decir, dando un profundo suspiro, intentando calmarse. "Traté de ser indulgente contigo porque sé que pasaste por momentos muy difíciles. Después de perder a tu hermana sabía que necesitarías tiempo para reponerte, pero cuando volviste tu familia estaba tan feliz por ti que decidí hacer una excepción, y no te hice pasar por la evaluación psicológica obligatoria. Ahora creo que cometí un grave error."

Max respiró profundamente luego de escuchar lo que dijo. Conocía perfectamente el protocolo de la Liga de Héroes en caso de un deceso. Él tendría que pasar por un riguroso examen psicológico para determinar si era apto para seguir trabajando. Si fallaba, tendría que pasar semanas o tal vez meses yendo de terapia en terapia, solo para lidiar con su pérdida y eventualmente, volver al trabajo.

Cuando decidió volver lo último que quería era perder su tiempo visitando psicólogos, pues su único objetivo era encontrar al asesino de su hermana. Por suerte para él, nunca tuvo que hacer nada de eso, porque Evelyn autorizó su regreso inmediatamente, y en solo unos días ya estaba construyendo su nuevo traje.

Tenía que convencerla de alguna forma, así que pensó rápidamente en una respuesta que ella quisiera oír. Mentir le había funcionado antes, en especial durante sus años como villano.

"Quieres que diga que no volverá a suceder, ¿verdad? Bien... Así será." Le aseguró Max, mirando la pantalla.

"Eso espero, porque si vuelvo recibir un reporte como este..." Intentó advertirle Evelyn, pero Max se apresuró a terminar su oración.

"Lo sé, lo sé, me echarán de la Fuerza Z." Agregó él, anticipándose a su respuesta.

"No. Estarás fuera de la Liga de Héroes." Lo corrigió ella muy seriamente. "Presidenta Pateaduro, fuera." Concluyó la transmisión presionando el botón en su escritorio.

Después de apagar el monitor se quedó ahí, justo en medio de la habitación mientras las palabras de Evelyn seguían reproduciéndose en su mente. Pronto se dio cuenta de que todos esos años de entrenamiento podrían terminar en el basurero si intentaba romper las reglas, aunque fuera una sola vez. Ahora estaba advertido.

Tal vez Evelyn tenía razón, tal vez no debería estar haciendo eso, pero cada vez que se encontraba a un criminal en las calles, seguía viendo a Dark Slaughter en el rostro de cada uno de ellos, y sin importar qué castigo o método usara para detenerlos, nada parecía ser suficiente para satisfacer su ira. Ese Viernes Negro algo murió dentro de él también.

En ese preciso momento hubo un sonido que lo tomó por sorpresa y lo hizo darse vuelta inmediatamente. Era su teléfono mostrando una alerta en la pantalla, así que lo levantó del suelo y deslizó su pulgar para desbloquearlo y ver quién era.

Al abrir la notificación vio un mensaje de Chloe, y no dudó en abrirlo. No la había visto en meses, desde el día en que tuvieron esa conversación en que le reveló la razón de su regreso. En todo ese tiempo él intentó contactarla muchas veces, incluso iba a SASS y la esperaba en la puerta principal, pero nunca la vio.

Eso era algo que muy común en ella. Cada vez que estaba muy triste o se enojaba con alguien, Chloe se aseguraba de que nadie pudiera encontrarla, así que luego de abrir el mensaje pensó que al fin podrían contarle acerca de su relación con Phoebe, pues por su edad y la manera en que se despidió ese día, creyó que debía tener muchas preguntas.

En la pantalla de su teléfono, había un mensaje que decía:

 _"Necesito hablar contigo."_

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Domingo 25 de Junio del 2023.**  
 **10:52 PM****

Casi una semana después, Chloe fue al departamento para charlar con él. Le había prometido verlo el próximo domingo, después de que la tía Mandy se fuera a dormir, así que Max desactivó el sistema anti-teletransportación antes de su llegada, así podía entrar sin ningún problema.

Apareció de pronto en medio de la sala, vistiendo su pijama de los Thundergemelos, y su rubio cabello suelto sobre los hombros. Había llegado hace casi una hora, tiempo suficiente para preguntarle a su hermano todo lo que necesitaba saber, y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

"Y así fue como empezó todo, con un beso prohibido el día de nuestra graduación." Concluyó Max, dando un profundo suspiro y bajando la mirada.

"Que romántico." Dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Seguro que Phoebe y tú estaban muy confundidos después de ese beso." Agregó en seguida.

"No tienes idea." Respondió él con una nerviosa mueca. "Recuerdo que intentamos evitar hablarnos por días pero... no pudimos." Confesó él, recordando con anhelo esos gratos momentos que vivió con su gemela. "Aunque no te ves tan sorprendida." Agregó él al notar que seguía sonriendo.

"Si bueno... yo ya tenía mis sospechas." Dijo ella, dudando por un segundo si debía decirle.

Una de sus cejas se levantó en cuanto escuchó la última palabra. Fue muy difícil para él creer que su relación estuviera propensa a levantar sospechas de las personas cercanas a ellos. Intentó recordar algo que pudiera explicar cómo su hermanita logró descubrir su secreto, pero no pudo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó él con confusión en la mirada.

"Bueno... todas las bobas discusiones, esas cómplices miradas que solían compartir, la manera en que se sonreían después del viaje a Hawaii. Pero creo que cuando los vi besándose apasionadamente a la luz de las velas, como que eso me confirmó todo." Aseguró ella sarcásticamente.

La expresión en su rostro era un poema. Sabía perfectamente que Chloe tendría que haber visto u oído algo que comprometiera su relación secreta, pero nunca pensó que los descubriría en una situación así. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Dónde...? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?" Preguntó él nerviosamente.

"Fue un par de meses después de que se mudaron aquí. Un día estaba en casa y no no tenía nada que hacer, así que me teletransporté aquí para ver Frozen 2 con ustedes y... los vi besándose en este mismo sofá." Confesó ella con una expresión que Max no supo interpretar.

"Mierda." Murmuró él mientras cerraba los ojos. "Debes tener cientos de preguntas ahora mismo, y no sé si..." Empezó a decir, pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

"Max, no quiero que sientas que los estoy juzgando. Por supuesto que al principio estaba un poco confundida, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que ustedes solo querían ser felices juntos, y no le hacían daño a nadie con su relación. Solo quiero que sepas que su secreto está a salvo conmigo." Le prometió con una sincera voz.

Tras escuchar las palabras de su hermanita, Max sintió un gran alivio en su interior. Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que hablaría con alguien acerca de su relación con Phoebe, y ahí estaba, sentado frente a una pequeña de 12 años, confiándole el secreto más grande de su vida.

"Gracias." Contestó él con una leve sonrisa. "Sabes... Íbamos a contarles toda la verdad el Día de Gracias. Lo planeamos por semanas y estábamos tan nerviosos después de la cena, pero sin importar cuántas veces lo intentamos, tan solo no pudimos. Solo queríamos vivir sin tener que ocultar nuestro amor de la familia... O del mundo." Explicó justo después, con una triste expresión en su rostro.

"Eso explica porqué esa noche tuve el presentimiento de que querían decirnos algo toda la noche." Intentó recordar luego de escuchar la confesión de su hermano. "Ah, por cierto..." Dijo de pronto mientras se paraba del sofá. "Hace unos días encontré esto." Dijo brevemente, acercándose a él para poner algo en su mano.

Él bajó la mirada hacia su palma y contuvo la respiración cuando vio lo que colocó ahí; era el collar de Phoebe, aquel que tenía un pequeño dije en forma de trueno que combinaba con su apellido. Jamás dejó de usarlo desde que se lo regaló en su 13º cumpleaños, así que estaba muy sorprendido en ese momento, y muchas preguntas cruzaban por su mente.

"¿De dónde lo sacaste?" Preguntó él con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Mamá y papá querían llevarlo al servicio funerario, pero nuca lo encontraron. Supongo que nunca se les ocurrió echar un vistazo en tu guarida." Dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

Max cerró la mano con el dije en su interior, y sin decir nada más se levantó para abrazar a Chloe. Ahora todo parecía tener sentido. Ese día en el funeral, él notó que Phoebe no tenía el collar puesto, así que pensó que debió haberlo perdido durante la pelea, pero ahora sabía la verdad.

"Gracias Chloe de verdad lo aprecio." Expresó él, sin poder ya contener sus lágrimas.

"Por favor, no vayas tras él." Le suplicó repentinamente, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Él la soltó lentamente y tras mirar su rostro, vio varias lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Él sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando, y aunque hubiera preferido dejarla vivir en una mentira, decidió ser honesto con la única persona que se enteraría de su secreto:

"Debo hacerlo." Aseguró Max, sin ninguna duda. "Es que... Siento que si no hago esto... Le estaría fallando a ella." Confesó poco después.

"Lo sé, es solo que..." Titubeó Chloe. No estaba segura de cómo tomaría lo que iba a decir, pero al final decidió arriesgarse. "No quiero perder a otro hermano." Dijo ella rápidamente antes de abrazarlo otra vez.

"No lo harás Chloe..." Le prometió mientras veía fijamente el collar de Phoebe en su mano. "No lo harás."

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **Domingo 16 de Julio del 2023.**  
 **09:15 AM****

Tres semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero las cosas no habían cambiado mucho. La familia Thunderman seguía trabajando con la Súper Presidenta para descubrir el paradero de Dark Slaughter. Chloe seguía viviendo en casa de la tía Mandy y solía pasar los fines de semana con sus padres, o al menos cuando no estaban ocupados en la Liga.

Por otra parte, Max seguía evitando visitar a su familia. Prefirió pasar varias semanas hackeando las cámaras de vigilancia de toda la ciudad, solo para escanear cada una de ellas con un software de reconocimiento facial que él programó, y que lo alertaría en caso de detectar el rostro de su objetivo principal.

Nunca dejó de hacer sus patrullajes nocturnos, esperando encontrar en las calles las pistas que no pudo encontrar en internet, pero aún no había encontrado nada. Inclusive fue a vigilar la casa abandonada en la que vio a esos dos sujetos merodeando, pero el lugar siempre estaba vacío.

Luego de la advertencia de Evelyn, Max intentó controlar su ira cada vez que detenía a un criminal en las calles. Parecía haber tenido éxito porque en las últimas semanas capturó a más de 50 delincuentes en toda la ciudad, y ninguno de ellos tenía heridas graves al ser encontrados por la policía.

Sin embargo, lo que más le quitaba tiempo era la nueva arma en la que estaba trabajando. Solía pasar horas haciendo avanzados cálculos matemáticos y analizando cada detalle en su computadora principal, mientras dejaba el software de reconocimiento facial ejecutándose en otra computadora que usaba para emergencias.

No había dormido en toda la noche, ni una sola vez. Hasta olvidó enviar su reporte a la Liga de Héroes, pero sacrificar todas esas horas de sueño al final valió la pena porque logró crear un prototipo de su último invento, y estaba a punto de probarlo. Estaba sentado frente al escritorio metálico, observando el diseño 3D en la pantalla de la computadora mientras hacía los últimos ajustes.

 _"Okay, solo un poco más..."_ Dijo para sí mismo antes de conectar un cable USB-C al prototipo, lo cual hizo parpadear un par de leds.

Esta nueva arma era un guante hecho con Thundertitanio de color negro, similar al que ya usaba con su súper traje, pero que se veía un poco diferente. Había un nodo circular justo en medio de la palma, y a juzgar por el diseño y la animación reproduciéndose en la pantalla, parecía que podría disparar unos poderosos rayos de energía.

Tenía que esperar a que la información se procesara por completo, así que Max veía impaciente la barra de progreso de su software de programación. Varios minutos después al fin desconectó el cable del guante. Todo estaba listo para la primera prueba así que luego de activar el mecanismo para ajustar el guante a su mano derecha, apuntó su palma a un maniquí que tenía al otro lado de la sala.

Estaba a punto de disparar cuando de pronto escuchó un sonido muy familiar que lo detuvo al instante.

 _"Alerta, alerta, transmisión entrante de la Súper Presidenta."_

Después de pasarse toda la noche trabajando en el guante, no tenía humor para atender la llamada de Evelyn. Estaba tan cansado que por momentos sentía que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, así que al escuchar la alerta por segunda vez, giró los ojos mientras pensaba:

 _"Demonios... ésta."_

Y por primera vez desde que se unió a la Liga de Héroes, Max decidió ignorar el Thunder-Monitor y por consiguiente a la Súper Presidenta, algo que Phoebe jamás habría imaginado, y sin pensarlo dos veces procedió a disparar el guante hacia el maniquí, dejando que la alerta sonara una y otra vez.

Extendió un poco su mano derecha y lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía de su palma que iluminó toda la habitación y golpeó al maniquí, destruyéndolo en fracción de segundos, pero dejando también varios rastros de quemaduras en la pared de atrás. Su nuevo invento era un éxito.

"Perfecto." Exclamó él mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

 _"Alerta, alerta, transmisión entrante de la Súper Presidenta."_

Ahora que había visto su nueva arma en acción, sintió que todo su trabajo al fin había valido la pena, y tras ver todos los pedazos de ese viejo maniquí en el suelo, casi se olvidó de que la alerta del Thunder-Monitor. Hubo un momento antes de disparar en que casi pudo ver la cara de Dark Slaughter en el maniquí, y la sola idea de hacerle lo mismo a él algún día, le hizo sentir una extraña satisfacción.

Pero de repente notó algo extraño; la alerta del Thunder-Monitor se había detenido sin ninguna explicación, y luego vio a la Súper Presidenta aparecer en la pantalla, junto con Hank y Barb. Eso fue suficiente para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y se acercara lentamente hacia el Monitor, sin siquiera quitarse el guante.

Era la primera vez que veía a sus padres en meses, y por lo que alcanzó a ver, lucían un poco diferente los que solía recordar Ambos usaban ropas de colores obscuros y cuando miró la expresión en sus rostros, supo que algo realmente serio estaba sucediendo.

"¡Max Thunderman!" Exclamó Evelyn con una furiosa voz en el momento en que lo vio.

"¿Acabas de aceptar la transmisión?" Preguntó sin poder creer lo que veía. "Es imposible, yo modifiqué el monitor, es a prueba de hackers."

"No para nuestra hacker. Como sea... ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!" Preguntó ella de inmediato, elevando la voz.

"Lo sé, lo sé, olvidé enviar mi reporte de anoche pero descuida, solo me tomará una hora..." Intentó explicar Max pero ella no se lo permitió

"¿Podrías callarte por un segundo y escucharme? Hace una hora me visitó un agente del Departamento de Estado. ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que dejaste al ladrón que capturaste anoche? La policía lo encontró en la calle y apenas tenía signos vitales. Tuvo suerte de llegar al hospital." Explicó Evelyn con una expresión que no recordaba haber visto.

"No se veía tan mal cuando lo dejé en el suelo." Respondió Max despreocupadamente, sin entender qué es lo que trataba de decir.

"¿En serio? Bueno, está en un coma ahora, dicen que tal vez nunca despierte." Le reveló ella, dejándolo sin palabras.

En ese momento empezó a recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior durante un intento de robo, tratando de encontrar una respuesta a la queja de Evelyn. Todo ocurrió en menos de un minuto, pero logró recordar la manera en que detuvo al criminal de huir con el bolso de la chica.

"Lo arrojé contra un muro pero... Nunca creí que acabaría tan mal." Dijo Max muy seriamente. "Bueno, al menos la chica está bien." Agregó justo después.

"Hijo, la Presidenta nos contó todo. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer todas esas cosas?! ¡Tu madre y yo acabamos de leer todos tus reportes!" Le preguntó su padre muy molesto, esperando escuchar algo que pudiera explicar alguna de sus acciones.

Él sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Todas las cosas que había hecho estaban en esos reportes, así que creyó que ya no había razón para ocultarlo.

"No pude evitarlo papá, esos desgraciados no sienten nada al asesinar personas inocentes, no le tienen miedo a la policía y si llegan a ir a prisión es inútil para ellos porque cuando los liberan, siguen cometiendo los mismos crímenes que los llevaron ahí en primer lugar. Todos están echados a perder. No entiendo por qué el gobierno se preocupa tanto por ellos." Expresó él sin titubeos.

Un incómodo silencio se formó en la habitación. Ninguno de ellos lo había escuchado hablar así antes. No solo había revelado la verdadera razón de sus acciones, sino que también les dejó saber que sentía que hacía lo correcto, que sus acciones estaban completamente justificadas incluso si estaban por encima de la ley.

"Hijo, somos súper héroes, no podemos tomar la justicia en nuestras manos." Le recordó Barb con lágrimas en los ojos, sin poder creer lo que decía.

"¿Por qué no se lo dices a la familia de esa chica, mamá? ¡Ese desgraciado le disparó en el pecho, igual que a...!" Intentó explicar Max en medio de su desesperación, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Dilo Max: igual que a Phoebe. Sabía que no estabas listo para volver y claramente los eventos de anoche son prueba de ello. Lo siento Max pero te lo advertí, quedas fuera de la Liga de Héroes." Anunció Evelyn, visiblemente decepcionada. "Te prometo que recibirás toda la ayuda que necesites pero a partir de ahora, ya no podrás..." Continuó diciéndole pero Max parecía no escucharla.

Lo que dijo seguía repitiéndose dentro de su cabeza: 'Quedas fuera de la Liga de Héroes'. En ese momento Max al fin se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder, y empezó a recordar todos los días que pasó con Phoebe, tratando de entrar a la Fuerza Z. Seguía escuchando a Evelyn pero no lograba entender ninguna de sus palabras.

"Max... ¿Acaso estás escuchándome?" Cuestionó ella al notar que estaba distraído.

"Vete al infierno." Dijo de pronto Max, dejando boquiabiertos a sus padres, y compartiendo varias miradas nerviosas.

"¡¿Disculpa?!" Preguntó Evelyn inmediatamente con una molesta voz.

"Dije... Vete al diablo. Por años hemos vivido sujetos a tus órdenes. Mis padres se pasaron la vida obedeciéndote y ahora están a tu lado, esperando a que les lances un hueso después de capturar al hombre que asesinó a su hija a sangre fría. Ese desgraciado podrá haber disparado esa bala, pero si Phoebe está muerta es porque seguimos ciegamente tus estúpidos planes. ¿Por qué enviarías a dos héroes solos a un lugar lleno de hombres armados?"

Evelyn no sabía qué decir. En todos esos 25 años que tenía liderando la Liga de Héroes, nunca había tenido que lidiar con alguien que se atreviera a cuestionar sus órdenes, y mucho menos que la desafiara de la forma en que Max estaba haciéndolo ahora. Lo que hizo durante su primera ceremonia de la capa no era nada comparado con esto.

"¡Hijo, ¿qué crees que haces?!" Reclamó Hank furiosamente.

"Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, papá. Sé que han estado tratando de encontrar a Dark Slaughter, pero supongo que Evelyn les dijo que no me dijeran, ¿verdad?" Los cuestionó abiertamente.

"¡No sabes de lo que hablas!" Exclamó Bárbara justo después de escuchar a su hijo.

"¡Claro que lo sé, mamá! Por primera vez veo todo con más claridad. Ahora que 'su presidenta' me expulsó de la Liga al fin soy libre para hacer lo que ninguno de ustedes ha podido lograr en todo este tiempo; asesinar al desgraciado que me arrebató a Phoebe." Anunció él furiosamente.

"Escúchame, tienes terminantemente prohibido..." Intentó advertirle Evelyn pero ahora fue él quien la interrumpió.

"No. Ya no puedes prohibirme nada, ninguno de ustedes puede. Pero juro por dios que cuando encuentre a ese hijo de perra, no quedará ningún pedazo que puedan encontrar." Aseguró él, dejando a todos sin palabras. "En especial no después de esto." Agregó justo después mientras apuntaba su mano derecha hacia el Thunder.-Monitor. "Hasta nunca Evelyn."

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Evelyn Hank y Barb pudieron escuchar porque en ese preciso momento, Max accionó su guante repulsor y disparó un rayo de energía que hizo explotar la pantalla en miles de pedazos que salieron volando por toda la sala.

Max no estaba muy feliz de haber sido expulsado de la Liga de Héroes, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Le dolía mucho haber echado por la borda todo el tiempo que invirtieron él y Phoebe para ganarse sus lugares en la Liga de Héroes, y luego en la Fuerza Z, pero este era el precio que tenía que pagar si quería vengar su muerte.

 _"Lo siento Phoebe, pero era necesario."_ Pensó él mientras una lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

 **Liga de Héroes, Metroburgo.** **  
 **09:30 AM****

Cuando la transmisión en la computadora de Evelyn se perdió, Hank se quedó mirando la pantalla por varios segundos. Al ver la expresión en su rostro, Barb supo inmediatamente lo furioso que estaba. No podía comprender cómo su propio hijo prefirió arruinar su futuro como súper héroe solo por venganza.

Quería salir volando de ahí tan rápido como pudiera y traerlo al cuartel para intentar razonar con él. Tal vez de esa forma podría convencerlo de dejar todo atrás, así que cuando Evelyn apagó el Monitor él intentó salir de la sala de juntas, pero de repente, algo lo detuvo.

Cuando miró su hombro izquierdo, vio una mano con un anillo de bodas que lucía muy familiar:

"Hank, no." Le rogó Barb con una comprensiva mirada. Luego hizo que se diera vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

"Cielo, tengo que traerlo o podría hacer algo que lamentará por el resto de su vida." Respondió él mientras la tomaba de las manos para hacerla entender.

"Lo sé, pero no así. Estás muy molesto ahora y sé que quieres ayudarlo, pero sabes tan bien como yo que cuando reacciona así no te recibe con los brazos abiertos. Solo... dale algo de tiempo, ¿si?" Intentó negociar con él, tal y como lo hizo varios meses atrás.

"Barb, no podemos. Mañana podría ser demasiado tarde. Escucha, si te hace sentir mejor... Prometo que solo hablaré con él." Le aseguró con aquella sincera mirada en la que Barb confiaba siempre.

"De acuerdo." Aceptó después de dar un leve suspiro, pensando que tal vez tenía razón.

Entonces la abrazó cariñosamente como si estuviera despidiéndose, pero también tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Ella rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Ella quería despertar de esa terrible pesadilla en que se había convertido su vida, pero esto no era una pesadilla. Ella no lo dijo en ese momento, pero ese abrazo era justo lo que necesitaba para aclarar su mente.

"Vuelvo en seguida." Le aseguró justo antes de darse vuelta para salir de la oficina.

Y mientras corría rápidamente por los pasillos de la Liga de Héroes, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por mentirle a su esposa así, pues sabía perfectamente que su plan no era solo tener una conversación con Max. Después de subir las escaleras que lo llevarían a la parte alta del edificio principal, dio un fuerte suspiro y abrió la salida de emergencia.

Caminó con una mirada determinante mientras cerraba su chamarra de piel café. Una vez que llegó al borde del edificio, se inclinó un poco para tomar suficiente impulso, y en un parpadeo salió volando a máxima velocidad, dejando detrás una poderosa onda expansiva que causó un desastre por todo el ático, mientras su silueta desaparecía entre las nubes.

De vuelta en la oficina, Evelyn tomó unos papeles de la mesa y se los entregó a una chica de cabello corto. Vestía un elegante traje de oficina, y a pesar de todo lo que acababa de presenciar durante la reunión, se había mantenido en silencio hasta ahora.

"Gracias por su ayuda Señorita Ashford. Ahora, ¿podría darnos un minuto?" Le pidió Evelyn sin perder su semblanza.

"Por su puesto Presidenta." Accedió ella muy respetuosamente, y luego volteó hacia Barb con una leve sonrisa: "Fue un honor haberla conocido Electress, y de nuevo gracias por su autógrafo." Le agradeció mientras estrechaba su mano.

"El placer fue mío, querida. Hasta luego." Respondió Barb, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Poco después, esa atractiva pelirroja salió de la sala de juntas y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la oficina para volver a su estación de trabajo. Barb y Evelyn decidieron esperar a que Hank regresara, así que Barb se sentó en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa y sacó su teléfono, solo en caso de que llamara. Por su parte, Evelyn se acercó a la ventana y se quedó justo ahí, contemplando la enorme ciudad.

"Parece que tienes una nueva fan." Dijo ella de pronto, sacándole a Barb una sonrisa.

"Jamás imaginé que existiera una habilidad como la tecnopatía. He conocido hackers antes pero ella... Está en otro nivel." Enfatizó Barb luego de ver el poder de aquella chica que una vez fue compañera de su hija.

"Lo sé, no solo puede comunicarse con toda clase de máquinas, también que es capaz de hackear hasta el sistema más complejo y seguro del planeta, en solo unos minutos. Ni siquiera el Pentágono estaría seguro de ella. Tenemos suerte de tenerla de nuestro lado." Admitió con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos.

"Tiene razón. ¿Sabía que era amiga de Phoebe? Ella me contó una vez cómo le ayudó con una investigación. Dios, espero que Max acepte venir aquí pronto, le haría bien ver una cara conocida." Aseguró ella mientras bajaba la mirada, muy pensativa.

Barb había estado hablando mucho sobre sus gemelos últimamente, pero no podía evitarlo. Evelyn sabía que había pasado por el peor dolor que una madre podía sufrir; perder a uno de sus hijos. Es por eso que intentó ponerse en el lugar de Barb e imaginar que Dark Slaughter había matado a Simone en lugar de Phoebe, y no le gustó lo que vio. Pronto sintió la necesidad de confesar algo que había estado pensando todo este tiempo.

"Sabes... ahora que lo pienso, puede que tu hijo estuviera muy molesto cuando dijo todas esas cosas..." Comenzó a explicar Evelyn, pero Barb se apresuró a responder.

"Estoy segura de que él no quiso decir eso." Aseguró Barb, tratando de justificar las cuestionables acciones de su hijo.

"No, déjame terminar. Él tenía razón sobre algo; No debí enviarlos a esa planta de energía sin un equipo de apoyo. Ya habían estado en situaciones peores antes pero... Ese fue mi error. Desde ese día no dejo de pensar si lo que le pasó a tu hija fue de verdad un accidente, o si fue culpa mía por asignar a tus hijos a esta misión tan peligrosa." Confesó ella mientras se daba vuelta para verla.

Barb pudo ver en su rostro lo que vio en Max luego de los trágicos eventos del Viernes Negro; culpa. Ella sabía lo fuerte que era, pero no quería que pasara por lo mismo que estaba pasando su hijo, así que trató de ayudarla.

"No fue culpa suya. Admito que al principio Hank y yo estábamos muy molestos con usted, pero nos dimos cuenta de que eso es justo lo que ese monstruo habría querido, y si hay alguien responsable por esta tragedia, es él." Le aseguró ella con una seria expresión en su rostro.

"Lo sé, es que... Tenía que decirlo. Escucha Bárbara, sé que Max no es una mala persona, pero ahora necesita su ayuda más que nunca. Lo conoces mejor que yo y sabes que no se detendrá hasta encontrar a Dark Slaughter, pero si llega hasta él antes que nosotros, nadie va a poder protegerlo, ni siquiera yo." Le advirtió Evelyn con preocupación en su mirada.

"Eso no sucederá. Nosotros le ayudaremos a que supere la muerte de Phoebe." Aseguró Barb con seguridad en su voz. "Estoy segura de que están conversando ahora mismo." Agregó ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Torre Delta, Zona Urbana de Hiddenville.** **  
 **09:35 AM****

"¡Max abre la puerta!" Gritó Hank furiosamente luego de golpear varias veces la puerta.

Intentó ser paciente y esperar a que abriera la puerta, pero conforme pasaban los minutos se dio cuenta de que eso no sucedería, así que empezó a gritarle desde afuera. Algunos vecinos abrieron sus puertas para ver quién hacía todo ese ruido, pero las cerraban rápidamente en cuanto Hank los miraba, como amenazándolos.

Por su parte, Max estaba en la sala colgando un saco de box para usarlo como blanco. Estaba punto de disparar cuando escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta, pero ni siquiera se molestó en ir ahí. Un par de minutos después pudo escucharse una voz familiar, confirmando sus sospechas. Él solo ignoró a su padre y continuó con la prueba, mientras su celular grababa todo desde una repisa.

 _"Muy bien... Veamos."_ Se dijo a sí mismo luego de encender el guante.

Entonces apuntó su mano derecha y la extendió para disparar un luminoso rayo de energía que destruyó el saco de box al instante, dejando un montón de pedazos quemados por todo el suelo. Max estaba complacido al ver el poder destructivo de su arma con sus propios ojos. No podía esperar para usarlo con la persona que había arruinado su vida.

Cuando su padre escuchó ese ruido decidió que ya era suficiente, así que usando solo una mano empujó la puerta y rompió todos los seguros, dejando varios pedazos en el piso. Una vez que entró Max volteó hacia él muy enojado.

Vio a Max en medio de la sala con esa cosa en su mano, así que inmediatamente levantó uno de los muebles de la entrada y lo utilizó para atrancar la puerta, intentando a cualquier vecino curioso merodeando. Una vez que se dio la vuelta, Hank se encontró con su hijo caminando furiosamente hacia él.

"¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! ¡Rompiste los seguros!" Gritó Max luego de ver lo que hizo con la puerta.

"¡No vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma!" Le increpó Hank, levantando la voz y apuntándole con su dedo. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que acabas de hacer?" Preguntó con seriedad, sumamente enojado.

Max no se dio cuenta durante la transmisión, pero luego de encontrarse con su padre notó que ahora lucía muy diferente, pues luego de volver a la Liga decidió pasar meses ejercitándose, solo para estar preparado para enfrentar a Dark Slaughter algún día. Max no dijo nada acerca de eso, todo lo que hizo fue tratar de controlar su ira.

"Escucha... Ser expulsado de la Liga no me agrada más que a ti, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto." Estableció Max, sin darle mucha importancia. "Debo enfocarme en cosas más importantes ahora, como en cazar a ese monstruo." Agregó mientras caminaba hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda.

"Hijo no puedes ir tras él tu solo. No tienes poderes, te matará." Intentó advertirle a su hijo, con preocupación en su voz.

"No con mi nueva arma." Respondió él, mientras le mostraba el guante repulsor, sin siquiera darse vuelta para mirarlo. "Cuando le dispare con esta cosa, Evelyn va a necesitar una docena de forenses para unir sus pedazos. Si no me crees solo échale un vistazo al suelo." Aseguró él, apuntándole a los pedazos del maniquí. "Ah y descuida... Llamaré a la Liga para decirles donde barrer." Agregó justo después.

Hank esta atónito después de escuchar eso. Su ira era comprensible porque sin importar cuántas veces intentara negarlo, él sabía lo mucho que quería a su hermana y claramente su muerte le había afectado más a él que a los demás. Pero ahora su actitud se estaba volviendo más preocupante que antes, y quiso hacérselo saber.

"Escucha lo que estás diciendo, este no eres tú." Hank intentó convencerlo, mientras se acercaba a él cuidadosamente. "Piensa en Phoebe, ¿es esto es lo que ella hubiera querido?" Le preguntó mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

"¡Ella hubiera querido vivir!" Gritó Max, dándose vuelta inmediatamente y quitándose de encima la mano de su padre, haciéndolo retroceder.

Jamás lo había visto así de enojado, ni siquiera en sus viejos días como villano. Sus ojos estaban llenos de odio, ira, pero sobre todo, dolor. Quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo, y por la forma en que su hijo estaba reaccionando ahora, Hank estaba seguro de que no escucharía nada de lo que dijera pero aún así, lo intentó nuevamente.

"Max, no estás solo. Ven conmigo, hablaremos de eso." Hank intentó persuadirlo, temiendo que las cosas pudieran empeorar si lo dejaba seguir en ese camino.

"Ahora no papá, estoy ocupado. Ya conoces la salida." Respondió él cínicamente, dándole la espalda una vez más.

"Hijo, si pudieras..." Insistió él, pero Max no lo dejó terminar.

"¡Lárgate!" Volvió a gritar sin siquiera mirar el reflejo de su padre en la ventana.

Esa cruda respuesta fue la gota que derramó el vaso porque en menos de un segundo, Hank se aproximó a él y lo tomó firmemente del brazo. Ya no le importaba si se enojaba con él porque a este punto, todo lo que quería hacer era llevarlo a la Liga de Héroes, incluso en contra de su voluntad.

"Irás conmigo, ya sea que quieras o no." Le aseguró él con una autoritaria voz mientras lo arrastraba hacia la puerta, sabiendo perfectamente que se resistiría.

"¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame!" Gritó Max enfurecido, pues nunca imaginó que su padre recurriría a eso solo para forzarlo a ir con él.

Ambos empezaron a forcejear frente a la sala, sin siquiera preocuparse ya los vecinos. Max estaba más furioso que antes y trataba de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero era casi imposible huir de una persona con ese poder. Hank también estaba molesto pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no lastimar a su hijo mientras lo sostenía del brazo.

Pronto Max logró evitar su andar y empezó a golpear su brazo, esperando escapar así de ese poderoso agarre, pero era inútil. Hank no sintió ninguno de esos golpes, pero con solo ver a su propio lanzándolos, fue suficiente para que dudara por un segundo si en realidad estaba haciendo lo correcto. Fue así como Max tomó ventaja de la situación.

"¡Dije que me sueltes!" Gritó él con una profunda voz mientras trataba de empujar a su padre con la mano derecha.

Pero en ese preciso momento, el guante se disparó por accidente y un poderoso rayo de energía salió de su palma y golpeó a Hank justo en el pecho, lanzándolo violentamente contra la ventana de atrás, la cual se rompió en cientos de pedazos que cayeron al estacionamiento de visitas.

Cuando el rayo se detuvo, Hank estaba a varios metros de la ventana, flotando con la ayuda de su poder mientras veía el agujero en su chamarra. Parecía estar bien luego de recibir tan poderoso disparo, y aunque no había una sola herida en su piel, eso no le impidió sentirse un poco adolorido justo después, y puso una de sus manos en su pecho.

Max no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Había olvidado completamente que aún tenía puesto el guante durante el forcejeo, y se sentía terrible al ver a su padre así, pero ya era tarde. Hank lo miraba directo a los ojos con una expresión que solo recordaba haber visto una vez. Era la misma expresión que vio luego de que se presentó como un súper villano, ocho años atrás, la noche en que congeló la casa.

No sabía qué hacer, simplemente se quedó ahí esperando a que dijera algo, pero Hank se quedó sin palabras. Después de unos segundos que a Max le parecieron infinitos, finalmente rompió el hielo:

"Yo... No quise..." Intentó decir pero no pudo terminar su oración.

Pronto Hank comenzó alejarse del edificio sin quitarle la vista de encima. Había decepción en su mirada, pero no podía culparlo. Lo que más le dolía era ver a su hijo tan decidido a acabar con la vida de un hombre, y lo peor es que ni siquiera parecía sentirse mal por eso.

Y luego de dar un profundo suspiro, supo que ya no podría hacer nada para detenerlo, así que giró en medio del aire lentamente y salió volando de ahí sin mirar atrás, dejando a Max al pie de la ventana rota, arrepintiéndose enormemente por todo lo que había hecho en menos de un día, mientras veía a su padre desaparecer en el horizonte.

 **Cafetería Fly-By-Night, Metroburgo.** **  
 **Domingo 30 de Julio del 2023.**  
 **02:05 PM****

Dos semanas después del incidente en la Torre Delta, Evelyn y su equipo estaban cerca de encontrar al hombre que asesinó a Phoebe, pues gracias a Abigail Ashford al fin pudieron obtener una pista, y aunque no garantizaba encontrarlo, era suficiente para rastrear su mano derecha; Camaleón.

Después de que Billy y Nora completaron su entrenamiento en la Liga, fueron asignados temporalmente a proteger Hiddenville, mientras Hank y Barb comenzaban a liderar un equipo de Héroes formado por Simone Kickbutt, Santiago Hernández, Keely Greer y Chester Sullivan. Ellos tendrían que investigar todo sobre la pista que Ashford encontró.

Por su parte, Max continuó perfeccionando su guante repulsor al punto de poder controlar el poder de sus disparos. Ahora que no había nadie para interferir con sus planes, podía concentrarse en hacer todas las pruebas que necesitaba. Incluso comenzó a construir otro dispositivo que podía serle muy útil una vez que encontrara a su némesis.

Luego de ser expulsado de la Liga intentó hackear su base de datos de nuevo, pero esta vez no pudo hacerlo. Era como si tuvieran a alguien vigilando sus servidores constantemente, porque cada vez que derribaba uno de los firewalls otro nuevo aparecía. Pronto fue claro para él quién podía ser la persona detrás de todo esto, así que tuvo una idea.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que encontrara a Abigail Ashford en Chirper, así que intentó contactarla varios días atrás. Fue así que acordaron verse en la Cafetería Fly-By Night de Metroburgo, el domingo por la tarde. Max condujo el Pontiac negro por varias horas hasta llegar allá, y a pesar del tráfico pesado se las arregló para llegar a tiempo.

El lugar estaba ubicado a un par de calles de Heroe's Take-Care, así que era muy común ver estudiantes paseando, pero durante las vacaciones de verano solo había unas cuantas personas en las mesas. El interior no era nada extraordinario, tenían un diseño minimalista en tonos blanco y café, y una suave música pop podía escucharse por todo el lugar.

Max sostenía su teléfono con ambas las manos. Parecía estar haciendo algo muy importante desde su llegada, pero una vez que terminó lo bloqueó y lo puso boca abajo sobre la mesa, justo al lado del cappuccino que ordenó para matar el tiempo. Había varias televisiones sintonizando las Súper Noticias de Metroburgo, pero él no les prestó atención y prefirió mirar a su alrededor, esperando ver algo diferente.

No era la primera vez que iba a esa cafetería, pues él y Phoebe acostumbraban pasar mucho tiempo ahí con sus amigos, o solo ellos dos durante sus sesiones de estudio. No habían pasado ni dos años desde la última vez que vino, pero para él se sentían como siglos. Sin duda alguna, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos.

Todo lucía tal como lo recordaba, incluyendo el muro azul a su lado. Estaba lleno con fotografías de todos los Héroes famosos que habían visitado el lugar a través de los años, pero no recordaba que hubiera tantas. Mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza, empezó a observarlas detenidamente.

Pero entre todas ellas había una foto de sus padres junto a varios de sus viejos amigos de la Universidad, así como una otra de Evelyn Kickbutt y su esposo. Max no pudo evitar tomarse su tiempo para ver la última, pues nunca antes había visto a Evelyn en sus años de estudiante. De pronto una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

"¿Max? Apenas pude reconocerte con esa barba. Por cierto, lamento llegar tarde, había un incendio a dos calles de aquí y el tráfico estaba horrible." Se disculpó de pronto una joven pelirroja, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Aquella chica tecnópata que ayudó a su hermana a descubrir la infidelidad de Link el su día de graduación, al fin había llegado. Max sabía perfectamente que no había otra persona capaz de repeler sus ataques más que ella, y como era amiga de Phoebe creyó que tal vez podría ayudarle en su búsqueda.

"Sí, es lo que todos dicen últimamente. Ah y no te preocupes, sé lo caótica que puede ser esta ciudad." Respondió Max, saludándola con una leve sonrisa. "Pero siéntate, por favor." Agregó mientras se ponía de pié para mover su silla.

"Gracias." Dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Al verla más de cerca, notó que lucía igual a como la recordaba. Traía una blusa blanca de botones, jeans de color obscuro, un par de converse negros y sus clásicos lentes de pasta. Solo su cabello lucía un poco diferente porque a diferencia de la cola de caballo que usaba durante la clase, ahora tenía un elegante corte que le favorecía mucho.

"Sabes... Siempre me gustó sentarme aquí. Todas estas fotos son... inspiradoras. Ah por cierto, hace poco estuve en una reunión en los cuarteles y al fin pude conocer a tus padres. Son increíbles." Le contó ella muy emocionada, mientras colocaba su bolso sobre la mesa, cerca de su teléfono.

"Gracias. Seguro a mamá le dio mucho gusto conocer a una de las amigas de Phoebe." Respondió Max mientras recordaba lo que sucedió el año pasado, con una seria mirada.

"Siento mucho lo de tu hermana. No pude ir a su funeral porque estaba en una misión en Toronto, y cuando me enteré de lo que pasó... Ya era demasiado tarde." Explicó Abigail con una triste expresión en su rostro.

"Está bien. Entiendo." Contestó él, tratando de hacerla sentir mejor.

Solo había llevado un par de clases con ella, y las pocas veces en que se vieron fuera del campus habían sido gracias a Phoebe. Fue así como pudo conocerla mejor, y aunque hubo un tiempo en que se sintió atraído por ella, solo le bastaba con ver una sonrisa de su gemela para olvidarse de todas las chicas de la Universidad, incluyendo a Abby.

"Y... ¿Qué era tan importante?" Le preguntó ella, tomándolo por sorpresa.

"Bueno... necesito tu ayuda. Sé que eres experta en hackear sistemas avanzados, y que eres capaz de encontrar personas sin importar en dónde se oculten, así que quería saber si podías buscar a alguien por mí." Solicitó Max, esperando que pudiera hacer lo mismo que hizo por Phoebe años atrás.

"Seguro, ¿es una chica de la preparatoria?" Preguntó ella con una pícara sonrisa, creyendo que solo quería encontrar a alguna ex-novia.

"No exactamente." Dijo él mientras buscaba algo en su vieja mochila. "Necesito que busques... a esta persona." Agregó él entregándole un folder con un expediente dentro.

Había un logo de la Fuerza-Z en la parte de arriba, y lo primero que vio al abrirlo abrió fue una fotografía enganchada con un clip. Sus ojos color esmeralda se abrieron como platos en cuanto vio la persona que quería buscar.

Era un extraño sujeto con una mirada amenazante. Parecía de treinta y tantos y tenía una barba de varios días, cejas pobladas, una enorme cicatriz que cubría gran parte de su rostro, y ojos café obscuro que eran fríos como el hielo. No había ningún nombre escrito en el papel, solo un bien conocido alias.

"¿Dark Slaughter? ¿Quieres que busque a Dark Slaughter?" Preguntó ella impactada, sin poder creer lo que pedía.

"Él fue quien asesinó a Phoebe, tengo que encontrarlo." Le aseguró Max con determinación en su mirada.

"Sé lo que hizo, leí tu reporte. Max, lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte con esto. La Súper Presidenta nos tiene terminantemente prohibido hablar sobre esta asignación, en especial contigo." Le confesó Abigail, dejando el folder sobre la mesa. "De hecho ni siquiera deberíamos estar hablando ahora, pero vine aquí porque eres mi amigo." Agregó justo después, mirándolo directo a los ojos, esperando que pudiera entender.

"Abby por favor, tú eres la única que puede ayudarme. Llevo meses buscando a este infeliz y no tengo nada. Ya intenté escanear todas las cámaras de la ciudad para encontrar su cara sin éxito. Incluso traté de hackear los servidores de la Liga para ver si sabían algo que yo no, pero no ya no puedo entrar a su base de datos." Dijo él con desesperación en sus ojos.

"¿Eras tú?" Preguntó ella inmediatamente, luego de recordar todas esas exhaustivas horas que pasó frente a su computadora bloqueando sus ataques.

No tenía tiempo para justificar sus acciones frente a ella. Estaba tan desesperado por encontrar a ese asesino que olvidó por completo algo muy importante; su lealtad a la Liga de Héroes era casi tan grande como la de Phoebe, y si había algo que recordaba de sus viejos entrenamientos, era lo buena que era ella siguiendo órdenes. Pero aún así, él insistió.

"Escucha... Tal vez ella era tu amiga, pero Phoebe era mi hermana... Mi gemela. Si me ayudas con esto te juro que nadie sabrá que fuiste tú. Por favor." Le suplicó Max, haciendo que la chica bajara la mirada, sin saber qué decir.

"Es que... No puedo Max, estaría jugándome mi lugar en la Liga de Héroes. Mis padres apenas pudieron pagar la Universidad, imagina lo que dirían si perdiera mi capa en menos de dos años." Confesó Abby luego de dar un profundo suspiro. "Todo lo que puedo decirte es que pronto encontraremos a ese asesino, y tu hermana tendrá la justicia que se merece." Le aseguró con efusividad en su voz.

Fue entonces que Max supo que estaba ocultando algo, podía verlo en sus ojos. Al igual que Phoebe, tenía una forma curiosa de fingir que nada ocurría, y después de escuchar su respuesta, se dio cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para convencerla, así que decidió dejar de insistir.

"Entiendo." Dijo él con resignación en su voz, mientras tomaba el folder de la mesa para ponerlo en su mochila.

Estaba a punto de cambiar de tema, pero de repente su celular comenzó a vibrar. Él lo tomó rápidamente y lo desbloqueó deslizando su pulgar sobre la pantalla. Cuando vio lo que era se puso de pié rápidamente, tomando su mochila al mismo tiempo.

"Oye surgió algo... Tengo que irme pero gracias por venir, de verdad lo aprecio." Agregó él mientras se colgaba la mochila en su hombro y guardaba su celular en el bolsillo. "Te veo después." Se despidió de ella, dejando un par de billetes en la mesa para la mesera.

"Seguro. Y una vez más... Lo siento." Insistió Abby muy apenada por no poder ayudarlo, pero solo recibió una leve sonrisa de él.

Entonces se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la salida sin mirar atrás. Max estaba solo en su búsqueda una vez más, pero por alguna razón no sentía mal por eso, y mientras abría la puerta sacó su teléfono del bolsillo.

Estaba a punto de salir de ahí cuando echó un último vistazo a la mesa en la que aún se encontraba la pelirroja. Ella no podría escucharlo desde esa distancia tan larga, pero no pudo evitar disculparse por lo que acababa de hacer a sus espaldas.

"No Abby... Yo lo siento." Dijo Max con una inaudible voz, justo antes de cruzar la puerta.

En la pantalla de su teléfono, había un montón de líneas de código que indicaban el progreso de una aplicación que instaló. Había estado ejecutando varios comandos a través de la conexión WiFi, y la última línea decía:

 _"Archivos descargados: 100%"_

 **Distrito portuario, Ciudad de Nueva York.** **  
 **Viernes 22 de Septiembre del 2023.**  
 **09:47 PM****

Las cosas se complicaron para Evelyn desde que todo el asunto del ladrón que Max dejó en coma se volvió público, y la desaparición del que todos conocían como "el Cazador" solo hizo que la gente dejara de confiar en los súper héroes. Sin embargo, el crimen volvió a incrementarse en Hiddenville tal y como lo hizo después de la muerte de Thundergirl.

Por eso la gente sintió un gran alivio cuando notaron que había dos nuevos héroes patrullando la ciudad, e incluso con opiniones divididas sobre ellos, muchos de los ciudadanos prefirieron confiar en dos héroes registrados de la Liga trabajando con el Departamento de Policía de Hiddenville, que tener que soportar el crimen en la calles.

Billy y Nora hacían lo que podían durante las noches, pero ayudar a sus padres en la búsqueda de Dark Slaughter les consumía mucho tiempo, así que Evelyn los asignó a proteger Hiddenville de tiempo completo, mientras Hank y Barb y el nuevo equipo seguía investigando todas las pistas que Abigail Ashford pudo encontrar.

Su investigación los llevó hasta Camaleón, quien se refugiaba en un viejo departamento a las afueras de Kansas. Simone y Santiago fueron enviados para vigilarlo por varios días hasta que descubrieron una vieja fábrica de papel donde solía reunirse con al menos unas 20 personas, todos ellos con ropa táctica y armas de alto calibre.

Pronto instalaron unos avanzados GPS en todos sus vehículos, así podrían espiarlos a cada minuto y saber a dónde su ubicación exacta. Abby era quien los vigilaba todo el día y se pasó semanas siguiendo sus pasos, ya sea que estuviera en los cuarteles o en su departamento, y registró en la base de datos todo lo que veía.

En pocos días detectó que todos los vehículos comenzaban a moverse fuera del pueblo en grupos de dos, así que siguió todas las camionetas hasta la ciudad de Nueva York, a un almacén abandonado cerca de los puertos. Hank, Barb y el resto del equipo se prepararon para ir allá lo antes posible, pues uno de los satélites detectó a una persona misteriosa caminando afuera de ese lugar.

Ese viernes por la noche, los seis llegaron a la gran manzana en un helicóptero que aterrizó a kilómetros de ahí, en un perímetro seguro donde encontrarían una Hummer H2 lista para que Hank llevara a todos hasta los puertos de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron ahí se estacionó a varias calles del almacén, esperando el momento indicado para atacar.

Todos en el equipo tenían un audífono para establecer comunicación satelital con Evelyn y Abby, mientras se preparaban para ver toda la acción gracias a las micro-cámaras que instalaron frente a sus antifaces. Con excepción de Santiago, todos recibieron tres dosis de la fórmula regeneradora que Max y Phoebe llevaron ese trágico día, Evelyn no quería cometer el mismo error.

"Muy bien, estamos en los puertos. Aguardo instrucciones." Reportó Hank luego de apagar el motor del vehículo.

 _"Si, los veo. Ahora, de acuerdo con el satélite las seis camionetas están estacionadas a 300 metros de su posición. Pueden acercarse sigilosamente entre los almacenes contiguos, acabo de escanear el área y no encontré ninguna cámara así que no los verán llegar."_ Les explicó Abby mientras revisaba los seis puntos rojos en la imagen satelital.

"Recibido, iremos allá en 10 minutos." Respondió Barb, sosteniendo su antifaz azul con ambas manos.

 _"Antes de irse, no olviden inyectarse una dosis de la fórmula que les di."_ Les recordó Evelyn a todos.

"Seguro, cambio y fuera." Acordó Hank, justo antes de apagar su micrófono.

Ninguno de ellos parecía tener algo que decir, solo intercambiaron varias miradas nerviosas con su compañero de al lado. Sabían que la batalla sería muy peligrosa pero intentaban mantener la calma ante la situación. Simone y Santiago estaban sentados detrás de Thunderman y Electress, mientras que Keely y Chester estaban en los últimos asientos del vehículo.

Todos traían puestos sus súper trajes, pero a diferencia de los frágiles materiales que habían usado desde que obtuvieron sus capas, estos estaban reforzados con una capa especial de kevlar que aunque pesada, era suficiente para protegerlos de afilados cuchillos o armas de fuego, algo que Evelyn lamentó no haber hecho antes con los trajes de Max y Phoebe.

Los diseños lucían un poco diferentes con respecto a los originales, eso sin contar el hecho de que los colores obscuros les daban un aspecto completamente diferente, pero sin importar que ninguno de esos trajes pudiera compararse con la armadura de Thundertitanio de Max, cualquier cosa era mejor que usar spandex.

"Y... ¿Cuál es el plan?" Preguntó Santiago repentinamente, solo para romper el hielo.

"Corremos al almacén, derribamos la puerta y golpeamos todo lo que se mueva." Respondió Hank sin entrar en detalles.

"Suena bien. Tal vez Thunderman y yo deberíamos ir primero, así no se arriesgará la vida de nadie. ¿Qué dicen?" Sugirió Santiago al equipo, pues sabía perfectamente que era mejor si herían a alguien que pudiera sanar, como él.

"Probablemente tendrán armas de alto calibre. ¿Seguro que estarás bien?" Le advirtió Barb con preocupación en su voz.

"Descuide, en todos estos meses he descubierto un poco más sobre mis poderes. Ahora tengo un mejor control sobre mi regeneración, así que no será problema." Aseguró él mientras compartía una suave sonrisa con Simone.

Hank y Barb llevaban trabajando con ellos solo unas semanas, pero durante ese tiempo habían formado un buen equipo. Ahora Evelyn estaba segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Al principio no quería involucrar a su hija en misiones tan peligrosas como esta, porque temía pasar por el mismo dolor que Barb pasó, pero debía hacerlo.

Después de todas las quejas y demandas que recibió debido a las acciones de Max en los últimos meses, esta era su única oportunidad para probarle a la sociedad que aún podían confiar en los súper héroes. Pero había unas palabras que no podía olvidar desde entonces: _"Si Phoebe está muerta es porque seguimos ciegamente tus estúpidos planes"._

"Suena bien. Podríamos usar eso como distracción para tomarlos por sorpresa y llegar a ellos desde el techo." Dijo Keely, pues percibió que Hank y Barb no estaban muy convencidos con la sugerencia de Santiago.

"Cierto, el elemento sorpresa siempre funciona. Keely y yo entraremos al almacén a su señal." Agregó Chester, apoyando la idea de su novia.

"Es buena idea, pero no dejaré que vayan solos. Todos irán por la puerta principal, justo detrás de mí y Santiago. Normalmente no arriesgaría la vida de otro héroe así pero dado las circunstancias... No tenemos otra opción." Afirmó Hank, sabiendo que tal vez no tendrían otra oportunidad de capturar a Dark Slaughter, pero no quería perder a nadie ahí.

Keely y Chester dudaban concordar con su estrategia, pero entendían la posición en que se encontraba ahora. Había perdido a su hija hace menos de un año, así que creyeron que era normal si intentaba mantenerlos a salvo a toda costa, así que decidieron apegarse al plan. Después de todo, su líder de escuadrón era ni más ni menos que Thunderman.

"Bien, así lo haremos." Dijo Chester, asintiendo al mismo tiempo que Keely.

"Ah por cierto... No solo atacarán con armas de fuego, este tipo tiene todos los poderes de Phoebe, incluyendo su propia plasmakinesis. ¿Crees que eso te lastime, San?" Preguntó Hank al miembro mayor del equipo, pues aunque sabía cuál era su poder, aún temía por la seguridad del equipo.

"He estado en el fuego cruzado de interminables balaceras entre cárteles mexicanos. Ráfagas de Ak-47, explosiones de granadas, lanza cohetes... Créame, puedo soportarlo todo."

 **Kilómetro 33, a las afueras de Metroburgo.** **  
 **09:52 PM****

Muy lejos de ahí, un auto transitaba por la oscura autopista que conectaba a Hiddenville con Metroburgo. Los faros de halógeno iluminaban gran parte del camino y el ruido del motor podía escucharse a lo lejos. Era un auto deportivo de color negro con un logo de GTO en la parte frontal de la parrilla. El conductor era Max Thunderman.

Luego de su bien planeada reunión con Abby, empezó a trabajar con los datos que hackeó de su teléfono y no pasó mucho antes de que pudiera accesar a toda la información que ella había estado investigando desde que volvió de Canadá. Eran meses de planeación, vigilancia y otros detalles de suma importancia que Evelyn jamás hubiera revelado.

Ahora todo estaba en la palma de su mano. Era lo más cerca que había estado de encontrar a Dark Slaughter en meses, así que debía ser muy cuidadoso para ocultar sus pasos durante sus hackeos, y evitar ser detectado por su vieja compañera. En solo unos días se las arregló para acceder al satélite que Abby estaba vigilando, sin que se diera cuenta.

Cuando Max vio que la señal de los rastreadores se alejaban de Kansas, supo que probablemente esta sería su única oportunidad de ir tras ellos, así que instaló un virus en el sistema para clonar cada una de las señales GPS ocultas en las camionetas y las envió a los puertos de Nueva York, pero conservó las originales para seguirlas él mismo.

Tras varios días de rastrear las señales finalmente dejaron de moverse, y Max se sorprendió mucho al ver el verdadero lugar en el que se detuvieron los seis puntos rojos. Estaba usando un satélite muy avanzado, así que las coordenadas no podían estar mal. Ese lugar era la vieja planta de energía ubicada en el Kilómetro 33, a las afueras de Metroburgo, el mismo lugar en el que Phoebe murió diez meses atrás; era Volt-N-Save.

Cuando Max vio los registros del día actual, descubrió que un helicóptero había salido de los cuarteles de la Liga a la ciudad de Nueva York. Los nombres registrados de los tripulantes eran: Thunderman, Electress, Kick Girl, Vordigan, Tempest y Spike. El viaje fue autorizado por Evelyn Kickbutt hace seis horas. Su plan de distracción había sido todo un éxito.

Sus padres y el nuevo equipo estarían a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, y para cuando se dieran cuenta de lo que había hecho ya sería demasiado tarde. Ahora ya nadie podría detener su venganza, ni Evelyn, ni la policía, ni siquiera sus padres. Era todo por lo que había luchado y no se detendría hasta asesinar al hombre que arruinó su vida.

Y al conducir por esa larga autopista, de pronto sintió una ligera brisa alrededor de su cuello. Creyó que solo era el viento pero olvidó que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y siguió conduciendo. Estaba acercándose a la planta así que empezó a frenar el vehículo hasta detenerlo completamente.

En lugar de usar el auto, Max planeaba caminar entre la maleza y atacar la base, así que tomó su mochila del asiento del pasajero y descendió del auto. Ya traía puesto su traje de Thundertitanio así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era ponerse los guantes, pero de repente algo llamó su atención.

Había un enorme árbol justo en frente del auto. Era un roble del al menos 12 metros y que de no ser por los faros del auto, habría pasado desapercibido. Se quedó mirando ese árbol por varios segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que era el mismo lugar en el que él y Phoebe estacionaron el auto la última vez.

Esos trágicos recuerdos parecían volver a su cabeza, pero debía ser fuerte y concentrarse. Lo siguiente que hizo fue colocar la mochila sobre el cofre y empezó a buscar algo.

Una vez que lo encontró se puso el guante izquierdo primero y luego tomó el otro, y mientras preparaba el mecanismo para ajustarlo, se dio la vuelta para mirar aquel edificio. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, y su expresión había cambiado completamente. El momento había llegado.

"Esto termina hoy." Dijo él con determinación en su voz.

 **Distrito portuario, Ciudad de Nueva York.** **  
 **10:00 PM****

Con sus super trajes y antifaces listos, el equipo salió de la camioneta y corrieron hacia los almacenes abandonados. Todos escuchaban la voz de Abby gracias al audífono que les dio, y aunque el satélite no la dejaría para ver a través de los edificios, las señales en sus teléfonos eran suficientes para guiarlos.

 _"Aún no detecto movimiento."_ Les informó Abby en cuanto entraron al primer almacén.

"Enterado." Respondió Hank mientras corría esquivando varios objetos del lugar, junto a Santiago.

Ambos iban al frente tal como lo acordaron en la camioneta. Barb y los demás los seguían varios metros atrás, pero sin importar cuánto se esforzaron por ir en silencio, fue inevitable que derribaran varias de las cajas mientras se abrían paso a través del almacén. Estaban a punto de entrar al siguiente cuando escucharon una voz:

 _"Están a 200 metros. Dos almacenes más."_ Dijo Abby luego de revisar la distancia en el mapa.

"De acuerdo." Respondió Santiago mientras corría sin parar.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta lateral del edificio, Hank arrancó la puerta de sus bisagras intentando no hacer mucho ruido, de otra forma la misión estaría en riesgo. Con el camino completamente despejado, salieron del almacén y siguieron corriendo a través del estacionamiento. En ese momento Evelyn intentó contactar a uno de ellos, sin que los demás lo supieran.

"¿Santiago, puedes oírme?" Le preguntó ella antes de que llegaran a la puerta.

"Si. ¿Qué necesita?" Contestó él tras escuchar su llamado.

"Escucha, no sé si podré pedirte esto después así que, te diré: Cuando entren al almacén, cuida bien a Simone."

Jamás lo admitiría, pero Evelyn tenía mucho miedo de perder a su única hija en la batalla. Sabía perfectamente que traía tres dosis de la fórmula regenerativa, pero eso no era suficiente para ella. Ese día en el funeral de Phoebe, ella vio a Barb devastada por la pérdida de su hija, y no quería pasar por el mismo dolor.

Es por eso que quería asegurarse de que Simone estaría bien, y creyó que no había nadie más que la protegería tanto como su novio, el tipo al que su esposo no había aprobado del todo.

"Por su puesto señora." Aceptó firmemente su petición.

 **Volt-N-Save, a las afueras de Metroburgo.** **  
 **10:00 PM****

De vuelta en la planta de energía, Max estaba de pie justo frente a la entrada principal del edificio, aquella que quedó destruida durante su última visita, y que ahora lucía parcialmente reparada con varias tablas y ladrillos, en un desesperado intento por ocultar lo que fuera que hicieran ahí dentro.

No parecía haber nadie vigilando el perímetro así que decidió usar esto a su favor. Ni siquiera le importaba si estaba yendo directo hacia una trampa, solo quería entrar y encontrar a Dark Slaughter a toda costa. Pero de pronto un extraño sentimiento lo asechó. No sabía lo qué era pero ya no había vuelta atrás, era ahora o nunca.

Lo primero que hizo fue encender el guante repulsor y ajustó el nivel de poder a la mitad. Entonces apunto su brazo y sin pensarlo dos veces, lanzó un poderoso golpe que destruyó completamente el muro improvisado, dejando una ligera capa de humo y un montón de escombros por todo el lugar.

 _"Esto es por ti, Phoebe."_ Dijo en su mente mientras entraba al estacionamiento.

El ruido fue tan fuerte que en unos cuantos segundos vio cinco tipos con ropa táctica negra y pasamontañas corriendo del edificio, y apuntaron sus AK-47 directo hacia él. Ahora tenía cinco puntos rojos moviéndose ligeramente por su torso, pero Max no se veía tan preocupado. Solo miró fijamente a esos sujetos y esperó el momento correcto para atacar.

Al verlos caminar hacia él, tocó ligeramente un botón de su traje y un casco retráctil de Thundertitanio se desplegó de un compartimento oculto alrededor de su cuello, justo a tiempo para protegerse de los disparos que empezó. Ahora era él quien se aproximaba a ellos como si nada pasara, y todas esas balas de alto calibre simplemente rebotaban de su cuerpo.

"¡Retrocedan!" Gritó uno de ellos a los demás, e inmediatamente dieron un paso hacia atrás, mientras seguían disparando.

Apenas podía sentir cada una de los impactos en su cuerpo, pero aunque no pudieron penetrar la armadura, eso no impidió que dejaran varias marcas por todo el traje. Él siguió caminando en medio de esas fuertes y peligrosas ráfagas y cuando por fin se detuvieron, vio que los tipos sacaban un nueva cargador pero antes de que pudieran usarla, escucharon una grave y alterada que los detuvo en seco:

"Mi turno."

Y en un parpadeo el lugar se cubrió con una cegadora luz azul. Max al fin estaba usando su guante y sin pensar en nada más, disparó un rayo de energía a cada uno de esos hombres y los lanzó violentamente contra la fachada del edificio, dejando una enorme grieta en el muro y una profunda y humeante herida en su pecho, lo cual los hizo soltar las armas inmediatamente.

Ahora los cinco tipos yacían tirados en el suelo mientras su sangre se esparcía por los casquillos de sus propias balas. El visor azul en el caso de Max era una versión avanzada y más resistente de sus lentes tácticos, y cuando escaneó todos los cuerpos vio que ya no tenían signos vitales, así que siguió su camino y entró al edificio.

Caminó hasta el centro de la recepción y no pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran los refuerzos, así que rápidamente apuntaron sus armas, rodeándolo cautelosamente. Ahora había al menos ocho personas a su alrededor, todos ellos con el mismo atuendo que el primer grupo. La mayoría portaba rifles AR-15 y solo algunos de ellos tenían pistolas Infinity.

"¡No te muevas!" Ordenó uno de ellos mientras se acercaba a él, sin bajar su arma.

Max estaba seguro de que podría encargarse fácilmente de ellos, así que cuando el tipo se acercó lo suficiente, lo sujetó del cuello y lo levantó en el aire hasta que ya no pudo sostener su arma. En ese preciso momento los demás abrieron fuego en su contra pero era inútil, solo pudieron ver como las balas caían al piso.

El tipo que sostenía apenas podía quejarse del dolor que estaba sintiendo en la garganta. Intentó zafarse con ambas manos y pudo patearlo en el estómago, pero esa armadura era muy gruesa como para herirlo. Max apretó su mano alrededor de su cuello, pero su ahogado jadeo fue opacado por las armas.

Pronto fue quedándose sin aire y Max estaba consciente de ello, pero no parecía importarle.

"¡Suéltalo!" Gritaron repetidamente sin detener sus ráfagas.

Entonces dos de ellos corrieron hacia Max e intentaron ayudar a su amigo, pero usando su súper fuerza Max se los quitó de encima lanzándolos a través de la recepción, y una vez que se impactaron gravemente contra esas viejas máquinas, fue prácticamente imposible que cualquiera de ellos sobreviviera a la caída.

Al ver esto, los demás siguieron disparando mientras intentaba acercarse a él para salvar a su compañero, pero una vez que se les acabaron las balas, llegó un momento en el que solo pudieron escuchar el ruido de un cuello rompiéndose, y lo siguiente que vieron fue a su amigo caer al suelo con la cabeza girada de una forma aterradora.

Varios intentaron recargar sus armas pero ya era muy tarde, porque en tan solo un parpadeo Max empezó a disparar con su guante repulsor al máximo nivel. La recepción se iluminaba completamente cada vez que eran atravesados del pecho, y la habitación se llenó de gritos desgarradores mientras caían uno a uno.

Pronto los últimos dos tipos soltaron sus armas e intentaron huir de él, pero no llegaron muy lejos, porque Max sacó dos navajas de su armadura y se las lanzó a la nuca, asesinándolos al instante. Poco después de eso pudo ver dos charcos de sangre esparciéndose por todo el piso.

"Los veo en el infierno." Murmuró él luego de ver a su alrededor.

La recepción parecía haberse teñido con pintura carmesí, pues había sangre por todas partes. Era como una zona de guerra, una de la que Max jamás creyó formar parte. Pero entre todos esos cuerpos cubiertos de sangre, pudo ver una mancha de sangre en el piso, una que parecía haberse secado hace mucho tiempo.

No podía equivocarse; era el mismo lugar en el que Phoebe había muerto en sus brazos, y ese viejo rastro no era más que la sangre que perdió mientras trataba de salvarla. Había tantos malos recuerdos en ese lugar pero sin importar lo dolorosos que fueran debía concentrarse, así que se dio la vuelta y corrió por las escaleras.

 **Distrito portuario, Ciudad de Nueva York.** **  
 **10:05 PM****

Mientras tanto, el equipo al fin había llegado al almacén en el que encontrarían a Dark Slaughter y sus hombres. Pronto el olor del mar inundó sus fosas nasales mientras sus capas ondeaban con la brisa de otoño, excepto por Simone y Santiago, pues nunca les agradó la idea de usar sus capas en las misiones.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo en el puerto que les fue difícil creer que estaban a punto de enfrentarse a unos veinte criminales seguidos. Cuando Hank estaba frente a la puerta principal recordó las órdenes de Evelyn, así que tomó una de las dosis de la fórmula para inyectársela en el cuello. El resto del equipo comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

Hank estaba a punto de derribar la puerta, cuando notó algo extraño.

 _"_ Wireless, ¿estás segura de que este es el lugar correcto?" Preguntó luego de echar un vistazo al estacionamiento.

 _"100% positivo. ¿Por qué?"_ Respondió Abigail, sin saber a qué se refería.

"Porque aquí solo hay cuatro camionetas." Aseguró él antes de mirar hacia esos vehículos. "¿Ves?"

 _"Si las veo. Qué raro, se supone que habría seis, es lo que muestra el satélite."_ Explicó Abby después de ver a través de su cámara. Luego procedió a revisar las señales una vez más.

Después de hackear el satélite, Max se deshizo de todo rastro que pudiera indicar que alguien había estado ahí. Ni siquiera Abby podía saber que los seis puntos rojos en el mapa eran falsos, y sin importar cuántas veces rastró las señales en su computadora, éstas volvían a aparecer en las mismas coordenadas que ya estaban.

"Tal vez las otras dos camionetas están dentro del almacén." Sugirió Barb, recordando lo preciso que podía ser el GPS de su vieja minivan.

 _"Es una remota posibilidad, este satélite tiene una precisión del 99% así que no debería haber margen de error. Pero incluso si estuviéramos ante ese 1% estoy segura de que esos tipos siguen ahí dentro, porque no he detectado movimiento en horas."_ Estableció ella, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que estaba pasando.

"Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo." Agregó Barb mientras veía a Hank directo a los ojos, pero entonces algo sucedió.

Un fuerte viento atravesó todo el lugar y se detuvo justo detrás de ella, haciendo que su cabello ondeara agresivamente. Barb tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que acababa de suceder pero aún así esperaba equivocarse. Rápidamente se arregló el cabello y antes de que pudiera darse vuelta, se escuchó una voz muy familiar:

"Hola. ¿Llegamos a tiempo?"

Barb se giró inmediatamente solo para encontrarse con Billy frente a ella, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Ella notó que traía a Nora en sus brazos y que ambos tenían puestos sus súper trajes. Se suponía que estarían protegiendo Hiddenville durante toda la noche y si algo surgía, les llamarían para ayudar.

Estaba muy molesta con ellos pero no pudo evitar mirarlos detenidamente. Se dio cuenta de que aquellos días en que solían ser los pequeños de la familia, habían quedado en el pasado. Billy había cambiado el estilo de su traje por uno con pantalón negro, igual al que solía usar Max, mientras que Nora usaba un atuendo con short azul, muy similar al de Phoebe.

Le recordaban tanto a Max y Phoebe que de pronto creyó que sus adorados gemelos estaban juntos otra vez. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero dada la situación tuvo que controlar sus sentimientos. Una vez que aclaró su mente, Barb intentó averiguar por qué habían desobedecido a la Presidenta Pateaduro, pero Hank se apresuró a regañarlos:

"¡¿Qué rayos hacen ustedes dos aquí?!" Les preguntó con un tono furioso.

"Relájate papá, vinimos a ayudar." Respondió Billy mientras ponía a Nora en el suelo.

"Por supuesto que no. Los llevaré a los cuarteles de la Liga ahora mismo." Anunció Hank con determinación en su voz, y acercándose a ellos.

Billy y Nora llevaban días escuchando sus conversaciones. No sabían todos los detalles de la misión pero no les fue muy difícil averiguar el lugar exacto al que enviarían al equipo, pero a diferencia de Max ellos no hacían esto por venganza, todo lo que querían era ayudar en la captura del hombre que asesinó a su hermana, y no estaban iban a rendirse tan fácilmente, en especial Nora.

"No cuentes con ello." Dijo ella con seriedad, justo después de escuchar la amenaza de su padre.

 _"Hank, ya no hay tiempo para abortar la misión. Tus hijos recibirán una sanción cuando esto termine, pero por ahora quiero que entren ahí y que capturen a esos desgraciados."_ Le ordenó Evelyn, temiendo que algo malo pudiera pasar si seguían esperando.

"De acuerdo, Presidenta." Aceptó Hank, intentando concentrarse en la misión nuevamente. "Hagámoslo."

Y sin decir nada más, caminó hasta la enorme puerta del almacén mientras los demás esperaban varios metros atrás. Cuando llegó ahí miró a Santiago y éste le asintió para hacerle saber que estaba listo, así que procedió a derribar la puerta lanzando un poderoso golpe que casi hizo puso el edificio de cabeza.

La puerta cayó dentro del almacén y causó un fuerte estruendo que pudo escucharse a varias cuadras de ahí, y que levantó una enorme capa de polvo que cubrió toda la entrada en unos cuantos segundos. Acto seguido ambos entraron ahí mientras el resto del equipo preparaba sus poderes para la batalla.

Barb comenzó a cargar su electricidad en ambas manos hasta cubrirlas con relámpagos de color morado. Keely extendió sus brazos y pronto se vio envuelta por una fuerte ventisca que la elevó en el aire, y sus ojos brillaban con un intenso color azul. Simone desenfundó dos Berettas 92FS y las apuntó hacia el polvo.

Chester preparó varias de sus afiladas espinas en ambas manos y las extendió por su todo su cuerpo. Nora hizo brillar sus ojos como dos soles rojos, lista para disparar sus lásers a todo lo que se moviera, y Billy elevó ambos brazos hacia el frente y los giró a súper velocidad para disipar el polvo con sus tornados.

Jamás imaginaron lo que encontrarían dentro de ese almacén.

 **Volt-N-Save, a las afueras de Metroburgo.** **  
 **10:05 PM****

Al mismo tiempo, Max corría entre los pasillos del edificio tan rápido como podía. Aún quedaban varios enemigos en los pisos superiores pero ninguno de ellos representaba una verdadera amenaza para él, no con la fuerza aumentada que poseía con su traje, o el poder destructivo de su última arma.

Ahora una ruidosa alarma podía escucharse por todo el edificio pues luego del feroz ataque que protagonizó en la recepción, los demás sujetos se movilizaron inmediatamente y trataron de neutralizarlo, pero no había forma de que supieran lo que estaban enfrentando, pues pasó fácilmente por los primeros tres pisos y nadie había podido detenerlo.

Muchos de ellos intentaron pelear con él, dispararle, o lanzarle granadas de fragmentación pero todo era inútil, su traje era tan resistente que apenas y tenía abolladuras visibles. No pasó mucho tiempo para que comenzaran a escucharse gritos desgarradores porque en cuanto él los alcanzaba, no había nada que pudieran hacer para defenderse.

Innumerables destellos podían verse desde el exterior del edificio cada vez que disparaba su guante, y cuando eso sucedía no tenían ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir a la herida que les causaba, pero eso no era todo porque algunos terminaban siendo arrojados por las ventanas, cayendo inevitablemente a su muerte.

Uno tras uno cayeron ante él, y cuando llegó al último piso vio dos tipos protegiendo la habitación al final del pasillo, la misma habitación en la que conoció a Dark Slaughter varios meses atrás. Cuando los tipos vieron a Max empezaron a disparar sus armas, pero eso no lo detuvo y siguió corriendo hacia ellos.

"¡Estás muerto cabrón!" Gritó uno de ellos al notar que no las balas no servían para nada.

Inmediatamente tiraron sus fusiles de asalto y sacaron sus cuchillos militares. Creyeron que correría en línea recta por el pasillo, pero de pronto empezó a saltar entre los muros para tomarlos por sorpresa, y antes de que siquiera pudieran parpadear, sus manos estaban quebradas y esos afilados cuchillos yacían en el suelo partidos a la mitad.

Pronto se encontraron gritando de dolor mientras sujetaban desesperadamente su muñeca, pero la fractura era tan profunda que solo los hizo sufrir más. En ese preciso momento Max tomó a uno de ellos por el cuello y sin decir una sola palabra, lo lanzó con su súper fuerza a través del pasillo y lo estampó contra el muro, dejando su cuerpo en el suelo.

"No, no, no. ¡Espera...!" Suplicó el último de ellos, una vez que entendió que seguía él.

Max ni siquiera escuchó lo que tenía que decir, simplemente colocó su palma derecha en su pecho y con una expresión de odio, disparó un rayo de energía que asesinó a su enemigo en solo unos segundos, dejando un agujero en la pared detrás de él. Después de eso, Max vio el cuerpo inerte de ese tipo cayendo al suelo, con una herida que no paraba de sangrar.

Miró el cuerpo del tipo al que arrojó antes y vio que había una mancha de sangre en la pared. Creyó que era seguro continuar pero de todas formas decidió usar su visor para analizar los cuerpos. Una vez que se aseguró de que ya no presentaban signos vitales, estaba listo para entrar a la guarida de Dark Slaughter, así que se dio vuelta inmediatamente.

Ahora solo había una vieja puerta metálica interponiéndose en su venganza, así que sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó un fuerte golpe que la arrancó de sus bisagras y la hizo volar a través de la habitación, destruyendo todo a su paso, y una vez que la puerta de hierro yacía en el suelo, se dio cuenta de que la alarma se había detenido.

Todo parecía estar muy tranquilo adentro pero debía estar alerta, así que revisó que su guante estuviera la máxima potencia y entró cautelosamente, apuntando su mano derecha al frente. Caminó un poco más y analizó cada detalle a su alrededor. Habría pensado que el lugar estaba vacío de no ser por una sospechosa silueta que estaba frente a las ventanas, al fondo de la habitación.

Aquellas eran las mismas ventanas por las que él y Phoebe fueron arrojados luego de su primer encuentro con Dark Slaughter. Ahora estaban completamente quebradas, y la luz de la luna proyectaba una siniestra sombra en el piso, la cual siguió hasta su origen, donde al fin pudo ver a esta persona.

Parecía ser un hombre que usaba una túnica negra con una capucha sobre su espalda. Había una gran posibilidad de que ese sujeto fuera Dark Slaughter. Max estaba casi seguro de eso pero entonces recordó algo; la Liga de Héroes nunca capturó a Camaleón, así que debía proceder con cuidado, pues no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces.

No tenía la máscara negra con gris que usó aquel día, pero lucía exactamente igual a él. Max oprimió un pequeño botón en su muslo izquierdo para ocultar nuevamente el casco retráctil. Quería ver al asesino de su hermana con sus propios ojos antes de matarlo. Siguió caminando decididamente hacia él, pero de repente una grave voz detuvo en seco:

"Bienvenido, Max Thunderman."

Él siguió apuntándole su guante repulsor, tratando de predecir su siguiente movimiento. Max estaba lleno de rencor a ese punto que todo lo que quería hacer era disparar y asesinarlo, pero eligió mantener la calma y esperar el momento indicado.

"Me tuviste esperando por mucho tiempo. Supongo que has estado muy ocupado últimamente. Entre llorar por las noches y salir a cazar criminales los meses pasan volando, ¿verdad?" Dijo él rápidamente, tratando de provocarlo.

Pronto un incómodo silencio se formó en la habitación. El villano comprendió que no obtendría una respuesta tan fácilmente, así que decidió usar su siguiente jugada. Sabía que estaría furioso por la muerte de su gemela, así que luego de darse vuelta al fin pudo ver al joven súper héroe en medio de la habitación, apuntando algo que no logró identificar.

"Debo decir que me impresiona que pudieras llegar aquí, y sin tus poderes. Te formaste una gran reputación con ese traje. Y yo que creí que aún seguirías en el Cementerio de Metroburgo, llorando sobre la tumba de tu hermana." Dijo el villano con un tono burlón de voz. "O debería decir... ¿Tu novia?" Agregó justo después.

Quería asesinarlo. Nunca había odiado tanto a alguien en toda su vida. El escuchar sus palabras era como volver a presenciar toda la pesadilla otra vez. En su mente, casi podía ver a Phoebe muriendo en sus brazos, sin que pudiera hacer nada por ayudarla. Si ese asesino a sangre fría quería torturar a Max, definitivamente lo estaba logrando.

"Incesto entre gemelos. Vaya, ciertamente ustedes llevaron Juego de Tronos a un nuevo nivel." Continuó diciéndole con una cruel sonrisa en el rostro. "Quisiera saber qué habrían dicho mami y papi sobre esto."

"¡Cállate!" Gritó Max, lleno de furia.

Su furiosa respuesta no hizo más que complacer al villano. Disfrutaba tanto hacerlo sufrir, y con solo ver a Max frente a él con una furiosa expresión en su rostro, fue suficiente para creer que todo su esfuerzo al fin había valido la pena. Max solo pudo ver como el tipo se cruzaba de brazos con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que lo hizo enfadar aún más.

Su respiración se aceleró considerablemente. Estaba a punto de dispararle pero en medio de su ira, sintió nuevamente esa suave brisa recorriendo su cuello, así que dio un profundo suspiro e trató de aclarar su mente. Poco después hizo algo que el enemigo no esperaba; bajó su brazo lentamente.

"¿Qué rayos haces? Después de toda la sangre que acabas de derramar allá abajo ¿solo vas a olvidarlo? ¿Así nada más?" Cuestionó él, sin comprender lo que intentaba hacer.

"No. Vine a asesinar a una persona pero... Algo me dice que no eres tú." Respondió Max, tomándolo por sorpresa.

En ese momento Max sacó rápidamente su última navaja de un compartimento en su brazo, y se la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas pero él fue más rápido y logró esquivarla lanzándose hacia su derecha, y luego todo lo que escucharon fue el silbido de la afilada hoja atravesando el aire y saliendo por la ventana.

"El verdadero Dark Slaughter no tendría que esquivar un simple cuchillo." Aseguró Max con una voz victoriosa, luego de señalar el terrible error que su antiguo reclutador acababa de cometer.

"¡Hijo de perra!" Gritó Camaleón lleno de furia, tratando de levantarse del piso.

En menos de un segundo se quitó la túnica y la arrojó lejos de él, revelando la misma ropa táctica y armas que tenían sus otros compañeros. Ya no había razón para mantener la apariencia física de su líder, así que mientras se acercaba a Max empezó a utilizar su poder metamórfico para cambiar sus rasgos faciales. Su piel se movía lentamente como si estuviera hecha de arcilla y una vez acabada la transformación, Max pudo ver su verdadera identidad una vez más.

Max apuntó su palma hacia él luego de ver que intentaba sacar una pistola de la fornitura alrededor de su pecho, pero de pronto una grave voz interrumpió la pelea, y los forzó a mirar hacia las ventanas al final de la habitación. Fue entonces que vieron a un hombre misterioso flotando afuera del edificio.

Tenía los brazos cruzados y usaba una túnica negra que ondeaba conforme soplaba el viento. Pronto su tétrica sombra se proyectó a lo largo de todo el piso. Max volteó hacia él y notó rápidamente que traía puesta aquella máscara negra con gris, y de pronto esos ojos verdes comenzaron a brillar en cuanto bajó ambos brazos.

"Solo tenías que hacer una cosa y ahora tengo que venir a limpiar tu desastre. Eso me gano por enviar a un niño a hacer el trabajo de un hombre." Dijo Dark Slaughter mientras se quitaba la máscara, solo para dejarla caer al estacionamiento. "Creo que entenderás que tus servicios ya no serán requeridos. ¿Verdad Camaleón?" Agregó él justo después.

"No. Espere señor, puedo serle útil. Si me deja mostrarle que..." Se apresuró a decir Camaleón mientras corría hacia la ventana en un desesperado intento por intentar convencerlo.

Pero el villano no lo dejó terminar y le apuntó con su mano derecha para inmovilizarlo telekinéticamente. Camaleón intentó escapar desesperadamente pero sin importar cuánto se esforzó, no pudo mover ni un solo dedo. Él ya sabía lo que iba a suceder, era exactamente lo mismo que hizo con Hamilton, el sujeto que reemplazó el año pasado. Todo lo que le quedaba era aceptar su destino así que cerró los ojos lentamente, temiendo lo peor.

En ese momento Dark Slaughter usó su aliento de calor y empezó a quemarlo vivo, justo en frente de Max quien veía la escena sin perder un solo detalle. Pronto el tipo se vio cubierto en un fuego abrasador que consumía su cuerpo en medio de aterradores gritos que hacían eco por todo el lugar.

Camaleón podía sentir como las flamas derretían su piel, lo cual le provocó un terrible dolor. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus gritos cesaran, y su cuerpo se desintegró completamente. Ahora ese hombre que alguna vez fue conocido como la mano derecha de Dark Slaughter, ahora yacía en el suelo convertido en una pila de cenizas que se esparcían con el viento.

Max dio un paso atrás en cuanto vio que Dark Slaughter volaba hacia el borde de la ventana, y una vez que sus botas tácticas tocaban el piso, empezó a caminar hacia él mientras hacía un ligero además con su mano derecha para mover telekinéticamente el escritorio de su camino.

"Sabía que no me decepcionarías." Confesó él sin quitarle la vista de encima. "¿Sabes? Creí que tus amigos en la Liga de Héroes me encontrarían primero pero... Supongo que me equivoqué." Agregó luego de detenerse a varios metros de Max. "Y ahora estás aquí listo para pelear conmigo, incluso sabiendo que he hecho cosas terribles."

"También yo y te las voy a hacer a ti." Respondió Max con una fría mirada.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante la idea de hacerlo sufrir un poco más. A este punto tenía tantos poderes que estaba seguro de que no podría perder ante un no súper como él, pero al escuchar su amenaza se dio cuenta de que aún sin poderes, se las arregló para llegar a él antes de que los demás. Ahora sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz, y definitivamente no iba a subestimarlo.

"Lo sé. Asesinaste a todo mi ejército solo para vengar la muerte de tu hermana, pero al final... No hará ninguna diferencia. Logré rebajarte a mi nivel, y te convertiste en un asesino. No somos tan diferentes después de todo." Dijo él con tranquilidad, mientras se preparaba para la batalla arrojando su túnica al suelo.

"¡Yo no soy igual que tu!" Gritó Max furiosamente.

Entonces activó rápidamente su casco retráctil y le lanzó a Dark Slaugther un poderoso rayo de energía. El villano intentó detenerlo creando con ambas manos un campo de fuerza de color verde, pero justo después de recibir ese poderoso disparo fue arrastrado hasta la ventana. El no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, así que siguió resistiendo esa gran cantidad de energía por varios segundos hasta que se vio obligado a esquivarla lanzándose hacia su izquierda.

Luego de ver como el rayo salía por la ventana, Dark Slaughter sintió algo extraño en su brazo derecho así que bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que su ropa táctica estaba desgarrada, y cuando arrancó un pedazo de la chamarra para ver que causaba esa molestia, vio que había una herida en su antebrazo.

La luz de la luna parecía acentuar la cicatriz en su rostro, y mientras presionaba la herida para detener el sangrado, sus gruesas cejas se fruncieron ligeramente, lo cual le daba un aspecto incluso más amenazante. Entonces retiró la sangre con la otra mano y cuando la vio en su palma, su rostro cambió completamente.

Jamás había sido lastimado por un superhéroe, y mucho menos por uno sin poderes. Estaba tan furioso en ese momento que ya no le importaba provocar a Max, solo quería lastimarlo con sus poderes una y otra vez hasta verlo muerto, así que levantó lentamente la mirada, y lo miró con un profundo desprecio mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar.

Max sabía exactamente lo que iba hacer así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó hacia su derecha justo a tiempo para esquivar los peligrosos rayos de plasma que disparó de los ojos. Luego de rodar por el piso intentó disparar su guante otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera apuntar, Dark Slaughter hizo levitar un viejo generador y lo lanzó con su telekinesis.

Esa pesada máquina iba directo hacia él, así que no tuvo otra opción más que usar su súper fuerza para lanzar un poderoso golpe y destruirlo en cientos de pedazos que volaron por todo el lugar. Justo después de eso, ambos se dispararon uno al otro al mismo tiempo y causaron una enorme onda expansiva que los lanzó a varios metros de distancia entre sí.

 **Distrito portuario, Ciudad de Nueva York.** **  
 **10:10 PM****

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Billy disipara el polvo de la entrada al almacén, y cuando por fin pudo entrar el resto del equipo, reaccionaron igual que Hank y Santiago, porque en una de las esquinas de ese lugar lleno de cajas apiladas, había cuatro tipos de mediana edad jugando póker en una vieja mesa de plástico, como si nada pasara.

Había varias cajetillas de cigarros por todo el suelo, así como un tarro de cerveza en la mano de cada uno de esos hombres que no supieron qué hacer al ver a esos súper héroes irrumpir en el almacén. Todos ellos tenían overoles azules con un logo de la compañía para la que trabajaban, y parecía que llevaban varias horas jugando ahí. No fue difícil para Hank y Barb darse cuenta de que estaban en el lugar equivocado, en especial por sus confusas miradas.

"¿Ellos son los hombres de Dark Slaughter?" Preguntó Billy en cuanto se acercó lo suficiente.

"Bueno, a menos que guarden sus rifles de asalto dentro de todas esas cajas que apestan a pescado, creo que no Billy." Dijo sarcásticamente Simone mientras guardaba sus pistolas en las fundas alrededor de sus muslos.

Sin duda ella había heredado la fuerte personalidad de Evelyn, pues de todos los miembros del equipo siempre era la primera en decir lo que estaba pensando, sin importar lo que dijeran. Con frecuencia cuestionaba las decisiones de su madre, en especial aquellas en las que intentaba mantenerla alejada del peligro.

Apenas aceptó enviarla a ella en lugar de Gale Force, y ahora estaba dentro de ese sucio almacén, en la misión que pudo haber sido la más peligrosa de su vida, pero que terminó siendo una peculiar experiencia. Miró a su alrededor y vio cientos de cajas llenas de bacalaos, y aunque le habría encantado patear algunos traseros esa noche, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que su madre estaba viendo todo a través de su micro-cámara.

"Eh... ¿Wireless?" Intentó decir Hank, sabiendo perfectamente que Abby estaría viendo todo eso en su computadora.

 _"Si, lo veo. Y no, no tengo idea de qué está pasando."_ Respondió la chica de forma ruda, pues la sola idea de que hubiera cometido un error al rastrear las señales GPS era inaceptable para ella. " _Es que... No lo entiendo, deberían estar ahí._ " Agregó ella con un tono preocupante de voz.

"Tómalo con calma, Wireless. Tal vez solo es un error del sistema satelital." Dijo Barb tratando de tranquilizarla, pues luego de escuchar en su audífono lo que dijo, notó que cierto estrés en su voz y eso podía ser perjudicial para la misión. "Solo vuelve a revisarlo, estoy segura de que descubrirás qué es lo que está pasando." Agregó ella.

 _"Lo intentaré. Esperen por favor."_ Contestó ella luego de dar un profundo respiro.

Entonces empezó a revisar todo el sistema satelital desde el principio, porque aunque era muy obvio que los malos no estaban ahí, aún cabía la posibilidad de que el satélite hubiera cometido un error y que el verdadero almacén estuviera cerca de ahí, y eso era justo lo que iba a averiguar.

Mientras esperaban su respuesta, Keely y Chester querían asegurarse de que no fuera una trampa, así que empezaron a echarle un vistazo el lugar. Incluso abrieron varias de las cajas de ahí pero no pudieron encontrar nada, solo varias toneladas de pescado listas para entregarse a las direcciones escritas en las etiquetas.

"Tú eres Thunderman, ¿verdad? ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?" Le preguntó a Hank uno de los trabajadores mientras sostenía una pluma y una libreta para que la firmara. Se veía muy emocionado por estar frente a su héroe favorito.

Poco después de firmar con su identidad de superhéroe, todos pudieron escuchar la voz de Abby en sus audífonos, lista para anunciar algo que ninguno de ellos hubiera imaginado:

 _"Escuchen, ya sé que fue lo que pasó. Detecté varias anomalías en uno de los nodos de nuestra red, así que escanee todas las direcciones IP y todo parecía bien, pero cuando analicé la unidad de almacenamiento principal vi que había cientos de archivos eliminados así que los restauré con uno de mis softwares de seguridad, pero entre todos estos archivos encontré un rootkit que permitía pasar los protocolos..."_ Empezó a explicar mientras controlaba mentalmente su computadora, pero alguien no la dejó terminar.

 _"En Español, Abby."_ Interrumpió Evelyn, pues no podía entender nada.

 _"Básicamente... Fuimos hackeados._ _Alguien instaló un software en los servidores de la Liga para tener acceso ilimitado a nuestro sistema, y se las arregló para volverse indetectable."_ Explicó ella, dejando a todos los demás anonadados.

 _"Pensé que nuestro sistema tenía la mejor seguridad de todo el mundo. ¿Cómo pasó esto?"_ Le preguntó Evelyn, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

La situación parecía complicarse cada vez más. Ahora Abby estaba completamente segura de que la misión había fracasado, pero aún debía encontrar la ubicación real de las camionetas. Estaba tan concentrada en la pantalla de la computadora que apenas pudo escuchar la pregunta de Evelyn, así que intentó responder tan rápido como pudo.

 _"No lo sé, pero por lo que sé éste hacker ha estado accesando a todos los archivos y registros de nuestra base de datos por meses, pero lo que aún no puedo entender es cómo consiguió ese tipo de acceso, quiero decir... Solo yo tengo ese nivel de... Oh no."_ Intentó explicar pero no pudo terminar su oración, porque en ese momento recordó algo muy importante.

Muchos recuerdos volvían a su mente, como un montón de escenas pasadas reproduciéndose frente a sus ojos. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que la Presidenta Pateaduro tuvo que hablarle varias veces, pero la chica ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Pronto Abby logró escuchar la voz de Evelyn llamándola una y otra vez.

 _"¿Ashford? ¿Ashford me escuchas? ¡Ashford!"_ Gritó Evelyn, tratando de regresarla de sus pensamientos con un dejo de desesperación.

 _"Lo siento mucho Súper Presidenta, todo esto es mi culpa. Hace unos días fui a ver a Max y creo..."_ Intentó explicar pero fue interrumpida otra vez.

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!"_ Preguntó ella muy molesta.

 _"Porque dijo que quería hablar conmigo sobre algo muy importante, pero ahora que lo pienso... Tal vez él fue quien hackeó nuestros servidores. Yo traía mi teléfono ese día así que debió encontrar una forma de hackearlo sin que yo me diera cuenta. Toda mi vida está en ese teléfono, incluyendo mis cuentas de acceso."_ Aseguró Abigail, sintiéndose muy culpable por no haber podido ver las verdaderas intensiones de Max.

El resto del equipo seguía escuchando la conversación sin poder creerlo. Ellos sabían perfectamente que la Liga de Héroes jamás había hackeada en toda la historia, pero estaban seguros de una cosa; Abby no era responsable de esto.

De una forma u otra, esto solo era el resultado de haber dejado a Max fuera de la misión, pues si lo hubieran incluido desde el principio, tal vez nada de esto estaría pasando, o al menos es lo que Hank y Barb estaban pensando ahora mismo. Todo este tiempo solo intentaron proteger a su hijo de sus propios sentimientos, pero en vez de eso lo orillaron a actuar a sus espaldas, lo cual finalmente lo llevó a sabotear la misión.

"Supongo que Max está cumpliendo su promesa." Dijo Hank luego de dar un profundo suspiro.

"Si. Espero que no sea demasiado tarde" Agregó Barb mientras cerraba los ojos, sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

 _"Electress, acabo de descubrir que las señales que rastree en los puertos solo eran clones, así que estoy tratando de localizar las originales. Casi las tengo, solo necesito un par de minutos para deshacerme de las falsas." A_ seguró Abby, mientras usaba sus habilidades tecnópatas tan rápido como podía.

Evelyn nunca antes había visto a Abigail trabajando tan duro. Comenzaba a sentirse mal por haber sido tan fría con ella hace unos minutos, pero no había tiempo para disculpas, tenían que hallar las señales GPS tan pronto como fuera posible.

Con todo lo que habían descubierto hasta este punto, ya no era necesario quedarse dentro del almacén, así que el equipo decidió salir de ahí y esperar nuevas instrucciones afuera. El viento parecía sentirse más fresco que cuando llegaron, y todo lo que podían escuchar fue el distante sonido de las balizas flotantes cerca del puerto.

Varios minutos después escucharon la voz de Abby otra vez:

 _"De acuerdo, los encontré. Las señales GPS están en Metroburgo, en la vieja planta de energía Volt-N-Save. Ah y una cosa más... Uno de nuestros vehículos asignados a Max está como a dos kilómetros de ahí. Es un... Pontiac GTO."_

Hank y Barb compartieron una mirada de preocupación pues ahora estaban seguros de que Max fue a pelear con Dark Slaughter él solo. Sabían que no había forma de que pudiera derrotarlo sin sus poderes, y no estaban dispuestos a perder a otro hijo en la línea de fuego, así que Hank volteó a ver a su esposa para decirle lo que iba a hacer:

"Barb, tengo que ir." Dijo él mientras la tomaba de las manos.

"Lo sé. Solo... Ten cuidado." Contestó ella, justo antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

 _"Hank, espera. Tengo un equipo de asalto con los mejores agentes en camino y..."_ Evelyn intentó convencerlo, pero entonces escuchó el sonido del audífono de Hank rompiéndose en su mano.

Él y Barb sabían que pelear contra Dark Slaughter no sería tan fácil, en especial no después de todos los poderes que consiguió, pero Hank prefería arriesgar su propia vida para salvar a su hijo. Barb estaría destrozada si perdiera también a su esposo, pero sabía perfectamente que esta era la única manera de traer a su hijo de vuelta, y mientras intentaban despedirse, de pronto fueron interrumpidos por alguien:

 _"¡Ay mierda!"_ Exclamó Abby llena de asombro.

"¿Qué pasa, Wireless?" Preguntó Barb rápidamente, separándose de su esposo.

 _"El satélite está detectando grandes emisiones de plasma en ese lugar. Creo que está a punto de haber una explosión."_ Anunció ella mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

En ese preciso momento, una repentina ráfaga de viento pudo escucharse justo detrás de ellos, y que succionó varias de las cajas y papeles esparcidos en el suelo. Ellos se dieron la vuelta inmediatamente para ver lo que había sido, pero todo lo que pudieron ver fue a Nora gritando desesperadamente:

"¡Billy, espera!"

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó Hank inmediatamente.

"Hank, habrá una explosión, Billy fue a salvarlo. ¡Ve!" Ordenó Barb con un enérgico tono de voz.

Y en tan solo un parpadeo, Hank se inclinó hacia adelante para tomar suficiente impulso y luego se lanzó en el aire. Empezó a volar a una velocidad tan alta que nunca antes había alcanzado, pero también dejó una tremenda onda expansiva tras su partida, la cual lanzó a todos los demás varios metros atrás.

 **Volt-N-Save, a las afueras de Metroburgo.** **  
 **10:10 PM****

De vuelta en la planta de energía la pelea estaba lejos de terminar, porque luego de la poderosa onda de choque que causaron, Max salió disparado hacia la pared de atrás, mientras Dark Slaughter era arrojado a través de la ventana, pero a pesar de recibir ese fuerte impacto directo en su cuerpo, se las arregló para usar su poder de vuelo y mantenerse en el aire.

Max tardó un poco más en levantarse y cuando por fin lo logró, vio una advertencia en su visor que decía 'Daños: 20%' Ahora tenía marcas más visibles por todo el torso, pero estaba decidido a asesinarlo. Una vez que levantó la mirada pudo ver que Dark Slaughter se acercaba lentamente al edificio, sin siquiera poner un pie en el suelo.

"Deberías estar orgulloso, nadie había podido lastimarme hasta ahora..." Confesó él mientras preparaba un par de esferas de plasma en cada una de sus manos. "Pero tú serás el último."

Y sin decir nada más comenzó a lanzarle varias esferas de plasma con ambas manos, iluminando completamente la habitación cada vez que disparaba una. Max trataba de esquivarlas desesperadamente sin importar las múltiples marcas de quemaduras que dejaban los disparos. Sus ataques parecían más poderosos que los de la última vez.

Dark Slaughter seguía levitando en medio de la habitación mientras seguía lanzando grandes cantidades de plasma. Pronto los combinó con sus lásers y Max tuvo que esforzarse el doble para esquivarlos todos. Llegó un momento en el que estaba a punto de ser golpeado por uno de ellos cuando de pronto se lanzó hacia su derecha, y tras tomar una mejor posición logró disparar su guante.

El villano se vio obligado a dejar de atacar para eludir su rayo, el cual perforó el techo en menos de un segundo y que dejó un enorme agujero humeante ahí arriba. Fue entonces que el villano se dio cuenta de lo que intentó hacer pero ya era muy tarde para evitarlo, porque cuando miró hacia abajo vio a Max saltando ferozmente hacia él.

Entones recibió un puñetazo en la cara y salió disparado al borde de la ventana. Max aterrizó a pocos metros de ahí y corrió hacia él para intentar golpearlo de nuevo, pero una vez que lo jaló del chaleco antibalas, Dark Slaughter usó su telekinesis para paralizarlo en el acto.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te acabó la fuerza?" Preguntó con una aterradora sonrisa, y un rastro de sangre escurriendo de su boca.

Y sin usar sus manos, empezó a ejercer una increíble presión sobre el traje de Max, quebrando varias de las placas de Thundertitanio, y haciéndole sentir un terrible dolor que no pudo ocultar. No pasó mucho antes de que el casco mostrara que había un 65% de daños, y luego de unos segundos el visor se quebró, obligando a Max a cerrar los ojos para evitar lastimarse.

Pronto Dark Slaughter hizo que el casco saliera volando en varios pedazos, dejando su rostro completamente expuesto. Entonces extendió su brazo derecho y lanzó a Max telekinéticamente hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Rodó varias veces hasta detenerse cerca de la puerta que derribó al irrumpir ahí.

Esta vez la caída le afectó mucho más que antes, pues sin el casco protegiendo su cabeza era más vulnerable a todos sus ataques, y esa fue la razón por la que no pudo ver al enemigo acercándose a él. Estaba tan aturdido que de no ser por la sombra que proyectaba la luna, no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del enemigo.

"¿A dónde se fueron esos deseos de pelear?" Preguntó irónicamente el villano.

Max comenzó a alejarse de él arrastrándose por el piso con cierta dificultad, y justo cuando intentaba levantarse, una bota táctica le pisó la mano derecha, destruyendo completamente el guante repulsor, y haciéndolo gritar de dolor en cuanto sintió la explosión del mecanismo de disparo en su mano. Ahora ya no podría asesinarlo con esa arma.

Luego de la pequeña explosión, pudo ver cómo lo que quedaba de su guante se cubría con arcos eléctricos hasta que desaparecieron en el aire, dejando salir un ligero humo de entre los dedos. Intentó mover la mano pero por el dolor que sentía, comprendió que varios de sus dedos debían estar rotos, así que decidió dejar de intentarlo.

Repentinamente, Dark Slaughter lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó en el aire sin mucho esfuerzo. Max intentó detenerlo presionando firmemente su muñeca con la otra mano, pero entonces sintió cómo la presión alrededor de su cuello empezaba a dejarlo sin respirar.

"Esperé un largo tiempo para esto." Expresó Dark Slaughter con un grave tono de voz, y una siniestra sonrisa.

Max intentó patearlo un par de veces para zafarse, pero apenas tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Pronto ya ni podía ni toser por la enorme presión en su garganta. Su mano aún seguía presionando esa fría muñeca en un intento desesperado por resistir a su poderoso agarre, pero todo parecía ser inútil.

"¿Últimas palabras?" Solicitó el villano, justo antes de aflojar un poco su mano para que pudiera hablar.

"Si... Vine a asesinarte... Y es lo que voy a hacer." Respondió él con la voz entrecortada.

En ese preciso momento, Max logró mover su pulgar y presionó un pequeño botón oculto en uno de sus nudillos, luego un fuerte resplandor salió de la palma de su mano, seguido de un rayo de color morado que comenzaba a emerger del el cuerpo de Dark Slaughter, y fue directo hacia Max.

"¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!" Preguntó el villano en un ataque de ira, tan pronto como desapareció el rayo.

Fue entonces que la mirada de Max cambió completamente aún cuando Dark Slaughter seguía sosteniéndolo del cuello. Ya no parecía estar asfixiándose, al contrario, ahora parecía respirar normalmente. En ese momento miró a su némesis directo a los ojos, y de repente un fuerte crujido se escuchó por toda la habitación.

Dark Slaughter gritó de dolor al sentir como su mano derecha se volteaba hacia atrás, hasta quedar atorada en una posición imposible. No sabía qué es lo que estaba pasando, y sin importar cuántas veces intentó acomodarse la mano otra vez, por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo.

"¿Eso responde tu pregunta?" Inquirió Max luego de caer al suelo.

Tan pronto dijo eso, fue claro para él qué es lo que acababa de hacer; de alguna forma Max logró quitarle su telekinesis y la usó para destrozarle la mano para liberarse. Dark Slaughter aún seguía intentando comprender cómo pudo haber hecho tal cosa, especialmente después de estar tan cerca de la muerte.

Y mientras caminaba hacia el enemigo, Max usó su telekinesis para arrancar el traje de thundertitanio de su cuerpo, pues ya no lo necesitaba para pelear con él. Pronto todas esas piezas dañadas fueron quedando atrás, revelando una versión negra de su súper traje, con una "T" de color gris.

"Eres hijo de tu padre." Empezó a decir Max mientras veía al villano directo a los ojos. "Él nunca se preguntó por qué yo quería ser un villano... Y tú nunca te preguntaste por qué estaba disparándote con una sola mano." Agregó justo después, dejando a Dark Slaughter con nada más que ira en su interior.

"¡Hijo de perra!" Gritó él mientras aún sostenía su mano quebrada.

Rápidamente intentó usar su aliento de calor contra Max pero no funcionó. Pronto llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez tampoco podría usar el aliento de hielo, pero cuando pensó sobre la idea de haber perdido todos sus poderes incluyendo su plasmakinesis, ahí fue cuando sintió el verdadero terror.

"¿De verdad creíste que te dejaría tener sus poderes?" Cuestionó Max cuando vio la desesperación en sus ojos. "Puedes agradecerle a tu viejo por ayudarme a aprender todo sobre los dispositivos quita-poderes." Siguió diciendo mientras le mostraba su guante izquierdo para provocarlo. "Ah y ya puedes acomodarte la mano si quieres. Ya terminé de practicar." Agregó él al ver que seguía intentando contener el dolor.

El villano preparó su mano y luego de dar un profundo respiro, hizo un rápido movimiento y la puso de vuelta en su lugar, pero no sin antes sentir un incontrolable dolor alrededor de su muñeca. Ahora su mano parecía estar bien, pero no pudo moverla debido a los huesos rotos.

"¡Estás acabado!" Gritó él lleno de furia.

Entonces abrió la otra mano y una esfera de plasma apareció justo en medio de su palma, así que se la lanzó rápidamente a Max, pero ahora que tenía la telekinesis de Phoebe, fue fácil para él desviarla a través de una de las ventanas laterales. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo a Dark Slaughter y siguió disparando múltiples veces, con una furiosa expresión en su rostro.

Max no podía usar su otra mano debido a las fracturas que sufrió cuando el guante repulsor fue destruido, así que solo podía desviar las esferas con una mano, pero por alguna razón no parecía ser problema para él. Era como si nunca hubiera perdido ese poder.

Luego de redirigir todos los ataques, hizo un rápido movimiento con la mano para jalar ese viejo y pesado escritorio y lo estrelló sobre Dark Slaughter, destruyéndolo por completo. El villano se encontró en medio de esos pedazos rotos de madera e hizo todo lo que pudo para arrastrase fuera de ellos, pero entonces alguien lo sujetó del chaleco antibalas.

"¡La mataste!" Gritó Max lleno de ira pero el villano no dijo nada, solo le sonrió con la boca escurriendo de sangre, así que soltó el chaleco y puso una de sus rodillas sobre el pecho para inmovilizarlo, y luego lo golpeó en la cara con una increíble fuerza. "¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Por qué!" Gritó con el puño cubierto en sangre.

"¡Porque quería hacerte sufrir! Porque... Por años escuché a mi padre hablar acerca del gran villano en que te convertirías, y como juntos se apoderarían de esa asquerosa ciudad. Intenté advertirle sobre ti porque sabía que tarde o temprano lo traicionarías, pero decidió apoyarte. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Un villano aliándose con un súper héroe!" Comenzó a explicar él, dejando a Max anonadado.

Pronto todos esos recuerdos de sus años adolescentes volvieron a su mente. Max nunca dejaría de arrepentirse por haber contactado a Dark Mayhem luego de que Phoebe fuera asignada a proteger Hiddenville. En ese entonces, estaba tan desesperado por ser mejor que ella que nunca pensó en las consecuencias de sus actos.

"Por eso quería verte llorar lágrimas de sangre al ver a tu hermana morir en frente de ti, y vaya que lo hice. No Max, tú nunca fuiste mi objetivo, fue ella." Le aseguró él con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

"La amaba... ¡La amaba y me la arrebataste!" Respondió Max con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Sabía que su muerte te destrozaría pero... Imagina lo sorprendido que estaba cuando descubrí que ustedes dos eran más que hermanos, eso fue... Eso fue como la cereza del pastel." Confesó él para provocarlo.

Max estaba furioso luego de oír lo que dijo que todo lo que pudo hacer fue golpearlo en la cara otra vez, salpicando el piso con su sangre, y el villano pudo ver el odio en sus ojos. Fue entonces que Max movió rápido el brazo y lo lanzó telekinéticamente hacia el muro al lado de la ventana, dejando ese adolorido cuerpo suspendido varios metros en el aire.

Rodeó los restos del escritorio y se detuvo justo frente a la ventana rota, y mientras apuntaba su mano abierta hacia él, hizo un rápido gesto para forzar a Dark Slaughter a poner sus manos juntas para evitar que usara sus poderes. Max esperaba que hacerlo enfurecer más que antes, pero cuando el villano levantó la cabeza notó que había una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿De verdad creíste que podrías ganar, Max?" Preguntó de forma burlona, pero luego cambió su expresión completamente. "No deberías subestimarme así." Agregó él mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar con un ligero color verde.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" Se apresuró en preguntar Max con preocupación en su voz.

"Te dije que te enviaría directo al infierno... Y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer. Voy a volar este lugar." Contestó Dark Slaughter, justo antes de que la habitación se cubriera con una luz parpadeante.

Pronto el lugar comenzó a sacudirse mientras su cuerpo se volvía más y más brillante. Era como si todo el edificio fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento. Max pudo sentir el piso moviéndose bajo sus pies pero ese era el menor de sus problemas, porque ahora había una bomba de plasma humana justo frente a él, así que debía hacer algo rápido.

"¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Vas a morir tu también!" Gritó Max mientras seguía usando su telekinesis en él.

"Moriré feliz sabiendo que destruí a Max Thunderman." Aseguró el villano con satisfacción en su voz.

Fue entonces que Max sintió un enorme alivio en su interior, porque después del terrible infierno por el que pasó, ahora estaba a punto de morir con una pequeña parte de Phoebe, una que le dejó cambiar las cosas a su favor, pero no lo suficiente para ganar la batalla. Max estaba listo para morir y ver al amor de su vida otra vez, pero sabía que ella nunca lo dejaría rendirse tan fácilmente, así que decidió luchar por última vez.

"No si yo te mato primero." Concluyó Max justo antes de redirigir su telekinesis a través de su dedo índice, y empezó a cortar su garganta mientras movía la mano lentamente.

De inmediato comenzó a sangrar mientras la incisión crecía a lo largo del cuello, pero en ese preciso momento Dark Slaughter gritó a todo pulmón y finalmente explotó justo frente a Max, pero de repente algo sucedió; el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en todo el edificio.

Finalmente Billy había llegado a la planta de energía luego de correr a súper velocidad desde Nueva York. Jamás se había esforzado tanto antes, incluso pudo sentir como si su cuerpo se cubriera con una especie de rayos azules mientras atravesaba todas esas ciudades, en su intento por llegar a Metroburgo.

Tan pronto como entró al edificio pudo ver un montón de personas gravemente heridas a su alrededor. Sabía que eran parte del ejército de Dark Slaughter pero aún así, decidió ir a revisarlos y ver si aún seguían con vida para sacarlos de la planta, pero al verlos de cerca supo que no había nada pudiera hacer para salvarlos.

Nunca había visto nada igual. Había sangre por todas partes y fue muy difícil para él pensar que Max había sido capaz de hacer algo así, pero debía concentrarse y seguir buscando. Sabía que su hermano seguía dentro pero no sabía dónde, así que debía registrar cada rincón del edificio hasta encontrarlo.

 _"Espero que no sea demasiado tarde."_ Pensó él luego de revisar la última sala del primer piso.

Debido a la inminente explosión había docenas de cosas cayendo a su alrededor, pero su súper velocidad le permitía verlas flotando como si no hubiera gravedad que las sostuviera. Se vio forzado a esquivar varias de ellas para no salir herido, como fragmentos de vidrio o partes oxidadas de las máquinas.

Pronto logró llegar al tercer piso pero luego de entrar al pasillo vio que había más cuerpos bloqueando su camino, así que comenzó a correr por las paredes para no tener que esquivarlos. No le tomó mucho tiempo revisar todos los pisos pero no había encontrado nada más que cadáveres, ventanas rotas, manchas de sangre y agujeros en las paredes.

Una vez que se las arregló para llegar al último piso vio dos cuerpos más a lo largo del pasillo, pero intentó ignorar las heridas de ambos y correr sin mirar atrás. Entonces notó que la puerta había sido arrancada, y cuando entró ahí lo primero que vio fue una intensa luz de color verde que lo hizo girarse hacia las ventanas del fondo.

Finalmente había encontrado a su hermano pero no como él esperaba, pues Max estaba siendo arrojado por la explosión mientras mantenía su brazo izquierdo extendido hacia Dark Slaughter, quien parecía estar a punto de estallar.

 _"¡Mierda!"_ Dijo para sí mismo mientras estudiaba todo el lugar.

Rápidamente corrió hacia ellos pero cuando estaba a punto de sacar a su hermano de ahí, se dio la vuelta y miró al villano con desprecio. No podía creer que estaba frente a la persona que había traído tanto dolor a su familia. Después de todo lo que pasaron, de verdad creyó que un día podrían encarcelarlo de por vida, pero se equivocó.

Cuando vio más de cerca la escena, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando antes de que él llegara. Había sangre saliendo de la garganta de Dark Slaughter, y Max seguía apuntando su dedo índice hacia él sin quitarle la vista de encima. Fue claro que intentaba asesinarlo, sin importar que eso significara morir con él.

Entonces vio un afilado cristal flotando a su lado, así que lo tomó con firmeza mientras se acercaba a ese monstruo, mirándolo directo a los ojos. Había una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de estar a punto de explotar, y por un segundo, Billy comprendió todo lo que Max tuvo que hacer para encontrarlo.

Quería apuñalarlo con ese cristal pero sabía que eso no le devolvería a su familia lo que perdió, ni sanaría el dolor que les causó al matar a Phoebe, así que decidió arrojarlo por la ventana, sabiendo bien que si dejaba al villano ahí dentro no podría enfrentar otro destino más que la muerte, así que se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su hermano para sacarlo de ahí.

Bajó rápidamente hasta el primer piso y un segundo después, ambos se encontraron en medio de enorme campo a kilómetros de ahí. Una vez que estaba fuera de peligro, Max se dio la vuelta y vio como la explosión destruía todo el edificio, y cuando vio a Billy parado junto a él entendió lo que había sucedido, así que lentamente se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, sin quitar la vista de ese lugar.

"No..." Murmuró en cuanto sus rodillas tocaron el pasto.

Ni siquiera podía sentir el viento corriendo por su rostro. Su mirada parecía estar perdida en el horizonte, mientras veía como los autos del estacionamiento salían volando, cubiertos en fuego. Había un helicóptero de la Liga de Héroes aproximándose al campo, pero nada parecía importarle más que la explosión. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera pudo oír la voz de su hermano.

"Max, ¿Max estás bien?" Preguntó Billy, sin obtener respuesta.

Varios segundos después, Hank aterrizó en medio del campo y corrió hacia ellos. Estaba tan preocupado que ni siquiera se molestó en suavizar su aterrizaje y dejó una enorme marca en los sembradíos. No tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar, pero al ver que sus muchachos estaban bien, sintió un enorme alivio.

"¿Qué pasa Billy?" Preguntó Hank luego de ver de cerca a Max.

"No lo sé papá. No responde." Contestó Billy con preocupación en su voz.

"Max... Hijo, ¿puedes oírme?" Intentó llamarlo, pero Max no decía nada.

No pasó mucho para que el helicóptero con equipo de asalto llegara, pero ni siquiera las fuertes ráfagas de viento de la hélice fueron suficientes para que Max volviera en sí. Sus ojos seguían puestos en el lugar de la explosión, sin importar cuántas veces estuvo llamándolo su padre.

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

 **En algún lugar de Metroburgo.** **  
** ** **Jueves 16 de Noviembre del 2023.**** **  
 **09:35 AM****

En un largo pasillo con paredes claras y brillantes luces en el techo, un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años caminaba rápidamente en medio de varias puertas enumeradas. Con lentes de pasta y una larga bata blanca, el hombre dio la vuelta en una esquina y siguió caminando con una carpeta azul en su mano derecha.

Había un hombre y una mujer al final de pasillo, mirando a través de una amplia ventana como si no quisieran irse. La mujer posó una mano sobre el frío cristal sin poder contener sus lágrimas, y el hombre intentó consolarla rodeándola con sus brazos. Cuando el sujeto de la bata llegó hasta ellos, los saludó apropiadamente y comenzó a ajustar sus lentes antes de abrir la carpeta.

"Gracias por venir. Los llamé porque después de la última tomografía, ya tenemos un diagnóstico más acertado. Al parecer el paciente presenta una especie de esquizofrenia catatónica; una alteración psicomotora comúnmente causada por altos niveles de estrés emocional y físico." Explicó el doctor mientras leía varios de los papeles.

"Pero... ¿Tiene cura? ¿Hay un tratamiento?" Preguntó la mujer con la voz entrecortada.

"Sí, existe un tratamiento con el que podemos empezar, pero podría tomar meses o incluso años para que el paciente se recupere completamente. Pero descuiden, aquí en Rutledge haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarlo." Aseguró el doctor justo antes de entregarles la carpeta.

La mujer comenzó a sollozar mientras escuchaba al doctor, especialmente cuando pronunció la palabra 'años'. Sus manos apenas pudieron sostener la carpeta que le dio, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas.

"Muchas gracias, doctor." Dijo el hombre mientras abrazaba a su esposa.

"No tiene que agradecerme, señor. Estamos aquí para ayudarles." Le aseguró con una seria mirada. "Ahora si me disculpa..." Agregó él, disculpándose por no poder quedarse mucho tiempo.

"Sí, sí. Por supuesto. Ah y... ¿Cree que sea posible que nos quedemos aquí? Solo un poco más." Preguntó él luego de estrechar la mano del doctor.

"Solo unos minutos." Aceptó comprensivamente a su petición, justo antes de darse vuelta para dejar sola a la pareja

Poco después de que el doctor se fuera, volvieron a mirar a través de la ventana, con lágrimas en los ojos. Esa afectiva pareja no era otra más que Hank y Barb, ambos mirando a la persona que estaba al otro lado del cristal. Hank intentaba contener sus sollozos para consolar a Barb, y ella empezó a llorar con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

La persona dentro de la habitación era Max Thunderman, quien estaba sentado en una de las esquinas, con la cabeza posada en la pared acolchonada. Le habían puesto una camisa de fuerza, y tenía la mirada perdida como si estuviera ajeno a todo a su alrededor. No pronunciaba una sola palabra, pero en su mente solo había espacio para una persona:

 _"Phoebe..."_

 **Continuará...**


	9. Dentro del manicomio

**Previamente en Cornerstone...**

Tres meses después de esa reveladora charla con Chloe, Max seguía protegiendo la ciudad a pesar de sus cuestionables métodos. Pronto comenzó a generar opiniones divididas entre los ciudadanos de Hiddenville, al punto de ganarse el nombre de 'Cazador', pues de todos era sabido lo que el nuevo héroe hacía con los criminales.

Pero eso fue exactamente lo que lo puso en la mira de Evelyn, porque todos esos arrestos que hacía durante los patrullajes nocturnos comenzaban a dar una mala imagen de la Liga de Héroes, y eso era algo que no podía dejar pasar.

"Tengo docenas de quejas por parte de civiles, visitas del Departamento de Estado, y un montón de sanciones gubernamentales. Sé que no eres policía, pero tratar de ser juez jurado y verdugo, eso... eso no es justicia."

"¿Quieres que diga que no volverá a suceder? Así será." Le aseguró Max, mirando la pantalla.

Con el paso del tiempo, Max empezó a controlar un poco más sus emociones, pues luego de la advertencia de Evelyn, se dio cuenta de que arriesgar su lugar la Liga de Héroes solo por hacer sangrar ladrones de bajo calibre, no valía la pena. Además, toda su búsqueda podría verse comprometida si se enteraran.

En las siguientes semanas Chloe fue a visitar a Max para darle el collar de Phoebe. En realidad estaba intentando persuadirlo de ir tras Dark Slaughter, pero estaba tan decidido a asesinarlo que ni si quiera las lágrimas de su hermanita lograron hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

"No quiero perder a otro hermano." Dijo ella rápidamente antes de abrazarlo otra vez.

"No lo harás Chloe... no lo harás." Le prometió mientras veía fijamente el collar de Phoebe en su mano.

Pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas empeoraran, porque cuando uno de los criminales capturados por Max quedó en estado de coma, Evelyn tomó una drástica decisión.

"Lo siento Max pero te lo advertí, quedas fuera de la Liga de Héroes." Anunció Evelyn, visiblemente decepcionada.

"Vete al diablo. Ese desgraciado podrá haber disparado esa bala, ¡pero si Phoebe está muerta es porque seguimos ciegamente tus estúpidos planes!" Aseguró Max con una molesta voz.

Pero esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, porque rápidamente le dio la espalda a cualquiera que intentara interferir con sus planes, incluyendo a sus padres. Por eso cuando Hank intentó razonar con él, las cosas salieron tan mal que solo fracturó más la poca confianza que había entre ambos.

"Piensa en Phoebe, ¿es esto es lo que ella hubiera querido?" Le preguntó Hank mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

"¡Ella hubiera querido vivir!" Gritó Max, dándose vuelta inmediatamente y quitándose de encima la mano de su padre.

Sin la presidenta Pateaduro o sus padres siguiendo sus pasos, al fin tenía todo el tiempo necesario para perfeccionar su nueva arma, pero pronto su investigación secreta llegó a un callejón sin salida, así que fue a ver a la única persona que podía ayudarlo; Abigail Ashford, la vieja amiga de Phoebe.

Pero a pesar de la amistad que alguna vez tuvieron, Ashford no pudo ayudarlo debido a las órdenes de Evelyn, así que Max se vio obligado a conseguir la información por otros medios. Pronto los archivos de Abby llevaron a Hank, Barb y el resto del nuevo equipo hasta Nueva York, lugar en el que se suponía que encontrarían a Dark Slaughter y su ejército.

"Muy bien, estamos en los puertos. Aguardo instrucciones." Reportó Hank luego de estacionar el vehículo.

Pero no sabían que estaban cometiendo un terrible error, porque al ir a la gran manzana estaban haciendo justo lo que Max quería; mantener a todos alejados de la vieja planta eléctrica para ir a enfrentar a Dark Slaughter solo.

"Esto termina hoy." Dijo él con determinación en su voz.

Una vez que entró al edificio, usó su nueva arma para deshacerse de todos esos sujetos armados y se abrió paso hasta el último piso, mientras el equipo de héroes en Nueva York derribaba la puerta de un almacén, solo para darse cuenta de que toda la misión había fallado terriblemente.

Por otra parte, Max tuvo un corto encuentro con Camaleón, pero fue brutalmente asesinado por Dark Slaughter en un arranque de ira. Fue así que el momento que ambos habían esperado por casi un año, finalmente llegó. Empezaron a pelear con todo lo que tenían, sabiendo perfectamente que no pararían hasta que alguno de los dos muriera.

Hubo un momento en que Max tomó ventaja de la situación y estuvo cerca de derrotarlo, pero Dark Slaughter fue lo suficientemente rápido y se las arregló para destruir su arma. Max estaba a punto de ser asesinado.

"Esperé un largo tiempo para esto." Expresó Dark Slaughter con un grave tono de voz, y una siniestra sonrisa.

Fue entonces que Max usó un dispositivo oculto para quitarle todos los poderes de Phoebe, y tomó control de la pelea reduciendo rápidamente al enemigo con telekinesis.

"¡La mataste! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Por qué!" Gritó Max con el puño cubierto de sangre.

"¡Porque quería hacerte sufrir! Por años escuché a mi padre hablar acerca del gran villano en que te convertirías. Intenté advertirle pero decidió apoyarte. Por eso quería verte llorar lágrimas de sangre. No Max, tú nunca fuiste mi objetivo, fue ella." Le aseguró él con una sádica sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de descubrir la verdadera razón por la que mató a Phoebe, Max estaba tan cegado por la ira que todo lo que quería era acabar con todo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de asesinarlo, Dark Slaughter usó un último recurso.

"¿De verdad creíste que podrías ganar, Max? Voy a volar este lugar." Aseguró él mientras la habitación se cubría con una luz parpadeante.

"No si yo te mato primero." Concluyó Max justo antes de redirigir la telekinesis a través de su dedo índice, y empezó a cortar su garganta mientras movía la mano lentamente.

Pero un segundo antes de la explosión, Billy llegó a súper velocidad y sacó a su hermano del edificio, dejando al villano morir por sus propios poderes. Una vez que se hallaron lejos de ese lugar, Max se dio cuenta de que falló en matar a su némesis. Y eso lo destruyó completamente.

"Max, ¿Max estás bien?" Preguntó Billy sin obtener respuesta.

Sin nada más por qué pelear, Max cayó en un profundo estado catatónico que lo privó de la realidad, y eventualmente terminó internado en el Psiquiátrico Rutledge, un avanzado hospital psiquiátrico para súper héroes en Metroburgo.

Y ahora... el nuevo capítulo de Cornerstone.

 **Capítulo 9: Dentro del manicomio.**

Me llamo Maximus Octavio Thunderman, tengo 24 años y hace como seis semanas que mi familia me trajo aquí porque por alguna razón, mi cerebro dejó de controlar mi cuerpo. Solía dedicar mi vida a luchar contra el crimen, al igual que mis padres Hank y Bárbara lo hicieran en sus años dorados.

Tengo tres hermanos menores; Billy, Nora y Chloe, pero no los he visto en meses. Recuerdo que en mi adolescencia quería convertirme en un súper villano, pero en algún punto algo me hizo cambiar. Esperen... no fue algo... fue alguien. Solía tener otra hermana, una hermana gemela llamada Phoebe pero... La perdí.

Intento repetirme todas estas cosas cada vez que despierto porque temo que algún día ya no podré recordarla, y eso es lo que más me aterra porque es todo lo que me queda de ella; recuerdos. Hasta el día de hoy todo parece estar en su lugar, pero aún intento asegurarme cada día.

Al principio creí que mi condición solo duraría unas cuantas horas, pero conforme pasaron los días me di cuenta de que las cosas eran más graves de lo que pensaba. He escuchado a mi psiquiatra el Doctor Hudson, decir que tengo algo que él llama "esquizofrenia catatónica" y que necesito seguir en observación hasta ver algún cambio.

No sé si tenga razón o no, pero varias veces he sentido como si los dedos de mi mano derecha se movieran ligeramente, aunque podría ser solo un reflejo. Después de todo lo que pasé, no hay razón para creer que algo de esto me importe, pero estaría mintiendo. La verdad es que nunca planee acabar así, pero ya no hay marcha atrás.

En las últimas semanas empecé a acostumbrarme a este lugar, aunque a veces es un poco difícil. Escucho gritos desesperados todas las noches, sin contar esos melancólicos sollozos que tienden a despertarme por la madrugada. Pero lo que más me desagrada es ese característico olor a amoniaco que inunda mis fosas nasales.

Con frecuencia recibo visitas de médicos especialistas que examinan mis habilidades motoras, esperando encontrar las respuestas que no han podido hallar en las tomografías, pero no han tenido mucha suerte. Es difícil percibir el mundo de estando así, pero es mucho más difícil hacerlo solo.

Es curioso cómo funciona esto porque a diferencia de lo que todos piensan, yo puedo ver y escuchar todo a mi alrededor, solo que no siempre de la misma forma. A veces todo lo que escucho suena tan confuso que ni siquiera puedo unir varias palabras. Otras veces todo lo que puedo ver es lo que sea que enfoquen mis ojos.

Hace varios días que empecé a notar la forma en que los asistentes del Doctor Hudson coquetean entre sí cuando nadie está cerca. Ambos parecen ser muy dedicados con sus trabajos, pero la noche anterior escuché que empezaron a salir. Saben perfectamente que están rompiendo las reglas de este lugar, pero simplemente no pueden evitarlo.

Cada vez que veo a esta pareja, recuerdo la relación secreta que teníamos Phoebe y yo. Era más que una relación fraternal, algo que la mayoría de la gente llamaría "incesto", una palabra que nunca nos gustó pronunciar. Teníamos tanto miedo de que no nos aceptara nuestra familia, pero al mismo tiempo estábamos dispuestos a enfrentarlo juntos.

Aún recuerdo esa noche en casa de nuestros padres. Phoebe y yo acordamos contarles nuestro secreto después de la cena de Día de Gracias, pero al final del día no pudimos decirles nada. Siento como si hubieran pasado hace cientos de años, pero si hay algo que nunca olvidaré, es esa maravillosa noche que pasamos juntos en mi guarida. Nuestra última noche.

 _"Te amo." Me susurró directo al oído._

 _"Yo te amo más." Respondí sin dejar de acariciarla._

No hay un solo día en que no me pregunte si hubiera podido hacer algo más para salvarla. Tal vez si le hubiera sugerido a Evelyn un plan diferente... o quizás si hubiéramos llevado nuestra capa antibalas ese día. Pero sin importar cuántas veces intente pensarlo, mi mente siempre termina recordándome la verdadera razón de la muerte de Phoebe.

Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas mientras veo fijamente el techo acolchonado, tratando de pensar en lo felices que éramos el día anterior. Varias correas sujetan mi cuerpo firmemente a la cama, una extraña medida considerando todos mis síntomas, pero supongo que debe ser el procedimiento común para pacientes en mi condición.

Hace varias horas vi a mis padres hablado con el Dr. Hudson afuera de mi habitación. Al principio estaba feliz por su visita, pero cuando vi lo tristes que estaban, de verdad me sentí mal por ponerlos en esta situación. Debió ser muy difícil para ellos ver a su hijo encerrado en una habitación acolchonada, con la mirada perdida y envuelto en una camisa de fuerza.

Vi que el Dr. Hudson les entregó lo que parecía ser una carpeta, y luego de una corta charla se dio la vuelta y los dejó frente a mi habitación. Poco después mamá empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, y papá la abrazó muy fuerte. No pude escuchar lo que dijeron pero cuando vi la expresión en sus rostros, sentí como si algo se quebrara dentro de mí.

Desearía no tener que hacerlos sufrir así. Desearía poder darles un abrazo y disculparme por ser tan malo con ellos. Desearía poder salir de este lugar y tratar de convertirme en el héroe que Phoebe quería que fuera, pero eso implicaría pasar el resto de mi vida sin ella.

En un mundo así, no vale la pena vivir.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que mamá y papá se fueron, pero debieron ser horas. Es fácil perder la noción del tiempo cuando estás en un cuarto acolchonado todo el día. A veces siento como si esto fuera solo un sueño y que voy a despertar tarde o temprano, pero cada vez que abro los ojos por la mañana, siempre vuelvo a esta realidad.

Y si he estado aquí por más de seis semanas, eso significa que solo faltan unos días para el aniversario luctuoso de Phoebe. No he visitado su tumba desde aquel día, y me duele admitirlo pero... incluso si pudiera moverme, no estoy seguro si iría a verla. Todos estos recuerdos yo... no estoy seguro de poder soportarlo.

De pronto todas las luces del pasillo se apagaron, y escuché una alerta que venía de la puerta. Una señal inequívoca de que alguien escaneó una tarjeta de acceso y que está a punto de entrar. Poco después, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

"Buenas noches Max." Dijo Amanda con una dulce voz.

"Sí, nos vemos." Agregó su compañero Jake, justo antes de cerrar la puerta otra vez.

No pude verlos desde mi posición, pero deben estar muy felices por acabar el turno de hoy. Me pregunto si tendrán esa cita de la que han estado hablando todo el día. Solo puedo imaginar lo aliviados que deben sentirse al pasear sin tener que ocultar su amor de la gente. Igual que Phoebe y yo.

Y estando en medio de la obscuridad, comienzo a procesar los eventos que me trajeron hasta aquí. Después de todo lo que hice creí que mi familia me abandonaría, en especial después de las cosas terribles que dije cuando Evelyn me sacó de la Liga pero... me equivoqué. Aún siguen apoyándome.

No me di cuenta del momento en que mi familia se volvió un obstáculo en mi vida. Incluso mi hermana de 12 años Chloe, intentó convencerme de dejar todo atrás y continuar con mi vida, pero no quise escuchar. No había nada que me importara más que asesinar al hombre que me arrebató a la mujer de mi vida.

Pasé tanto tiempo cazando a Dark Slaughter, que no pude ver que solo estaba negando el hecho de que nunca más volvería a verla. Asesinar al villano más buscado era la excusa perfecta para no tener que sobrellevar su muerte, así que cuando perdí mi única oportunidad de obtener venganza, ya nada parecía tener sentido.

Esa noche, cuando estaba a punto de matarlo, yo ya había aceptado mi destino. Sabía que moriría en ese lugar pero al mismo tiempo, estaba feliz. No solo porque vengaría su muerte, sino porque había una pequeña posibilidad de verla otra vez. Muy en el fondo eso es todo lo que quería, pero la vida tenía otros planes para mí.

Siento cómo mis ojos se cierran lentamente, mientras mi mente sigue trayendo todos los momentos que Phoebe y yo compartimos juntos. Intento no pensar en los días en que solía molestarla o traicionarla pero... es inevitable. Aún recuerdo aquella vez en que hubo una profunda fractura en nuestra relación.

 _"¡Max, cómo pudiste hacerme eso!" Escuché una furiosa voz entrando a mi guarida._

 _"¿Heriste a Phoebe? Buen trabajo." Dijo Colosso, satisfecho por el daño colateral que supuestamente causé._

 _Es como si estuviera viendo todo otra vez. Ella bajó rápidamente por las escaleras y se acercó a mí con una seria mirada que no recordaba haber visto antes. Al principio, creí que solo estaba molesta porque la dejé sola en la oficina de Bradford, pero estaba terriblemente equivocado._

 _"¡Usarme para robarle tu libro a Bradford es muy bajo! ¡Espero que estés orgulloso!" Dijo rápidamente mirándome directo a los ojos._

 _"Yo no quiero presumir pero... sí fue impresionante." Y como siempre, intenté provocarla mostrando mi ego._

 _Han pasado años desde entonces, pero aún me culpo por ser tan frío con ella. Estaba tan decidido a convertirme en un súper villano, que mi orgullo no me permitió ver que no estaba reclamándome por estar molesta conmigo, sino porque estaba muy decepcionada._

 _"Bradford me acusó de ayudarte, canceló a los Adolescentes Verdes. ¡Por tu culpa la planta está perdida!" Siguió diciendo, levantando la voz._

 _"Phoebe, solo es una calabaza." Intenté minimizar el asunto, pero eso solo la hizo enojar más._

 _"¡No es solo por la planta! ¡Yo creí que tú me cubrías la espalda!" Respondió ella furiosamente._

 _"Sí te la cubrí, luego solo te apuñalé." Dije en tono de broma._

 _Aún no puedo creer como pude decirle eso sin considerar sus sentimientos. La expresión en su rostro era más de incredulidad que de enojo. Creí que ese estúpido comentario la haría sonreír, y si sonrió, pero no de la forma en que esperaba. Jamás imaginé lo que estaba a punto de decirme._

 _"¿Sabes qué? Aún después de todas las veces que me has decepcionado, muy en el fondo creí que tenías un buen corazón. Y hoy me di cuenta de que realmente eres una mala persona. Ya no perderé el tiempo contigo."_

 _"¡Vamos! Así no funciona nuestra relación. Oye... golpea este libro."_

 _Creí que solo estaba exagerando como siempre, pero cuando ofrecí resolver nuestro problema a nuestra manera, fue que me di cuenta de que las cosas nunca serían iguales. No solo la utilicé para obtener lo que quería, sino que rompí su confianza sin siquiera mostrar remordimiento. Todo lo que pude hacer fue quedarme ahí parado y verla salir de mi guarida._

A pesar de que Phoebe intentó perdonarme por lo que le hice, las cosas entre nosotros no mejoraron en las semanas siguientes. A veces cuando entraba a la cocina o la sala y ella estaba ahí haciendo su tarea, rápidamente se ponía de pie e intentaba fingir que hacía algo, luego tomaba sus cosas y subía a su habitación.

Obviamente aún seguía lastimada, pero yo no sabía qué hacer. No es como si ya no nos habláramos, pero había una extraña tensión entre nosotros. Pasamos varias semanas así, pero supongo que nuestra familia estaba muy ocupada para verlo, porque la única persona que notó que algo andaba mal, fue nuestra hermanita Chloe.

Fue durante su primer truco o trato que se le ocurrió la más idea más brillante para hacer que dejáramos de pelear. Esa noche mamá le ayudó a disfrazarse de una pequeña pirata, y cuando llegué a la sala vi que Phoebe le estaba dando la misma calabaza que ella solía llevar cuando éramos niños.

Yo por mi parte, le compré a Chloe un parche para ayudarla a mejorar su disfraz. Pero incluso en medio de la tensión que había entre nosotros, Phoebe y yo nos las arreglamos para competir como siempre lo hacíamos. Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros pudo imaginar lo _que_ nuestra hermanita había estado tramando todo el día.

 _"Ya sé con quién quiero ir." Escuché decir a Chloe mientras se ponía el parche._

 _"¿Con quién?" Preguntó Phoebe con curiosidad._

 _"Pero primero, prométanme que ya no van a pelearse." Nos pidió ella, usando ese dulce tono de voz que mamá y papá nunca hubieran podido resistir._

 _En ese momento, Phoebe y yo nos miramos por varios segundos hasta que bajamos_ _nerviosamente_ _la mirada al mismo tiempo. A los dos nos tomó por sorpresa que incluso a su corta edad, Chloe fuera capaz de ver que sus hermanos mayores no se estaban llevando tan bien como antes._

 _"Pero... Max y yo... no estamos peleados, Chloe." Phoebe intentó convencerla, justo antes de mirarme fugazmente._

 _"¡Prométanlo!" Insistió ella, frunciéndonos el ceño._

 _Al ver que Phoebe y yo seguíamos pensándolo, Chloe se cruzó de brazos y siguió esperando una respuesta. Sabíamos que era su primer Halloween y no queríamos arruinar todo solo por nuestros problemas, así que aceptamos su inocente petición._

 _"Okay, lo prometo." Aceptó Phoebe, levantando su mano derecha en señal de promesa._

 _"También yo." Agregué justo después, haciendo lo mismo que ella._

 _"Elijo a... ¡ambos!"_

Mi corazón se acelera cuando recuerdo cómo nos obligó a tomarnos de la mano y esperarla entre la gente, mientras ella corría a conseguir sus dulces. Al principio, ese cálido contacto era un poco incómodo para nosotros, pues en unos cuantos segundos pasamos de apenas hablar entre nosotros, a tomarnos de la mano como si fuéramos novios.

Tratamos de separarnos cada vez que llegábamos a una nueva casa, pero Chloe se las arregló para que no lo hiciéramos. Al pasar el tiempo ya no tuvo que obligarnos, pues ya lo hacíamos nosotros solos. En ese entonces Chloe era muy joven para comprenderlo, pero gracias a su inocente plan, las cosas entre Phoebe y yo empezaron a mejorar en los días siguientes.

Y así, con esa imagen de Phoebe incrustada en mi mente, siento como si empezara a quedarme dormido. Desearía poder soñar con ella una vez más. No sé por qué pero ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que soñé con algo... o alguien. Poco a poco mis pensamientos se van desvaneciendo hasta que finalmente pierdo el conocimiento.

 **Varias semanas después.**

Han pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que vi a mis padres frente a mi habitación. Es difícil determinar el día actual pero estoy seguro de que ya estamos a mediados de Diciembre, pues hace dos noches escuché al Dr. Hudson hablando con un colega sobre los regalos que le daría a su hijo en Navidad.

Las noches se han vuelto un poco más frías últimamente. La camisa de fuerza me ayudaba a mantener estable mi calor corporal, pero en los últimos días decidieron dejar de usarla para mi hora de dormir, así que Amanda se toma la molestia de pasar por mi cuarto y arroparme con una cálida manta todas las noches, poco antes de salir del psiquiátrico con Jake.

Sabía que ninguna de esas estúpidas reglas los haría acabar con su relación. Con todas esas cómplices miradas que compartían todo el tiempo, era obvio que terminarían saliendo tarde o temprano. No los han descubierto hasta ahora y espero que las cosas sigan así. Es bueno verlos juntos.

Aún me sorprende lo mucho que me recuerdan a Phoebe y a mí. No solo por mantener su relación en secreto igual que nosotros, sino porque también se parecen mucho. Amanda tiene cabello de color castaño obscuro y ojos del mismo color. Su voz es muy dulce y por lo que he podido escuchar, le gusta cantar en los pasillos de vez en cuando.

Jake es un poco más alto que ella, de cabello castaño obscuro y ojos idénticos. Casi podrían pasar como hermanos. La única diferencia, es que ninguno de ellos ha tenido que pasar por el infierno de perder a su otra mitad de forma trágica. Sé que está mal pero... a veces siento un poco de envidia cuando los veo caminar juntos por la ventana.

Desperté hace un par de horas pero por alguna razón, aún no me ha examinado ningún doctor. Aún sigo atado a mi cama usando el atuendo común para los internos; camiseta y pants de color blanco. No pasó mucho tiempo para que empezara a escuchar todo el ruido de los otros cuartos, pero entonces el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó mi atención, y luego unos pasos se acercaron a mi cama.

"¡Buenos días Max!" Exclamó Amanda con una enorme sonrisa.

Siempre me saluda así. Creí que iba a alimentarme como cada mañana, pero entonces vi que traía un estuche médico en las manos. Lo colocó sobre mi cama y tomó varias cosas; una bolsa con algodón, una botella de antiséptico y lo que parece ser una jeringa con varias agujas pequeñas.

Se ve como las jeringas que inventó el Dr. Colosso para la Liga de Héroes. La misma que usaban para contener la fórmula regenerativa, pero ésta es un poco diferente. Esta tiene dos pequeños contenedores; uno vacío y el otro lleno con una luminosa sustancia azul.

"El Dr. Hudson necesita una muestra de sangre para analizarla pero descuida, ésta fórmula especial te ayudará a sanar el piquete de aguja más rápido." Me explicó mientras abría la bolsa de algodón.

Entonces tomó la botella de antiséptico y humedeció un pequeño trozo de algodón con ella. Hizo a un lado la manta para exponer mi cuello y frotó el algodón húmedo sobre mi piel. Ya no me dan miedo las agujas, pero aún así me puse un poco nervioso cuando tomó la jeringa y la puso muy cerca de mi cuello.

"Esto no te va doler. Lo prometo." Me aseguró con una tranquila mirada.

Y con un suave movimiento, insertó las micro-agujas en mi piel. Apenas pude sentir como fluía una pequeña cantidad de sangre hasta ese contenedor de plástico. Varios segundos después, Amanda dejó de jalar el émbolo y luego procedió a inyectarme la fórmula justo en el cuello.

"Y... listo." La escuché decir poco después de extraer la jeringa.

En menos de un segundo empecé a sentir como mi sangre dejaba de salir, y mi piel se cerró inmediatamente. Lo siguiente que hizo fue limpiar mi cuello con una gasa sintética. Esta es la tercera vez que dependo de esta fórmula, y espero que sea la última porque cada vez que sana mi cuerpo, todos esos trágicos recuerdos vuelven a mi mente.

Jamás olvidaré la primera vez que esa cosa entró en mi torrente sanguíneo. Fue después de que Phoebe y yo enfrentáramos a Dark Slaughter en la planta eléctrica. Fuimos arrojados por la ventana y tan pronto como tocamos tierra, ella me inyectó con su propia fórmula para ayudarme a sanar mis heridas, algo que lamentaré para siempre.

Pero la segunda vez fue en el Hospital General de Metroburgo. La Liga de Héroes me llevó ahí debido a las graves heridas que sufrí luego de que el guante repulsor explotara en mi mano derecha. Varios huesos estaban muy dañados, sin mencionar las quemaduras de segundo.

Los doctores no estaban seguros de que pudieran salvar mi mano, pero esa noche algo sucedió.

 _Luego de tratar mis heridas, me pusieron bajo estricta observación y nadie tenía permitido visitarme hasta el día siguiente. Pero mientras descansaba en esa solitaria habitación, sentí que alguien se acercaba a mi muy sigilosamente. Pocos segundos después la lámpara al lado de mi cama se encendió, y luego vi a esa persona misteriosa. Era Santiago._

 _"Sé que nunca fuimos amigos pero... siento mucho lo de tu hermana._ _Intentamos llegar allá tan pronto nos llamó Evelyn pero... cuando el helicóptero aterrizó ya era muy tarde." Explicó mientras miraba mi mano con una seria expresión. "No pude salvar a tu hermana ese día pero... hoy si puedo salvarte."_

 _Y justo después de decir eso, sacó una jeringa común y corriente del bolsillo y se la clavó en el abrazo izquierdo. Tiró del émbolo para extraer un poco de su propia sangre y una vez que se llenó el cilindro, se acercó al pie del suero y la inyectó en la bolsa plástica. Solo tuvo que esperar unos cuantos segundos para que mi mano y mis otras heridas comenzaran a sanar._

 _"Mi sangre nunca se ha probado para sanar directamente, pero la Liga de Héroes iba a tardar mucho en sintetizar una nueva fórmula, y escuché a los doctores decir que había una alta posibilidad de que perdieras la mano así que... tenía que hacer algo." Dijo con preocupación en su voz._

 _El dolor en mi mano se había ido, así como las esas graves quemaduras y huesos rotos. Intenté mover mis dedos un par de veces, pero fue inútil. Una parte de mí creyó que su sangre me sanaría completamente, incluyendo mi cerebro pero... supongo que hasta su poder curativo tiene ciertas limitaciones._

 _"Tengo que irme. Hay dos guardias vigilando el pasillo así que..."_

 _Estaba a punto de deshacerse de la jeringa cuando de repente, alguien abrió la puerta. Una enfermera de cuarenta y tantos entró con unos papales en sus manos. Cuando vio a Santiago parado en medio de la habitación, no dudó en encender las luces inmediatamente._

 _"Señor no puede estar aquí, esta es un área restringida. Tendré que llamar a seguridad." Advirtió la mujer, muy nerviosa._

 _Abrió la puerta nuevamente y trató de buscar ayuda, pero en ese preciso momento Santiago corrió hacia la ventana y se lanzó al vacío, activando una alarma de seguridad en el proceso. La enfermera se volteó rápidamente solo para ver la ventana quebrada al fondo de la habitación. Estaba anonadada._

 _Esa es una de las razones por las que nunca me cayó bien este tipo, le encanta el drama._

Si pudiera elegir ahora mismo, me habría negado a recibir esta inyección. No porque la idea de sanar un simple piquete de aguja sea ridícula, sino porque no es más que un cruel recordatorio del error más grande que he cometido en toda mi vida, y sin importar lo mucho que lo intente, no he podido olvidarlo.

"Le llevaré esta muestra al doctor. Volveré en un minuto para ayudarte a desayunar." Me dijo Amanda mientras ponía todas las cosas de vuelta en el estuche médico, incluyendo la jeringa con mi sangre.

Me sonrió como siempre y se dio la vuelta con el estuche médico en las manos. Una vez que salió de mi rango de visión, esperé a escuchar el sonido del panel inalámbrico, y luego la puerta cerrándose. Poco después, hice lo único que podía hacer estando atado a una cama; mirar al techo.

Fue entonces que noté que algo había cambiado; las luces en el techo lucían un poco diferente a como las recordaba. Era como si hubieran sido reemplazadas por unas nuevas de un tono más cálido. Por alguna razón estas luces me recuerdan al cálido brillo del sol que solía entrar a nuestra habitación del departamento. Cuando Phoebe y yo despertábamos juntos.

Normalmente ella se levantaba primero y me dejaba solo en la cama para ir a preparar nuestro desayuno, pero a veces sus movimientos cautelosos me despertaban por accidente, y la abrazaba con firmeza para no dejarla ir. Otras veces solíamos tomar turnos para cerrar las persianas con telekinesis. Era divertido usar nuestros poderes en cosas comunes como esa.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas cada vez que recuerdo cuando Dark Slaughter le quitó sus podres. Hizo lo mismo conmigo pero también se aseguró de que nunca los recuperara al convertir la esfera en un montón de cenizas. Supongo que nunca pensó que un día yo recuperaría esos poderes y los usaría para derrotarlo.

En realidad no planeaba recuperar sus poderes, pero después de construir el guante repulsor, me di cuenta de que asesinar a Dark Slaughter destruiría los poderes de Phoebe para siempre, y no iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Solo había una forma de salvar esa última parte de ella, y eso fue justo lo que hice.

Nunca olvidaré lo que sentí al usar sus poderes. Por un segundo me sentí como en los viejos tiempos, desarmando ladrones con telekinesis, congelándolos en los muros... pero muy en el fondo sabía que esos poderes no me pertenecían, que solo eran prestados para terminar lo que inicié hace más de un año. Y ahora que los tengo... no puedo regresártelos.

No merezco tus poderes, Pheebs. No después de las cosas terribles que tuve que hacer por venganza. Ni siquiera puedo recordar a cuánta gente asesiné esa noche solo para llegar a él, pero estoy seguro de una cosa; si hubieras visto al menos la mitad de las cosas que les hice, habrías pensado que era un monstruo.

Ahora estoy condenado a vivir con estos poderes. Torturándome cada día con la sola idea de que fui indirectamente responsable de tu muerte, y lidiando con la culpa de conservar tus poderes para siempre. Pero al mismo tiempo me siento feliz, porque el haber recuperado tus poderes me hace pensar que no moriste del todo ese día.

Ni siquiera he intentado usarlos desde que llegué aquí, y no lo negaré, me da curiosidad ver si funcionan conmigo estando así, pero es que no me siento con el derecho de hacerlo. Fue por mi culpa que moriste. Fue por mi culpa que el peor villano del mundo se volvió mucho más poderoso, y la única oportunidad que tenía para asesinarlo... fue un completo desastre.

He intentado hacerme la idea de que pasaré el resto de mi vida en este lugar yo solo. No he tenido ningún cambio desde hace un rato, así que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me declaren interno de por vida, pero por más crudo que eso pueda sonar, no está tan mal. Después de todo, no hay nada para mí afuera de estos muros.

El otro día escuché al doctor Hudson y uno de sus amigos hablar sobre mi caso. Él le presentó una de sus teorías llamada "auto-restauración". Dijo que tal vez si intentaba usar estos poderes lo suficiente, podría reactivar ciertas partes de mi cerebro que me ayudarían a recuperar la movilidad más rápido. Han pasado como dos semanas desde que escuché eso pero... no lo he intentado.

Las cosas serían muy diferentes si aún estuvieras aquí. Tal vez si estuvieras aquí para apoyarme como siempre lo hacías, ya habría intentado mejorar hace mucho tiempo. Pero Pheebs, sin ti... no quiero ni intentarlo. En eso pensaba cuando de pronto escuché una voz muy familiar dentro de mi cabeza:

 _"¡Lo que haces es lo que eres! Te da miedo el fracaso. Crees que es más fácil no intentar, que intentar y fracasar. Ese debería ser tu lema."_

Han pasado años desde que me dijiste eso. Ese día tuvimos que trabajar en equipo para aprobar la clase de la Sra. Austin, y pasé varias horas siendo molesto para que hicieras todo el trabajo por mí, y aunque te hice caer en mi juego, nunca imaginé que me darías una de las lecciones más grandes de mi vida.

Tus palabras fueron tajantes esa noche, tanto que todavía las recuerdo perfectamente. Por eso es que cuando las escuché de nuevo en mi cabeza, no pude evitar pensar que tal vez estás intentando decirme algo. Normalmente intentaría discutir pero... Supongo que no pierdo nada intentándolo.

Me fuerzo para mover mi mano izquierda con normalidad pero... nada. No puedo mover un solo dedo. Entonces decido hacer algo que siempre había sido muy difícil para mí; usar telekinesis sin redirigir la energía a través de mis manos. Phoebe intentó enseñarme muchas veces, pero siempre acababa agotado luego de practicar. Ahora debo hacerlo solo.

Aún recuerdo sus lecciones como el primer día: _"Enfoca tu mente."_ decía. _"Visualiza tu entorno como si fuera parte de ti, como si estuvieran conectados. Cuando localices el objeto que desees mover, intenta sentirlo con tu mente. Una vez que puedas sentirlo de verdad... solo muévelo. No lo pienses, solo hazlo."_

Cierro los ojos para enfocarme en mover mi mano, pero esta vez con mi energía. Sigo sus pasos uno por uno pero es más difícil de lo que recuerdo. No puedo creer que perfeccionara este poder a tan increíble nivel. Intenté por varios minutos sin éxito, y justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirme, empiezo a sentir algo en mis dedos.

Se siente como cuando solía apuntar una de mis manos para mover algo con telekinesis, pero hay una pequeña diferencia. En vez de enviar mi energía a un objeto, intento sentir esa misma energía alrededor de mi mano. Pronto logré mover mis dedos hasta cerrar el puño por completo.

Intenté hacerlo otra vez solo para asegurarme de que pudiera, y luego de un par de intentos mi palma se empezó a abrir lentamente. Una vez que aprendí cómo conectar mi mano con mi cerebro apropiadamente, todo parecía ser más fácil. Obviamente aún necesito practicar pero... es un inicio. Tal vez ese doctor tenía razón, tal vez si puedo mejorar.

Repetí el mismo proceso para cerrar mi mano por última vez, pero en justo en ese momento escuché a alguien en la puerta. Debe ser Amanda con el desayuno de hoy. Luego de unos segundos veo a la joven enfermera junto a mi cama, sosteniendo un plato de esa extraña sustancia a la que llaman 'suplemento alimenticio'. Espero que sepa mejor que el de ayer.

"¿Estás listo Max? Mira, traje un poco de..." Intentó decir Amanda pero algo la hizo detenerse. "Oh por Dios..." Exclamó sorprendida mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, y luego dejó caer el plato sobre el suelo acolchonado. "Doctor... ¡Doctor!" Gritó repetidamente antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Ni siquiera cerró la puerta después de salir, y todo lo que escuché fue el eco de su voz viniendo del pasillo, tratando de encontrar desesperadamente al Dr. Hudson. Al principio no entendía por qué reaccionó así, pero entonces me di cuenta de que mi puño aún seguía cerrado. Supongo que no esperaba que mejorara tan pronto.

 **Dos meses después.**

Han pasado exactamente dos meses desde el día en que usé los poderes de Phoebe, o al menos uno de ellos. De alguna forma, la teoría del viejo amigo del Dr. Hudson resultó ser cierta, porque en menos de tres semanas logré mover gran parte de mi cuerpo, aunque es muy pronto para valerme por mi mismo.

Aún recibo la ayuda de Amanda y Jake de vez en cuando, especialmente durante mis terapias físicas. Todo apunta a que podré mover mi cuerpo a voluntad muy pronto. Sin embargo, es un poco raro cómo funciona la esquizofrenia catatónica. A veces puedo mover mis brazos casi como antes, pero otras veces se quedan totalmente inmóviles durante horas.

Pero lo que aún no entiendo es cómo estoy recuperando el control de mi cuerpo. Hubo un tiempo en el que creí que estaba destinado a moverme usando telekinesis constantemente. Que tendría que desarrollar un nivel casi imposible para hacerlo, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo mi cuerpo comenzó a responder normalmente. Es como si aprendiera todo otra vez.

No puedo dejar de pensar que todo esto es gracias a Phoebe. Quiero creer que esta última parte suya es responsable de mi proceso de recuperación, pero cada vez que intento convencerme, la fría idea de mi cerebro siendo forzado a funcionar con telekinesis solo... me supera.

 _"Es una cosa de gemelos"_ diría mamá, pero qué tan cierto es esto si uno de los gemelos se ha ido. Nuestros poderes nos hacían más fuertes mientras estábamos juntos, pero todos mis poderes también se fueron. Así que cómo podría ser una cosa de gemelos, cómo podría ser lo que sea... si la persona con la que vine a este mundo se fue mucho antes que yo.

Hay películas en que la chica muere horriblemente, pero el novio siente que ella sigue ahí, cuidando de él cada día. Incluso la más pequeña señal habría sido suficiente para mí, pero desafortunadamente la vida no es como en las películas, y todo lo que me queda es aferrarme a la idea, de que tener sus poderes es una forma de mantener viva tu memoria.

En todo este tiempo solo pude ver a mis padres en dos ocasiones; en Navidad y Año Nuevo. Fue bueno verlos otra vez, pero quisiera que se hubieran quedado más tiempo. Esperaba ver a cualquiera de ellos por aquí en Día de Gracias pero... supongo que sigue siendo un día que le trae malos recuerdos a todos, en especial a ellos.

Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que comencé a recuperar control de mi cuerpo. Lo primero que hicieron fue llevarme a una habitación más amplia, así que al fin pude despedirme de ese pequeño cuarto acolchonado. Por supuesto que mis necesidades también cambiaron, así que empecé a recibir visitas de otros doctores especializados en casos de esquizofrenia.

Pronto decidieron que ya no era necesario seguir alimentándome con esa horrible cosa, así que finalmente la reemplazaron con comida sólida. Pero sin importar lo bien que me siento ahora mismo, el Dr. Hudson insiste en hacerme usar esta camisa de fuerza todo el día, en especial cuando pasa por mi cuarto para examinarme.

Parte de mi agradece no seguir encerrado en ese agujero acolchonado, aunque de alguna forma me hacía seguro. Esta nueva habitación parece menos deprimente que la última, en especial por los muros blancos. Mi cama está al lado izquierdo y hay una vieja silla de madera en una de las esquinas, la cual usan los doctores cada que vienen aquí.

Intento recordar cuándo fue la última vez que Amanda o Jake me ayudaron a levantarme de la cama, pero esta mañana logré hacerlo sin su ayuda, así que es muy posible que mis habilidades motrices mejoren en los días siguientes. Justo ahora estoy sentado a la orilla de la cama, con la cabeza baja y mirando hacia el suelo.

De pronto escucho varios pasos acercándose a mi habitación, y luego de unos segundos la puerta de metal se abre. Intento levantar la cabeza para ver quién es pero... no puedo hacerlo. Debe ser el Dr. Hudson con dos de los guardias del psiquiátrico. A diferencia de Amanda o Jake, ellos siempre visten un uniforme azul con un logo de Rutledge en el pecho.

Varios de estos tipos han estado siguiéndolo a todas partes. Al principio no entendía por qué, pero cuando vi de cerca una de sus tarjetas de acceso, me di cuenta de que era debido el nivel de seguridad de esta área en particular. Supongo que debe haber otros pacientes con casos más severos que yo.

"Buenos días Max. Es bueno ver que mejoras más cada día." Escuché decir al Dr. Hudson en cuanto se detuvo frente a mí, con un estuche médico en sus manos.

"¿Nos necesitará aquí?" Preguntó uno de los guardias.

"Gracias caballeros, pero sus servicios no serán requeridos. Yo me haré cargo desde aquí." Respondió el Dr. Hudson.

Normalmente, todos sus comentarios se reducen a: 'hola Max, te ves mejor que ayer' o cosas así. Habría ignorado esto de no ser por las palabras que pronunció: 'Sus servicios no serán requeridos'. Fue entonces que recordé lo que Dark Slaughter solía decirles a sus matones cuando estaba a punto de asesinarlos.

"Muy bien, comencemos." Me dijo él mientras sacaba algo de su estuche médico.

Procedió a examinar los músculos de mi pierna derecha con un martillo de reflejos, pero cuando acercó esa cosa a mi rodilla, miré su mano y vi que tenía un guante táctico negro. Seguí su brazo con la mirada y descubrí que traía puesta una especie de túnica negra.

En ese preciso momento algo sucedió. De pronto sentí una extraña energía activándose dentro de mi. Era como si algo estuviera luchando por salir a toda costa, y sin pensar claramente, levanté la cabeza y rápidamente noté como todo había cambiado a mí alrededor.

La habitación estaba a medio iluminar. Las paredes lucían tan descuidadas como si el lugar llevara años abandonado. Había manchas rojas por todo el piso, y un asqueroso olor a carne podrida invadía mis fosas nasales. Pero nada de eso importó cuando por fin vi a la persona frente a mí. Esa cicatriz en su rostro, esa sádica expresión... Era Dark Slaughter.

Rápidamente me puse de pie y él dio un paso atrás. Miré hacia su mano izquierda y vi que en realidad sostenía un mazo. No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo. Se supone que está muerto pero por alguna razón está parado justo frente mí, con la misma mirada desafiante de la última vez que lo vi.

"Sabía que regresarías tarde o temprano, Max. Supongo que..." Intentó decir él pero antes de que pudiera terminar su oración, giré ligeramente la cabeza y arrojé el mazo telekinéticamente hasta fondo de la habitación.

Caminé lentamente hacia a él con una idea en particular; muerte. Quería matarlo con mis propias manos, así que sin pensar en las consecuencias, usé la telekinesis para rasgar mi camisa de fuerza, y en solo unos segundos logré extender ambos brazos para quitármela por completo, y dejé caer los restos al suelo.

Apunté mi mano derecha hacia él pero de repentinamente, dos tipos que vestían con ropa táctica negra entraron a la habitación por la fuerza y se aproximaron a mí de inmediato, pero tratando de mantener una distancia segura. Ambos portaban armas de fuego que apuntaron rápidamente hacia mí.

"¡Aléjate de él!" Gritaron ambos mientras Dark Slaughter caminaba hacia la ventana del pasillo.

Por alguna razón, les permitió a sus matones que se hicieran cargo de la situación mientras él observaba todo a lo lejos. No entiendo por qué hace eso pero no hay tiempo para averiguarlo, porque esos tipos siguen acercándose a mí sin bajar sus armas.

"No te muevas." Me ordenó uno de ellos cuando notó que no estaban intimidándome.

Sabía que podría detener las balas en el aire igual que antes, pero después de pasar varios meses sin usar la telekinesis, no quise arriesgarme y fallar, así que intenté hallar otra forma de detenerlos. Dark Slaughter seguía junto a la ventana, y cuando vi que la puerta estaba abierta se me ocurrió una ida, así que enfoqué mi mente y traté de cerrarla.

Luego de un par de intentos, finalmente empujé esa pesada puerta de metal, y un fuerte estruendo se escuchó por toda la habitación, lo cual hizo que esos sujetos se giraran inmediatamente para ver qué lo había causado. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando. Era ahora o nunca.

Rápidamente giré la mano derecha para hacerlos soltar sus armas, y con un solo movimiento de mi brazo los lancé telekinéticamente hacia la pared de mi izquierda, y antes de que intentaran hacer algo para defenderse, soplé tan fuerte como pude hasta que terminaron convertidos en un grueso bloque de hielo.

Después de deshacerme de ellos, me giré hacia Dark Slaughter y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, con nada más que odio en mi interior. Sabía lo peligrosos que podían llegar ser sus poderes, y después de usar la telekinesis en esos tipos me di cuenta de que mi cerebro no estaba en su mejor momento, pero aún así no iba a dejarlo escapar. No esta vez.

"Tú..." Susurré mientras me acercaba a él.

"Espera. No sabes lo que estás..." Intentó decirme algo que no quise escuchar.

Rápidamente levanté ambas manos y le lancé una onda telekinética que lo envió a través de la ventana de atrás, en medio de cientos y afilados fragmentos de vidrio. Después de impactarse contra la pared de afuera, cayó al suelo violentamente y una ruidosa alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar.

Debió herirse tras la caída pero estoy seguro de que sigue vivo, así que me dirijo hacia la puerta para ir tras él. Ni siquiera me detuve para abrirla normalmente, solo hice un ligero movimiento con la mano derecha y la arranqué rápidamente de sus bisagras, como si estuviera hecha de papel.

Fue raro caminar otra vez. Sentí como si mis piernas se entumecieran con cada paso, pero cuando por fin puse un pie fuera de la habitación esa extraña sensación de había ido, porque en el momento en que miré hacia el piso, vi a Dark Slaughter arrastrándose desesperadamente.

Caminé hacia él mientras sentía esos vidrios rotos clavándose en mis pies, y justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, agité el brazo izquierdo y lo hice levitar contra la pared. Cuando por fin estuvimos cara a cara, empecé a ejercer presión alrededor de su cuello sin siquiera tocarlo. Fue ahí cuando vi la misma expresión de aquel día. Se estaba quedando sin aire.

"No sé cómo regresaste de la muerte, pero estabas más seguro allá." Dije furiosamente.

"Esto no es... lo que tú crees..." Alcanzó a decir con cierta dificultad, pero todo lo que hice fue apretar más su cuello.

El pasillo estaba siendo iluminado por una roja luz parpadeante que parecía estar sincronizada con la alarma. Ese horrible sonido pudo haberme alterado fácilmente en otra situación, pero ahora mismo no hay nada más importante para mí que escuchar su sufrimiento.

Sus quejidos son como música para mis oídos. Apenas y puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea seguir torturándolo, aún cuando sé perfectamente que matar a este hombre no traerá a Phoebe de vuelta. Por un segundo intento contener mi ira, pero esto es más grande que yo. Simplemente no puedo controlarme.

Cuando sentí varias lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas supe que el momento había llegado, así que dejé de asfixiarlo y enfoqué mi mente para seguir sosteniéndolo contra el muro. Inmediatamente empezó a toser en un desesperado intento por recuperar el aliento, pero solo era el principio de su sufrimiento.

"Arde en el infierno, hijo de perra." Dije furiosamente mientras apuntaba mi dedo índice hacia su cuello.

Él no dijo nada, todo lo que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y esperar su destino. Todo estaba llegando a su fin. Al fin podría salir de este lugar y continuar con mi vida, tal y como se lo prometí a Phoebe la noche antes de su funeral. Estaba a punto de cortar su garganta cuando de pronto escuché algo a lo lejos.

Giré la cabeza a la izquierda y vi una puerta abriéndose de golpe casi al final del pasillo. Varios tipos salieron de ahí en menos de un segundo y tan pronto me ubicaron, empezaron a correr hacia aquí. Usan la misma vestimenta que los tipos que congelé dentro de la habitación, así que también deben tener armas.

Había cinco, tal vez seis de ellos. Prácticamente me superan en número, pero eso jamás me detuvo antes. Estaba seguro de que podría deshacerme fácilmente de ellos y encargarme de Dark Slaughter, pero cuando sentí que descendía lentamente del muro, confirmé que mi cerebro aún no estaba al 100%.

Debía hacer algo rápido, así que volteé a mi derecha y vi un pequeño letrero al final del pasillo que decía 'salida de emergencia'. Podía quedarme aquí a pelear y arriesgarme a ser encerrado otra vez, o podía intentar salir de este lugar y buscar a este bastardo después.

Sabía que esos tipos llegarían aquí en cualquier momento, así que me decidí por la segunda opción. Volteé a ver a Dark Slaughter y con un gesto de mi mano volví a sostener su cuerpo completo en el aire. Me hubiera gustado seguir exprimiéndole la vida, pero era muy arriesgado, así que solo pude decir:

"Esto no ha terminado."

Y sin decir nada más, agité mi brazo izquierdo hacia ellos y lo lancé a través del pasillo tan fuerte como pude. Eso debía darme unos cuantos segundos para más escapar, así que cuando vi cómo los derribaba con su propio cuerpo, comencé a correr hacia el otro lado.

Aún siento las piernas un poco adormecidas pero no puedo detenerme ahora, tengo que salir de aquí a toda costa. Una vez que llegué al final del pasillo, vi un extinguidor colgado de la pared, así que me frené un poco y usé el aliento de calor para explotarlo y usarlo como distracción. Mientras el CO2 se esparcía, giré a la izquierda y seguí corriendo.

Había una puerta roja con varios letreros de advertencia al final del corredor. Parece muy sólida desde aquí pero si es como la que derribé en mi habitación, no será tan difícil arrancarla con telekinesis. Solo espero que aún tenga suficiente energía para hacerlo antes de que me alcancen.

Y mientras corría por el pasillo, intenté empujar la puerta lanzando una onda telekinética, pero a penas y se movió. Esa cosa es más fuerte de lo que pensé, y lo peor es que ya no tengo tiempo de hallar otra salida. Intenté concentrarme de nuevo pero esta vez, lancé una ráfaga telekinética y en menos de un segundo, salió volando y activó una segunda alarma.

 _"¡Mierda!"_ Dije mentalmente mientras echaba un vistazo tras de mí.

No había nadie ahí pero si escuché varios sonidos a lo lejos. Eso no era bueno, así que salí inmediatamente del edificio y tan pronto como sentí la fría nieve en mis pies, me di cuenta de que por fin estaba afuera. No pude evitar dar un profundo respiro, porque después de haber estado aislado en esa habitación por tanto tiempo, al fin podía respirar aire fresco.

Miré al alrededor y me encontré en lo que parecía ser un amplio patio, rodeado por muros muy altos. El suelo estaba cubierto con nieve y por lo que pude ver, fue una fría Navidad. Levanté la mirada y traté de buscar algo que pudiera decirme en dónde me encontraba, pero todo lo que vi fue un montón de pinos detrás de los muros.

Pronto empecé a sentir el viento de invierno corriendo por mi cuerpo. No será fácil escapar de este lugar usando solo la ropa del psiquiátrico, pero no tengo opción. De pronto escucho varios pasos acercándose aquí, así que intenté correr sin mirar atrás, pero entonces algo me detuvo.

Sentí una poderosa descarga corriendo por mi cuerpo. Fue imposible para mí seguir de pie así que caí en la nieve, retorciéndome de dolor. Cuando la descarga se detuvo vi dos dardos encajados en mi pecho, así que intenté abrir los ojos pero todo lo que vi fue a un hombre desconocido apareciendo de la nada, con un Taser en sus manos.

"¡Lo tengo!" Lo escuché decir en voz alta.

Poco después me sujetó de los brazos y me arrastró de vuelta al edificio. La descarga me dejó tan aturdido que apenas podía pensar claramente. Jamás me habían atacado con una de las armas que usé en el pasado, pero ahora que siento mis músculos contrayéndose y los dardos clavados mi piel, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que duele esto.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a oír a todas esas personas aproximándose, y poco segundos después vi a cuatro hombres con el mismo atuendo táctico parados a mí alrededor. Fue entonces que se mostró Dark Slaughter entre ellos, con algo en su mano derecha que no pude reconocer.

Mis ojos están pesados. Es como si estuviera quedándome dormido y no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Traté de seguir despierto pero de pronto todo empezó a cambiar a mí alrededor. Las paredes recuperaron ese pulcro color blanco que solían tener, las telarañas se habían ido y todas esas manchas de sangre que vi por todas partes, desaparecieron completamente.

Pronto me di cuenta de que no estaba rodeado por criminales como pensaba, sino por guardias del psiquiátrico, y la persona que creí que era Dark Slaugher, solo era un hombre de cuarenta y tantos usando lentes de pasta, y una bata blanca. No tengo idea de qué está pasando.

"Max, ¿puedes escucharme? Soy yo, el Dr. Hudson." Me dijo mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Atiné a decir mientras intentaba alejarme de él, pero entonces sentí una aguja clavándose en mi cuello.

"Está bien, sólo fue un episodio psicótico. Estarás bien." Respondió él con una calmada voz.

No puedo creer lo que está diciendo. ¿Así que todo está en mi mente? ¿Esto fue solo un truco mental que mi cerebro creó solo para convencerme de que tenía una última oportunidad de matar a Dark Slaughter? Entre más lo pienso, más me convenzo de que no estoy tan bien como creí. Al menos no mentalmente.

Todo se veía tan real. El cuarto de aspecto abandonado, ese pesado mazo que arrojé a la pared, los tipos que congelé antes, las armas de fuego que apuntaron hacia mí... el mismo Dark Slaughter. Y mientras intento aclarar las cosas en mi cabeza, empiezo a sentirme mareado y luego cerré los ojos lentamente. Lo último que escuché fue la voz del Dr. Hudson diciendo:

"Descuida Max, voy a ayudarte."

 **Continuará...**


	10. La chica que vino de la nada

**Previamente en Cornerstone...**

La batalla a muerte entre Max Thunderman y Dark Slaugher puso fin al peor villano del mundo, pero también trajo terribles consecuencias. Max sobrevivió a la explosión plasmakinética, pero el trauma que sintió por no haber podido asesinar al hombre que le arrebató a Phoebe, terminó por afectar su mente al tal grado de ser diagnosticado con esquizofrenia catatónica.

Ahora, seis semanas después aún sigue bajo tratamiento en el Psiquiátrico Rutledge, en donde recibe toda la ayuda que necesite para recuperar su movilidad y salud mental. Su caso lo lleva el Dr. Hudson, uno de los psiquiatras más prominentes en Metroburgo, pero a pesar de todas esas pruebas y medicamentos que ha probado, no ha habido ningún cambio.

Pero mientras los doctores y el personal del psiquiátrico seguían revisándolo y atendiendo sus necesidades, Max se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo inmerso en sus pensamientos, recordando a la mujer que perdió en aquel viernes negro. Su miedo más grande es que un día empiece a olvidarla.

 _"No merezco tus poderes, Pheebs. No después de las cosas terribles que tuve que hacer por venganza."_

Aún siente remordimiento por asesinar a todo el ejército de Dark Slaugher, pero nada se compara con la culpa que sintió por conservar los poderes de Phoebe esa noche. No se siente lo suficientemente digno para usarlos, ni siquiera después de enterarse de que había una pequeña posibilidad de mejorar si intentaba usarlos.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, se resignó a la idea de pasar el resto de su vida en ese lugar. Phoebe había muerto así ya no tenía otra razón por la cual luchar, pero todos esos recuerdos de ella fueron justamente lo que le hicieron cambiar de idea, y finalmente decidió darle a la vida una última oportunidad.

Usar los poderes de Phoebe era la clave para que su cuerpo comenzara a moverse otra vez, y en solo dos meses estaba tan bien que ya podía moverse un poco sin la ayuda de nadie. Todo parecía estar mejorando hasta el día en que el Dr. Hudson fue a su habitación, y Dark Slaughter apareció en su lugar.

Fue entonces que Max recuperó el control total de su cuerpo y noqueó a dos de sus guardias para ir tras él. En solo unos cuantos segundos todo el lugar era un completo caos, pero él logró detener al villano y empezó a asfixiarlo con telekinesis, igual que aquella noche.

"No sé cómo regresaste de la muerte, pero estabas más seguro allá." Dijo furiosamente mientras apretaba su garganta.

Max estaba a punto de asesinarlo pero notó que sus poderes no funcionaban apropiadamente, así que cuando se vio superado en número por el enemigo, decidió escapar del edificio y tratar de encontrarlo después.

Y aunque su cerebro no estaba en su mejor momento, se las arregló para huir de Dark Slaughter y sus hombres, pero tan pronto puso un pie fuera del edificio, se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba en medio del bosque. Estaba a punto de escapar del psiquiátrico cuando una poderosa descarga lo derribó inmediatamente.

Todo había sido una alucinación causada por la esquizofrenia. Su mente estaba tan dañada por haber fallado en asesinar a Dark Slaughter, que en medio de su ira casi asesina a la única persona que podría ayudarlo a recuperar su salud mental; el Dr. Hudson.

"Descuida Max, voy a ayudarte."

Y ahora... el nuevo capítulo de Cornerstone.

 **Capítulo 10:** **La chica que vino de la nada.**

 **Psiquiátrico Rutledge, Metroburgo.** **  
 **Martes 5 de Marzo del 2024.**  
 **01:23 PM****

Han pasado tres semanas desde que intenté escapar del psiquiátrico, y las cosas aquí parecían estar volviendo a la normalidad. Tardaron varios días en reparar todos los daños que causé la otra noche, e incluso tuvieron que llevarme a una habitación especial reforzada con Thundertitanio, para pacientes con poderes inestables.

De acuerdo con el Dr. Hudson, este es el peor incidente que han tenido desde que se inauguró este lugar en 1985. En sus propias palabras, jamás habían tenido a un paciente con un nivel tan avanzado de telekinesis o poderes múltiples, así que no estaban preparados para responder a una situación así.

Afortunadamente, ningún inocente tuvo que morir por culpa de mi psicosis. Y aunque mi estancia aquí no se vio afectada por lo que hice, al final del día mis acciones tuvieron consecuencias, pues el Dr. Hudson creyó que era mejor para mi si me quedaba en ésta habitación por un par de meses, o al menos hasta detener mis alucinaciones.

Esta nueva habitación es algo diferente a la anterior. Los muros están hechos completamente de metal, así que no tiene ninguna ventana, pero lo bueno es que ahora tengo todo lo que necesito para mi día a día, como un pequeño lugar para comer, una cálida cama, una cómoda para mi segundo cambio de ropa, e incluso un lavabo y un retrete.

Pero quedarme en mi habitación no es tan malo como solía ser. Ahora que puedo moverme otra vez, todo es mucho más fácil para mí. Inclusive empecé a ejercitarme hace un par de días, como en los viejos tiempos. Pero hay algo que he estado haciendo mucho últimamente; tratar de perfeccionar estos poderes.

Hace unos meses había perdido toda esperanza de recuperarme, y ni siquiera me importaba si me quedaba aquí para siempre. Después de la muerte de Phoebe ya nada parecía tener sentido, ni siquiera la vida. Pero fue gracias a ella que empecé a mejorar. Sus recuerdos me dieron las fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir luchando, y ahora creo que puedo pasar por esto y tratar de recuperar mi salud mental. Tal vez pueda convertirme en el héroe que ella quería que fuera.

Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, el aliento de calor y de hielo parecen funcionar igual que antes, pero la telekinesis... es otra historia. En los últimos días he sentido como si me fuera más fácil utilizarla. Incluso he movido algunos objetos sin tener contacto visual, algo con lo que siempre tuve problemas.

Ahora mismo estoy en medio de mi práctica de levitación, y las cosas están saliendo muy bien. Solo hay unas cuantas cosas aquí que puedo usar para practicar, por eso es que decidí intentar algo diferente. Puedo sentir la energía fluyendo bajo mis pies mientras me elevo en medio del aire. No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto por mí mismo.

Esto me devolvió inmediatamente a los días en que Phoebe y yo entrenábamos para entrar a la Fuerza-Z. Después de fallar una y otra vez, pensamos que sería imposible para nosotros trabajar en equipo, hasta que caímos del fuerte en el árbol y nos salvamos uno al otro levitando con telekinesis.

 _"¡Nos detuvimos con la telekinesis!"_

 _"Lo sé. De hecho si nos ayudamos."_

En ese momento, todo lo que quería hacer era correr hacia ella y besar esos labios perfectos. Se veía tan hermosa con ese lipstick rojo, que apenas pude inventar un tonto chiste para distraerla. En eso pensaba cuando de pronto escuché la puerta de Thundertitanio abriéndose, y perdí toda la concentración.

Pude sentir cómo la energía que reuní se desvanecía lentamente, y entonces aterricé de pie justo a tiempo para ver al Dr. Hudson entrando a la habitación. Traía un portapapeles en las manos y tan pronto vio lo que hice, cerró la puerta y empezó a escribir algo en las hojas.

"Interesante." Dijo antes de ajustarse los lentes. "Bueno, parece que los doctores del Hospital General olvidaron mencionar tu quinto poder en el expediente médico. Vuelo." Señaló antes de escribir otra vez.

"No, sólo era telekinesis. No tengo un quinto poder." Aclaré mientras me apoyaba en la mesa. "¿Consiguió el permiso?" Intenté cambiar el tema.

"Por eso es que vine. Mira, de veras lo intenté pero... el personal administrativo me dijo que tu hermana debe tener al menos 15 años para entrar aquí. Son muy estrictos con eso." Me explicó detenidamente. "Lo lamento."

Cuando escuché la mala noticia me entristecí un poco ya que esperaba ver a Chloe otra vez. Han pasado meses desde la última vez que hablamos y quería disculparme. Prácticamente la forcé a que le ocultara a todos la verdadera razón por la que quería encontrar a Dark Slaughter, y no se merecía ese tipo de presión.

"Pero tus otros hermanos llamaron ayer y confirmaron la visita para la próxima semana." Dijo antes de poner el portapapeles sobre mi cama, luego se giró hacia mí.

"Suena bien. Solo espero no perder la cabeza durante la visita, y empiece a atacar a todos con telekinesis." Dije sarcásticamente. "Ah y... una vez más, lo siento."

Aún me siento culpable por lo que le hice. De entre todas las personas que herí esa noche, creo que él tuvo la peor parte. Varios de los guardias acabaron varias con fracturas leves, pero él recibió múltiples heridas del cristal que atravesó, varios moretones en su rostro, y un brazo roto. Lo bueno es que tenían una dosis de esa fórmula regenerativa.

"Está bien Max, no estabas siendo tu mismo." Dijo él de forma comprensiva.

"Si, no fue mi mejor momento. Por cierto... ¿quién era ese tipo invisible que me derribó con un Taser?" Pregunté después de tener un recuerdo de mi siendo aturdido. "Esa cosa duele."

"¿Hablas de Tom? Es el jefe del personal de seguridad, pero no es invisible. Tiene un raro poder llamado 'camuflaje adaptativo'." Explicó el Dr. Hudson mientras se quitaba sus lentes. "Su cuerpo es capaz de mimetizarse a cualquier entorno para ocultarse a plena luz. Es más como un camaleón."

Cuando oí la última palabra que dijo, simplemente dejé de escuchar. No pude evitar recodar al hombre que me reclutó en el ejército de Dark Slaughter hace como dos años. El bastardo que logró alterar mi Thundersentido para evitar que detectara el disparo que asesinó a Phoebe.

De pronto empiezo a sentir algo en mi cabeza que me hizo llevarme la mano derecha mi sien. Intento ignorarlo pero en tan solo un parpadeo, los cristales en los lentes del Dr. Hudson se estrellaron completamente, y los dejó caer al suelo.

Fue entonces que caí de rodillas y aferré ambas manos a mi cabeza, sintiendo como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Mis ojos estaban cerrados pero eso no me impidió saber que todo a mi alrededor había empezado a moverse con telekinesis. No sé qué está pasando pero la última vez que sentí algo así, no terminó muy bien.

"¡Está pasando otra vez!" Grité desesperadamente.

"Max, escúchame. Tienes que enfocarte, trata de respirar profundamente." Señaló con una preocupada voz.

Intento hacer lo que dice pero me es prácticamente imposible pensar con claridad. Hay algo dentro de mí que activa estos poderes cada vez que veo o escucho algo relacionado a aquel día, o al menos así fue como empezó la última vez. Todo lo que puedo hacer es arrodillarme en medio del suelo, y tratar de controlar mis emociones.

Hace unos minutos tenía completo control sobre estos podres, pero ahora apenas y puedo redirigir todas esas ondas telekinéticas para no golpear al Dr. Hudson. No sé cuánto tiempo voy a poder resistir.

Nunca antes había sentido esta cantidad de energía. Todos esos objetos se sacuden violentamente sin importar lo grandes que son, y no me fue difícil desatornillar la cama tubular metálica del piso. Pero justo cuando creí que iba a desmayarme, de pronto toda la conmoción se detuvo, y luego escuché un crujido metálico por toda la habitación. Sabía lo que venía.

"Tiene que salir de aquí. ¡No puedo controlarlo, váyase!" Le grité justo antes de que uno de los focos del techo explotara, seguido de una ruidosa alarma.

Puedo sentir como las placas de Thundertitanio en los muros se doblan telekinéticamente como si estuvieran hechas de papel, a tal punto de arrancar varios de los tornillos que los mantenían unidos. Cuando por fin abrí los ojos, me levanté inmediatamente y vi que todo a mi alrededor estaba flotando en medio del aire.

"Max, sé que puedes hacerlo." Lo escuché decir.

Por alguna razón mi cerebro se rehúsa a soltar los objetos, pero aún así decido intentarlo por última vez, así que cierro los ojos y empiezo a visualizar esos pesados objetos descendiendo lentamente, pero lo empeoró. Estaba a punto de rendirme lanzar una poderosa onda por todo el lugar, cuando escuché una voz dentro de mi cabeza:

 _"Vamos Max, trabajaste duro para cambiar, ¡no lo eches a perder!"_

Y de la nada, toda la tensión que sentía en mi cabeza simplemente desapareció, y las cosas que había estado sostenido en el aire con tanto esfuerzo, cayeron al suelo en medio de un ruido ensordecedor que nos tomó por sorpresa. Con la situación bajo control, al fin pude dar un suspiro de alivio.

Un profundo silencio se apoderó de la habitación mientras contemplaba el lugar, sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer. Había varias placas de Thundertitanio esparcidas en el piso completamente dobladas, algo que nunca pensé que fuera posible hacer con solo telekinesis.

La cama tubular estaba un poco abollada y tenía varios restos de la lámpara rota encima. La mesa y la silla estaban de cabeza en una de las esquinas de la habitación, el retrete yacía en el suelo partido a la mitad, y un enorme chorro de agua salía del sistema de drenaje.

"Bueno... dejando de lado el caos, debo decir que eso fue impresionante." Dijo el Dr Hudson detrás de mi.

"¿En serio?" Pregunté justo antes de girarme para mirarlo. "Estuve así de cerca de golpearlo con una onda telekinética." Agregué mientras unía mis dedos índice y pulgar.

"Pero no lo hiciste. Mira, este es un proceso lento, Max. En los últimos 20 años he tenido muchos pacientes diagnosticados con esquizofrenia. Algunos de ellos aún son tratados aquí, pero tú... tú has dado grandes pasos en tu recuperación en menos de un año. Créeme, hay peores casos que el tuyo." Me aseguró.

"Tal vez tenga razón, ¿pero cómo se supone que vea a mis hermanos así? ¿Y si los lastimo?"

Causar un baño de sangre solo para encontrar a un villano al que debía capturar, ya era lo suficientemente malo como para siquiera considerar el riesgo de lastimar a mis hermanos. En serio quiero verlos otra vez, han pasado meses pero... jamás me lo perdonaría si algo les sucediera.

"Sabes... hay algo que no hemos intentado aún."

 **03:45 PM**

Un par de horas después me pusieron en una nueva habitación, la cuarta. El lugar es tan grande como el anterior y tiene todo lo que tenía antes, pero por lo que he visto la seguridad es muy baja. Aquí no hay paredes de Thundertitanio, solo muros normales pintados de blanco. La puerta está hecha de madera y solo hay una manija con un seguro ordinario.

Tal vez estoy subestimando su doble maestría en psiquiatría, pero no creo que esta frágil habitación sea la solución a mis problemas. Después de lo que pasó me pondría en un cuarto mucho más resistente, o que me obligaría a usar una camisa de fuerza reforzada, pero parece tener otros planes para mí.

"Mire, no sé lo que está tramando, pero este es el peor lugar que pudo encontrar para contenerme. ¿Tiene idea de lo fácil que sería para mí derribar esa puerta? Y estas paredes... bueno usted vio lo que hice allá." Le dije tan pronto como cerró la puerta.

"Lo sé, pero no intento contenerte, Max. Te traje aquí porque hay un tratamiento que creí innecesario cuando empezaste a mejorar." Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. "Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por lastimar a nadie aquí. No con esto." Agregó justo antes de mostrarme su mano derecha abierta.

"¿Una píldora?" Pregunté incrédulamente.

"No es solo una píldora. Esa nueva pieza de biotecnología es capaz de suprimir todos los poderes de la persona que la tome, por al menos 24 horas. Fue creada a partir del ADN de una chica francesa que nació con la asombrosa habilidad de bloquear los poderes de las personas a su alrededor." Me explicó cuidadosamente.

Jamás había oído de alguien que pudiera bloquear los poderes de otros con solo estar cerca. La Liga de Héroes trabajaba en una lista con los nombres de miles de súpers alrededor del mundo, así que no me sorprende que la hallaran tan rápido. Su ADN es prácticamente una versión biológica del Malvexium, excepto por los efectos a largo plazo.

"Grandioso, tomaré el ADN de otra persona... otra vez." Dije sarcásticamente mientras tomaba la píldora de su mano.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Preguntó sin comprender por completo mi comentario.

"Olvídelo. Entonces todo lo que tengo que hacer es tomar una de estas píldoras cada 24 horas, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué tan largo es este tratamiento?" Intenté preguntar mientras veía la píldora más de cerca.

Esta cosa no se ve como ninguna otra píldora que haya visto antes. A simple vista se ve como de la mitad del tamaño de una cápsula normal con cubiertas roja y transparente, pero lo que definitivamente llamó mi atención fue el contenido de la píldora, pues esas pequeñas y brillantes partículas parecían estar flotando ahí dentro.

"Bueno, es difícil decirlo. Supongo que hasta que podamos hallar una forma de controlar lo que sea que esté desencadenando todas estas respuestas emocionales. Después de eso, ya no será necesario suprimir tus poderes." Respondió él antes de pasarme un vaso con agua de la mesa a su izquierda.

"Suena bien. Pero estos poderes... no son míos." Lo corregí mientras tragaba la píldora, tratando de evitar contacto visual.

"¿Es por eso que sigues diciendo 'estos poderes'? ¿Porque no los sientes tuyos?" Me preguntó poco después.

A juzgar por la forma en que dijo la última parte, fue claro para mi que ha estado intentando preguntarme eso desde hace meses. Usaba el mismo tono de voz cada vez que yo hablaba de Phoebe. Probablemente solo quería hallar el momento indicado para preguntar, y hoy por fin lo hizo pero... estoy seguro de que no le va a gustar mi respuesta.

"Es porque son inmerecidos." Admití de repente, poniendo el vaso en la mesa. "Los tomé como último recurso para seguir peleando con ese asesino, pero también porque no quería perder esa última parte de Phoebe." Comencé a explicar justo antes de apoyar la espalda en la pared, y luego descendí hasta el suelo lentamente. "Estaría muy decepcionada."

"Pero lograste salvar sus poderes de ese monstruo. A como yo lo veo, tu hermana aún vive en ti. ¿Así que por qué estaría decepcionada de ti?" Inquirió él.

"Bueno... a estas alturas ya debe haber leído todo mi historial en la Liga, pero estoy seguro de que no había nada acerca de los eventos previos a la explosión. Verá, maté a docenas de personas en ese edificio porque no pude controlar mi ira. Simplemente seguía viendo a ese bastardo en cada uno de sus rostros, y lo peor es que ni siquiera sentí remordimiento."

"Y no te culpo. El reporte de la Liga de Héroes dice que no recibiste ayuda profesional después de la muerte de tu hermana, y que cuando intentaste retomar tu vida fue muy difícil para ti controlar tus emociones. Con todo el sufrimiento con el que estabas lidiando, yo diría que fue una reacción completamente natural." Me aseguró él.

"Mis padres siguen diciéndome lo mucho que me aman y me apoyan pero... no creo que vayan a verme de la misma forma cuando se enteren de lo que hice esa noche." Respondí antes de dar un profundo suspiro.

"Te sorprendería lo comprensivos que tus padres pueden ser. No hay un solo día en que no llamen a mi oficina preguntando por ti." Confesó el doctor. "Fue gracias a ellos que pude saber más acerca de la relación entre tú y tu hermana." Agregó poco después, tomándome por sorpresa.

Por un minuto pensé que mis padres habían descubierto qué tipo de relación teníamos Phoebe y yo. Un sinnúmero de escenarios empezaron a reproducirse en mi cabeza, en los cuales debía confesar todo sobre nuestra relación secreta, pero es imposible. Chloe es la única persona en este mundo que sabe la verdad sobre nosotros, y dudo que pudiera decir algo.

"¿Por qué? ¿A qué se refiere?" Pregunté curiosamente.

"Ellos me hablaron de lo bien que solían trabajar como equipo, y de todos esos años que pasaron viviendo juntos." Me dijo mientras se recargaba en la mesa. "Pero dime Max, en tus propias palabras, ¿qué tan cercanos eran tú y Phoebe?"

Esta inocente pregunta me agarró desprevenido, trayendo todos esos recuerdos de vuelta a mi mente, y fue prácticamente imposible para mí no pensar en todos los besos que compartimos, todas las mañanas acurrucándonos o todas esas noches que pasamos juntos. Desafortunadamente, no es algo que pueda compartir con él.

No sé si hablar sobre Phoebe va a resultar útil o no, pero supongo que no será tan malo si le cuento una cosa o dos sobre nuestra relación de hermano y hermana. Por supuesto no diré nada acerca del incesto.

"Bueno... solíamos llevarnos muy bien, pero no siempre fue así..." Comencé a explicar. "Todo empezó cuando nos mudamos de Metroburgo..."

 **Lunes 11 de Marzo del 2024.** **  
 **11:07 AM.****

Una semana pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y el día en que se suponía que vería a mis hermanos, finalmente llegó. Ahora que sigo este nuevo tratamiento, no tengo que preocuparme por lastimar a nadie más, y lo bueno es que ahora me permiten salir de mi habitación a voluntad. Algo que realmente necesitaba.

Me gusta caminar por el área de recreación o el jardín trasero, pero cuando eso sucede casi puedo sentir al personal de seguridad mirándome nerviosamente, y no los culpo. Casi asesiné a dos de sus compañeros durante mi intento de escape, así que es normal que se sientan amenazados por mí.

Pero no todos son tan hostiles en Rutledge, porque Amanda y Jake aún me tratan bien. Fueron reasignados a otro paciente cuando recuperé la movilidad al año pasado, así que apenas los veo desde entonces. Pero hace tres días los vi en la parte de atrás del edificio, y por lo que pude ver, esos dos aún siguen saliendo.

Es difícil de creer que nadie aquí haya notado lo que sucede entre ellos. Supongo que la gente está demasiado ocupada como para ponerle atención a lo que hacen los demás. Quisiera que los guardias fueran más así porque sin importar lo que haga, siguen vigilándome a cada paso que doy, igual que hoy.

Ahora mismo estoy caminando hacia el cuarto de visitas, usando mi atuendo de interno como todos los días, pero todo lo que puedo pensar es: _'no pierdas la cabeza en frente de ellos'._ Estoy seguro de que nada va pasar mientras la píldora neutralizadora esté activa en mi sistema, pero aún así no quiero que me vean como estaba la semana pasada.

Han pasado meses desde que vi a Billy y Nora en el funeral, pero ha pasado mucho más desde la última vez que de verdad hablé con ellos. Por supuesto que los extraño tanto como a Chloe, pero no me sorprendería si me odiaran por haber sido tan distante mientras cazaba a Dark Slaughter.

Puedo sentir la luz del sol que entra por las ventanas mientras camino por el corredor, y juro que nunca me cansaré de esto. Tal vez solo es una reacción normal de alguien que ha estado encerrado por meses en un edificio, o tal vez solo es un triste recordatorio de aquellas mañanas veraniegas en el departamento, no lo sé.

"Max, te están esperando." Dijo el Dr. Hudson tan pronto me vio aproximándome a la sala de visitas.

"Gracias doctor." Le dije mientras abría la puerta.

Una vez que entré a la sala, lo primero que hice fue echar un vistazo por el lugar. A pesar de la hora actual, veo que hay varios pacientes reuniéndose con sus familiares, pero no hay señal de mis hermanos. Seguí caminando entre las mesas hasta que veo cuatro brazos agitándose en el aire cerca del fondo de la habitación, así que rápidamente camino hacia allá.

"¡Max!" Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, y se levantaron de las sillas de inmediato.

Tan pronto llegué a esa mesa me abrazaron al mismo tiempo, pero luego de verlos más de cerca, a penas y pude reconocerlos. Se veían tan distintos a aquellos adolescentes que solía recordar, y su aspecto no era nada parecido al que tenían durante nuestro último Día de Gracias.

Nora luce un poco más alta con esas botas altas. Su largo cabello parece haber sido teñido de negro y por lo que he podido ver, su fase de boinas terminó, y ese piercing en su ceja es la prueba de ello. Billy se ve muy diferente con esa barba de tres días y cabello largo, pero fue su ropa y la de Nora lo que realmente llamó mi atención.

Recuerdo que solían vestir con colores claros todos los días, y era muy raro verlos con algo negro o gris, pero ahora esos parecen ser sus colores favoritos. Ambos traen jeans desgastados, camisetas de colores obscuros y chamarras de mezclilla. Sigo diciéndome que solo cambiaron sus gustos en ropa, pero tal vez hay algo que no estoy viendo.

"No puedo creer que estén aquí." Me apresuré a decir en cuanto me soltaron.

"No te librarás de nosotros tan fácilmente." Respondió Nora de forma graciosa.

Cuando los vi a los ojos me di cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al juzgarlos. Creí que estarían molestos por no estar cerca de ellos cuando Phoebe murió, pero ahora están aquí con una sonrisa en sus rostros, dispuestos a platicar conmigo después de tanto tiempo, y no podría estar más feliz.

"Pero no se queden ahí parados, vamos hay que sentarnos." Sugerí antes de tomar una de las sillas. "Esperen un minuto. Si están aquí... ¿quién está allá afuera, salvando Hiddenville?" Les pregunté una vez que se sentaron frente a mí.

"Fácil. Mamá y papá." Confesó Billy sin dudarlo.

"¡Billy!" Nora lo calló de inmediato, pegándole ligeramente con el codo.

No esperaba eso. Mis padres estuvieron aquí la semana pasada y no mencionaron nada de esto. Creí que mis hermanos seguían protegiendo la ciudad debido a las órdenes de Evelyn pero... supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces. Tal vez si hay algo que no estoy viendo.

"¿Así que volvieron?" Pregunté dubitativamente.

"Si. Es que... mamá y papá no querían decir nada que pudiera distraerte de tu tratamiento. Max, todos queremos que te mejores tan pronto como sea posible." Me explicó ella antes de hacer una corta pausa. "Quién sabe... tal vez podamos tenerte de vuelta en casa para Navidad este año. Ah y... no te preocupes, la ciudad está en buenas manos." Agregó.

"Lo sé. ¿Quién mejor que dos héroes legendarios para proteger Hiddenville?" Respondí con una leve sonrisa. "¿Pero qué hay de ustedes dos? Díganme todo sobre Lasergirl y Lightspeed." Intenté cambiar de tema.

"Bueno... realmente no hemos hecho mucho como superhéroes últimamente. Cuando el novio de Simone te ayudó a sanar tus heridas y salir del hospital, Nora y yo decidimos que era hora de volver a nuestras vidas normales, ah y adivina qué... al fin la aceptaron en la Universidad." Me explicó Billy con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano. Cuando Billy y Nora eran niños, estaban muy emocionados por convertirse en superhéroes y proteger su propia ciudad, igual que Phoebe y yo, pero en algún punto todo cambió. Un par de años después, estaban tan enfocados en vivir su identidad de civiles, que apenas y tenían tiempo para lo demás.

Y mientras crecían juntos, prefirieron explorar otras cosas hasta el punto de dejar de lado los súper entrenamientos con mamá y papá, y para cuando entraron a la Preparatoria, fue claro para todos que la vida de superhéroe no era para ellos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta.

"¿También entraste a la UF?" Le pregunté a Nora efusivamente, y cuando los vi asentir al mismo tiempo, solo había una cosa que podía decirles: "Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Nora. De ambos." Ellos me sonrieron con un dejo de satisfacción, pero su expresión cambió completamente cuando dije: "Y estoy seguro de que ella también se enorgullecería."

 **Domingo 02 de Junio del 2024.** **  
 **10:45 AM.****

No he tenido ningún episodio psicótico en los últimos tres meses, y de acuerdo al Dr. Hudson, es el más grande progreso que ha presenciado en más de dos décadas de experiencia. Aún extraño a Phoebe tanto como el primer día, tal vez hasta más pero... sus recuerdos dejaron de activar mis alucinaciones. Al menos por ahora.

Sigo tomando esas pastillas de alta tecnología todos los días, y aunque extraño practicar mi habilidad con la telekinesis, me alegra que nadie saliera herido en todo este tiempo. Mi habitación luce exactamente igual desde que me transfirieron del Nivel 5 al Nivel 2, y espero que siga así porque no me gustaría destruir una más.

Este nivel en específico está destinado para pacientes con un moderado grado de peligrosidad, pero que gracias a prescripciones como la mía, ya no es necesario mantenerlos encerrados en habitaciones fuertemente acorazadas. Es por eso que los pasillos son mucho más tranquilos que los del área médica a la que llegué en estado catatónico.

He tenido mucho tiempo para meditar en un lugar tan tranquilo como este, que empiezo a poner mi vida en perspectiva. He estado tratando de convencerme que todo lo que hice para matar a ese monstruo está completamente justificado, pero esta idea es muy difícil de aceptar cuando mi mente está llena de recuerdos de mi asesinando a todo su ejército.

"Me aterra pensar en lo que podría convertirme si tan solo lo intentara. Quiero decir... después de todo lo que hice ¿qué me hace diferente a ellos?"

Fue todo lo que pude decir después de contarle al Dr. Hudson lo que hice exactamente antes de pelear con Dark Slaughter. Cuando disparé el primer rayo estaba completamente fuera de mí. Todo lo que quería era deshacerme de esos tipos y hallar a su líder a toda costa, pero ahora tengo que lidiar con la culpa de arrebatar todas esas vidas.

"Lo que estás sintiendo ahora, es lo que te hace diferente." Me aseguró él.

Cuando hablé con él por primera vez hace varios meses, no estaba seguro de que estas simples charlas pudieran ayudarme de alguna forma, pero aquí estoy, recostado en un sofá de su oficina mientras él escribe algo en su libreta. Supongo que juzgué sus métodos muy pronto.

"Max, pudiste haberme asesinado a mí y a esos guardias cuando intentaste escapar de aquí, pero no lo hiciste. Sí, estabas rodeado cuando fuiste tras esos criminales y también lo estabas aquí, pero decidiste correr en vez de asesinarnos a todos. Créeme, lo que pasó en ese edificio no fue culpa tuya." Me explicó detenidamente.

"Tal vez tenga razón, pero no creo que Phoebe estaría tan orgullosa por lo que hice." Respondí antes de cruzarme de brazos.

"¿Vas a decirme que no estaría aquí para apoyarte?" Respondió inmediatamente, dejándome sin palabras.

En tan solo un parpadeo recordé todas las veces en que Phoebe estuvo ahí para mí. Como cuando se atrevió a usar aliento de hielo en Pop-Pop para entrar a la Zona de Detención y traerme de vuelta, o cuando me dio la confianza que necesitaba para superar mi miedo irracional de no entrar a la Fuerza-Z.

Siempre me mostró su amor y comprensión, ya sea que lo mereciera o no. Incluso el más ligero síntoma de un resfriado era suficiente para que ella me cuidara todo el día y me tratara como un bebé. Demonios, podría haberse convertido en enfermera solo para cuidarme personalmente.

"No. Por supuesto que estaría aquí." Concordé con una leve sonrisa.

"Mira, a pesar de todas las cosas que has hecho, no hay razón para creer que no puedes tener una vida normal allá afuera. Recuperaste la movilidad en solo unos cuantos meses, tus alucinaciones prácticamente se fueron." Comenzó a decir. "La única razón por la que sigues aquí, es porque hay algo que te está reteniendo." Agregó.

"¿Como qué?" Pregunté incrédulo.

He sido muy cuidadoso de no decir nada que pudiera levantar sospechas sobre mi relación con Phoebe, pero cada vez que lo escucho hablar así, me hace preguntarme si sabe más de lo que dice. Esa es la razón principal por la cual estas sesiones son tan agotadoras para mi, porque constantemente intento evitar hablar sobre el más grande secreto de mi vida.

"Tú eres el único que sabe la respuesta. Por lo que he visto en los meses anteriores, ya no necesitas tomar esas píldoras, pero quiero estar seguro de que no haya nada en tu interior que pueda activar otro episodio psicótico." Explicó detalladamente. "Pero está bien, hablaremos de esto la próxima semana."

"¿La próxima semana? ¿No tendremos sesión mañana?" Me apresuré a preguntar.

"No. Volaré a Nueva York mañana por la tarde. Es... es personal. Iba a decirle a Amanda o Jake que vinieran a verte de vez en cuando, pero están algo cortos de personal en el área médica, así que decidí contratar a una enfermera para ayudarte mientras estoy fuera." Me dijo antes de levantarse del sofá a mi izquierda. "Viene de Kansas."

"¿Kansas? No sabía que contratara gente fuera de los límites de Metroburgo." Respondí inmediatamente.

"Sólo cuando entran en contacto con súpers o villanos. No he tenido oportunidad de conocerla, pero uno de mis amigos del Centro Médico de Villachica la conoció cuando enseñaba en una escuela de enfermería, y me habló mucho sobre ella. Estará aquí a mañana primera hora."

Siempre es bueno ver caras nuevas aquí. Ahora que puedo pasear por la zona de recreación o el jardín trasero, he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a varios de los pacientes y el personal del psiquiátrico. Incluso los guardias que congelé el año pasado, han comenzado a tratarme mejor que la primera vez que salí de mi habitación solo.

No sé nada sobre esta nueva enfermera, pero si se ganó la confianza del Dr. Hudson sin siquiera conocerlo, debe ser una de las mejores enfermeras de Kansas. Yo preferiría que esa chica fuera asignada a un paciente que de vedad la necesite pero oigan... siempre es bueno tener alguien con quien hablar.

"De acuerdo. Supongo que lo veré la próxima semana." Concluí.

 **Lunes 03 de Junio del 2024.** **  
 **08:04 AM.****

Por alguna razón desperté más temprano esta mañana. Sé que estaba soñando algo, solo que no puedo recordar qué era. Hubo un momento en que creí que alguien estaba diciendo mi nombre con una voz que no pude reconocer pero... es imposible. No hay nadie más en esta habitación.

Me puse la misma ropa aburrida de todos los días y una vez que tomé algo de la mesa, decidí recostarme en la cama y matar algo de tiempo con la única cosa que el personal del psiquiátrico accedió a darme; una suave pelota de tenis. Tal vez no sea tan divertida como una tablet o un arma de impacto, pero me ayuda mantener mi mente ocupada.

Y mientras arrojo esa cosa en el aire una y otra vez, no pude evitar recordar cuando solía jugar tenis en la Secundaria, hace ya tantos años. Nunca me disfruté mucho este deporte, pero como era una de las cosas en las que Phoebe no era tan buena, me encantaba presumir mis habilidades. Luego de tres victorias en el Abierto de Metroburgo, me gané un apodo.

 _"Disculpa Thunderslam, ¡se suponía que me ayudarías a ganar a mí!"_

Es curioso cómo mi cerebro sigue trayendo todos estos recuerdos. Jamás podré olvidar la vez en que Phoebe me pidió ayuda para entrar a ese club de ricos, solo para pasar más tiempo con ese imbécil. Yo le hice creer que estaba ayudándola solo para recuperar esa vergonzosa fotografía, pero era mentira.

 _"Perdón Phoebe, pero resulta ¡que me encanta este club! No me basta solo un día. Esa membrecía, es mía."_

La verdad es que solo trataba de encontrar la excusa perfecta para estar cerca de ella, ¿y qué mejor que merodear en ese lugar para evitar que se besara con ese tipo? Fue el mismo que decidió engañarla con su amiga insecto menos de un año después. Vaya, de verdad disfruté pegarle en las bolas con una suave cosa igual a esta.

Casi puedo ver el dolor en su rostro otra vez. Creo que nunca había golpeado una pelota con tanta fuerza antes, ni siquiera en los campeonatos, y odio admitirlo pero... en las siguientes semanas como que me sentí mal por esa pobre raqueta. Y mientras sigo lanzando la bola cerca de las brillantes luces del techo, de pronto escucho a alguien tocando la puerta.

"Adelante." Exclamé antes de volver a lanzar la pelota hacia arriba.

Volteé hacia la derecha y tan pronto se abrió la puerta, vi a una chica rubia entrando a la habitación. Usa el mismo uniforme blanco que el personal del psiquiátrico, y trae un estuche médico en su mano izquierda. La chica cerró la puerta tras de sí y me sonrió por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente rompió el hielo:

"¡Hola! Tú debes ser Max Thunderman y..." Intentó decir con un marcado acento extranjero, pero algo la hizo detenerse. "Y... parece que llegué justo a tiempo." Agregó justo después.

No tenía idea de a qué se refería hasta que noté que estaba mirando al techo, y de repente algo me cayó en la cabeza. Era la pelota de tenis que había estado levitando desde que tocó la puerta. Han pasado meses desde la última vez que usé la telekinesis, que ni siquiera sentí cuando se activó. Creo que ayer se me pasó una píldora.

La chica caminó hacia mí sin quitarme los ojos de encima, y lo siguiente que hizo fue extender su mano derecha abierta. Yo me puse de pie para estrechar su mano con amabilidad, y fue entonces que pude verla mejor. Parece ser un poco más baja que yo. Su largo cabello dorado está atado en una cola de caballo, pero hay algo en esos ojos café obscuro que me llama la atención.

"Habría estado mejor unos cuantos minutos antes." Dije irónicamente.

"Sí, tal vez tengas razón. Como sea... probablemente el Dr. Hudson te habló de mi, pero si no, yo seré tu enfermera hasta la próxima semana. Eso incluye traerte tus tres comidas, tus medicinas, cambios de ropa y todo lo que necesites." Me explicó detalladamente. "Ah por cierto... me llamo Tatiana Kuznetsova."

Considerando su acento, yo habría pensado que es Alemana, pero ahora que sé cuál es su nombre, estoy casi seguro de que es Rusa. Tuve la oportunidad de aprender otros idiomas en la Liga de Héroes, pero la verdad nunca fue una de mis prioridades. Apuesto que a Phoebe le hubiera gustado conocerla.

"Gusto en conocerte, Tatiana. Pero... vas a tener que decirme tu apellido otra vez."

Ella solamente me sonrió y procedió a abrir su estuche médico.

 **Viernes 07 de Junio del 2024.** **  
 **09:22 PM.****

A diferencia de lo que pensé al principio, tener a una enfermera asignada a "cuidarme" no fue tan mala después de todo. Desde el primer día mostró una actitud muy alegre, y siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Solíamos hablar un poco cada vez que venía a la habitación con mi bandeja de comida, pero ahora hablamos por horas en los alrededores del psiquiátrico.

La primera vez que Tatiana y yo tuvimos una conversación larga fue hace dos días en el jardín trasero. Yo estaba recostado bajo uno de los árboles, mirando las nubes en el cielo hasta que apareció y me ofreció un vaso de limonada. Ni siquiera sé cómo empezamos a hablar de nuestro pasado, pero fue así como aprendí más sobre ella.

Tiene 25 años y nació en Rusia tal como yo pensé. Sus padres quedaron en bancarrota y decidieron viajar a este país cuando ella era adolescente, esperando darle a su única hija una vida mejor aquí. Desafortunadamente ellos murieron en un choque de auto el mismo año que llegaron, dejando a Tatiana sola en el mundo.

El Orfanato Santa Fátima fue su hogar hasta que cumplió 18 y se graduó de la Preparatoria de Villachica. Ir a la Universidad era demasiado caro para ella, así que se vio obligada a conseguir un trabajo en un restaurante local, y a rentar un pequeño departamento para vivir. Su plan era continuar con sus estudios algún día.

Pero su vida cambió completamente cuando presenció el homicidio de una joven en medio de la carretera. El tipo que la asesinó era un villano con la habilidad de pirokinesis, pero una variación más letal que permite producir fuego azul a quien la posea. Tatiana intentó ayudar a esta chica pero ya era muy tarde, y lo único que encontró en sus pertenencias fue una credencial con el logo de UCK. Esa pobre chica era una estudiante de medicina en la Universidad Central de Kansas.

Desde ese día, Tatiana empezó a trabajar muy duro para seguir sus pasos y convertirse en enfermera, pero las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Pasó varios meses tratando de hallar la forma de ajustar sus gastos diarios, solo para entrar a una escuela de enfermería que pudiera pagar. Todo lo que quería era ayudar a otros.

Tal vez fue por eso que confié lo suficiente en ella como para compartir varias historias sobre mi vida. Desde mi sórdido pasado como súper villano, hasta el día en que decidí rectificar mi camino y convertirme en súper héroe. Es extraño porque yo no confié en el Dr. Hudson en las primeras tres o cuatro semanas, y dudo que fuera por algo relacionado a mi psicosis.

Hay algo en esta chica que sigue despertando mi curiosidad. Durante nuestras últimas conversaciones sentí como si ya la conociera, pero eso es imposible porque hace unos días ella era una completa extraña para mí. Todo lo que sé es que cada vez que hablo con ella es, se siente como si hablara con una vieja amiga.

Tal vez por eso es que me escabullo al último piso del edificio últimamente, para aclarar las cosas en mi mente. Se supone que no debo andar por el psiquiátrico a menos de una hora del toque de queda, pero hay un pasillo que tiene una ventana del tamaño de una pared, en donde me gusta sentarme para ver la ciudad.

Y mientras contemplo los esos edificios iluminados a lo lejos, hay un recuerdo que sigue reproduciéndose en mi cabeza como si hubiera sido ayer; la primera vez que Phoebe y yo hicimos el amor en nuestro departamento. Ya habíamos vivido juntos en Heroe's Take Care y lo más lejos que llegamos fue a besarnos, pero vivir como dos amantes apasionados ocultándose del mundo, era algo completamente nuevo para ambos.

 _Esa noche estábamos acurrucados bajo las sábanas, sin nada más de qué preocuparnos que sentir la calidez del otro, pero en algún punto me di cuenta de que Phoebe ya no estaba en mi regazo. Su más grande preocupación era ser descubierta por Chloe en una de sus visitas, así que despertar en medio de la noche se había vuelto un hábito para ella._

 _Después de tallarme un poco los ojos, bajé de la cama y salí de la habitación para buscarla. Un vaso de agua solía ser suficiente para ella cuando estaba preocupada por algo, así que pensé en ir a la cocina primero, pero cuando llegué a la sala Phoebe estaba ahí, parada justo en frente de la ventana, completamente desnuda y contemplando la ciudad._

"Un millón de dólares por tus pensamientos." Escuché a una suave voz decir, tomándome por sorpresa.

Es gracioso porque eso es exactamente lo que le dije a Phoebe cuando me acerqué a ella esa noche, así que rápidamente giro la cabeza y veo que Tatiana está sentada a mi lado. Las luces están apagadas pero la luna está lo suficientemente brillante como para poder ver su cara. Estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera escuché cuando llegó aquí.

"¿Qué?" Pregunté en seguida.

"Lo siento. Estabas tan concentrado que yo... olvídalo." Intentó decir Tatiana. "Bueno, ahora veo por qué siempre te desapareces antes de volver a tu habitación. Es una hermosa vista." Agregó mientras miraba a la ciudad.

"Si. A Phoebe le encantaba hacer esto. Siempre intentaba encontrar figuras o siluetas entre las luces." Le conté antes de mirar la ciudad de nuevo. "Pero nunca encontró ninguna porque yo siempre la interrumpía desde atrás."

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo?" Preguntó de forma curiosa.

En ese entonces Phoebe y yo no aún habíamos desarrollado la telepatía, pero no la necesitaba para saber que se sentía culpable por mantener una relación moralmente cuestionable con su gemelo. En sus propias palabras, su sentido del bien y del mal nunca había estado tan difuso.

Por supuesto que no iba a entrar en detalles con Tatiana. Durante los últimos días hemos compartido muchas cosas sobre nosotros, tal y como lo harían dos buenos amigos, pero este es un secreto que nadie más puede saber. Así que cuando escuché esa pregunta, tuve que decir lo primero que se me ocurrió:

"Haciéndole cosquillas."

Ella simplemente se rió con mi respuesta como si se estuviera imaginando toda la escena en su mente. Ambos permanecimos en silencio por los siguientes cinco minutos o algo así, solo mirando la ciudad uno al lado del otro, pero hubo un momento en el que casi pude sentir que estaba mirándome. Como si estuviera intentando preguntarme algo.

"¿Has pensado en regresar a la ciudad? Quiero decir... ¿como un súper héroe?" Me preguntó repentinamente, así que volteé hacia ella.

"Si. Es lo que le prometí a Phoebe el día antes de su funeral, pero creo que a este punto es imposible. La Liga de Héroes me echó permanentemente después de que golpeé a un tipo y lo dejé en coma. Sin mencionar los criminales que asesiné antes de pelear contra Dark Slaughter." Le expliqué detenidamente. "Dudo que la gente quiera un héroe vengativo como yo."

Realmente no estaba seguro de si debía contarle cómo es que terminé aquí, pero cuando por fin lo hice ayer, no parecía estar asustada o sorprendida como creí. Tal vez los años que pasó trabajando como enfermera son la causa de esa enorme empatía suya, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que esos ojos cafés están intentando decirme algo más.

"Pues ellos se lo pierden." Me aseguró Tatiana antes de ver la ciudad otra vez.

La forma en que me miró cuando le dije por qué no puedo ser un súper héroe, me pareció muy familiar. Por un minuto creí que iba a alentarme a ser un héroe otra vez, podía verlo en sus ojos pero por alguna razón se contuvo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue dar un profundo suspiro, y se levantó inmediatamente.

"Se hace tarde. Volvamos a tu habitación." Concluyó.

 **Lunes 10 de Junio del 2024.** **  
 **08:47 AM.****

La semana terminó casi tan rápido como inició, y el último día que Tatiana estaría aquí era solo para entregar su uniforme, y un bien detallado reporte para el Dr. Hudson. Su trabajo aquí había terminado, pero nunca olvidaré lo acomedida y amable que fue durante su estancia aquí.

Desafortunadamente no pude despedirme de ella. Se suponía que platicaríamos un poco después de la cena, solo para matar algo de tiempo antes de mi hora de dormir. Cuando salió de mi habitación para llevar todo de regreso a la cocina, me recosté en la cama por un rato y esperé a que volviera, pero nunca pensé que me quedaría dormido antes de que llegara.

Ahora es demasiado tarde y no puedo evitar sentirme culpable, porque la última vez que de verdad confié en una persona que no era de mi familia, fue hace varios años cuando empecé a salir con Allison. Probablemente esto solo es otro día de trabajo en la vida de Tatiana, pero al menos me hubiera gustado agradecerle.

Y aquí estoy, recostado en la cama y mirando hacia el techo mientras sigo culpándome. Desperté no hace mucho gracias a los constantes pasos que escucho fuera de mi habitación, algo a lo que nunca me acostumbraré. Tan pronto salí de la cama, caminé hasta el lavabo para enjuagarme la cara frente al espejo y por primera vez en meses, mi barba aún luce recortada.

Me doy la vuelta y lo primero que veo, es el cambio de ropa que Tatiana solía dejar sobre la cómoda cada noche. De pronto una extraña sensación comienza a correr por mi cuerpo, y entonces siento como estos poderes regresan otra vez, igual que el día en que la conocí.

Cierro los ojos mientras intento redirigir esta energía a través de mi cuerpo. Después de tanto tiempo sin usar los poderes, pensé que me tomaría mucho usar la telekinesis otra vez, pero tan pronto apunté mi mano derecha hacia las prendas en la cómoda, las hice volar directo hacia mi mano con un solo movimiento de mi muñeca.

Parece que los efectos de la píldora neutralizadora están desvaneciéndose, pero a juzgar por la forma en que tiré de la ropa telekinéticamente, estoy seguro de que no podré usar estos poderes a su máximo nivel tan pronto. Y mientras pienso en esto, coloco la ropa sobre la mesa para empezar a quitarme la camiseta.

La lanzo a la cama y tomo la otra de la mesa, pero justo cuanto estaba a punto de ponérmela, escucho a alguien tocando la puerta repetidamente. Son casi las 9 de la mañana en punto, así que debe ser el Dr. Hudson con la píldora de hoy. Vaya, de verdad espero que sea la última.

"Está abierto, doc." Respondí yo, elevando la voz.

Mi rostro aún estaba cubierto con la camiseta cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, y cuando por fin me la puse, vi a Tatiana parada justo en medio de la entrada. Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación, pero creo que estaba mirándome mucho antes de que yo me diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. La forma en que bajó la mirada tan pronto la vi a los ojos, elevó mis sospechas.

"Perdón. Debí llamar primero." Se disculpó con ese acento ruso que creí que nunca volvería a escuchar.

"¿Tatiana? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunté sorprendido mientras me acercaba a ella.

Pensé que a esta hora estaría de camino a Kansas, pero ahora está justo frente a mí con un pase de visitante colgando de su cuello, y vestida como civil. Esta es la primera vez que la veo como una chica normal, vistiendo jeans azul obscuro, una camisa de color claro, tacones altos, y su largo y ondulado cabello suelto hasta los hombros. Ella cerró la puerta detrás de si y se giró con esa dulce sonrisa suya.

"Bueno, acabo de darle mi reporte a uno de los asistentes del Dr. Hudson; Amanda. Fue muy amable por cierto." Comenzó a explicar como si intentara detallar su respuesta. "Estaba a punto de irme pero... quise despedirme antes volver a Villachica, así que le pedí este permiso especial para venir a verte." Agregó mientras me mostraba el pase.

"Me alegra verte otra vez." Respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa. "No puedo creer que me quedara dormido anoche, yo solo..." Intenté decir pero no me dejó terminar.

"Está bien Max. Solo estabas cansado." Me aseguró amablemente.

"Si bueno... supongo que pasar horas jugando ajedrez es algo agotador después de todo." Señalé con un dejo de humor.

"Odio decirlo pero... te lo dije." Respondió juguetonamente con una risita que no había visto antes.

Entonces me miró con esos profundos ojos cafés. No sé por qué pero cada vez que me mira así, siento una extraña presión en mi pecho que ni siquiera sé lo que significa. Fue difícil poner de lado este sentimiento, pero me las arreglé para hacerlo porque probablemente esta es la última vez que voy a verla.

"Me dio mucho gusto conocerte." Le dije sinceramente.

"Gracias. También me dio gusto conocerte." Me respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de desearle buena suerte en su viaje, cuando de pronto vino hacia mí y pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, muy firmemente. Ella no dijo nada, solo exhaló profundamente como si estuviera conteniendo su llanto. Yo la abracé rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos y cuando posé mi cabeza sobre su hombre, pude percibir el aroma de su cabello.

"Adiós Max Thunderman." Me susurró Tatiana, justo antes de soltarme.

Cuando por fin vi su rostro de nuevo, no parecía como que estuviera a punto de llorar, pero había algo en sus ojos que me decía lo contrario. No lo sé, tal vez solo estoy pensando demasiado las cosas. Tal vez para ella es perfectamente normal ponerse un poco triste cuando se despide de sus pacientes. Claramente tiene una increíble empatía con la gente.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue caminar de vuelta hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta lentamente, pero antes de dar un paso fuera de la habitación, me miró por última vez y me dijo adiós con su mano derecha. Yo hice lo mismo y no pudimos evitar compartir una leve sonrisa, hasta que finalmente cerró la puerta.

Me quedé ahí parado por un par de segundos antes de volver a la mesa para seguir cambiándome de ropa La habitación está en completo silencio ahora, y todo lo que escucho es el tranquilo sonido del aire acondicionado saliendo por las ventilas. Estaba a punto de tomar el resto de la ropa cuando de pronto escucho una voz bien conocida en mi mente:

 _"Espero poder verte otra vez."_

Esa es la voz de Phoebe, no puedo equivocarme. Sonaba tan real que me giré rápidamente para ver de dónde venía, pero no había nadie ahí. Intento recordar cuándo fue la última vez que me dijo estas mismas palabras pero no puedo, porque eso no fue un recuerdo... fue telepatía.

 _"¿Phoebe? ¿Eres tú?"_ Intenté preguntar mentalmente, pero no obtuve respuesta.

 **Continuará...**


End file.
